


复燃 (From Ashes)

by edaa



Category: South Park
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Catholic Guilt, Demonic Possession, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hope, I think the youngest character is about 30, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Craig/Thomas, Past Drug Use, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Acceptance, but with a twist, imp tweek, youth pastor craig, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 128,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edaa/pseuds/edaa
Summary: Mareepysheepy太太《From Ashes》的中文翻译版





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764651) by [Mareepysheepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareepysheepy/pseuds/Mareepysheepy). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真正的诱惑并非来自恶魔，而来自被其留下的男人。  
> \--  
> 克雷格的生活，在他信任的好友兼同事请他驱魔的那天便发生了戏剧性的转变。
> 
> 是福是祸，他不清楚。他只知道特维克·特威克使他质疑一切。乃至他的信仰。  
> 

_“ Deus meus”*_

尽管双膝酸痛，但他拒绝站起。这阵钝痛是欢迎的。这是他应得的。

_“- ex toto corde paenitet me_  
_omnium meorum peccatorum ,”_

他迷失了方向。噢，愿神帮助他，他是如此的迷茫。

 

_“- eaque detestor, quia peccando,_  
_non solum poenas a Te iuste_  
_statutas promeritus sum,”_

他的背部在痛苦中尖叫着，恳求他挺直身子，伸展开来，从这可怕又颓然的弯曲姿态中移开。他将其忽视。他不配得到喘息的机会。他不配从这痛苦中解脱出来。

 

_“- sed praesertim quia offendi Te,”_

他的双手被汗水浸得发粘。念珠上的金属灼热得仿佛在掌间化开，十字架勒入手掌。

 

_“-summum bonum ,”_

他紧闭双眼，在唇边尝到了冷汗。他并没有停下来吞咽：他的嘴太干了，他怕这么做会噎到自己。

 

_“- ac dignum qui super omnia diligaris. ”_

他的耳中充斥着自己的声音。他认为它充满了圣坛，甚至整个教堂，这低沉的，柔软的，绝望的声音。这太不像他了，毫无他一贯的轻松、淡漠的讽刺气息。这声音是不属于他的教众所认识的那个男人的；这声音是属于他多年来一直在逃避的那个人的。它如今终于擒住了他，像糖浆一样黏附在他的四肢上。

 

_“ Ideo firmiter propono ,”_

他祈求自己为何如此的答复。祈求内心的力量。祈求引导。

 

_“- adiuvante gratia Tua, ”_

他希望自己从未目睹神的力量，从未以灵魂去感知祂的存在。他知道自己此刻已无法回头。他再也不能对此敷衍了事，再也不能依靠薄弱的信念与苦涩勉强度日；一个牧师的可怜伪装。想要他不该得到的东西。想要超越神的慈爱的东西。

 

_“- de cetero me non peccaturum peccandique ,”_

爱理应是美妙的。理应是纯洁的，仿佛感触神灵。但这份爱不应为 **他** 而生。他的爱应仅为神而存在。而不为其他人。并且也不以 **那种形式** 呈现。

 

_“- occasiones proximas fugiturum. ”_

爱就像是错误。一个幸福而扭曲，美丽却又病态的错误。感觉像是罪恶，又仿佛置身天堂。感觉像完全迷失，又仿佛终于返乡。

 

_“ Amen.”_

克雷格深深吸了口气，抬眼望向了祭台，目光搜寻着（一直，一直在搜寻着）。片刻过后，他低下头，闭上眼睛，再次开始祷告。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> *（文中祷告词为拉丁语版痛悔经）
> 
> 痛悔经-Actus contritionis
> 
> 我的天主，我的慈父，我犯罪得罪了你，很觉惭愧，也真心痛悔。因为我辜负了你的慈爱，妄用了你的恩宠。我今定志，宁死再不得罪你，并尽力躲避犯罪的机会，我的天主，求你垂怜我，宽赦我。阿门。


	2. 第一章

安静的房间里，陶瓷碰在木材上发出的一声闷响近乎震耳欲聋。

 

马克西神父安静地笑着。不过是他鼻腔内呼出的一阵淡淡的吐息，却也让克雷格的肩膀稍微松弛了些。

 

自马克西神父的突然来访以来，房间里一直充斥着一种紧张的氛围。克雷格注意到他在周日布道即将结束时溜了进来，在最远处的长椅上坐下。他试图不让自己因此而慌乱——毕竟他不是一个声张的人——但是他之后的布道都严谨了许多，并暗自希望自己不会搞砸。

 

“你知道的，大部分牧师都有一套瓷器为伴，克雷格，”马克西神父评论道。

 

克雷格向下瞟着NASA马克杯，不屑道：“我跟一般的牧师可大不相同。”

 

马克西神父笑了出来，紧张的气氛也因此缓和了些许。“是，你很不同。这样反而更好。神欣赏我们忠于自己的本心。”

 

“不晓得神会不会欣赏 **完全** 忠于本性的我，”克雷格干巴巴地回答道，举起自己的杯子，喝了一大口咖啡。马克西神父给了他一个温柔、怜悯的眼神，准备再说点什么。克雷格摆摆手，阻止了他。“我知道。祂在考验我。我懂的。但并不意味着这不糟糕。”

 

“一个好的牧师并不是完全纯洁无瑕的，克雷格。我遇到的最好的一些牧师就曾克服过自身强大的恶魔。谁比那些见过黑暗并直面黑暗的人能更好地引导他人呢？”

 

克雷格什么也没说，举起手中的马克杯掩饰住自己扮的怪相。他知道马克西神父的出发点是好的，但这不能改变他处在的机构将那位他对抗的男人视为孽畜这一事实；他知道神喜欢考验自己的信众，但耶稣基督老天爷啊——主，原谅他——考验真是烦透了。

 

“怎么样，克雷格？”马克西神父热情地问。他可能感觉到克雷格在胡思乱想，他的直觉总是很准。他也因此是位优秀的牧师，而克雷格却做得很糟糕；马克西神父善于社交，与他人相处融洽。这点也总让克雷格觉得自己是在假惺惺地做这份工作。

 

“一切都好。圣会很好。没发生什么太震惊的事。不洁的思想、出轨、几个孩子在最近的考试中作弊什么的。其中有几个喜欢跟我念叨他们有多想念你。”

 

马克西神父咯咯地笑了。“我这边恰好相反。‘噢，神父，由这么年轻帅气的人来领导圣会真是太棒了。’”克雷格做了个鬼脸。他见过他的教众。“我不是一个虚荣的人，神如此造就了我。但必须承认，听到这番话还是有点受伤的。”

 

克雷格禁不住笑了，这个老家伙说着把他自己都逗乐了。他一直很喜欢马克西神父。他是一个好人。那种坚信只有神才能评判世人，并且这个神充满了爱的人。跟他们许多似乎被困在黑暗时代的火焰和硫磺的同事比起来，是一缕清新的空气。

 

他们默默地喝了几分钟，直到克雷格开始心生烦躁。他没什么耐心——另一个让他不适合自己职业的特质——而且马克西神父明显有话要说。克雷格对此紧张不安。他不是一个特别容易焦虑的人，但唯一能想到的是，有人诬告他按自己的意愿行事。这他妈完全不公平，因为他一直都牢牢地把持着自己。

 

“神父，你今天来做什么？”克雷格问道。他试着不让自己的声音听着太烦躁。但当他听到的时候，很明显，他失败了。

 

马克西神父撅起嘴，摆弄着杯子。很长一段时间里，克雷格都在惶恐中等着对方开口。

 

“我需要你保持开放的心态，”马克西神父说着，从手中的马克杯抬起头，直视克雷格。克雷格十分震惊——这根本不是他准备听到的话。

 

“我从理科专业转而信教，”克雷格回答道。

 

“你我都明白这两者间并不矛盾，克雷格。历史上伟大的牧师就是科学家，反之亦然。”

 

克雷格咂了咂舌。他没说错，但这什么也没有回答。“我很感激这一课，但这并没有解释你要我保持开放心态的原因。”

 

“我需要你保持开放的心态， **因为** 你非常重视科学，克雷格。你是一位圣徒，但你的头脑还是优先转向科学。为此，我需要你单独思考信任与信仰。这么说吧，需要的是你的心灵，而不是你的头脑。”

 

克雷格双臂交叉，下意识地防卫着，轻声反驳道。“我认为我的信仰更为强大，因为我 **质疑** 我所看到的。我珍视我所经历的一切，因为我不把它归因于神秘事物和魔法。我认为这种复杂性是美丽而令人敬畏的。”

 

马克西神父轻轻地叹了口气。声音中并无失望，更多的是一种无可奈何。“我很感激，克雷格，我在某种程度上同意你的观点，但这个世界上确实有很多我们无法用科学解释的事物。”

“马克西神父，诚心地说——当然我 **确实** 也非常尊敬你——我认为你不是来这里讨论科学在神学中的作用的。”

 

“不，我不是，”马克西神父突然严肃起来，带着年长前辈的资历。在那一刻，克雷格感到几分谦卑。

 

“好吧，”克雷格说。话语被谦和地讲出，他为此暗地责备自己。“好吧，我听着呢。你需要我对什么保持开放的心态？”

 

马克西神父又停顿了一下，皱了皱眉头。很显然，他在构思如何表达他需要说的东西。 “克雷格…”他最终开口，“你对恶魔了解多少?”

 

克雷格眨了眨眼，皱起眉。“我知道人们都喜欢把酗酒、药物上瘾、性变态之类乱七八糟的问题归咎为‘心魔’。”天晓得——字面意义的‘天’，也许吧——这些他自己可全占了。

 

“这不是我问你的问题，”马克西神父耐心地回答说。

 

“对，确实不是。”克雷格缓缓道。“我知道的是，人们要为自己心中的邪念负责。用恶魔作借口来脱责就他妈是在逃避。”

 

马克西神父甚至都没有被他‘F’开头单词的偶然使用而吓退。他现在已经习惯了。在过去，他甚至会被这给逗乐。“我大体上同意你的看法。人们很快就会把自己的缺点归咎于外物的影响，而事实上他们只是没有通过上帝给我们设置的考验。遗憾的是，教会世代都串通一气，兜售撒旦和他手下恶魔的故事，以驱走群众的恐惧。我们用它们来解释任何我们无法解释或不喜欢的事物，以帮助人们推卸直面内心邪念的责任。”

 

克雷格点了点头。“我是率先意识到教会多年来造成的伤害的人。但这跟恶魔有什么关系呢？”

 

“有很大的关系，”马克西神父严肃地说。“因为我们虽然承认人类拥有自己的心魔…但真正的恶魔 **确实** 存在。”

 

克雷格抬眉。“什么？”

 

“克雷格…恶魔是真实存在的。”

 

一时间，房间里一片寂静。克雷格真的不知道该如何回应。马克西神父是一个他敬重的人；他所尊重的为数不多的人之一。这是克雷格对此没有嘲笑的唯一原因。

 

“我能看出你不相信，”马克西神父，话音里没有丁点失望。“我理解。但我需要你耐心点，保持我们之前讲过的开放的心态。”

 

克雷格僵硬地点点头。“好吧。我在听。”

 

“谢谢你，克雷格。相信我，我对此非常感激。我知道这些对你来说都不大容易听进去，不过这也是我需要你的原因。我需要一个意志坚毅的人。”

 

克雷格哼了一声。“谢谢你的夸奖，但我不保证对此不会加以质疑，即使我 **真的** 挺喜欢你的。”

 

“现在轮到谁受到褒奖了？”马克西神父咯咯地笑着，一时间打破了沉重的气氛。但他很快便冷静了下来。“你还记得我之前是怎么被召去罗马的吗？”

 

克雷格点头。“当时我连执事都还不算。”

 

“是的，你当时还在进修，”马克西神父说。“这也是我被召去罗马的原因：去进修。”他顿了顿。

 

“我的一个好朋友对外寻求支援。我非常敬爱他，所以我独自收拾行李，组织了一次转会，前往梵蒂冈。到了那里后，他几乎…对我含糊其辞，暗示着什么很重要的事。我们绕着这个问题兜圈子转了几个星期，直到最后我失去了耐心，并要求知道他为什么把我从我的教区赶了过来。”马克西神父突然笑了起来。“那个老家伙笑着告诉我，他一直在等着看我发火。之后，他终于向我透露了专门研究恶魔学的牧师的详细情况。他告诉我，由于美国的地理分布，那里的专家极度稀缺。他没有要求我加入，只是让我考虑一下。他还明确表示，这条路很危险，但他觉得我的心灵——此处我引用他的原话——‘好到不能浪费在沉闷的布道和婴儿沐浴上’。”

 

“我喜欢他的论调，”克雷格笑着说。“恶魔那部分除外。”

 

“你会喜欢他，他会喜欢你的。”马克西神父点头。“总之，我跑题了。和你一样，我对此也十分怀疑，甚至有些愤怒。我被召离我的教区，我的家，只为讨论恶魔。我差点都走了。”

 

“但你没有走？”克雷格说。

 

“没有…我相信了他。现在也依然相信他。所以我留了下来。我顺着他的意，进行学习和阅读课文，在阅读恶魔圣职者经典的闲暇间度过愉快的假期。过了一段时间，我开始享受其中。”

 

“直到？”克雷格提示他，感到自己耐心再度开始被削弱。

 

“直到我亲眼看到了一只，”马克西神父严肃地说。

 

克雷格盯着他，一只眼狐疑地抽动着。“你 **看到** 了一只？你看到了一只恶魔？”

 

“亲眼目睹。克雷格，我以天主之名起誓。”

 

克雷格那难以置信的眼神并没有褪去。他知道——现在也知道——老头子不是那种乱开玩笑的人。是他遇到的为数不多的虔诚且有分寸的牧师之一。仅仅因为这个原因，他也会继续听下去。他会继续保持开放的心态。他确信，马克西神父所见都可以用科学来解释。但这个人显然相信自己的所见，克雷格只得忍着不作声。

 

“我没指望你能立刻相信我，”马克西神父和蔼地说。 “如果我不是自己亲眼目睹的话，我也不会相信。”

 

“行吧，”克雷格说。“所以你是看到了什么才会如此相信呢。”

 

马克西神父吸了一口气，明显稳定了下来。“我们接到了一个电话。我的朋友叫我和他和一个同事一起去。我们去了位于那不勒斯北部的卡塞塔。那是个美丽的地方，比罗马更安静，也更古老。就像电影里的布景。”

 

“我的朋友和同事都很紧张，我却在那里享受着当地的美食和风景。我无法理解，为什么他们在这气候温暖，阳光明媚，周遭环境优美的地方却沉默而严肃。我无法想象在那里寄宿着邪恶的东西，更别说恶魔了。所以我让他们去做他们的研究，而我则观赏建筑，直到他们与我会合。”

 

“最后，我们来到了一个安静的小郊区。这里风景如画，有着古老的白色房屋，不像那些常与恶魔的形象联系在一起的恐怖、阴暗的小巷和破旧的建筑。就像我说的，这个地方魅力十足，质朴宜人。它看起来像是一部浪漫电影的布景，而并非恐怖片。”

 

“即便如此。纵使美景如此，当我走近那间房子时…我终于感受到它了。”马克西神父哽咽，一阵明显的战栗从他身上窜过。好像有人践踏了他的坟墓。

 

“它？”克雷格问，语气中冷嘲热讽的尖锐棱角稍微软化了些。别的不说，这倒是个好故事。

 

“对不起，克雷格，我没有刻意夸张的意思。帮我续杯咖啡，可以吗？”

 

克雷格花了些时间打量他。他忧心地注意到，马克西神父已经有些衰老了。自他走进克雷格的教堂以来，克雷格第一次察觉到他有多老。至少，马克西神父现在是一副刚下战场的男人的模样。

 

克雷格没说什么，平稳地站了起来。他俯下身去收拾那两个杯子，然后走到他小厨房的柜台前，铛的一声把它们轻轻放下。他对沏一壶新鲜的咖啡这种不用动脑筋的差事是欢迎的。他双手无意识地自行移动着，并解放自己的思绪。这让他可以尝试去消化这段怪异的对话。

 

当他结束时，一股奇怪的恐惧感涌上了心头。他不喜欢这种感觉。这感觉无从解释，品起来有股肮脏的怪味。马克西神父没有对他返回沙发所多花的时间作多评论。他抬起眼，带着亲切的微笑接下了克雷格的递过来的杯子。

 

他们静静地坐了一会儿，将饮料上的水雾吹散。克雷格开始怀疑马克西神父已经失去了对话的线索，但他随后从杯里抿了一口，轻轻哼了一声，闭上了眼睛。

 

“直到我走进那间屋子，我才真正理解到 **‘** **神之战士’** 一词的含义。在此之前，唉。走到屋子跟前，日头还是明丽而温暖的。但每走近一步，都能感受到这种腻味、使人反胃的感觉正逐渐充盈我的肺腑。我所能感觉到的只是…彻底的厌恶。极致的憎恶。这是‘邪恶’的感觉，克雷格。令人作呕。对任何一位心地善良的人来说，这种感觉都是污秽的。”

 

“我甚至没有意识到这一点，但在我踏进那间屋子之前我就开始相信这点了。你了解我的，克雷格，我认为自己是相对理性的，”克雷格点头表示同意。“但走进那间屋子，我觉得自己并不理性。我感觉自己像一个踏入灵性的战场的神之战士，而这恰好也是我所遭遇的。”

 

“别见怪，但那真是些落伍的用词，”克雷格说着，徒劳地尝试打破这沉重的气氛。但从马克西神父那勉强的微笑看来，这似乎奏了效。

 

“我很清楚我在说什么，相信我。要不是亲眼见过，我会觉得自己大脑里有颗螺丝松动了。”

 

“听着，我相信你头脑很健全，但你还没有告诉我 **它** 是什么，”克雷格如是指出。他无法剔除自己声音中的些许怒意。

 

马克西神父叹了口气，给他递了个诡异的眼神，把克雷格吓了一跳。

 

“我看见一个七岁的女孩在我的眼前腐烂。”

 

克雷格瞪大了眼。“她死了吗?”

 

“没有，”马克西神父严肃地回答道。“从物理意味上说，她还活着。她的身体开始腐败，因为她太年轻了，她没有足够的物理抗性去与她灵魂中的污物作长时间对抗。但是，是的，她还活着。”

 

“她到底怎么了？”“克雷格问道，瞠目结舌。

 

“她被恶魔附身了，”马克西神父单刀直入地说。

 

克雷格僵在了自己的座位上。“狗屁，”他说。

 

“我也希望是如此，”马克西神父回应道。

 

“不，”克雷格坚持道，听上去几乎被激怒。“不。一派胡言。附身只不过是人们在中世纪试图解释精神疾病的说法，”他厉声道。“以及教会从那群可怜虫身上敛财的好法子。”

 

“我没有否定你的看法，克雷格。几世纪以来，我们确实有将疾病解释为恶魔，我并不否认。但我看到的， **就是附身** 。”

 

“怎么，她说方言，还吐了豌豆汤？”克雷格断然说着，皱起了眉。

 

“没有吐豌豆汤，但她有讲方言，”马克西神父点头。

 

“拉丁语？”克雷格讥讽地问道。“跟意大利语倒还能扯上关系。”

 

“拉丁语。阿拉姆语。还有一些英语。全是一个成年男子的声音。”马克西神父说。克雷格眯起了眼。他全心全意相信这个男人，但他说的这一切都令人难以置信。 “克雷格，我那时的第一想法就是这个可怜的孩子需要从她母亲身边被带走，然后直接送去急诊室。”

 

“那你为什么没有这么做？”克雷格问道，紧捏马克杯的手逐渐泛白。

 

“因为我 **感受** 到它了，克雷格。我感受到某些摧毁常识逻辑的东西——原谅我的措辞——把我吓得屁滚尿流，”马克西神父坚持道。

 

他的用词让克雷格大吃一惊。他甚至都没听过马克西神父说‘该死’。

 

“这是...你当时的感受？”

 

马克西神父点点头。“是的。粘稠得像是…汤一样。恶毒。糜烂。是对我的灵魂的打击。”他停下来喘了口气。 他的气息不稳，好像他害怕去回想这件事。“你还记得我之前提到说，我在那一刻了解了神之战士的含义？是因为…这瘟疫它是活的。它知道我与神同行，它对此感到憎恶。”

 

“发生了什么事?”克雷格问道。他很惊讶他的音调并没有预期的那么高。他不信这些关于恶魔的无稽之谈。然而，他的内心深处却突然感到异常寒凉。

 

“我的朋友和他的同事——”马克西神父停顿了一下。把他的咖啡喝得像威士忌一样。“他们把它从她身上驱走了。”

 

“ **驱魔** ？” 克雷格说。他的眼睛瞪大，充满了怀疑。嘴角弯出一丝轻微的冷笑。“你他妈在耍我。”

 

“克雷格。我不‘F*ck’别人。好好看着我。”马克西神父的语调是如此的严厉，克雷格不得不作出回应。“看着我，寻求真相。你觉得我在撒谎吗？”

 

克雷格咽了口唾沫，突然觉得很尴尬。他在马克西神父的眼中久久地搜寻着。他没有发现狂躁、睡眠剥夺或发烧的迹象。相反，他发现只有坚定的目光和敏锐的才智。“不，”他说。至少这点他是肯定的。

 

“我认为，你 **觉得** 你看到的是真的。”

 

“别对我用那套伪心理学，克雷格。我不是你的教众。我没有 **觉得** 我看到一个活生生腐烂的小女孩用不洁物的声音，满口阿拉姆语地朝我嘶叫。我是 **真的看到了** 。我真的看到了那股邪恶力量，克雷格。我曾见过恋童癖、虐待动物者和杀人犯。我曾在他们的眼中看到了人性堕落之所及。但这个？这就是 **邪恶** 。纯粹的，非人的邪恶。”马克西神父的声音急促而紧张。克雷格向下瞥时，注意到马克西神父正死死地攥紧马克杯。克雷格担心他会将其捏碎。

 

“行吧，”克雷格轻声道。他想伸手去松开马克西神父捏紧的手 “行吧，我相信你看到了 **某些东西** 。某些坏东西。我不会撒谎说我相信这就是恶魔，但我相信你看到了一个小女孩在受煎熬。”

 

马克西神父点点头。“噢，她很痛苦。”那种诡异的神色又回到了他的眼里。“我从来没有经历过如此的恐怖。我站在那里，用手捂住嘴，以防自己在那股气味中呕吐。我的手紧握着手机，时刻准备打电话给当局。但是我的朋友呢？他只是拍了拍我的肩膀，摇了摇头。随后平静地与他的同事从头到脚地搜查了卧室，并问询了她的母亲。你认为他们是警察也不无道理；他们的行事是如此周密，几乎都有些超然了。”

 

“就在那时，我的朋友转过身，告诉我他是驱魔师。少数合法的驱魔师之一。他告诉我，他们调查过的大多数案例就像你说的那样——精神病人们对疾病的过分解读、父母找寻孩子脱离正规而不亲近家庭的原因、病人为了引起注意的滥用。但有时，极罕见的情况下，这是真的。如果情况真实，他将是唯一一个站在诅咒折磨与无辜灵魂之间的人。”

 

克雷格不知道该如何回应。他想嘲笑马克西神父，笑他太容易上当受骗。但有些东西阻止了他。他不知道是马克西神父话音中的坚定，还是他眼中的那份确信。

 

“好，行吧。驱魔。”

 

“这不像电影里演得那样，”马克西神父继续说。“比电影更糟。这东西把她的皮像衣服似的穿着，很显然，这东西不是人。它对人类的行动轨迹有一个模糊的概念，就像一个试图模仿动物的人类一样。她的动作全错了。我无法指出具体错在哪里，但就是，违和。令人作呕的违和。仿佛她试图做的每件事都有一个滞后。就好像在她里面的那东西必须考虑每一个动作，而不是自然、不假思索的行动。”

 

“我见过很多身体状况不好的人也会这么做，”克雷格反驳道。“对于那些有精神病的人来说，这并不罕见。”

 

“你没有见过，”马克西神父非常肯定地回答道。“你从没见过这样的人。正如我跟你说的，在我的职业生涯中遇到过很多迷失灵魂的人：吸毒成瘾者，精神变态者。但在此之前，我从未见过把小孩当皮套一样披上身的不洁物。”

 

“好吧，好吧。幸亏我认识你，不然我得把你告翻，”克雷格嘀咕道。

 

马克西神父微微一笑。“谢谢你，克雷格。你的信任对我来说非常有价值。所以我会来找你，而不是别人。”

 

“好吧，”克雷格说着，双臂仍紧紧地抱在胸前。他依然满脸质疑地拧紧眉头，但他不愿多说，至少得听老头子自己说出来。

 

“只有当他们完全相信是恶魔附体，他们才开始驱魔。后来，我的朋友告诉我，对一个单纯患有精神疾病，或遭受精神不健全的父母虐待的人进行驱魔，只会对他们造成更大的伤害。这是一个极痛苦的过程。当恶魔被逼至绝境时，被附身的人必须被绑住，以防他们伤害自己或他人。”

 

克雷格紧紧抓住自己的手臂，一个痛苦的孩子被绑住的画面给他留下了不好的回味。尽管如此，他仍然坚持自己心中的承诺，什么也没有说。

 

“我只是在那里旁观，”马克西神父继续说。“我被告知不要靠近她，不要和她或者她里面的东西说话，不要对她做出反应。我被警告说，这样会助长它的罪恶气焰。它会说一些意大利小女孩不应该知道的事——那些会伤害我、激怒我的事。”

 

“它这样做了吗？”克雷格问道，皱起了眉头。“ **她** ，”他纠正自己。

 

“是的，”马克西神父点点头，严肃地说。“它在我们所有人的心中挖掘，带着病态的愉悦在我们的罪恶间游走。它道出了我们隐藏在自己内心深处，被神的爱深深掩埋和抚慰的秘密。我觉得自己受到了彻底的侵犯，而我的同事们呢？他们已经习惯了。他们是运用神之力量的专业人士，像外科医生一样，把堕落像肿瘤一样斩除。”

 

“花了好几个小时，克雷格。可恨的，艰难的几个小时，但他们做到了。我看到了我永远不会忘记的事情。但改变我的，是我的朋友和他的同事。我一直，一直很珍视给人们带来神的话语和爱的体验，克雷格。我一直喜欢成为一个让迷失的、有麻烦的灵魂寻求指引的安全处所。但在这两个人身上，我第一次见识到了神的力量。我看到了一场看不见的驱魔。我比以前更敏锐地 **感知到了** 祂的存在。秽物消失后，祂便充满了房间。”

 

克雷格仍旧什么也没说。他不敢大声说自己已经很久没有感受到祂的存在了。也不确定他是否真的有感受过，或者说这种感觉纯粹是他在自欺欺人。

 

马克西神父给了他一些时间让他沉思。他一边喝着咖啡，一边对克雷格投以温柔体贴的注视。

 

“如你所见，这段经历改变了我，”马克西神父说，小心翼翼地打破了沉重的寂静。“从那一刻起，我便加倍了对学业的投入，并陪我的朋友完成了更多的任务。”

 

“你在说什么？”克雷格说着，眯起了眼。

 

“我是说，我是一名受训的驱魔师，克雷格。”马克西神父回答说。他的语气是如此的有力，以至于有一瞬间，整个房间的墙壁像是在震颤。

 

克雷格沉默了良久，思索着。他了解并信任这个人，甚至敬爱他。‘这个人失去了理智’的设想固然可怕，然而不知为何，却不如‘这种 **幻想** 是真实的’那么恐怖。绝对不可能是真的。圣经内容并非逐字不差，书中都是隐喻和他人的阐释。恶魔不是真实存在的。它们 **不可能** 存在。

 

“你为什么会跟我讲这个故事，马克西神父？”克雷格终于发问。

 

“因为我需要帮助，”马克西神父直白地回答道。那晚，克雷格第一次看出了他的迫切。“我需要帮助，并且我想不出比你更合适的人选。”

 

“我？”克雷格皱眉。“为什么是我？”他认为自己是个差劲的牧师。他几乎不能忍受与人打交道，也不够有耐心。他几乎不相信圣经中近半的内容。仅仅是因为他感觉自己欠了神，和那个可能救了自己命的机构的一个人情。他怎么能帮助一个（可能处在精神崩溃边缘的）经验丰富的专业人士？

 

“因为你的心非常坚毅，塔克神父，”马克西神父微笑着说。“比我认识的任何一位牧师的心都要坚毅。”

 

克雷格对此嗤之以鼻。“我的内心可是充满了恶魔——真正的恶魔。我不确定自己是纯洁的代表。”

 

“我不需要一个纯洁的人，克雷格。我需要一个心灵坚定和头脑冷静的人；一个曾在善恶之间徘徊，并因此变得更加坚强的人，”马克西神父如此坚定地回答，其言之凿凿，令克雷格大吃一惊。

 

“神父，听你的夸赞我真是受宠若惊。但你需要我 **做什么呢** ？”

 

马克西神父严肃地看着他。“我需要你帮我驱魔。”

 

克雷格只觉口干舌燥。“你不是认真的吧。”

 

“我知道你不相信我，克雷格。我知道你在寻找合乎逻辑的答案，但这就是人选必须是 **你** 的原因。这就是你让我如此信任的原因。”

 

“但， **驱魔** ？”

 

“驱魔，”马克西神父肯定道。

 

克雷格凝视着他。这个老混蛋一定认为克雷格跟自己一样疯，如果他认为他会认同这堆胡言乱语。

 

克雷格点了点头。“我加入，”他说。“可你得请我顿晚餐。顺便我还期待着一出好戏。”


	3. 第二章

他的名字叫特维克·特威克。克雷格必须再三确认这不是一个印刷错误，但并不是。很显然，他父母的幽默感肯定很烂。

 

这些笔记没有给他提供太多有价值的信息。特维克·特威克其人并不起眼。高中毕业，成绩平平。在社区大学上了几年的餐饮课程，之后辍学去他父母的咖啡店工作。没有犯罪记录，直至他完全癫狂。

 

警方记录显示他是个冰毒头子。大脑被乱七八糟的玩意捣得七零八碎，使他在絮絮叨叨的混乱哭包和冷酷的精神变态之间摇摆不定。一个迷失于社会中的灵魂，注定要在某个愿意收容他的精神病院中度过余生。

 

“我倒是不怀疑他需要找牧师，马克西神父。”克雷格翻阅笔记时喃喃道，“他听上去糟透了。我是说，他就是典型的灵魂迷失。”

 

“如果我们不赶快行动，我们将会丢失他的灵魂，”马克西神父严肃地应着，他一边轻弹指示灯，一边把车从高速公路上拐下来。

 

克雷格哼着。他本打算再说点什么，接着他看到了一张相片。这张是在他被警方拘留时所照的，可能就是这孩子被捕的那晚。根据日期来判断，就在两周前。

 

他看上去确实像对某种药物上瘾：他双目圆瞪，脸色苍白，面颊凹陷。他的金发脏污，沾满了干掉的血渍、尘垢和一些奇怪的黑色玩意，这些也全都糊到了他的脸上。蓬乱的头发延伸成了同样蓬乱的胡子，它的长度反映了其主人至少好几天的懈怠。他的下巴上粘着疑似干结的呕吐物的污物，他的嘴唇是如此的开裂和起泡，以至于他那抹玩世不恭的邪笑看起来分外殷红。泛红的裂痕使他嘴唇勾起的弧度类似掠食者，带着残暴的兴味的眼睛斜睨着。不过他的眼睛。他的眼睛让克雷格完全停了下来。

 

它们是深色的。颜色深到几乎全黑。它们就像缺乏光和情感两个空洞。甚至连一星点亮光也没有。克雷格知道，从逻辑上讲，房间里肯定有一些光源。因为他小时候喜欢摄影，所以他知道。然而，在那双的漆黑眼睛里，映不出一丝光的痕迹。

 

“妈的！”克雷格尖叫着，一团燃烧的烟灰落在了他的大腿上。

 

“什么？”马克西神父惊叫道，飞快地瞥了克雷格一眼。在‘好好看路开车’及‘确认自己的门徒安全无恙’间犹豫不决。

 

“没什么。把自己烧着了，”克雷格回答说，一把夺过那根从自己嘴边掉落、险些将文件点燃的香烟。他用手背把长裤上的灰抹去，皱着眉望着上面留下的污迹。

 

“也许这是神在以他的方式让你戒烟？”马克西神父分外开怀地说着。克雷格冲他比了根中指，然后转身回到文件中。

 

他的目光再次扫过那张照片。盯上那双眼睛时，他的牙齿反射性地紧咬香烟，感到之前那股冰冷的感觉在体内流窜。

 

这只不过是光影玩的鬼把戏。这是唯一合乎逻辑的解释。但这并不能解释他为何害怕到身体都感到不适。他颤抖地吸了口手中的尼古丁，使自己平静下来，慢慢地把烟从他开窗的地方散出去。

 

“姑且说，你对恶魔，以及对它们袭击人类罪恶的看法是正确的。再说说你为什么会觉得带我上路是明智的？”克雷格干巴巴地说，把香烟在旋盖水瓶的一旁捻灭，然后把它扔了进去。它紧挨着它湿漉漉的伙伴们，浮在瓶中的积水上，堆成了一个滤嘴和烟灰的小岛。

 

“很多原因，”马克西神父在谈话中回答。“你明白自己的罪孽，克雷格。我可以肯定，你与它们抗争，但你并不否定它们。这种直面内心的态度使你坚强。”

 

克雷格嗤鼻。他并没有感到坚强。他觉得自己一直在跟自己打游击战。“你会想找我，仅仅是因为我在科罗拉多，”他说。

 

“是的，这也是原因之一，”马克西神父表示同意。“时间对我们来说至关重要。他已经被警方拘留了两周，并且在那之前就已经明显地出现了被附身的症状。如果我向罗马递交申请，将会浪费好几个星期。”克雷格点点头，但并没有理解其意义。

 

马克西神父又看了看他。“想想看：我在科罗拉多的教堂里已经活跃了30多年了。我几乎认识每一个教区的每一位牧师。但是我选择了你。”

 

克雷格又哼了一声，给了他一个小小的假笑。“只有我容易上当，跟你一块儿走，这就是原因。”

 

“不，可怜的麦克福尔神父被一些孩子弄的圣母玛利亚雕像哭牛奶的恶作剧给整到了。你绝对不是最容易上当的那个，”马克西神父笑着说。

 

克雷格嘶哑地笑了起来。“哇，真是个蠢蛋。”

 

“欸，欸，塔克神父，可不能这么说主内的兄弟啊，”马克西神父啧啧道。“但，是的——真是个蠢蛋。”

 

克雷格笑了，再度意识到他如此喜欢这个人的原因。这让他感觉好多了，早先那种冰冷的不适感也因马克西神父而得以缓解。

 

等笑声停息下来，两人缄默不语，都陷入了沉思。克雷格望着自己的大腿，关上了文件。

 

“你是怎么被叫过来的来着，你说一个条子给你打电话了？”克雷格说。

 

马克西神父点点头。“是的。他是一个好人。善良的好人。他说他在小学时认识了特威克先生，说他虽然总是有点那个——”他停顿了一下，试图找一个贴切的词，“不太寻常，但他是一个心地善良的好男孩。不是那种四处晃荡吓人、活吃小动物、祸及无辜路人的人。”

 

“请原谅我，但我并没有把某些条子的小学回忆当作某种基于证据的佐证。从小学算起已经过去了许多年。这么些年，把一个人搞疯完全足够，”克雷格指出。

 

“你说得很对，但你也已经看过了这份文件：没有犯罪前科，没有警告标示。他多年来一直在服用治疗焦虑和抑郁的药物，但焦虑的人一般不会衣衫半解、骂脏话以及咬人，“马克西神父回答说。他往前倾了倾身子，伸手去够文件。“而且直到最近他还在按时服药。他之前的状态还不错，克雷格。”

 

“他从大学辍学了，”克雷格说。

 

“你也是啊，”马克西神父回答。

 

“是，我是辍学了，我当时也过得一塌糊涂，所以请原谅我站在一个经验者的角度发言，”克雷格说道，语气尖刻。

 

“是的，但看看现在的你，”马克西神父说着，声音变得柔和起来，带着耐心。“辍学并不意味着人生的终结。回到报告，克雷格。特威克先生并不是个大有作为的人，但在他性情转变之前，他还是很受欢迎的。他有过朋友。他努力尝试了。”

 

“是的，我看了报告，神父，”克雷格说，手指摸索着他的烟盒，心中的烦闷之意使他在其中胡乱翻找。“他变得沉默孤僻，开始放肆伤人；变得不像自己，表现得越来越像只畜生。听起来就跟其他可怜蛋在毒品和酒精，以及生活甩给他们的各类杂七杂八的诱惑中迷失自我一样的老套戏码。”

 

“那么，他们为什么在他体内找不到丝毫药品残存的痕迹呢？没有冰毒，没有海洛因，没有可卡因，甚至连大麻都没有。”

 

“现在都没人管那玩意叫大麻了，”克雷格咕哝道。他集中精力，用手指去勾一根新鲜的香烟，感到动作异常的笨拙。

 

“没有痕迹，克雷格。一点都没有。甚至连酒精也没有。事实上，报告里说他是如此的脱水，意识尚存简直令人震惊，“马克西神父说道，忽略了克雷格的插话。

 

“不管他的脑子在事前就被搅成一团浆糊还是怎样，”克雷格说着，总算摸出了一根香烟，把它在包装袋上敲了两下。“仅仅因为他在七岁的时候很善良，以及在他的体内没发现任何毒品，如果这样就认为这家伙是被恶魔附身，那这个条子听起来和麦克福尔神父一样容易上当。”

 

“也许吧，”马克西神父说。“但他和我电话交谈的内容是没有被收录进报告里的。”

 

克雷格耸耸肩，把香烟举到唇边，随后将其点燃。“继续，”他说。

 

“我对此持怀疑态度，克雷格。我告诉过你，我们这群专家会以消极的态度回应。还记得我朋友的故事吗？他和他的伙伴是如何先清查房间，再问询她的母亲——你从不一开始就假定这是附身，从不。所以我静静地听着，听他罗列出在电影中可以看到的那些元素：腐烂的气味，皲裂的皮肤，呕吐，古怪的声音——”

 

克雷格翻了翻白眼，“这设定可真好莱坞啊。”

 

“是的。但你知道，无风不起浪，对吗？”

 

克雷格停下来思考了一会儿。“好吧。继续。”

 

“我就顺着他，像一位牧师一样听着。然后他让我自己听听看。你知道我听到的第一件事是什么吗？”克雷格盯着他，没有回答。“我听到一个声音说:‘你好，马克西神父。在罗马待得如何？’”

 

“什么？用拉丁语说的？”克雷格说。

 

“不，用意大利语。但克雷格，这就是显著的特征：知道一些他们不应该知道的事情。他怎么知道是谁打来的电话？一个没有意大利血统的大学辍学生怎么会说一个在美国没有被广泛学习的语言？他怎么知道我去过罗马？”

 

克雷格盯着他。“这些都不是无法解释的，”克雷格轻轻地说。他一时间对自己底气不足的声音感到自我嫌恶。

 

“也许这件事可以被解释，也许这一切都是一出精心策划的恶作剧。但这是一名警察和一个被逮捕的年轻人。没有一个头脑正常的人会浪费警察的时间，也没有人会因为一个巨大的玩笑而去找两个牧师，”马克西神父说。

 

“我不是在说这个，”克雷格皱着眉头说。“但这个条子可能在电话里说出了你的名字。他可能顺嘴说了你在罗马。”

 

“是有可能，但他并没有。他不会坐在那里和一个‘F*ed up’——像你说的——的人，聊一位牧师的国外之旅，对吗？”马克西神父回答说，抬眉挑衅着。

 

“好了，好了。我承认这情况是很怪，但这仍然不是不可能的。”克雷格放软了态度。

 

“我完全同意你的看法，克雷格。我到了那里要做的第一件事就是建立真相。在这方面，我们要像科学家一样处理问题。”

 

克雷格看着他，若有所思道：“试图证明这个理论是错误的。”

 

马克西神父点点头。“如果你不能证明它是错的，那它一定就是对的。”

 

克雷格哼了一声，吸了口烟。一阵沉默过后，克雷格又开口了。“那么，一个警察找牧师做什么呢？我想他们通常的做法是把像这伙计一样的可怜蛋扔进疯人院，然后拍屁股走人。”

 

“是精神病院，”马克西神父纠正道。“我喜欢你的直言不讳，克雷格，但我希望你不要像那样在圣会时讲话。”

 

“行吧。对不起，”克雷格叹了口气，起码他是真心认错的。“体制化。我跟他们站在一边，他们需要的帮助远比条子想给他们的要多。一个条子真心想帮忙还挺罕见的，他还在所有人选中挑了个牧师。”

 

“总警监与我相识多年，”马克西神父解释道。“他是个心善的好人：少数几个真正想要帮助别人而进入警察部门工作的人。他想帮助这个年轻人，克雷格。但他被吓坏了。他——和我们一样——见识过人性的阴暗面。”

 

“所以他叫来了一个牧师？”

 

马克西神父点点头。“他叫来了一个牧师。我想重申，驱魔是我们最后的手段，克雷格。我不打算去那里找到一只恶魔。我希望在那里找到一个病得很重的年轻人。但如果他并非病重，我就得做些什么。”

 

“如果他就是有病呢？我们从中介入然后主动给他提供属灵教导？”克雷格道，再次感到了烦躁。

 

“如果他没有被附身的话，我知道一些流浪人员庇护所，可以收容像他这样的人。”马克西神父用温和的声音回答道。

 

“他无家可归？”他再次翻开文件——避开了照片——并扫了扫文本。 “妈的，他的父母拒绝为他保释？”

 

“很显然，他们已经甩手不管了，理由是他们太害怕了，”马克西神父补充道。

 

“操蛋玩意，”克雷格轻蔑地骂道。

 

“克雷格，我们无权在这方面进行批判。在屋子里有一只——字面意义的或隐喻意义的——恶魔，对屋里的人进行肢体上或言语上的攻击，对他们造成的伤害是巨大的。我可以想象他们是如何的恐惧他。”

 

克雷格什么也没说。他陷入了沉思，想起了自己的父母。他想起了自己的母亲，她那凶悍的怒容，以及她那母狮般的精神；他想起了自己的父亲，他的笨嘴拙舌、沉重的手和浑圆的肚子。他们曾经都是——也一直都是——好人。虽然不尽完美，但他们非常疼爱自己的孩子，绝不会背弃克雷格或他的妹妹翠西，这点他是笃定的。这些年来，他一直都与自己的心魔对抗，他知道如果事情不一样，如果世道更公平些，他的父母将会在那里，陪他渡过重重难关。

 

取而代之的是，他有了教堂，有了马克西神父。这也是他会和他在路上花两个小时做徒劳之事的唯一原因。

 

这种寂静一直持续到马克西神父驶离马路，开进警察局外面的一个停车位。这个警察局对于这类小镇来说规模大得惊人，但克雷格并没有质疑。他敢肯定这背后存在一些历史原因，但他真的不关心南科罗拉多州下的一些乡里小镇。他们越早离开这里越好。

 

在克雷格有机会推开门之前，马克西神父一只手按住了他的臂膀。克雷格给他递了个疑惑的眼神，当看到马克西神父突然间转变的模样时，他抬起了眉：马克西神父的脸色因恐惧而灰白，但他冰冷的决意却让克雷格措手不及。

 

“马克西神父？”

 

"克雷格，我需要你确定这一点。我知道你不相信我，这没关系。但当我们在那里的时候，我需要你按我说的去做。如果你不这样做，你将面临严重的风险。”马克西神父说道。他的话语中饱含威严，克雷格发现自己对此可笑地有些畏缩。

 

“好的，”他说，声音比预期中的更加颤抖。“我会守规矩的。”

 

“这无关行为规矩，克雷格。我欢迎你的冷嘲热讽，我祈祷你是对的。但如果不是，我则需要你的跟从。”马克西神父说。

 

克雷格点点头，一时间不确定自己对车中的男人是否如想象中的那般了解。

 

他们一起下了车，克雷格在马克西神父的身后，不知不觉地跟着他走。他们走上三级短台阶，穿过大门，进入了等候区。马克西神父走近接待处时，从房间里传来一阵低低的咕哝声。克雷格对此并不惊讶。两名天主教神父出现在警察局等候区这样的场景并不多见，尤其是在这样的一个小镇里。

 

“我是来见多诺万警监的，”马克西神父说。“他在等我。”

 

坐在桌子后面的警员猜疑地盯着马克西神父和克雷格，她那犀利的目光在他们之间回闪。“万圣节是不是有点太早了？”她问道，她的声音同她的目光一样酸涩。

 

“请告诉他，来的人是马克西神父，”马克西神父耐心地说。“他知道我来的理由。就像我说的，他在等我。”

 

她的目光在他们身上停留了一会儿，然后叹了口气。“坐下吧。我去叫警监。”

 

马克西神父照做，一屁股坐在了一个弯曲的塑料椅里。克雷格选择站着。他手痒痒得想抽根烟，指尖无意识地轻点自己的大腿。他尽量不去想这被白白浪费的一天，用淡漠的目光扫视着软木布告栏。他瞟了一眼五颜六色的小册子，但没什么吸引他注意的。在市郊工作之后，此类安静的小镇就不太能挑起他的兴趣了。

 

马克西神父平稳地站起时，克雷格突然收回神。他转过身，看见一个大个子男人从柜台后面出现。男人向前走来，双手伸展开，紧紧地握着马克西神父的手。

 

“神父！”男人笑容满面地说着。“好久不见。”

 

马克西神父点点头。“的确有很久了，多诺万警监，”他热情地说。 “恭喜高升。”

 

多诺万警监的笑容因此变得更加灿烂，让他看起来有几分欺诈般的孩子气。“谢谢，神父。”他顿住，瞥了瞥克雷格。“这就是你提到的那位同事？”

 

“是的，这位是塔克神父，”马克西神父说。

 

多诺万警监又多说了几句，之后他适时打住了自己。“到我办公室来吧，稍微聊聊。能给我们拿些咖啡来吗，弗罗迪警员？”

 

某人——克雷格不清楚，也不关心是谁——回了句‘好的’。接着，他跟随多诺万警监穿过了一系列狭窄的走廊，到达了一扇挂着半掉漆名牌的门前。

 

多诺万警监停了下来，抓上门旋钮，脸微微地红了。“还没来得及把我的名字写在上面，”他说着，好像在承认某些专业方面的严重失职。警监并没有给他们机会对此细想，他拉着把手，推开了门。

 

克雷格走了进去，环顾四周。尽管警监举止轻浮，他的办公室看上去却整洁而有序。他的办公桌是基础款式，上面堆满了文件，全都整齐地排列着，铭牌上印着‘Cpt. C·多诺万’。墙上到处都是信息和照片，无疑都是关于未解决的犯罪的。霓虹黄的便笺上所作的附加笔记，仿佛在大声道出警监的思路。桌子的一旁是一张有些垮塌的皮椅，老旧而磨损。它的对面是两个棕色的塑料椅，看起来和其他廉价的椅子一样不起眼，直到克雷格注意到上面细微的金属凸起。可能是用来铐住嫌犯的，他想。

 

在警监的点头示意后，克雷格挑中了其中一张椅子，在最靠近门对面的小窗口的位置坐下。窗口被遮光帘牢牢掩住，窗玻璃看起来厚重又斑驳，组合在一起可能为墙上的信息添加了一层额外的安全防护。被强力过滤后的自然光使房内空间更小，映着它黄格纹油毡地板和那剥漆、肮脏的白色墙面。这个房间待着倒也不令人讨厌，但就是有点陈旧的诊所气息。远离了教堂里温暖的胡桃木，有那么一刻，克雷格感到自己对这个世界知之甚少。

 

多诺万警监咔哒一声关上了门，打破了沉寂。他全然无视身下椅子发出的可怜的嘎吱声，坐了上去。他坐着的时候，克雷格花了点时间观察他。他首先注意到的是，多诺万警长很年轻，年龄在二十多岁或三十出头。他相貌平平，但那张圆圆的脸和诚恳的表情赋予了他一种与总警监身份不相符的孩子气魅力。他并不特别高大，也不像他看起来那般威风凛然，但他很魁梧，而且看上去很敦实。他也许有些丰满，但如果他需要的话，对普通罪犯的压制将不在话下，克雷格对此并不质疑。

 

“谢谢你们今天能来这儿，马克西神父，塔克神父，”警监点点头。“说实话，我很惊讶，你竟然相信了我的话。”

 

“警监，我认识你好几年了，”马克西神父回答。“我知道，你只会因为工作事宜才与我联系。”

 

“马克西神父，”警监打断了他的话。“我下属不在的时候，你能叫我克莱德吗？ 听你叫我警监，感觉怪别扭的。”

 

马克西神父点了点头。而克雷格瞪着警监，想知道这究竟是怎样一座落后的小镇。

 

“老实说，我很高兴你在这里，”多诺万——克莱德——警监疲惫地说。“我也很高兴见到你，塔克神父。我一直在倒数计时般地盼着你们。他的情况越来越糟，坦白地说，这把我吓得够呛。”

 

克雷格几乎都没有压抑自己不屑的哼声。他无法完全相信一个专业人士——总警监——也像马克西神父一样信了这堆鬼话。

 

“你能告诉我他表现的症状吗？”神父说着，双手交叉放在膝盖上。

 

克莱德点点头。“我不是这方面的专家，就像我告诉过你的那样。但好像有两个人在里面。大多数时候，他都是紧张的，蜷缩在墙边，眼神木然。有时他会说话但…只是词语的杂烩，声音安静而低沉，让人难以理解。可悲的是…我想那时就是他。我是指，那个我认识的人。那时是安全的；我们区的护士会通过静脉输液帮他摄取能量，然后我们也能进去给他换衣服。”

 

“给他换衣服？”克雷格打断了他，眉毛抬起。

 

“是的。他几乎毫无反应。如果我们不管他的话，他就会…呃…弄脏自己。可怜的家伙，”克莱德用一种柔和而悲伤的声音补充道。

 

克雷格砰地把手猛拍在桌上，克莱德和马克西神父在座位上被吓了一跳。“他的情况已经严重到拉裤子了？这他妈就是疏忽罪啊！他需要去的是医院而不是警署！”

 

克莱德在克雷格的脾气下退却了。作为一名警察，他很可能遭遇过社会底层的好斗、暴力份子。但是，克雷格赌他从来没感受过来自生气牧师的怒火。

 

“原谅我的同事，克莱德，”马克西神父插话道。“他是一个充满激情的人。”

 

克莱德看了看他们俩，一脸的困惑。“你似乎不相信这是恶魔所为，神父。”

 

“他听起来就像一个急需帮助的瘾君子！”“克雷格反驳道。

 

“你认为那不是我当时的第一想法吗？”克莱德厉声道。“那家伙以前是我的朋友。我们对他进行了一切该死的化验，他的体内压根没有任何乱七八糟玩意的残留！懂吗，伙计？我他妈的是警察！多年来，我一直致力于解决我所在城镇的冰毒问题，我知道人上瘾是什么样子——并不邪恶！它不会摇撼栏杆，也不会让一个男人飙疯话！”他停了下来。克雷格和克莱德对视了半晌。克莱德面色通红，克雷格则一言不发。不安的几秒过后，克莱德坐在座位上，勉强让自己放松。“神父，我很抱歉。我不该那样跟你说话的。这太不专业了。”

 

克雷格收紧了下巴，随后也放松下来。“没事。我先前还指责你犯疏忽罪。”

 

“如果你不认为这是恶魔所为，认为我犯疏忽罪也不无道理。尽管我看起来也许有些笨，但我不是白痴——我可能会因为不送他去参加心理治疗而丢掉工作。只是我…我曾经认识他，我了解这个镇。这不是毒品所致，也不是精神崩溃。这是别的什么。如果你和马克西神父都帮不了忙，我也没辙了，只能把他送走。但我…再怎么说也得试试。”

 

克雷格对他进行了长久的考量。不论如何，他都在对方的身上看到了绝对的诚挚。“好吧，”他的语气放软。“我向我的同事许诺，会保持开放的心态。但如果我认为他的权利遭到侵犯，我将保留举报的权利。”

 

“可以，”克莱德点头。

 

马克西神父清了清嗓子，提醒克雷格和克莱德，自己还在房间里。他们最后一次交换眼神，随即对着马克西神父的方向投以带有歉意的目光。

 

“你说栏杆都在抖？”他们的注意回到了马克西神父身上。

 

克莱德点点头。“把我的警督吓得半死。老实说，我也一样。你…你看到他的那一刻就知道他不一样。他坐得笔直，警觉着。挂着一副…可怕的表情，就像想把你生吞似的。他说话时，声音像是由油制成的一样，听起来…又厚又黏糊，完全不像特维克的声音——”

 

克莱德被敲门声打断了。他露出一副如释重负的表情，停下了讲话，让来人进了房。

 

一位警员走了进来，端着一个托盘，上面有三个杯子和一壶咖啡。“对不起，花了这么长时间，长官，”那人说。他把它放在了桌子上，一言不发地离开了，尽管他在离开时给克雷格和马克西神父甩了个怪异的眼色。

 

“请自便，”克莱德含糊地说。克雷格照做了，伸手拿杯子给自己倒了一杯黑咖啡，把它举到嘴边，咕咚咕咚地大口喝着滚烫的咖啡。克莱德似乎对这一行为略感烦扰，却没有发表评论。

 

寂静笼罩了房间。这阵寂静耍弄着克雷格的耐心，他刚要提醒克莱德把故事继续下去，克莱德却抢先一步，再度开口。

 

“这不是特维克。我不知道它是什么，但它不是特维克。特维克是一个善良的人——有点怪，有点疯，但他是好人，你懂吗，他在乎这些事。他度过了一段艰难的时光，尤其是跟他的混球父母在一起时。但他的生活是处于正轨的。他不是…那个。”克莱德坚持道。

 

“他的父母是混球？”克雷格问道。

 

“是的。多年来，我们一直都试图锁定并处置他们，但他们总是从我们的指缝间逃走；是的，我当然知道这意味着什么——他的父母都是冰毒上瘾者。但他也因此讨厌那玩意。”

 

马克西神父若有所思地说：“他听上去似乎极易遭受侵害。如果有什么超自然的东西从中作怪，他将会成为它们眼中一个容易得手的目标。”

 

克雷格选择不发表评论。他抓住自己的杯子，将滚烫的咖啡直往喉咙里灌。咖啡如剃刀般顺着喉管奔涌而下。

 

“如果这是某种超自然的东西，那它的力量真是愈发强大了，”克莱德严肃道。“我们最后一次去的时候，那些该死的栏杆都在颤抖——原谅我的用词，神父。我是说，我以为那些玩意只出现在电影里，我还没做好去面对的准备。感觉那东西像是充满了整个牢房，到处都是压力，压迫着我，压迫着墙壁。那东西就在里面，它想出去。不害臊地说，这真的把我吓到了。要不是我接受过训练，当时肯定得跑。”

 

马克西神父郑重地点点头。“谢谢你，克莱德。你介意把一切准备好让我们去参观吗？我需要和我的同事单独谈谈。”

 

克莱德点点头，一股孩童般的迫切从他的职业形象背后溜了出来。“当然，神父。神父们，”他纠正自己。他站起身，甚至没有警告克雷格和马克西神父房间里可能有敏感资料，便离开了，随手关上了门。

 

“我知道你喜欢这家伙，马克西神父。但如果警方涉嫌犯下施虐或疏忽罪，我将会举报，”克雷格说，冷厉地瞪着马克西神父。

 

“克雷格，如果你不这么做，我反倒会担心，”马克西神父回应道，不带丝毫怒气。“你是个关心众人的好牧师。”

 

“不过？”

 

“不过我认为这次的情况听起来非常真实可信。克莱德不是那种封闭小镇里的原教旨主义者，克雷格。他是专业刑侦人员。他很年轻，因为他努力争得了这个头衔。也许你不相信我，但他不是傻瓜。”

 

“好吧，”克雷格叹了口气，手指敲击着桌面，他想抽根烟。他想抽根烟，然后回家，把这一切当作一场怪诞的梦，一觉睡过去。“好吧。你说要我保持开放的心态。我现在的心态保持得很开放。你要我做些什么？”

 

马克西神父点点头，带着感激的微笑注视着他。


	4. 第三章

克雷格了解到他只要做两件事，但重要的是他不能把这两件事搞砸。

 

第一个件事非常简单：当马克西神父宣读《罗马礼书》时，对他做出回应。正如马克西神父所解释的那样，驱魔是神之战士与恶魔力量之间的角逐。牧师的信仰是他的武器，而不是祷告词和段落。一位牧师可以宣读任何他所选择的经文，可以背诵任何与他共鸣强烈的祷词。一切祷词和经文都旨在信仰的集中：集中力量，从而削弱恶魔的势力。马克西神父曾说过，驱魔的关键在于其完整性。除此之外，牧师可以用自己的方式举行仪式，只要他相信这样能最好地表达自己的信仰就行。

 

第二个关键是，克雷格必须竭力不去回应它。它可能知道一些不该被知道的事情。它可能会对人冷笑、劝诱以及给予人不实的承诺，但克雷格必须拒绝对其作出回应。他必须专注于自己的信仰。最重要的是，他不能让它劝服自己质疑信仰，从而使它侵入内心；一旦被它侵入，一切就结束了。

 

多诺万警监把他们带进了牢房，途中他仍旧忍着没吭声。他们经过了小偷和醉汉，而克雷格尽量不让自己因他们反常的安静而烦扰。他最不想做的事就是相信这堆鬼话。

 

他们走到了走廊的尽头。多诺万警监——是叫克莱德，克雷格提醒自己——站住了脚，取了把新钥匙。当把它插进锁眼里时，他犹豫了几分。

 

“我们把他单独禁闭，”他轻声解释道。“他吓坏了其他的囚犯。说真的，也吓坏了我手下的警员们。”他补充道。

 

马克西神父点点头。“锁上我们身后的门。”

 

半晌后，克莱德才回答。“好吧，但我要和你们一起去，”他说。“我知道我只是个警察，但如果你们中有人受伤了，我可没法饶过自己。”

 

马克西神父一时间有些犹豫，随后叹了口气。“好吧，但你必须呆在房间的后面，而且不能出声。明白了吗？”

 

“我明白了，”克莱德表示同意。说完，他转动钥匙，在一声巨响中打开了门锁。

 

他们都无声地进入了牢房。那一刻，克雷格忘记了怎么呼吸。

 

这里并不像他幻想中的那样黑暗，苍白的荧光从天花板处明亮地照射下来。然而，牢房内的臭味比他想象中的还要糟糕。他一直预期着尿液、粪便和汗水之类的气味，此刻扑面而来的却是一种阴暗、肮脏的微弱腐臭。闻着像是烂掉的树叶，或一只死了很久的动物。

 

他很容易就找到了那个在角落里的人。房里除了他，其他什么也没有。他像在子宫里的婴儿一样蜷缩起身子，头搁在膝盖上。有一瞬间，克雷格想要碰触他，伸出双臂揽住他，向他保证他是安全的。但当男人转动眼球时，这股情绪便烟消云散了。他的虹膜——黑到克雷格甚至无法在其中分辨出瞳孔——翻动着，以观察房内的新来客。当克雷格与他视线交汇时，浑身阴冷到直冒汗——这个人的视线像蛇的獠牙一样锋利而有毒。当男人微笑时，克雷格一时间荒唐地认为这是他将要看到的：两根毒液滴垂的利齿。

 

“给我带了些伙伴啊，警监？”那个男人——特维克·特威克——声音从喉间溢出。“几位来平定我的牧师是吗？”

 

“别这样，特维克，”克莱德求他。“我知道你就在那里。这些人会帮你的。让他们帮你，行吗？”

 

“啊，是马克西神父本尊。Come stai, padre?（你好吗，神父？）”特维克以交谈的口吻说道。这并没有让克雷格温暖起来。

 

“你会说意大利语吗？对一个科罗拉多男孩来说，这真令人惊讶。”马克西神父说着，跪在地上把包放在油毡上。

 

“噢拜托，神父。你还没傻到把 ‘我’ 当作这张披着的愚蠢人皮吧，” 特维克笑着说。他的注意力被克莱德急促的呼吸声猛地吸引了过去。“让你失望了吗，警监？你上一次跟特维克说话是在什么时候呢，嗯？是高中时想操他的妈妈的时候吗？嗯…真是个熟女控。”

 

克雷格望向了克莱德。他涨红着脸，嘴张开着——是出于否认还是羞愧？克雷格不清楚。

 

“别跟我说这些特维克·特威克在理论上无法知晓的事，” 马克西神父插嘴道，口气与特维克一样悠闲。“如果你想打动我，可得更努力些。”

 

特维克哼哼着，眼中闪烁着挑衅的光。“引我上钩？”他慢慢地啧啧道。“神父，拜托，告诉我你能做的不止这些。我知道这一切对你来说都很陌生，你这 **处男** ，”特维克低呜道。这让克雷格感到肮脏。“作为你理想中的破处对象，我该感到荣幸吗？想让我像个好孩子一样 **娇喘** 吗？让你觉得自己像上帝乖巧的小战士？”

 

“如果你真的了解我，你会知道我并不是全无经验，”马克西神父回答道，握拳捏住了十字架。

 

“也许并非 **全无经验** 。但之前，你的身边总是有一些比你技高一筹的人，对吗？某些更为老道的人。但你却带了个菜鸟过来，”特维克咧嘴笑着——他嘴唇是如此的干裂，眼看就要因此豁开来。他的眼睛盯着克雷格，引得他再度窜起一阵寒意。克雷格首次感到自己决心的动摇。他回忆起马克西神父提到的邪灵对神之仆从的反应。他明确地意识到，不管是人类还是恶魔，这东西对他都报着纯粹、全无杂质的怨恨。

 

接着特维克又开始说话了。一种类似咆哮、咕噜声的噪音。克雷格许久才意识到，他说的不是英语。一种更为古老、暗黑的语言在他的舌尖跳跃着。

 

这是闪族语。是希伯来语吗？还是阿拉姆语？

 

不管他说了些什么，克雷格都没听懂。他连拉丁语都很够呛。而另一边，马克西神父则是开始行动，站起身来，将念珠举到嘴边。

 

头顶的灯光摇曳着，把克雷格吓了一大跳。

 

马克西神父转向克莱德。“特维克是犹太人或是穆斯林吗？或者他过去有任何能表明他知道阿拉姆语的经历吗？”

 

克莱德看上去一头雾水。“犹太人或是穆斯林——啥东西？”

 

“阿拉姆语是闪族语。虽然几率很小，但如果特维克知道希伯来语或阿拉伯语，他就可能有学习阿拉姆语的基础，”马克西神父耐心地解释道。

 

“几率很小？”克雷格嘲笑道。“我看可能性更像是微乎其微。”

 

“我是不是开始让你相信了，塔克神父？”特维克说着，脸上带着恶意的笑容。

 

“不，”克雷格回应道。“我觉得你是专门学了阿拉姆语来耍我们。”

 

“噢！”特维克笑道，嘴角开裂得出奇。“不愧是出自神职人员之口啊。但是，你是个非典型的神职人员，对吗，神父？你不是受他们待见的那种类型。幸亏有好心肠的马克西神父在身边为你撑腰，不是吗？”

 

克雷格当场僵住了。也许特维克是个摆布他人的惯手，抑或是个善读人心的人。但那是如此的接近真相，致使克雷格的心脏在胸膛内不安地搏动。他一直在努力将自己在房间中的体验合理化。他一直在试图告诉自己，一个年轻的、浪子回头的瘾君子可能突发奇想地学了阿拉姆语；他甚至可以让自己相信，房间里污浊的腐臭仅仅是自己在空气中尝到和闻到的东西，他并没有感觉它浸入身体，使自己的灵魂在极度的嫌恶下退怯。但这些要素…这些要素凑在一起拼成了一副他不确定自己想看的图景。

 

“神父，”马克西神父打断了他游离的思绪。“我需要你拾起书并拿一个十字架。”

 

克雷格盯着他看了很久。马克西神父似乎突然老成了许多。在房间里腻味、抑制的压力下，马克西神父仿佛一块顽石，屹立其中。在很长一段时间里，克雷格第一次能彻底地感受到别的什么东西。他不确定这感觉来自于神，也不知是否神圣，但这是股强烈的、炽热的、想要净化污秽的渴望。它在克雷格身上激起了某种东西，某种他一直害怕失去的东西。

 

他感到自己的决心增强了。不论恶魔和驱魔是否存在，他都想帮忙。长久以来，这是他头一回希望去感受这种力量，去感受真正坚定的信念。

 

“你说了很多话，但还没有打动我，”马克西神父用无聊的语调说着，一边将自己的圣带固定好。

 

“我还没打动你？”它——不，是 **特维克** 。他的名字是特维克——回应道。克雷格惊讶地发现它——是 **他** ，因为恶魔不存在——看起来像是被激怒了。在他的表情中，克雷格看到了虚荣。他看到了特维克对他人目光的享受。

 

克雷格没时间多想了。特维克换了在床上的姿势，身体抽搐着伸展开来，立即让克雷格感到了不适—— **‘这东西把她的皮像衣服似的穿着’** ——他动作中夹带的那种令人作呕的违和感，让克雷格鸡皮疙瘩一阵阵地起。特维克坐着，头靠在肩上。他没有扑上前，也没有站起，被拷的双手还在身侧，随意地摊在床上。他似乎既不关心，也没注意到自己被绑在了床上，只是端坐在他们面前，嘴角扯出一丝狂躁的笑，眼中满是恶意。

 

毫无预兆的，房间里的压力便徒增了十倍。它如物理攻击一般击中了克雷格的胸腔，随即下沉到胃部，在其中翻腾。他没时间为此作呕。他的注意力转向了那些嘎吱声，和遮掩小窗户的栏杆疯狂颤动的叮当声。某种东西咯咯作响，紧接着传来一声惊叫。应该是克莱德，他想。他甚至都无法让自己转身查看。他的脑袋像是被放进了一个高压锅里，突然爆出阵阵剧痛。克雷格几乎都没法抬手把头撑住，他的双腿颤颤巍巍，仿佛一只初生的牛犊。

 

在房里的一片混乱中，马克西神父和特维克仍旧一动不动，凝视着彼此，目光坚定而有力。太多力量酝酿其中，在一场看不见的激战中汹涌着互相撞击，但克雷格能感觉到。他体内的每一个原子都被兴奋和恐惧冲击着，使他汗毛直竖，阴茎也因此而亢奋。他的身上冒起一阵冷汗，一盏灯在他的胸膛中燃烧；对比马克西神父的正义之力，这不过只是一缕烛光，但它就在那里。闪烁着，为抵抗黑暗而摇曳着。

 

随后，压力如潮水般退去。突然间，克雷格觉得自己又能呼吸了。

 

“服了吗？” 特维克——不，是别的什么东西——低吟道。“我极少能展开自己的翅膀。人类那憋屈在他们纤弱的躯体中脆弱而渺小的灵魂，实在太过促狭。”

 

"如果他的灵魂对你来说如此可悲，为什么不离开他呢？” 马克西神父答道。他的声音是强大的。克雷格觉得自己发出的不过只是嘶哑的低吟。

 

“神父，你可知道怠惰是种罪？我很懒，这家伙也容易得手。”特维克——是特维克吗？克雷格 **真心** 还在想这个吗？——笑着说。“他几乎让我径直上身。自尊心低下，没有支持网络，就算他消失了也不会有人在意。让我得到他吧，神父。他就是个毫无意义的存在。”

 

“他是神的孩子，” 马克西神父用冰冷而坚硬的声音说。“他的灵魂和其他人一样有价值，我是不会让你带走他的。” 他转向克雷格，再一次点头。“我要开始了。”

 

克雷格极想质疑他。他想要他们把这个人送到医院。但是，他心中的某些东西确信这个人没有生病。他感觉到了。感觉到了它肮脏的存在正吞噬与责难着他们的信仰。自他走进房间以来，他就知道自己一直在否认什么：床上的东西不是人。是一种更加、更加古老且更加、更加阴晦的东西。

 

在相当长的一段时间里，克雷格都没能感受到神的存在。但在他心中闪烁的烛光中，他觉得自己能感受到祂。克雷格向那团烛光伸出手，用手笼着它，呵护着它。他发觉自己在呼唤祂，乞求祂再次以爱去触碰这个男人。让他的这缕烛光驱散黑暗。

 

一切开始得毫不拖泥带水。马克西神父走上前去，单手握紧十字架，背诵着神之道。克雷格的目光落在他双手间的书上，翻到他同事此刻正完美依循的一段，并在提示时作出回应。

 

床上的东西似乎很无聊，它佯笑着，继而唐突地将他们打断。

 

“神就是个谎言，你知道的，” 它悠闲地说。“这一切都是个笑话。在一个并不存在的事物前下跪匍匐，你是在否定你的本性。”

 

马克西神父忽视了它，继续自己的祷告。但克雷格的注意力却被那番言论所吸引，恍神了片刻。

 

这东西似乎察觉到了，像掠食者一样猛扑上他在那一刻的迟疑。“噢，塔克神父，” 他呜咽着，眼睛转而盯住克雷格。它眼帘低垂，化成一个诱惑而妩媚的凝视。但克雷格从中只能感到敌意。“我以罪恶为食。你觉得我无法嗅到你的羞耻感吗？你觉得它尝起来不美味吗？” 

 

克雷格瞪大了双眼，松开了攥紧书本的手。男人躺倒在床，用手捂住自己的胯部，紧捏、揉搓着。他的身体扭动着，翻滚着，以令人作呕的姿态模仿着人类的快感。他的喉咙哼唧着，听着像是在挨饿。在远处，克雷格听到马克西神父在呼唤自己的名字，但他的注意力被揪住了，被困住了，被它对人类快感的拙劣歪曲给吓到了。

 

“金发男是你喜欢的类型，不是吗？塔克神父？” 它咧嘴笑着，滑出干涩的舌头摩擦着粗糙的双唇，嘴角劈裂开来。“金发男漂亮的老二，温暖地填满你紧致的小穴。” 

 

克雷格浑身一凉。“你他妈闭嘴，” 他吼道，语气却是无力的。他能听到自己声音里的恐惧。

 

“你怀念吗，神父？” 特维克——不，它——呜咽着。本是带着诱惑意味的话语，却因滞重的嗓音，听上去像是的有毒的烂泥。“你怀念被操的感觉吗？” 

 

“我——”

 

“ **克雷格！** ” 马克西神父大喝道，用力抓住了他的手臂。这阵冲击将克雷格拉回了现实。他把目光挪回书本，咬紧了牙。 “别跟它说话。别让它煽动你。坚持住，塔克神父。”

 

克雷格咽了口唾沫，点点头。“抱歉，”他低声说，感觉自己像是个被烫伤的孩子。

 

搭在他手臂上的手轻捏着，安慰道：“我想要你在这儿，塔克神父。你有一颗坚毅的心，你已经克服了那么多。我对你有信心，因为我对神有信心。”

 

克雷格再次点头，这一回更坚定了。“就它对这个可怜的人的所为，我很乐意把这东西送回地狱，” 他说着，话中带着坚定的信念。

 

“可怜的人？他就是个对社会无益的失败者。问问这边的小克莱德。谁他妈在乎特维克·特威克？” 恶魔笑着说。它的声音尖锐而冰冷，像是碎裂的玻璃。

 

“他不应被如此对待！” 克莱德冲它吼道。“他是个心地善良的好人！”

 

“一个好人，”恶魔慢吞吞地说。“谁在乎他是 **好人** ？他没有好到能留住他的父母或朋友，”他阴险地压低声音，“老实说，他们也不是他 **真正** 的朋友。我是说，他没有什么可提供的。”

 

“他是神的孩子，” 克雷格低吼道。他不是个热心的人。他也不是个有爱心的人。他更不是个讨喜的牧师。但如果有一件事他真的确信，那就是每个人都有生存的权利。他每天都眼看着人们在各自的生活中跌跌撞撞、浑噩度日。他听到了他们内心深处十足的恐惧。他觉得他们很无聊，有时也同情他们。但最重要的是，他尊重他们。

 

他向马克西神父点点头，比之前更为坚定。他心底深处感到了愤怒，但这股怒意并不黑暗，也不具吞噬性。它是明亮的——明亮，神圣，渴望将秽物烧灼殆尽。

 

马克西神父继续着，声音一如既往地强烈。

 

_“诸天圣洁天使和天使长们，”_

 

_“为我等祈 ”_

 

“你们的话对我来说毫无意义。”那生物嘶叫着。它咄咄逼人，但在那声势之下，克雷格觉得自己听到了它的痛苦。“你们那口漂亮话对一个身患癌症的母亲意味着什么呢？”

 

_“诸圣灵，”_

 

 _“为我等祈 ”_ 克雷格回应道。书页在他的紧抓下有些起皱。

 

“为什么你的教会让你所谓的神之战士强奸小男孩呢？”那生物说。它的声音是种呜咽声和咆哮的奇怪混合。这声音突然让克雷格联想到一只动物；一只被逼到角落，受到威胁的动物。

 

 _“圣约瑟夫，”_ 马克西神父的声音响亮而平稳。

 

 _“为我等祈，”_ 克雷格跟随道。

 

那东西仰倒在床。嘴里爆出一声骇人的尖叫，嘴唇弯出一个冷笑。它的抽搐是如此突然，以至于克雷格差点掉了手中的书。

 

它静止了下来。房间里有什么东西改变了。邪灵的那股浓烈的恶臭消散了。房间内突然间变得如此寂静，以至震耳欲聋。

 

马克西神父放下了紧握着十字架的手，朝床的方向走去，令克雷格为之一惊。他一屁股坐上床沿，伸出手轻轻地触摸那东西的脸。克雷格谨慎地跟了上去，看着马克西神父小心翼翼地抚摸着它。

“这是结束了吗？” 克雷格好奇地问。

 

马克西神父摇了摇头。“还没有。它只是退去恢复自己的力量。我们即将面对的是他的真实人格。”

 

克雷格点点头，一时哑然。他花了点时间端详特维克·特威克的身体，并为他垂危的模样感到心惊：他面色苍白，肮脏、绵软的金发搭在脸颊周围。泛灰白的胡须散散地长在下巴处，一副邋遢的样子，上面还溅着锈斑状的血迹。他挣扎着呼吸，胸口随之起伏，气息虚浮。他快死了。他体内怪物正在杀死他，在表面让他挨饿并使他脱水，在内里吞噬他的灵魂。要不是警察出面干预，给他上静脉注射，克雷格觉得他早就死了，败给了炼狱般的命运。

 

“从这里开始战斗会愈发艰难，克雷格，”马克西神父轻声说。“它已经不再采取惊吓战术，继而开始防守。当我们快将它驱逐出去时，它的抵抗将会变得更加用力，手段也更加下流。”

 

“我准备好了,” 克雷格回答道。他的确准备好了。他的疑虑已经一扫而空，他觉得自己更坚强了。他知道自己宁死也不愿输掉这场战斗，而且，这么久以来，这是他第一次真正地感觉到自己与神同行。

 

他的思绪被一阵静静的呻吟声打断了。

 

惊讶中，克雷格将目光落到了床上，看着上面的躯体翻动着。他微弱的动作已经失去了之前非人的特质。脸因疼痛而微微皱起，随后又放松下来。他缓缓睁开了眼，克雷格惊讶地发现它们是绿色的——呆滞而带着倦意，但不再是黑色的了。

 

“没关系，” 特维克用温柔的语调说，和之前全然不同。“让它带走我吧。它说得对。我毫无价值。”

 

“嘿！”克雷格被他的话给吓坏了。特维克疲惫且略微惊讶地看向了他。“你的朋友跟我们提过你。你跟我一样是大学辍学生，是吗？但你没有放弃。你已经尽力了。你一直都很善良。不要让任何人从你身边夺走这份品质。你比自己想象中的更有能力。”

 

特维克对此只是微微一笑。这是个疲累的微笑，但它很真诚，甚至还有点漂亮。“谢谢你，神父。”他低声说。

 

“继续抗争，特维克，”马克西神父伸出手，握住了他的手。“我们需要你去对抗它。我们没法单独行动。”

 

“我会尽力的，” 特维克低声道。“但它太强大了。”

 

“你也是，”马克西神父说。“在这个世界上，没有什么比人心更为强大。这也是恶魔隐匿于其中的原因。”

 

特维克点点头，闭上了眼。克雷格等着他再说话，但他一会儿意识到，特维克又昏迷了过去。他的眉头痛苦地皱紧着，克雷格不假思索地伸出了手为他抚平。

 

“能拿块毛巾来吗？我想给他擦擦身上的污垢，” 克雷格说。

 

马克西神父点点头。“它应该会再安静一会儿。它正在养伤。”

 

克雷格点了点头。“我觉得我们正处于风暴的中心。”他说。

 

“这是一个很好的类比，”马克西神父表示同意。“保持警惕。当你卸下防备时，它就会猛扑过去。它并没有真正消失。它只是藏了起来。”

 

“那我们必须把它连根铲除了，”克雷格无情地说。

 

当克莱德在他面前挥动着一小块方寸的东西时，他回过了神。他眨了眨眼，伸手接了去，摸上去有些潮湿。他无言地望着克莱德，疑惑地抬起眉。

 

克莱德耸了耸肩。“这只是我的手帕。我很想靠近他，但是…”

 

“害怕是正常的，” 马克西神父亲切地说。克雷格将手帕摺叠起来，轻轻试去他额头上的脏东西。他的皮肤晦暗，看着不比沾在上面的尘垢要来得好。它让克雷格想到了一具尸体。这一想法让他犹豫了片刻，他陷入了安葬前遗体处理的诡异感觉中。他把这种感觉推开，皱了皱眉，决心不放弃希望。

 

完事后手帕已经被擦脏，但至少特维克看起来干净了。尽管这不能清除隐藏在其表面下的可憎之物，却也让克雷格感觉好了一些。也更有准备了。

 

有足够的时间让他们重新编整，小声商议下一阶段的行动。克雷格只需坚持之前的指示：继续跟随马克西神父的领导，忽略它对自己信仰的攻击。这一次，他觉得自己准备得更充分了——当那种从床上的抽搐的身影中涌出的可怖感觉再度满溢整个房间时，他挺直了身体。

 

“马克西神父？克雷格说着，灯光在他的头顶不祥地闪动着。

 

“是的，塔克神父？” 马克西神父说着，亲吻他的念珠，向前走去。

 

“很抱歉，我之前没能相信你，” 克雷格如是承认，再次举起他的书。他紧紧盯着经文，几乎错过了马克西神父的回应。

 

“这就是为什么必须是你的原因。这就是为什么我需要一个坚强的头脑。因为这东西是为了捕食我们最害怕的忧虑、最无望的欲求、以及最黑暗的冲动而生的。”

 

克雷格点点头，集中了注意力。他见识到了野兽。但他现在看到了这个人，十分明确自己站定的立场。

  
   
**‘我会救你的，特维克。坚持下去，’** 他想。

 

“你真好，” 一个阴沉的声音从床上冒了出来。特维克的身躯开始变形，脊椎以不可能的弧度弯折着坐起。它的黑眼睛盯着他们，但这一次，其中并没有嘲弄的友善。它垮着一张倦怠的脸，但凝视中却燃烧着恨意。“你洗了这堆肉块的脸。是想让它在下葬时好看些吗？如果你解开我的手铐，我就把它的眼珠子给你挖出来。好生展示展示。”

 

 _“圣教古祖及先知诸圣者，”_ 马克西神父回应道。

 

 _“为我等祈，”_ 克雷格快速地接了上去。

 

“直接进入正题吗？真无聊，” 恶魔像感到很麻烦似的，蛮横地说。

 

马克西神父继续以平稳的声音祷告着。克雷格跟着他，当他注意到这个生物所表现的不适时，他感到自信十足。这是克雷格看到的它最像人类的反应——它那隐藏在淡漠表情之下的畏缩与颤抖。

“你为什么要膜拜如此残忍的神呢？”几分钟过后，它突然说。“当那个男人在床上发现你熟睡的父母时，他又在何处呢？”

 

克雷格被吓到了，磕磕巴巴地念出了他的下一句话，睁大了眼。他不该抬头去看的。床上那东西的表情变了，它木然的表情变为一个令人作呕的笑容。隐约间，克雷格意识到自己完蛋了，而恶魔对此也了然于心。

 

“你爸爸醒了过来，是吧？他们发现他坐了起来，” 那只生物低吟道。

 

“停下—” 克雷格声音生硬地应着。

 

“当那个人举起枪将他们爆头射杀时，你觉得神在那间房里吗？” 那东西咧嘴笑着，像个拿着蓬松棉花糖的孩子那样的欣喜。 **“砰！砰！”**

 

“闭嘴！”克雷格吼道。

 

“塔克神父！”马克西神父喊道。“你必须无视它！”

 

“可惜你的妹妹死得就没这么痛快了对吧？在逃跑时被射中后背。肺部炸裂随即呛血致死对吧？” 它以一种随意的语调问道。

 

克雷格咬紧牙关。他向前冲去，举起手中的十字架紧逼上去。看着那生物因此畏缩的模样，他感到一阵恶心的胜利感从体内窜过。“操妈货你还有什么要说的？” 他骂道。床上的怪物对他报以狞笑。 

 

马克西神父离他只有一步之遥。他抓过克雷格的手臂，以惊人的力量把他拉了回来。尽管他的动作剧烈，但声音却柔和而舒缓。“克雷格，克雷格，愤怒不是我们的武器。我们必须以爱为武器。那个年轻人需要我们。不要听信他体内生物的妄言。 **不要让它赢了。** ”

 

克雷格挣扎了很长一段时间，眼中燃烧着怒火，和其他什么东西。多年来，他一直在边缘徘徊，在对神的爱与恨之间摇摆。他严肃地意识到自己是不安定元素，而马克西神父知道这一点。马克西神父所认可的他的力量与韧性同时也是他们最大的风险。马克西神父知道这一点，而恶魔也知道。现在克雷格也意识到了这一点。

 

不知怎的，他深挖自己内心的感受，远比他所知的要更深入，并找到了那片坚实的土地。他吸了一口气，稳了稳神，再次笔直地站立。

  
   
“对不起，”他喃喃道，用发白的指节扣住了十字架。

 

“没事。它会想激你，也只是因为它很害怕。我们离目标越来越近了，克雷格。” 马克西神父温和地说。

 

克雷格盯着他看了好一会儿。盯着那个陪他熬过那段最糟糕的时期的人，并在他那里找到了力量。他握紧书本，带着真诚的信念点了点头。

 

马克西神父朝他点点头，转而用拉丁语吟颂圣母经。克雷格熟练地加入了祷告，两人的声音美妙地交织在了一起。

 

这一次，床上的东西往后缩，以保护的姿势向内蜷起了身体，透过暴突的牙齿发出嘶嘶声。克雷格能感觉到力量在他们的周围聚集、回旋。几乎可以看到力量从恶魔身上溢出。早前恐怖的震惊依旧使他动摇——一道旧伤又被揭开——但克雷格又重新恢复了控制，紧紧抓住了他的信念。随着每一次 ‘万福玛利亚,你充满圣宠’ 的吟诵，恶魔都变得更安静几分。它向后爬去，虚弱地拉着手铐，用一种克雷格听不懂，却隐约了解的语言啐出一些单词。无需精通这门语言，通过它恶毒的语气，他就明白它是在诅咒他们。

 

当恶魔再次平躺，被一股看不见的力量钉在床上的时候，马克西神父被某种圣秩所驱使，走上前来。他转而念主祷文，将一些圣水沾在拇指上，并在特维克的额头上画了一个十字架。这生物发出一声不洁的尖叫，在脏兮兮的床垫上抻开四肢。紧接着，在克雷格目瞪口呆之际，它急冲上前，朝马克西神父猛地咬了过去。克雷格纯粹是本能般的扑向马克西神父，把他甩到了一边的墙上。恶魔怒吼着，像只破布娃娃一样笨拙地翻回床上。

 

他们沉默了相当长一段时间。马克西神父喘着粗气，大声咽了口唾沫

 

“好吧，” 他说。“手指差点就没了。谢谢你，塔克神父。”

 

“对不起，神父，” 克莱德声音粗哑地说。克雷格已经忘记了他还在那里，接着望向了他的肩膀。看到他这副模样，让克雷格很不好受。这家伙显然手足无措(克雷格也好不到哪里去)，脸色苍白，双目圆瞪。他的枪在此时毫无用处，这情况已经完全超出了他的管辖范围。他只是纯粹作为一个曾认识特维克的人杵那儿，不过坦白地说，这也许比他能提供的其他东西都来得有帮助。在克雷格看来，克莱德是特维克仅有的精神支柱，但有总比没有要好。

 

“如果你想控诉的话…” 克莱德话说半截，没往下继续。克雷格和马克西神父认为这只是克莱德责任感使然，也就没有理会。

 

克雷格把注意力转向马克西神父，双手抚过他的肩膀。“你还好吗？” 他关切地问。

 

“我没事，” 马克西神父答道，拍了拍克雷格的手臂。“谢谢你敏捷的思维。”

 

克雷格点点头，本打算再多说点，却被一个柔和的声响所分散了注意。他挺直腰板，朝床的方向凝视着，发现特维克正轻声地呻吟，眉头微微皱起。克雷格觉得自己似乎可以本能地看出，特维克已经恢复了对身体的控制——他的表情，甚至连他的动作都显得更自然、更具人性。

 

“特维克？你能听见我说话吗？” 克雷格问。特维克的眉头稍微舒展了些，但他这回没有睁开眼，也没有说话。

 

“恶魔把他攥得很紧。它在舔舐自己的伤口，并加强对特威克先生的控制，” 马克西神父柔声说。“如果它让他足够衰弱，从而屈服，它就赢了这场战斗。”

 

“我们要做些什么？” 克雷格问。

 

“跟他说话。为他祈祷。” 马克西神父说着，捏住克雷格的肩膀。“熟悉的声音对他应该有帮助。克莱德？”

 

克莱德应声站立。他的动作如果不是放在现在这种情况应该会很搞笑。“你们需要我吗？” 他说着，语调介于充满希望与恐慌之间。

 

马克西神父点头，给了他一个亲切的微笑。“拜托了，克莱德。我们可以为他祈祷，但只有你认识他。他也许会对熟悉的声音作出回应。”

 

克莱德点头，深吸了口气。之后小心翼翼地坐上床沿。“我要说些什么？”

 

“只要跟他说话就好，任何能帮他稳定下来的东西都行。” 马克西神父说。

 

克雷格静静地看着克莱德环视房间。他仿佛是想在那肮脏的、毫无特点的墙壁上找寻些灵感。在他的旁侧，马克西神父低下头，开始低声祷告。克雷格也跟着他低下头，加入到祈祷中，同他一起依着简单的节律吟诵。

 

隐约间，他听到克莱德在聊特维克在小学时唱的某些歌曲。克雷格有点能理解马克西神父提议克莱德去和特维克讲话的原因了。克莱德可能算不上特维克近几年的圈内密友，但克莱德在对话间流露出的对他的喜爱却是真诚的。他认识那个在恶魔背后的人。希望他的话语也能传递给他。

  
   
**  
   
克雷格不清楚距房间再次变冷过了多长时间。这股冰冷的、令人毛骨悚然的恐惧隐匿着，像触须一样在房间中伸展蔓延。克雷格起初都没意识到，直到他被包覆其中；当他意识到时，这一尖锐的认知犹如一记耳光，甩在他的脸上。

 

他猛然抬起头，狠狠地说： “克莱德， **走开。** ”

 

克莱德本能地做出反应，脚步不稳地往后撤。这一切仅仅发生在恶魔复苏后冲他猛咬过去的前几秒钟。

 

“操，” 恶魔说着，随即从喉咙里爆出一阵恶心的笑声。“差点就把你的喉咙给撕碎了，小克莱德！那样就太滑稽了，不是吗？从恶魔手中被解救出来，到头来却落了个屠警的罪名！”

 

“耶稣啊，”克莱德低声说，抬起一只手轻轻地摸了摸自己的脖子。

 

“耶稣只存在于童话中，”恶魔极度轻蔑地说着。

 

“但你似乎害怕他，”马克西神父说。“准备好告诉我们你的名字了吗？”

 

恶魔发出了刺耳的狂笑。“在告诉你我的名字前，我要看着这坨东西腐烂掉。”

 

马克西神父没有立即作出回应，而是在它宿主的身上撒上了一些圣水。恶魔发出嘶嘶声，并试图在手铐允许的活动范围内尽可能地向后退。

 

“说出你的名字，”马克西神父再次说。

 

“操你妈， **牧师，** ”恶魔把词语喷得辛辣刻毒。它的声音是扭曲的。比先前更低沉、古老，在房间里回荡。

 

“很好，”马克西神父说，他向克雷格点点头。克雷格后退了几步，把书收回自己的手中。

 

 _“除免世罪天主羔羊者，”_ 马克西神父说。这次他的声音更为有力。灯光在头顶闪动不定，墙壁都似乎在震颤。

 

 _“主允我等，”_ 克雷格回答道，这次他充满了信心。他感觉到一股不确定是他自己的力量正在从内填充着他。直到它溢出边沿，涌出口唇，编织着他的话语。

 

尽管这是一个陌生的、完全疯狂的情境，但克雷格确信他们已经接近了。他能感觉到高潮的来临。他知道战斗即将到达顶峰。

 

灯光闪烁不定，伴随着电流的嗡嗡声。窗框间的栏杆发出刺耳的声响，好像有一股无形的力量正试图把它们从墙上拽下。

 

霎时间，房间里安静了下来。惊愕之际，克雷格对上了那双绿眼睛的注视，看到的是对方那张受惊的脸。

 

“帮帮我，”特维克哀求道。“求你们停下来。你们伤着我了。”

 

 _“除免世罪天主羔羊者，”_ 马克西神父回应道。克雷格把目光投向他，震惊地看着自己的导师忽视着特维克的抽噎与哭喊。

 

“拜托了！”他哀求着。

 

 _“除免世罪天主羔羊者，”_ 马克西神父继续着，好像他听不见那一声声恳求似的。

 

“马克西神父！”克雷格惊呼道，被马克西神父怜悯心的缺乏给吓到了。

 

“塔克神父，”马克西神父严厉地说。“ **继续。** ”

 

“继续？” 克雷格惊惧地喊道。 “没看见你正在伤害他吗！”

 

“求你们了！”特维克乞求道。“求你们放过我吧！”

 

“ **延伸你的感官** ，神父。 **去感受，** ”马克西神父说着，眼睛一直盯着特维克。“它还没有退去。”

 

“但是——”

 

“克雷格，”马克西神父打断了他。“ **去感受。** ”

 

克雷格不情愿地将注意力转回到了特维克身上。特维克泪湿了眼眶，摇着头，看着像是被吓坏了，嘴唇上写着无声的恳求。这副模样猛烈地冲撞着克雷格的心，激起了他强烈的保护欲。

 

他犹豫了一会儿，绞着双手，想要松开特维克被手铐撕伤的泛青的手腕，将他彻底解放。只有一种小小的、安静的感觉阻止了他。尽管这感觉与他所掌握的每一分逻辑认知相左，克雷格仍加以聆听。他把视线从特维克身上挪开，闭上了眼去感触。

 

他所发现的是一片令他难以喘息的、幽深的黑暗。他猛然动摇了起来，感到自己仿佛驻足深渊的边缘。他意识到，空气中仍然飘散着滞浊的污秽。他感到毛骨悚然，他的心对此退缩。

 

他几乎失神了片刻，但他的信仰使他保持镇定。这信仰包覆着他，并将他浸没。当克雷格再次睁开眼睛时，他把书举起来读道: _“主允我等。”_

 

恶魔嗥叫着报复，表情扭曲成非人状。“ **小逼崽子！** ” 它咆哮着，在手铐允许的范围内尽力向前猛扑过去，之后又被弹了回来，看着跟小孩子耍脾气似的。

 

马克西神父点了点头，表情太过严肃而未表露出欣喜之意，但克雷格却觉得这比听到他的赞许要来的更好。他继续不间断地背诵祷词，而克雷格所能做的也只是在他面前朗读经文。

 

“如果你把我送回地狱，我就在那里操你妈的大水逼，我要操她直至太阳燃尽！听到了吗，牧师？操到她尖叫！” 恶魔暴怒，两只眼球向外凸出，像只垂死的公牛。它在脏垫子上极力挣扎着，它宿主脖子上的肌肉也随之鼓胀突起。仿佛它那对巨大的、看不见的翅膀——此刻也被逼到绝境，被某些类似 ‘战或逃’ 的应激反应所压迫。

 

然而，马克西神父仍在继续，忽略了这生物赤裸的威胁。他俯视着在床上挣扎的生物，灌之以圣言。他停下来，看着这生物发出阵阵哀嚎，扭曲着宿主的脊柱，溺于极度的苦痛中。

 

“说出你的名字！” 马克西神父如是要求道。

 

“去你妈的！”恶魔尖叫着，把特维克的手蜷成爪子状，撕扯着破旧的床单。恶臭充斥着整个房间，更多的是一种人类身上的气味，而不是这东西散发出的刺鼻的邪恶之气。克雷格意识到它放松了宿主的肠子，使他泄出了腐臭、稀溏的粪便，把床单弄得肮脏不堪。

 

“奉主耶稣基督之名我令你名！”马克西神父坚持道，望向那个身体被彻底玷污的人——他现在看到的只有恶魔，用燃烧着正义之火的双眼盯住它。

 

“不——！”那生物哀嚎着，像垂死的动物一样吼叫着。墙壁似乎都在他的周围呻吟着。“我拒绝！”

 

马克西神父把拳头刺入空中，像盾牌一样高举着他的十字架。他挪进了恶魔可咬人的范围内，但这一次，恶魔只是向后退缩，从喉咙里冒出一声粗重的嚎叫。

 

“说出你的名字。 **我命令你，恶魔。** 说出你的名字！” 马克西神父声音低沉地喊道。

 

“乌科巴克 !” 恶魔嚎叫着，痛苦地挣扎着，失去了顽抗的能力。这个词听起来像是被从它的核心里撕扯出来一样，如忏悔一般。“操你妈！你个臭逼神职人员！我盼着你被蛆拱烂！”

 

尽管它口出不逊，克雷格还是感到了某种宏大的东西开始变得清晰而豁然。他感到一阵突如其来的平静席卷了他，即使他看到一场圣战正在他的面前展开。他知道现在的局势已经逆转：不用他人告知就清楚，知晓恶魔的名字乃是迈向胜利的重要一步。

 

“乌科巴克 ，借由基督的力量，我迫使你离开这个人！回到你原来的地狱里去！” 马克西神父命令道。

 

乌科巴克在床上缩了一下，发出一声可怕的尖叫。它拉扯着手铐，床上的金属也因此弯曲，嘎吱作响，着实叫人捏了把汗。克雷格担心当下庆祝胜利还为时过早。

 

不可思议的力量很快便消退了，乌科巴克脱离了那具不属于自己的躯体。它泄气地吼着，用充满仇恨的目光盯着克雷格。

 

“我绝对会找到你的家人，塔克神父，” 它嘶叫着。“我会让他们为你对我所做的一切遭受折磨。” 

 

“你可以试试，” 克雷格呲了回去。“但你是不会在地狱里找到他们的。” 

 

 _"主耶稣基督逼迫你，乌科巴克。圣徒逼迫你。圣母逼迫你！离开这个人，永远不要回来！”_ 马克西神父呼喊着，比划着十字架。房间里灌进了一阵不可能的风，仿佛一阵势不可遏的飓风，抽打着他们的长袍，撕扯着克雷格手中的圣经。

 

马克西神父仍在继续，他的声音如雷，盖过了那生物不洁的怒吼。 _“我们驱逐你，每一个污秽的灵魂，所有魔鬼的势力，所有来自地狱的入侵者，所有恶魔的军团，所有邪恶的教派和教会，以我们的主耶稣基督的名义与力量！。”_

 

恶魔在神父比划的神圣手势之下痛苦地翻腾，在迷失与愤怒之中嚎叫。它发出了一声巨大且骇人的吼叫，听起来就像是地狱中挣脱出来的一样。在那吼声里，克雷格只感到暗黑的仇恨席卷了整个房间，充斥着他的鼻腔和咽喉。突然间，房间里满得出奇。克雷格单膝跪在地上，双手抱头。克莱德在他身后喊着，窗户吱呀作响，随即在一阵凶猛的冲击下碎裂开来。克雷格感到自己的心脏在砰砰乱跳，‘自己将被碾死’的恐惧感在心中汹涌激荡。

 

正如其开始的一样，一切在唐突中结束了。一时间，克雷格能听见的只有自己的呼吸声。紧接着，玻璃落地发出的一声脆响将他从恍惚里拽了出来。他意识到自己正紧紧地攥着书，手指被书页割得直发疼。他哆嗦地将书缓缓放下，抬头望向马克西神父。

 

马克西神父此刻气喘吁吁。他把手伸进口袋，掏出手帕，将额头拍干。

 

“结束了吗？克莱德低声说着，敬畏的同时又有些恐惧。

 

马克西神父望向他，缓慢地点头。“它消失了，” 他说。

 

克雷格挣扎着站了起来。三个人沉默了很长一段时间，试图消化刚刚发生的事情。直到一阵微弱的呻吟声打断了他们的思绪。

 

马克西神父熟练地切换回那副和蔼的老牧师的模样。他走到床边，顺势坐下，伸手抚上特维克的脸。

 

特维克痛苦地睁开了眼。他的体力已经消耗殆尽，周身狼狈而脏乱。但他努力挤出了一个小小的微笑。

 

“谢谢你，”他轻声说。 

 

克莱德冲上前去，作为技术精湛的专家，检查着他的脉搏和脏器。克雷格看着他们围着特维克一阵忙乱：解开他手腕上的镣锁，以轻柔的手法和低沉的语调给他作全身检查。特维克再次昏迷后，克雷格依旧怔在原地，对着特维克烙在自己脑海中的微笑愣神。


	5. 第四章

“赞美圣约瑟夫，圣母之净配——” 他的祷告停顿了片刻，当克雷格的视线扫过那扇新开的门时，他的祷告开始变得磕巴。通常情况下，他并不会在意，但那个熟悉身影的出现足以让他惊讶到舌头打滑，这样磕磕绊绊的体验是他未曾有过的。 

 

他皱了皱眉，垂下眼，加快了颂读节奏，并对自己声音中夹杂的微颤有些懊恼。 

 

“赞美天主，于诸天使圣人之间。阿们。” 

 

那句‘阿们’在教堂里回响着，他的会众在其中以和谐的旋律低声吟唱。当他开始圣餐礼时，一阵寂静笼罩了他们。虽然他已经在脑内切成了自动挡，但他发现自己一直在注视着坐在最远处长椅上的那个孤独的身影，即使在祝福那些熟悉的会众时也是如此。

 

结束后，他朝着那个方向走去。不幸的是，哈格蒂太太拦住了他的去路，一双枯槁的手伸向了他。 

 

“噢，神父，” 她声音嘶哑地说。她那双瘦骨嶙峋的手紧紧抓着克雷格，像只秃鹰抓住了它倒霉的猎物一样。“我希望能再跟您说说我孙女的事。” 

 

克雷格不由得叹了口气。哈格蒂太太喜欢跟他唠叨自己那任性孙女的事迹。据克雷格所知，她不去教堂做礼拜，有婚前性行为，在职场上拼了命地想碾压自己的男性同僚。就个人而言，克雷格觉得她听上去棒极了。她让克雷格想起了曾经认识的一个女孩，但哈格蒂太太似乎恪守着中世纪时期的圣经解读，因此总是向克雷格寻求安慰，让她相信自己的孙女不会遭受下地狱的诅咒。 

 

“当然可以，哈格蒂太太，” 克雷格说着，跟她一起坐在了长椅上。他飞快地瞟了一眼教堂后座，并收到了对方表示理解的眼光。 

 

克雷格花了几分钟来让她安心，说她的孙女还年轻，还在摸索自己的生活方式。他向她保证，只要她准备好了，就会找寻到祂，那时候祂也会欢迎她。他还稍微夹带了些自己略开放的观点，这样也许更容易让她接受：神珍视人们的自由意志，祂会理解哈格蒂太太的孙女所作的种种选择，而不是予以惩罚（顺便饶过这个可怜的姑娘吧。） 

 

这与他每隔几周就向她重复的话语如出一辙。像往常一样，她急切地点点头，同他握手，然后又像往常一样迅速地向他忏悔（这一周，她没有告诉丈夫自己买了一盒巧克力，还从中偷吃了许多。真不害臊。）

当教堂空下来时，他的客人已经等了将近二十分钟。克雷格试图让自己为此感到歉疚，但此刻好奇心占了上风。 

 

他走了过去，随后重重地坐在了一直在耐心等候的特维克的旁侧。 

 

“没想到能在这里见到你，” 克雷格说着，用眼角瞥他。 

 

距离他上一次见特维克已经过了两个多星期了。他看上去得体了许多。他仍然有些憔悴，眼神也很黯淡，但他看着更健康了。更有活力了。刮净胡须的脸上已恢复了血气，泛着奶油桃子色，而不显灰白。他的头发不再绵软晦暗；一头乱蓬蓬的浅色金发勾勒出他的脸庞，衬出那双瞳色柔润的绿眼睛。他的身上仍有多处擦伤，不过它们正在愈合，看起来也没有感染，在皮肤上留下了淡粉色的十字痕迹，覆在已经褪成黄色、即将消失的瘀伤之上。 

 

特维克耸耸肩，冲他羞涩一笑。“抱歉，我不请自来。” 

 

“没关系，” 克雷格说。他扭过头，朝着门的方向点了点头。 “教堂就是这样的。这里基本上就是对外的公开邀请。” 

 

“那就好，我还不太清楚教堂的礼节，” 特维克说着，仍在微笑。克雷格注意到这微笑背后所隐藏的不安，意识到他必定是鼓足勇气才迈进了门。 

 

“基本上跟你探望老祖母的基础礼节差不多——只要你不到处裸奔，不往圣水里弹鼻屎，或者把圣母玛利亚喊成什么过分露骨的东西，你就没事，” 克雷格说。 

 

特维克略微诧异地盯了他一会儿。随即笑了出来。“好吧，你跟我想象中的牧师不一样。” “很多人都这么说，” 克雷格干巴巴地应着。 

 

特维克又笑了，这回他咯咯地笑出了声。 “是吗？我猜驱魔师一般都很不同，对吧？” 

 

“相信我，我不是驱魔师，” 克雷格回答道。在特维克疑惑的神情下，克雷格承认说：“我当时只是在那里读了些经文，向你注入信念。马克西神父才是那个包揽全部工作的人。” 

 

特维克盯着他看了许久，陷入了一股克雷格不可想的思绪之中。之后，他摇摇头。“胡说啊哥们，你救了我——” 特维克突然停下来，用手捂住嘴。 “啊我操。不！不是我操！我是说，wocao。” 他顿了顿，有些畏缩。 “对不起！我没想骂人的！也没想叫你哥们。我真是一团糟，天啊。” 

 

克雷格被特维克倒霉的纠结逗得忍不住翘起嘴角，扑哧一声笑了出来， “别担心，伙计，” 克雷格说着，把特维克从这苦难中解救出来。“虽然在教堂里骂人不太合适，但神也不会因为你说了句‘我操’ 就给你劈下一记天雷。” 

 

特维克点点头，看着仍然有些羞窘，朝着圣坛的方向低下了头。“呃。阿们？” 

 

克雷格又哧了声，但不忍心去纠正他。特维克显然不是一个天主教徒，而克雷格也不打算开始 ‘我的宗教比你的优越’这样的论道。他仅仅为特维克健康的样子而感到高兴。 

 

他们沉默地坐了一会儿。直到特维克开始坐立不安，克雷格才意识到自己从刚才就一直在盯着他看。他移开了视线。 

 

“呃...” 特维克开口。他又开始不安，在座位上忸怩着。克雷格觉得自己似乎将接受他的忏悔。但随后，特维克转向了他，一脸坚定。 

 

“我是来向你道谢的。” 

 

克雷格眨了眨眼。“你没必要谢我，像我之前说的，马克西神父——” 

 

“——干了大部分的活，在我振作期间还帮我找到了住的地方， ” 特维克打断了他。 “但我已经跟他道谢过很多回了。我也谢了克莱德——我是说多诺万警监。但你当时也在那里。你帮着救了我的命，甚至拯救了我的灵魂。所以我必须过来探访你。我也必须跟你道谢，塔克神父。”

克雷格有些吃惊。特维克激动得涨红了脸，一脸坚定，让他看上去像个喜剧演员。如果克雷格说实话，他本以为经过附身前后这一系列事件后，特维克会彻底萎靡。但他惊喜地发现特维克居然充满了活下去的顽强欲望。他们能够拯救一个如此坚定地抓住光明的灵魂，让克雷格倍感欣慰。 

 

“好吧，好吧，” 克雷格不再坚持。 “你已经跟我道过谢了。不用谢，特威克先生。” 

 

特维克厌恶地皱起脸。“拜托，叫我特维克。‘特威克先生’ 是我爸。虽然就我这种名字听起来也没差，” 他讲话的语气清楚地表现出了他对自己姓名的看法。 

 

克雷格也没勉强他，点了点头。 “那就特维克。”

他们陷入了一阵安定的沉默。对一个不熟悉教堂的人来说，特维克在其中似乎待得相当安适，克雷格觉得他在自己的那群教众中算是一种调剂。过了一段时间，克雷格平稳地站起，特维克的注意也调到了他的身上。

克雷格的目光扫过空荡荡的教堂。他一时间莫名地心血来潮，随后对上了特维克的视线，问道：“想去喝杯咖啡吗？” 

特维克顿时提起了精神，很快点了点头。 “行啊，我想去，” 他的声音很温暖，让克雷格也感到了一阵暖意。

 

**  
克雷格从不带教民回牧师住所。当他打开那扇沉重的木门时，他心想：特维克也不是教民，而且他们俩会面的情况比大多数都要特殊一些。

他把钥匙随意地扔进了他一直朝上放在架子上的一个旧瓷盘里。它和家具是成套的，可它太丑了，克雷格不愿意把它放在任何一个他能经常看到的地方。不过把它当作钥匙架倒是不错，所以这正是它在克雷格的住所的定位。

他跨过门槛，踏着破烂的擦脚垫，蹬掉了他那双整洁的黑色牛津鞋，把它们推到一边。 

 

特维克也跟了上去，弯下腰去解他那破旧，但看上去很舒适的帆布鞋鞋带，把它们脱了下来。他把它们摆在克雷格的鞋子旁边，站在垫子上扭着脚趾。

“进来吧，” 克雷格说着，一面低下头，朝客厅的方向走去。他毫不拘束地坐到了他最喜欢的扶手椅上（一张花卉图案很丑，有些年岁，却依旧舒适的扶手椅），顺手把自己的牧师领扯了下来。 

 

“介意我抽烟吗？” 他问道，见特维克正恭恭敬敬地坐在那张与其不搭的沙发上。 

 

特维克摇了摇头。“不介意，” 他说。

克雷格迅速地向神表达了谢意，并立即在椅子的一侧寻找着他的香烟和打火机。他熟练地找到了它们，然后打开烟盒。当他看到自己只剩三根时，发出了一声恼怒的哼哼。他抽出一支香烟，敲了两敲，把它举到嘴边，一边把打火机打着燃了烟。他深吸了一口，再次赞美天主，站起身来，朝小窗走去，推开了窗。 

 

当他回过头，从脑内习惯性的自动模式中脱出时，他发现特维克正盯着自己，惊讶地睁大了眼。 

 

“什么？” 克雷格问道，抬起了眉。 

 

“没什么！” 特维克说。虽然听起来更像是一声尖利的吱叫。 

 

“有话直说，” 克雷格回击道，随后向窗外吐出一缕烟。

 

“你只是..." 特维克顿了顿， “你只是跟我预想中的牧师不大一样。” 

 

“我们跟你们其他人一样都是人类，” 克雷格说。这不是他第一次被这么说了。他清楚自己是个差劲的牧师，但他见过更差的。他起码不会给自己这副模样找借口。 

 

“对不起，” 特维克说着，低下了头。 “我没打算冒犯你。”

克雷格再次打量他。从他的姿势可以看出，特维克是个在人生中遭遇过多次拒绝的人——他那略微前弯的肩膀和那副俯首帖耳的模样就足以体现。它与克雷格在他身上所看到并欣赏的那种炽烈的求生意志全然不搭。

不过他很迷人，真的。甚至比那只曾经栖身在他体内的恶魔要更有吸引力。 

 

“你没有冒犯到我，” 克雷格说。“我们都各不相同。可惜的是，我们中很少有人能像马克西神父那样。”

特维克微笑着，急切地点了点头。“他很棒，” 特维克说。  
“是啊，” 克雷格如是承认。 “他很棒。”

他们再度陷入了沉默，但也并没有觉得不适，至少对克雷格来说是这样。他抽着烟，望着窗外，尽量不沉湎于自己的回忆之中。当香烟燃尽时，他把它捻灭，关上了窗，把烟头扔进了一个丑陋而浮夸的花瓶里。

“别评价这里的装潢，” 克雷格说着，冲特维克露出一丝坏笑。

特维克不由地在房间四顾，目光掠过小摆设和屋内的装饰品。“不...” 他说。但这声回应拖得太晚，听着一点都不真诚。“不...很有家的感觉。” 

 

“一股老奶奶的气息，” 克雷格说。

“好吧，” 特维克终于承认。 “是挺丑的。” 他们俩都笑了起来。 “不是你选的吧，我猜？” 

 

“对，” 克雷格表示认同。 “不过是免费的。所以我凭什么抱怨呢？” 

 

特维克点点头，似乎对此深以为然。克雷格皱眉，觉得自己有些混蛋。“抱歉，” 他说着，声音轻柔到自己都觉得惊讶。“刚才讲话没过脑子。”

“什么？” 特维克回应道，他瞪大了双眼。“不！拜托不要为此道歉！我现在的情况比预想中的要好得多。我是说，我之前可能会流落街头。收容所…我头顶上有了一片挡风遮雨的屋檐，还有水可供洗漱。所幸马克西神父帮我找了个地方住。那里的有些人在去之前还在街上晃荡了好几个月呢。”

克雷格观察着他，并惊讶地发现了特维克身上的那种达观的品质。这家伙有权对这个世界感到愤怒：被一只怪物附体，落魄，被利用，加之羞辱和肉体上的伤害，以及被声称害怕他的父母踢出家门。 

 

他几乎是在地狱里走了一遭，而且发现在地狱的另一端并没有人等他。即便如此，他仍在尽自己最大的努力生活。

 

克雷格不禁失笑。“对一只小虾米来说，你的意志真是坚强得出奇。” 

 

特维克的脸对此皱作一团，虽然他显然并不太生气。“去你的，伙计，” 他气鼓鼓地说。“我只比平均身高矮了一点。再说了，我赌我能把你揍翻——” 他又停下，用手捂住了嘴巴。 “我很肯定，我不该威胁说要去揍牧师，” 过了一会儿，他才如是说，看上去有些羞怯。 

 

“我原谅你。我现在没戴牧师领，如果你眯着眼看，能把我跟哥特弄混，” 克雷格被他逗乐，笑了笑。

特维克又笑了出来，是带着可爱尾音的愉快的笑声。“我的天啊，哥特牧师。真是矛盾。”

克雷格露齿笑了出来。两人又是一阵大笑，接着安静了下来。直到一瞬杂思击中了克雷格。“你喜欢喝什么样的咖啡？你看，我真是个优秀的东道主。只花了二十分钟就想起了我请你过来的目的。”

特维克在沙发上扭了扭，看着克雷格走向小厨房。当他从身边经过时，特维克接了句：“清咖，不加糖。”

克雷格点点头，忙着摆弄过滤壶。特维克又开口说了起来，提高了嗓门，话音与克雷格弄出来的叮当声响相交。 

 

“我感觉你不是那种喜欢参加晚餐会的人，” 他说。 

 

克雷格拿起两个马克杯，不屑道：“你疯了吗？我的那群教民能把我吓得半死。” “比恶魔还可怕吗？” 特维克呛了回去。

克雷格停下了手头的事。特维克都能对这码事开玩笑了，令他有些叹服。克雷格发现他的应对机制与自己的令人安心地相似。 

 

“我不知道，” 克雷格说着，往杯里倒咖啡。“有些人还挺诡异的。”

当他拿着两个杯子回到特维克身边时，特维克坐了起来，把脚缩在自己身下。他伸出手，高兴地接过杯子，把它紧紧地攥在胸前，仿佛它是一件珍宝。 

 

克雷格坐回了他的扶手椅，习惯性地把杯子颤巍巍地搁在扶手上。

“你好像喜欢喝咖啡，” 克雷格朝着像老鼠似的握着杯子的特维克点了点头。

“嗯，” 特维克哼了一声，把杯子举到鼻子边，吸了口气。“我在一家咖啡店长大，” 他解释道。“我一生中大部分时间都沉溺于这种气味中，这种味道总让我感觉很自在。”

克雷格大概能理解。当他脱下牧师领，对人竖中指时也会产生类似的感觉。 

 

他从脑中即兴的记忆之旅中脱出，喝了一口滚烫的咖啡。  
“别对我太苛求了，” 他说着，咂了咂嘴。“我的咖啡就是垃圾。” 

 

“收容所的咖啡是机械冲的，” 特维克反驳道。“相比之下，你的咖啡尝起来就是哈巴克。” 像是为了证明这一点，特维克灌了一大口。

克雷格看了他一会儿，随即把注意力转向了自己的杯子。“你不得不呆在收容所里真是太糟了…我对此很难过，” 他忧郁地说。 

 

特维克抬起头看着他。那晚，克雷格头一回在对方身上看到了一丝悲伤。即使只有一秒，克雷格也看到了那隐藏在表面之下的脆弱。特维克没让这股情绪逗留，耸了耸肩，把目光移开。“没办法，” 他说。“我父母向来都不是最好的。“我觉得之前发生的那些事只是让他们找到的了一个总算能把我甩掉的好借口。” 

 

克雷格对此保持沉默。他不知道自己是否应该在这件事上保持沉默，但特维克继续说了下去。

“现在想想，他们真是一对糟糕的父母。他们在我不知情及不同意的情况下对我投毒。尽管如此，我还是爱他们，你懂吗？” 特维克说着，直愣愣地盯着咖啡深处。“我现在仍然爱他们。我原谅了他们很多的不足，但他们却不能给予我同等的包容。所以你懂的，不管事情有多糟糕，或许我最好离开他们。”

克雷格看了他片刻，并为其所动容。他怀疑特维克很长时间来都在应对令人失望的父母。他的话语间因而透出无可奈何的顺从，以及与实际年龄不符的成熟。 

 

“你最近钱赚得怎么样？” 克雷格通常不会问一个陌生人如此私密的事情，但他忍不住想知道，特维克需要多少时间才能重新振作。 

 

“不怎么样，” 特维克如实承认。“我有一些存款，但目前被我父母管着，说是我会把钱花在海洛因之类的东西上。”  
“海洛因？” 克雷格问。 

 

特维克望着他，默默地抬起了自己的手臂，抖了抖胳膊，让袖子垂下来。衣料之下的肌肤和他的脸一样正在康复，散布着零星的褪色淤青和划痕。就克雷格所见，上面没有毒品注射的痕迹，而这大概也是特维克试图向他展示的。“他们把被恶魔附身怪到吸毒上，” 特维克解释道。“我真的从没碰过那东西，所以我也不清楚这会不会让人表现得像被他妈恶魔上身一样。不过这就是他们所坚持的说法。” 

 

克雷格感到了一丝内疚。先前他试图将这一切合理化的时候，海洛因也是他的第一想法。他觉得最好对此事缄口不谈。

 

“你不能跟警察要钱吗？” 克雷格转而问道。 

 

“老实说，我觉得自己跟警察的关系很微妙，” 特维克说。 “我能活下来，也只是因为克莱德——多诺万警监——叫了你们。我攻击人，还咬人。犯的事够我被专门机构扣留十多年。非到万不得已，我真的不想让警察掺和进来。” 

 

“但如果你过得很困难的话…” 克雷格没把话说完。 

 

特维克耸耸肩，接了他的茬：“我还活着，这对我而言已经再好不过了。而且我现在还会赚些零碎。我在做烘焙。” 他停下来冲克雷格笑了笑，眼角洋溢着幸福。“我一直都很喜欢烘焙，所以我在收容所帮工，给当地咖啡馆烤些点心来筹募资金。这让我赚足了买牙膏之类的必需品的钱，还有今天来拜访你的巴士费。” 

 

克雷格有些不悦。“你不该把辛苦挣来的钱花在拜访我这种没用的牧师上，” 克雷格用责备的口气说。 

 

令他吃惊的是，特维克只咧嘴一笑，端起了他的杯子。“你在说笑吗？” 他说。 “我能跟真正相信我没疯的三人中其一聊天，还喝了一大杯咖啡。这巴士费花得值。” 

 

“是的，如果我不开车送你回去，我会觉得自己是个混蛋。”克雷格说。“等你准备好了，我就开车把你送回去。” 

“伙计，你不用那么做——” 

 

“我坚持要送，” 克雷格打断了他。按说如此乐于助人——即使作为牧师来说——是多么的不符合他的性格，但他尽量不纠结于此，而是专心地喝着咖啡。 

 

“好吧，谢谢你，塔克神父，” 特维克谦逊地说。 “我对此真的很感激。” 

 

克雷格摆了摆手，草草回应对方的好意。 “这也不完全算一项任务。”他说着，结束了这段对话。 

 

暮色逐渐低沉，他们又聊了一会儿。期间，克雷格又给两人冲了两杯咖啡。他了解到，特维克是个土生土长的科罗拉多人。他曾考虑过学习音乐剧，但之后转到了当地一所社区大学上餐饮课程，后来又退学。他还被内裤精灵骚扰了好几年。克雷格觉得后者只是一句玩笑话，但当特维克眼里闪着光，把谈话继续，开始聊其他话题时，他觉得自己貌似错过了这句的笑点。

他是个健谈、易于交往的伙伴。当克雷格注意到时间，并对过晚的时间感到震惊时，他暗忖特维克究竟是为什么会没有朋友。当然，他对此也未加过问——即使是他也不会迟钝到这种地步。他只是想不明白罢了。 

 

“你介意我们给今晚画上一个句号吗？” 克雷格在座位上舒展着筋骨，问道。 

 

有那么一会，特维克看上去有些沮丧，但当他瞟到墙上的钟时，顷刻间尴尬地红了脸。 “噢上帝。噢天啊。真是抱歉，我不是故意要耽搁你这么久的。” 

 

克雷格挥挥手。“我知道你不太了解我，但如果你有打扰到我，我早他妈让你滚了。” 

 

特维克理解地点了点头。半秒过后，他把脸皱作一个古怪的表情。“我发誓，听一个牧师骂‘他妈’ 真的很奇怪。” 

 

克雷格耸耸肩，穿上了大衣。“像你之前说的，我不是一个‘普通’的牧师。” 

 

特维克穿上了他的外套——一件一点都不适合他的二手货。如果他还留着胡子，就俨然一副八十年代滑雪老师的模样。但克雷格觉得，讲出这种笑话只会遭人反感。 

 

他们并肩走着，克雷格把他领去了车前。这是一辆老旧的灰色丰田普锐斯，克雷格觉得这辆车很适合自己。 

 

特维克对此并未发表评论，他坐上了乘客席，系好安全带，在夜晚冷冽的空气中搓着手。克雷格很同情他，于是发动引擎，打开了暖气。 

 

“收容所的名字是什么？” 克雷格说着， 从口袋里掏出手机，滑开了地图软件。 

 

“圣弗朗西斯中心，” 特维克回答道。“是在柯蒂斯街上？” 

 

克雷格在地图上找到它时点了点头。他惊讶地发现距离那里只有六英里远。奇怪的是，他对此也有点高兴。

他们在路途中聊了二十分钟的天。特维克在他们两人当中像是更健谈的那一个，但克雷格发现自己开始习惯性地回应对方。起初，特维克似乎对他直接了当的交谈方式感到讶异，但他很快就习惯了。

克雷格在中心停下了车，并再一次惊叹于时间的飞速流逝。他转过身来，看着特维克解开安全带，伸手去抓门把手。特维克迟疑了片刻，好像在等待什么，随后默默地露出了笑容。 

 

“谢谢你，神父，” 他说。 “感谢你所做的一切。”

克雷格几乎都没说话。特维克猛地一拉把手，走出去，踏入了夜色中。当车门即将被关上时，克雷格才从方才陷入的恍惚中醒过了神，无意识地大喊一声： “等等！”

特维克把脑袋以一个滑稽的角度探进了车里，一脸的好奇。“是的?” 

“回头再来吧，” 克雷格说着，只是隐约地意识到自己此刻在说的话。 “如果你想再来杯咖啡的话...我是说，至少比机器打出来的咖啡要好。” 

 

特维克面露喜色，他急切地点点头，之后笑了起来。“还没到哈巴克的那种水平，不过也相当接近了。所以我也只好接受你的邀请了。” 

 

克雷格点点头。“好吧... 你知道我在哪儿，” 他讪讪道。

特维克对此微微一笑。他满脸含笑，仿佛天生一般。 “嗯，神父。谢谢你，晚安。” 

 

“晚安，” 克雷格默默地回应道。不过有些迟，因为侧车门已经被关上了。

他在回家途中都懒得把收音机打开。他以沉默来引导自己的思绪，满脑子全是对今晚事件的反思。当回到家，把钥匙甩到那只丑陋的盘子上，拖着疲惫的身体瘫进那张花式扶手椅时，克雷格才意识到，自己这一路上都在想特维克的事。 

 

不知何故，作为人类的特维克·特威克比他在恶魔状态时要更有意思。有些质疑地，他对这一发现笑了笑。


	6. 第五章

一周后，特维克又来了，克雷格尽量不为此感到高兴。尤其在前一天晚上，他还为产生了去收容所的念头而斥责自己。他很确定，早前目睹到特维克被恶魔附身的种种经历，让他对他产生了某种奇怪的保护欲。这让人恼火，因为特维克是个成年人，他可不需要一位蹩脚的牧师替他操心。再者，克雷格也不希望让对方觉得他亏欠自己任何东西。

 

他只是在做神的工作。看到特维克从恶魔的魔爪中挣脱出来，这就足够了。

 

然而，尽管他心头思绪万千，但特维克在教堂中的再度出现还是给他带来了快乐。他的布道比平常更有节奏和活力。在场的会众似乎对此很是享受，克雷格结束时，他们的笑容也比平常多了一些。他们走近他，脸上感激的微笑诉说着他们的喜悦。

像上次一样，当克雷格从几位零散的教友那里接受忏悔时，特维克在一旁耐心地坐着。克雷格觉得，他其实没什么别的打发时间的选择。但他还是觉得让特维克坐着等自己，心里有些不是滋味。

最后，克雷格慢慢地走向特维克坐着的长凳。依旧是靠后、偏角落的座位，好像他很害羞，或是很尴尬似的。

“下午好，神父，” 特维克说。

 

“下午好，特维克，” 克雷格回答道。他花了点时间打量他，满意地注意到特维克的脸上只剩下些许模糊的伤疤。应该都是些最糟糕的擦伤，他猜。即使是它们也看起来会完全消失。

 

就身体上来说，特维克看起来已经完全恢复了。他的头发有点长，还有点蓬乱。但如果不是克雷格亲眼所见，他几乎无法将今天坐在这里的那个人与那位三个星期前生命垂危的人联系到一块儿。

 

在他审视的目光下，特维克在座椅上不安地扭了扭。克雷格猛地把视线移开，并责备自己盯着对方看太久。

 

特维克一笑就把他的注意力给拉回来了。他害羞地微笑着，把双手放在膝盖上，肩膀向前拢。这让他看起来像个小孩子。

“我走进教堂时就会感到紧张。我一直觉得自己会突然浑身着火。” 特维克如是承认道。

 

克雷格抬起了眉毛。“是因为恶魔吗？”

特维克摇了摇头。“没有。嗯，也许有一点，” 他说。他停下来用手背蹭了蹭鼻子，然后把手放回到膝盖上。“更多的是因为我不是天主教徒。好吧，老实说，我甚至连基督教徒都不是。” 克雷格辨识出了这种语调。这听上去像一个教区居民忏悔时的语调。

“无神论者吗？” 克雷格问着，身子靠在了椅子上。它发出一声被克雷格忽略的嘎吱声。

“不是，” 特维克用轻柔的声音说。他开始用一只脚尖轻轻点地。克雷格猜测这是他紧张时动作。“其实，我是佛教徒。从八岁开始就是了。”

克雷格哼了哼。“佛教徒？真是让我惊讶。” 这也确实让他为之震惊。特维克看起来不像是一般的佛教徒。如果特维克所指的‘佛教’是大学里那种飞叶子的伪佛教，克雷格也许不会那么惊讶。但从八岁开始修习佛法则是完全不同的概念。

“是的，” 特维克点点头，对着克雷格闪过一丝微笑。“小时候，我被很多行为方面的问题所困扰——痉挛、抽搐、情绪爆发……” 他停了下来，耸了耸肩，快速摇了摇头，然后望向别处。“我的父母说这是多动症；事实上只是因为他们每天都在给我喂冰毒。但由于我的医生和咨询师都没注意到这点，他们建议我冥想。这其实有些帮助。从那之后，我读了很多佛教相关的书，我也很喜欢自己读到的那些内容。”

 

特维克承认小时候在不知情的情况下被投药，克雷格试图不为此感到难受。他的语气是如此的轻松随意，克雷格猜测，他必定花了相当长的时间才与这段童年的阴影达成和解。他每一天的工作都是在努力抹平成年人给孩子造成的创伤，所以克雷格很高兴对方的话音中并无羞愧之意；他似乎在很大程度上接受了父母曾经给他喂冰毒这一事实。不过更重要的是，他似乎并不因此责难自己。

 

“我得承认我对佛教不大了解，” 克雷格如是承认，既而将重点转移。 “但这是个很有意思的宗教。”

 

“你这样认为吗？” 特维克问道，惊讶地扬起了眉梢。

 

“是啊，” 克雷格说。“什么？你觉得我会跟你说这算异教吗？”

 

特维克耸了一下肩膀，把脑袋偏向一边。“有点吧。我是说，你也确实代表了另一个宗教。”

 

“我又不是推销员，” 克雷格说着，翻了个白眼。“我又分不到提成。把自己的观点强加于他人对我而言有什么好处呢？”

 

“什么？你使人皈依难道还拿不到什么神圣加分点吗？” 特维克开玩笑道。

 

克雷格感到自己嘴角上扬。现在很少有人跟他开玩笑；他们看到他的牧师领，要么小心翼翼地回避他，要么对他破口大骂。所以特维克的玩笑倒是挺新鲜的，克雷格对此还有些喜欢。

 

“不。我不想成为圣人，” 克雷格回应道。 “普通的牧师形象对我来说正合适。”

 

听了这番话，特维克笑了出来。随后他们又陷入了沉默。在一片寂静中，他捕捉到了特维克的叹息声。克雷格疑惑地对他挑了挑眉。

 

“没什么，” 特维克说。他停了下来，环视着教堂，好像是第一回看到它似的。他的神情中透着一丝伤感。 “只是很糟糕吧，我猜。”

 

“什么很糟糕？” 克雷格问道，想知道他是否在说教堂。

 

“发现我一直都错了，” 特维克的声音放得更小了。他伸出手，指尖轻扫面前的长椅靠背。 “我一直在一个不真实的宗教中寻求内心的和平。”

 

克雷格皱了皱眉，看着特维克手指掠过的痕迹。“你为什么会这么说呢？”

 

特维克停下，转过头望向他。“你说呢？” 他问道，但语调中并无挑衅的意味。 “我被来自地狱的恶魔附身，被两个念着耶稣和圣母之类的祷告的牧师所救。” 他朝圣坛比划着夸张的手势，并重重地强调了‘之类的祷告’一词。 “天主教的神必定是真实的。那说明我这么些年来都信错了神。”

 

特维克的话音间充满着坚定的信念，但他的神色却依旧悲伤。他看起来不像是一个被基督教信仰感化的人；他看起来像是个被告知别无选择的无奈之人。

 

“所有的宗教本质上传达的理念都是相同的——甚至是人文主义，” 克雷格耸耸肩，为对方那副受伤的表情感到怜惜。 “做一个好人，不要伤害他人，过有意义的生活。我又有什么资格跟人争辩呢？只要人们努力地规范言行，我不认为神——不论祂的化形如何——会仅仅因为宗教典礼的不同而感到失望。”

 

“你真的这样认为吗？” 特维克大声问道。

 

“是的，” 克雷格说。他的确也这么认为。甚至从成为修士的那一天起就这么想。“几个世纪以来，不同的文化对驱魔都有不同的描述，同时也有不同的驱魔仪式。谁能说它们不都管用呢？我相信尽管伊斯兰教的方法和印度教的方法不同，但它们都能起作用。因为做法的人相信它们会起效，” 他停了下来，好让对方能充分理解。特维克全神贯注地听着他的讲解。

 

“那时我感受到一种并非我的力量，” 克雷格继续说。 “它是神圣的，它滋养着我的信仰。这并不意味着它就一定是这本书里所描述的那样——” 他点了点眼前的圣经。 “它超出了我的理解能力，而且远远超出了我所能描述的范围。不过重点是，拯救你的，是你的信仰。对我来说，天主教的定义与我理解的，我与神所构筑的关系最为接近。但对你来说，拯救你的也许就是你心中的那个神。”

 

特维克似乎很吃惊。他过了很长一段时间才作出回应，但克雷格给了他思考的空间。他一边静等对方开口，一边沉浸在自己的思考中。

 

“谢谢你，” 特维克最后说。他的声音很柔和，但听起来更自在了。

 

“非常感谢你，神父。我还是有点害怕。我——这些都没有引起我的共鸣，但我总感觉我欠了教会——就像我欠了神——我的信仰。然后我就觉得很糟糕，因为我无法真心慕道，但又觉得自己必须改变信仰。”

 

“你不必改变，” 克雷格坚定地说。 “除非你伤害了自己或他人，否则你不需要改变。我相信神存在于在每个人的心中，这种关系具有个体性，且非常私密。我只是在这里指引那些信仰并遵循天主教及其传统的人。我的工作不是告诉人们‘神’的定义，或是规范他们信仰的形式。”

 

“那无神论者呢？” 特维克一脸好奇地问道。

 

克雷格哼了一声，享受着这种神学辩论。他的许多同事都坚信天主教信仰是通往神的唯一正确途径。但对克雷格来说，这种观点未免有些中世纪的古早味道，在国际化的现代社会中并不受用。

 

“如果按圣经所示以及我所观察到的来理解，那么神应该是有意让人类拥有自由意志。祂希望人们质疑周遭的事物。‘好奇心’ 使我们具有如此强的适应性，并使我们区别于其他生物。我认为质疑神也是很自然的。神应该是慈爱的，而不是要求绝对忠诚的独裁者。所以我认为祂会接受人们的质疑，” 克雷格解释道。

 

“所以你不认为他们会遭受下地狱的诅咒咯？” 特维克感兴趣地问。

 

“是的，我不这么认为。就我所看到，所读到，和所感受到的来讲，神是仁慈的。我想祂会原谅人们对祂持怀疑态度。毕竟，现代科学可以解释的东西这么多，同时也打破了许多谬论。我是说，如果我死后发现自己错了，我肯定会收回以上这些话。”

 

“嗯嗯，” 特维克说着，坐直了身子。克雷格怀疑他不是来这里进行哲学讨论的，不过他似乎对此也并不反感。相反，特维克坐在那儿思索着，眉头可爱地皱起。

 

过了一会儿，他耸耸肩膀，冲克雷格笑了笑。“这东西太深奥了，神父。我不确定我能完全理解，但我确实感觉好多了，谢谢。”

 

“没关系。我倒是不希望你是被迫入教，” 克雷格说。“我对一件事深表赞同，那就是人们应该自由地塑造自己与神的关系。”

 

特维克点头回应。看着对方似乎也已经安心，克雷格觉得两人间的对话也自然地接近了尾声。他把腿蹬了出来，随后站起身，把手揣进口袋里。

 

“既然你又在巴士上浪费了钱，还听了我的神学讲座，我不妨请你喝杯咖啡，” 他说。

 

特维克对他绽出了一抹耀眼无比的微笑。

**

 

像他们一周前那样，克雷格和特维克脱掉鞋子，走进了舒适的牧师住所的客厅。

 

“别拘束，” 克雷格说。“我马上回来。”

 

“好的，” 特维克答应道。

 

克雷格并作两步跑上了楼梯，向第一个转角处右拐，走进了自己狭窄的卧室。

 

他关上身后的门，迅速地脱下他的教士服，熟练地解开了钮扣。他松开牧师领，褪下长袍，把它整齐地挂在衣架上。

 

他把长裤换成黑色牛仔裤，之后穿上T恤。他停了下来，沉浸在‘手能抚过脖子背后的短发’这样简单的快乐中。他考虑过套上毛衣，不过他认为平时的夹克就足够暖和了。他心满意足地离开了房间。

 

当他回到客厅时，他惊讶地发现特维克并不在原来的地方。他的鞋子仍然被扔在门边，所以他不可能走得太远。但是房子只有这么大，他可去的地方并不多。

 

“特维克？” 克雷格大叫道。

 

“我在这儿！” 特维克回应道。

 

克雷格循着声音，发现特维克正跪坐在自己喜欢作图书室用的小日光室里，他停了下步伐。

 

条纹9号正平静地窝在特维克的大腿上，愉快地嚼着一块递给它的胡萝卜。特维克抬起头时，给克雷格露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

 

“为什么你之前都没说自己养了豚鼠啊？” 特维克声音激动地问道。

 

克雷格盯着他，有些不知所措，不晓得要说些什么。“我猜是这个话题从没被提起过？” 他软趴趴地说。

 

特维克误读了他的惊讶，突然变得很害羞。“对不起，我应该先问一下我能不能把它们弄出来。我希望我没有伤到它们。我只是在客厅里转悠，然后就听见它们在尖叫，我不得不去看看——”

 

“喂喂叫，” 克雷格打断了他。

 

特维克眨了眨眼。“什么？” 他问。

 

“喂喂叫，” 克雷格重复了一遍，并在特维克的身旁蹲下。“听着是不是像高音调的口哨声？” 特维克默默地点点头。克雷格随即点头。“对，就是喂喂叫。这说明它们很兴奋。”

 

“兴奋？” 特维克问道，惊讶地睁大了眼。

 

“Yep，” 克雷格说（拖长了'e' ，并轻轻带过了'p'）。“它们是贪吃的小猪崽。它们听到脚步声就会兴奋起来，因为它们认为这意味着小零食，” 他停下来，示意特维克手中那根快被啃完的胡萝卜。“你也证实了它们的猜想。”

 

“噢，” 特维克说。 “呃...如果它们不该吃零食的话，对不起。事实上我真的很抱歉。我应该先问过你再把它们抱出来。” 说着，特维克垂下了头，看着有些羞愧。

 

克雷格注视着他。四周前，特维克还有吃活老鼠，用牙齿撕开猫喉咙的记录。看着眼前的男人摆弄着两只胖胖的豚鼠，实在是令人难以置信。特维克——真正的特维克——是个温柔的人。

 

不管怎么说，不管有多恐怖，克雷格都很高兴自己见证了特维克最糟糕的时刻。这使他对这个男人的真实面貌有了一个全新的认识。

 

“别担心，” 在特维克过度不适前，克雷格说道。 “如果它们不想被抱起，你一开始就会知道的。”

 

“好吧，” 特维克点点头，似乎松了一口气。他轻轻抱起小天狼星，把它放回笼子里。之后条纹也被放了进去，随后他关上了笼子的门。

 

克雷格检查了它们的水和干草，并满意于它们受到的良好照料。期间，特维克都一脸入迷地看着他。克雷格不忍心告诉他这只是基本常识。

 

特维克坐得更直了，惊讶地叫了声：“噢！”

 

听了这话，克雷格皱起眉头，四下张望。“什么?”

 

“你看起来很普通！” 特维克用一种近乎敬畏的语气说道。  
“对啊，” 克雷格干巴巴地说。“这不是众所周知的吗。”

 

“啊！” 特维克喊得太大声，引得小天狼星也跟着叫了起来。 “对不起！我真是个白痴！我不是故意想冒犯你——”

 

“放轻松，” 克雷格在中途打断了他。“我没生气。” 他停下，对耳际微微回响的余音略感烦扰。“有没有人告诉你道歉道得太多了？” 或者你真的可以很吵。

 

特维克听到这话脸红了，虚弱地笑了笑。“这就是焦虑症的症状，” 他说。“你会习惯性地认为一切都是自己的错。”

 

“我理解，” 克雷格说。“但我整天都在听别人跟我道歉。我现在已经休班了，所以你就假设我不觉得你有错，也不需要听你道歉吧。”

 

“我也希望能这么简单，”特维克说。

 

克雷格的态度稍微温和了些。他忘记了特维克是真的被焦虑症所困，被恶魔附身可能对病情也没什么帮助。克雷格不想问特维克是否能获得他的药物。这问题太隐私了，而且克雷格猜测答案是否定的，毕竟他已经跟父母断绝了交往。但这也让他更加钦佩特维克对情况的良好处理。

 

“好吧，你不太了解我，所以我也理解，” 克雷格说。“我不知道这是否有帮助，但我通常情况下都很随波逐流。我很难冒犯别人。虽然可能看着不像，但我尊重每个人为讨生活所付出的努力。我是个牧师，所以我也不会去评判他人，因为我没立场这么做。”

 

“你真的不评判别人吗？” 特维克狐疑地问。

 

克雷格轻声哼哼着。“好吧。我承认这是个很难改掉的习惯，但这是神的工作。即使有人作了不实的发言。” 特维克抬起了眉，但在他能开口前，克雷格站了起来。 “总之，来吧，我们走。”

 

“走？” 特维克疑惑地皱了皱眉。 “我们要去什么地方吗？”

 

克雷格翻了个白眼。“当然是去哈巴克啊。不管你再怎么称赞我的咖啡，它的味道都有够差的。不过我起码能请你尝尝正品。”

**

特维克第三次去教堂时，‘哈巴克星期一’ 已经成了一个固定活动。

 

他们应克雷格的要求把时间定到了星期一。特维克一开始对此倍感慌乱，找借口解释他不想成为负担的原因，但克雷格只是耸了耸肩，告诉对方，他的门不管怎样都是敞开的。教堂就是这样的。

 

到了星期天，特维克却在三周以来头一回缺席。克雷格开始担心自己的行为是否太过越界。他整个晚上都感觉很不舒服，好像自己赶走了特维克一样；同时又责备自己：弄得好像特维克非要陪着自己似的。他最终勉强靠着Netflix和晚祷将就，并收获了一晚糟糕的睡眠。

 

次日星期一，克雷格回到教堂，开始了他清晨6点的日常事务。他先打扫卫生，之后就着一杯咖啡阅读圣经。一些会众在七点半左右走入教堂，他和他们一起做祷告，与他们谈话。这些做完后，他注意到了时间，随后飞快地冲向了他的车。

 

奇迹般地（天主开恩，一路绿灯），克雷格提前到达了当地的宁养院。他在那里呆了将近三个小时。这是他比较难过的工作之一，但也可能是他最看重的一个。事实上，临终的人是他所见过的最能给予人启迪的。当哈格蒂太太等人拿任性孙女之类的唠叨一次次挑战他的耐心时，他却从没抱怨过自己与临终病人共度的时光。他们的时间比他的更宝贵，他们身上的那股力量——相当诚实地说——也使他刮目相看。而且他常常在情绪低落时，因此感到内心更加富足。

 

他在11点10分左右回到教堂，惊讶地发现特维克正坐在长椅上。当克雷格进来时，他吓得跳了起来，对他投以惊惶的目光，浑身僵直了片刻。

 

“噢，神父！” 特维克说。 “对不起，我没提前告知就来了。”

 

克雷格走到他的座位边，站在了他的旁侧。他上下扫视着特维克。看到他在这里，他只觉惊讶，但并没有感到不快。“你不被限制在特定的时间内进入，特维克。这里又不是一家商店。”

 

“不，我知道，对不起，我——”

 

“别道歉了，” 克雷格打断了他，尽管他觉得自己的嘴角带笑。 “不过今天能在这儿看到你，我有些惊讶。”

 

“噢？” 特维克看起来有些困惑。 “你说星期一的时间点更好。”

 

克雷格要简直要被他惊呆，眉毛高高挑起。他只是在上周不经意间提了一句，没想到却被特维克给揪住了。不过他想了想，可见特维克确实患有焦虑症。他也许能迅速地抓住并纠结于这种细节。

 

不管怎样，克雷格见到他还是不禁感到高兴。在驱魔仪式之后，他仍然觉得特维克需要得到自己的关照。这个想法显然有些自我满足，但是克雷格喜欢看到他的进步。他很肯定，神不会希望他给特维克驱除恶魔后就不管不顾地把对方扔到现实世界的严酷环境里去。

 

“对我来说这个时间点确实更好，但我还是有工作要做，” 克雷格笑着说。“我的时间不局限于星期天和节日，你知道吗？” 特维克红了脸，低下头，看上去很尴尬。“我在开玩笑，”克雷格说。虽然也不完全是玩笑，但他不想让特维克紧张到生动脉瘤。“我不介意你来拜访，我只是不想让你因为我不在而久等。你今天等了很久吗？”

 

“没有！没等很久！” 特维克摇摇头。

 

克雷格翻了个白眼。“你不该对一个牧师说谎，知道吗。”

 

特维克微微努起了嘴。对一个成年男子来说，这看起来太可爱了，而克雷格则一时冲动地想把他的嘴唇戳回原位。“好吧，” 他承认。“我等了一小会儿。”

 

克雷格点点头。“这还差不多。” 他挪到特维克身边坐下，活动着肩膀。“我每周一早上都会去当地的宁养院，” 他解释道，自己也不完全清楚为什么他觉得需要跟特维克分享自己的日程。

 

“噢，” 特维克的声音变得柔和起来。 “这得多难过啊…”

 

克雷格看着他，耸了耸肩。“也许有些吧，不过我也喜欢去。”

 

“你喜欢去？”特维克疑惑地问，有点被他吓到。克雷格知道原因。他一定听起来像某种受虐狂，或是更糟，一个说自己喜欢去宁养院的怪人。

 

“这有点难解释，” 他老实地说。“但是垂死的人比大多数健康的人要更有活力。许多人距离死亡只有几天，甚至几个小时，但他们中的大多数人已经与死亡和平相处了。确实很悲伤，可同时又很平静。我所听过的一些最深刻、最美丽的话语，全出自于那些即将过世的人之口。这是我做过的最有价值的事情之一。”

 

当他回头看特维克时，他惊讶地发现对方的眼睛已经被泪水濡湿了。他对着他竖起了眉头，而特维克只是笑了笑，随后用手腕背后匆匆擦了一下眼睛。

 

“妈呀，哥们。这也太沉重了，” 他微微笑了一下。

 

“是有点，对吧？” 克雷格说。 “所以我现在要把话题转移到不那么可怕的事物上：盒子里装的是什么？”

 

他向特维克在大腿上紧抓着的那只白色纸盒的方向点了点头。它看起来有点糟糕，在特维克的扯动下有些变形。其实克雷格在坐下来的时候就注意到了这个盒子，不过在他们的谈话变得过于深入前，他一直都没打算过问。

 

“噢！” 特维克在座位上稍微晃了晃，好像他自己也才想起这码事。 “是一个纸杯蛋糕！” 他说着，连忙揭起了盖子。克雷格身子向前倾，看向了盒子里面：一个淡黄色，裱花歪歪扭扭的纸杯蛋糕。

 

他抬头看特维克时，特维克略微脸红，也低头望向盒子内里。“我知道这个的卖相不怎么样，但我保证它的味道很不错！”

 

“我觉得我好像听漏了些东西？” 克雷格说。

 

“噢！呃，” 特维克坐立不安地捧着盒子，看上去有些尴尬。 “还记得我之前说我喜欢烘焙，然后我在收容所帮工的事吗？” 他停下来，等克雷格点头才继续说了下去。“你之前请我喝了两回咖啡，我想还你的人情所以…我给你做了一个纸杯蛋糕。”

 

克雷格眨了眨眼，着实有些吃惊。当地人经常会给他烤东西。一些老婆婆似乎相信，如果没有她们连续不断的派饼轰炸，克雷格就会饿死。但某人给他烤纸杯蛋糕绝对是头一回。  
特维克再次不安地忸怩着。有点像全身性的抽搐，像是浑身过电似的。“你讨厌纸杯蛋糕，是吧？” 他说着，看起来有些沮丧。

 

“什么？” 克雷格说，猛地回过了神。 “不！我不讨厌纸杯蛋糕。”

 

“现在又是谁在说谎呢？” 特维克说着，尽管他的脸上带着微笑。

 

这让克雷格顿住了。他叹了口气，对特维克笑了笑。“好吧。我不讨厌纸杯蛋糕，但说实话，我对甜食不太感冒。”

 

“啊！” 特维克气急败坏地说。 “该死！好吧！下一次我得烤点你喜欢的东西！”

 

“特维克，你不需要给我烤任何东西，” 克雷格说着，举起双手投降。

 

“我知道，但我就是想做！” 特维克坚持道。 “拜托了！”

 

克雷格默默地看了他一会儿，然后叹了口气，转过头望向祭台。

 

“可颂，” 他轻声说。

 

“哈？” 特维克说着，在椅子上晃荡了一下。

 

“我喜欢可颂，” 克雷格说，转过身面对着特维克。“如果你一定要给我烤点什么，那就可颂吧，如果不太麻烦的话。不然的话，我就要点不太甜的东西。”

 

特维克对他报以微笑。“那就可颂！”

 

“好极了。既然现在这个主要难题也被解决了，是时候去喝咖啡了，” 克雷格说着站了起来。

 

特维克应声从座位上弹起，一溜小跑地紧跟在克雷格身后，朝他的车走去。他们钻进车里，随后克雷格驱车上路，两个人陷入了舒适的宁静之中。

 

他们很快就到了哈巴克。其实他们本可以步行过去的，但是克雷格下午有任务，而且他宁可把特维克安全送回收容所，也不愿看他自己去坐巴士。

 

他们把车停在路边，慢悠悠地走进了店里。几个常客从人群中认出了克雷格，并向他致礼。其余的人看着他，盯着他的牧师领，之后又转回了他们的手机、笔记本和书籍。

 

“你想点什么？” 克雷格问道。 “还是双倍意式浓缩吗？”

 

特维克点点头。“是的，拜托了，神父。”

 

“好吧，去找个座位坐下，” 克雷格说完，走向柜台点了双倍意式浓缩和一杯白咖啡。这些蛋糕引起了他的注意。他也没多想，就点了一块卡布奇诺海绵蛋糕，静静地看着咖啡师切出了一大块。之后咖啡师把咖啡递给他，他付了钱，朝着特维克选择的桌子走去，并注意到这是个靠窗位。

 

他叮当一声把盘子放下，然后滑到了特维克对面的座位上。特维克把视线从窗口挪到了克雷格身上，对他笑了笑。当他低头看到那块蛋糕时，他脸上的微笑被惊讶抹去了。

 

克雷格耸了耸肩。“我应该先问你的，对不起，” 他说。“你好像真的很喜欢咖啡，所以我觉得你也会喜欢这个。如果不想要的话可以直说。”

 

“什么？” 特维克倒吸一口气。 “我的天啊不是！我喜欢！我只是——你确定吗？你已经请我喝咖啡了，我本该用纸杯蛋糕还你人情的，但你又不喜欢，现在又——”

 

“伙计，” 克雷格打断了他。“呼吸。然后放松。一切都好，行吗？”事实上，他也许不该给他买蛋糕。这对一个相当大胆的奇想，但是当看到特维克看上去有多么开心时，克雷格发觉自己并不后悔。这个可怜的家伙可能已经很久都没有吃到好东西了。他无法想象收容所和当地食品银行的食物会有多么令人兴奋——营养肯定是有的，但可能味道就不是那么令人兴奋了。

 

他们安静地坐着，特维克津津有味地吃着那块蛋糕。他吃得太香了，克雷格忍不住笑了起来。他想象着在孩童时代，特维克要么是那种代谢率快得惊人，一直瘦得像耙子似的小孩，要么是那种肚腩上有点肉的类型。但他没有问。这个问题可能不太合时宜。更何况经历了过去几个月的创伤后，特维克才刚刚开始恢复活力。

 

他们的咖啡来了之后，特维克的盘子也被扫荡干净了。特维克换了个姿势，把目光移回到窗外。他先前因吃蛋糕而产生的愉悦感已经消失，取而代之的却是忧郁之情。

“我刚刚在想你先前说的那些，关于与将死之人交谈的事，” 特维克慢慢说。他把肩膀往前拢了拢，有那么一刻，他看起来更小了。也更显稚气。这一话题有些出乎克雷格的意料，但他静静地等着特维克发言。“这让我意识到，我从没给别人的生活带来过什么影响，” 他说着，看起来有些失落。

 

“我倒不这么认为，” 克雷格说着，一边喝着咖啡一边平静地盯着他。他看到特维克也正在用余光瞟自己。“你之前是个咖啡师，是吧？”

 

这话吸引了特维克的注意。“是啊？” 他问道，扭过头与克雷格面对面。

 

“我认为最好的一些心理医生就是调酒师，咖啡师和牧师，” 克雷格说。

 

“有时候人们需要的只是一个可以倾诉的对象。一个能闭上臭嘴，好好听人讲话的人。一些人还修了这方面的专业学位，时薪能拿几百美金。” 他停下来耸了耸肩。

 

“当然，他们进行了临床培训，也了解背后的心理机制。有时候这正是人们所需要的。但对大部分人来说…他们只需要有人能倾听。他们不想听到 ‘一切最终都会变好的’ 这种话。他们不需要解决方案。他们只想让别人听他们讲话，并知道他们已经尽了自己最大的努力。”

 

特维克盯着克雷格，看上去有些惊叹。片刻后，他垂下眼睛，指尖推着搅拌棒。“老实说，我以前从没这么想过。”

 

克雷格耸了耸肩。“每个人都会对别人的生活产生影响，特维克。但对我们中的一些人来说，我们能幸运地触及许多人的生活。或许曾经与你对话某个家伙，在那晚差点回家自杀，但与你的谈话让他重新考虑；或许曾经那个某个捧着卡布奇诺啜泣的女孩，在与你聊天的那个晚上与过去的伤心事做了告别。也许他们都忘记曾经遇见过你。你永远不知道自己对他人产生过什么影响，但你绝对有过。我敢肯定。”

 

特维克沉思着，之后开口。他的语调是轻软的。“我记得有一次，大约是在三年前，有个女孩在打烊前进了店。她一直哭得很厉害，只是坐在一个小隔间里盯着桌子看。我给她端来一杯咖啡，问她需不需要我帮忙叫人，但她只是摇头。我不忍心把她赶出去。她最后在闭店后又多呆了两个小时。当时真的特别尴尬。我在她周围打扫卫生，不知道要说些什么，所以我就打开了收音机。我之后再也没见过她，但几周后她给我寄了一张感谢卡。”

 

“看吧？” 克雷格说着，摊开了手。“如果那不算给他人带来正面影响，那什么算呢？”

 

特维克对他露出了迷人的微笑。克雷格一时间被它惊到，吃惊地发现这番话居然能给对方带来如此的喜悦。但当他看到特维克的眼睛因泪水而湿润时，这份惊讶转化成了惊慌。

 

“抱歉，” 特维克抽噎道，擦了擦眼睛。 “该死的，我平常可没这么容易情绪崩溃，我发誓，” 特维克坚持道。但他的身体却显然有独立的思考，几滴泪水还是不可抑制地从眼眶滑下。

 

“好啦，” 克雷格柔声说。“有时候哭一哭不算软弱。”

 

“我明白，” 特维克说。 “我明白，但我也不是什么爱哭鬼，我只是——”他停下来，重重地抽了抽鼻子。 “在发生了这些的事情之后，我一直在试图弄明白自己凭什么值得被拯救；我从来都不是什么特别的人。我从来就没有获得过什么成就，” 他继续说。“但出于某种原因，我得救了。我一直在努力告诉自己，我能来到这里，是十分幸运的。就算孤身一人也没什么，我不该自怜自艾。我一直怀抱希望，想做点什么来证明我拥有被拯救的价值…但是…你刚才说的…还是头一回有人告诉我，我能做些有意义的事。”

 

“嘿，” 克雷格说着，声音依旧很温和。他想伸出手碰触特维克的肩膀，但不确定这样的举动是否有些太超过；取而代之的，他小心翼翼地斟酌着自己的用语，毕竟他知道对面的男人此刻有多么的脆弱。 “每一个灵魂都值得被拯救，特维克。 你的灵魂不比其他人的廉价。”

 

特维克点头回应着，用袖子揩去脸颊上的泪水。他看起来很疲惫——疲惫而瘦小，背负着一个长久以来——远比过去几个月要长——一直压迫着他的包袱。

 

“别否定你的人生，” 克雷格继续说。“你还年轻。你多大来着？三十？”

 

“三十一，”特维克说。

 

他微笑地看着特维克回给自己一个浸满泪水的笑容。“三十一。如果你敢说这不算年轻，我可得狠狠揍你，因为我快三十二了，” 克雷格说。“我的意思是，你的余生还长，如果条件允许的话。虽然我不了解你，但我觉得你远比自己想象的要更有能力。”

 

特维克盯着他，满脸叹服。他张开嘴，之后‘啵’的一声慢慢闭上了。随后他再度笑开。虽然只是一个小小的微笑，但它是如此温暖，以至于有一刻，克雷格认为它点亮了整个房间。

 

“拜托，” 克雷格开玩笑道，不安地挪动着身体。 “你现在还要哭吗？你会把我的名声搞臭的，你懂吗？我这身制服本身就够惹眼了，特别是还看到我把人弄哭，其他人会怎么想啊。”

 

特维克再次笑了出来，声音比之前听起来更来劲了。“你更喜欢在教堂里把人弄哭吗，塔克神父？”

 

“切，” 克雷格气呼呼地说。 “厚脸皮的操蛋东西。”

 

“你真是个奇怪的牧师，” 特维克边笑边说。“我很肯定，你不该说操。”

 

“还有很多我不该做的事情，” 克雷格干巴巴地说，虽然他的嘴角也随之翘起。

 

“比如抽烟？” 特维克揶揄道。

 

“你懂的，这点与其说是受神所限制，不如说是受社会舆论和医疗健康影响更多，” 克雷格说。

 

“说起来，我该抽支烟了。来吧，我把你送回收容所。”

 

特维克点点头，穿上了外套。“谢谢你！但你真的不用这么做。”

 

“我把你从地狱边缘拉回来，可不是为了让你去坐那些破烂的巴士，” 克雷格哼了一声，从座椅上滑下，站到了地上。

 

克雷格先走出去，把一根香烟塞进嘴里，等着特维克把空杯子和餐盘收了回去。他把特维克了从寒冷中解救了出来，滑到他身边的副驾驶位坐下。他随即把烟在后视镜上捻灭。

 

他们只花了七分钟就到了收容所。克雷格熟练地把车停在外面，等着特维克下车。

 

在离开前，特维克犹豫了一下，手指摆弄着门把手。

 

克雷格给了他一个平静的表情，耐心地等着他开口。

 

“我从没问过我能不能过来，” 特维克声若蚊蝇，在收音机轻柔的声响中，克雷格不得不竖起耳朵努力去听。

 

“像我之前说的，这是一所教堂，你不需要邀请的。”

 

“不，我知道。” 特维克瞥了他一眼，随后移开了视线。“但我仅仅是想来感谢你的救命之恩，没打算不停地过来找你。我只是—— ” 他打断了了自己，做了个深呼吸。他的脸颊粉扑扑的。“我觉得很孤独，我真的想交个朋友。我把这事强加于你了，因为我知道你是个牧师，你的工作就是对他人友善以待，所以我知道我是在利用你——”

 

“我的工作，” 克雷格打断了他。 “只是给那些信仰天主教的人提供指引。”

 

特维克认真地看着他，不确定要如何理解这番话。

 

克雷格翻翻白眼，轻敲着仪表盘上的时钟。“这周我很忙，有两个婚礼加一个葬礼。我会期待下周一我那块辛苦挣来的可颂。”

 

特维克花了点时间去理解对方这句话的含义。等到他脑筋转过弯时，他换了个姿势，整张脸也放松了下来，露出一个小小的微笑。

 

“那好吧，” 特维克回应道。 “我最好多加练习。”


	7. 第六章

（有轻微style要素，不吃的朋友可以跳过前段。）

“神父，请宽恕我的罪——”

 

是熟悉的声音，克雷格忍着没叹气。听人告解从来都不是件有趣的事，而斯坦·马什却让整个流程变得更加乏味。

 

“距离上一次已经有...三周了，我觉得。”

 

确实是。克雷格也说不准自己是否有些怀念对方的自我怜悯。

 

“我呃…我又犯错了，神父。和凯——和我的一个男性朋友。” 又来了，像往常一样。“我跟一个男人睡了，神父。背着我的妻子。这次没有，呃，这次没有插入，所以我不知道这回算不算？我是说，算不算鸡/奸？”

 

至于为什么克雷格讨厌听斯坦·马什的告解，有很多原因。其一，这个家伙无可救药地爱上了他的朋友，叫凯尔什么的——克雷格不清楚，只知道对方不是教民。不管怎样，他的每一次告解都叫人十分压抑。他显然很不开心，但如果斯坦的信念不足以让他跨过这道坎，克雷格对此也束手无策。

 

其二，斯坦是所谓的‘重生的教徒’。就克雷格所能拼凑起来的信息来看，斯坦曾经对神所持的态度相当暧昧，近似疑神论者（注：对上帝的存在不作出断定）。

 

不过，在某一时刻，他曾陷入对廉价威士忌的依赖中无法自拔，直到被戒酒匿名会扳回正轨。并不是说克雷格对这个组织有任何异议。他们做的很好，他们帮助人们与神重新构建联系。然而，有些人却似乎矫枉过正。他们用 ‘神’ 来抵补之前被酒精、毒品、滥交或以上三种一同填满的精神空虚。作为一名牧师来说，这也许是个奇怪的想法，因为这有点像在为教堂无形中招募教徒；但克雷格坚信，每个人与神的关系都应该是私人的，应该是真诚的。而不会让人沉溺在对自己，以及对他人的仇恨之中。

 

最后，可能也是最重要的一点。这也是为什么他会害怕看他走进教堂，为什么会在他进入告解室时心生不快。因为这种时刻让他意识到，身为男人的 ‘克雷格’ 与 身为牧师的‘塔克神父’ 并不完全重合。他真的非常、非常厌恶这种感觉。

 

“算，” 克雷格叹了口气。“这仍然算是跟另一个男人睡在一起。”

 

“噢，” 斯坦说。这一简单的音节中饱含着忧愁，让克雷格闭上了眼睛。他幻想自己是漫威系列中牧师，训练像马特·默多克这样的超级英雄，让他为神大打出手。

 

当他再次睁开眼时，他盯着的依旧是墙壁，而斯坦也依旧沉默不语。

 

“你已经在神的面前承认了罪过，我相信祂宽恕你。我赦免你的罪，” 克雷格说。他希望自己能请对面的人喝杯咖啡，并把他介绍给一个能在非精神层面上解决他问题的人。很显然，这个人的心中有着无法愈合的伤痕。他在肉体和精神上都迷恋着自己的一位男性朋友，而且也显然无法对妻子忠诚。唯一让他高兴的，也许是他离开高薪会计工作，转做动物救护工作的决定。

 

“谢谢你，神父，” 斯坦疲惫地说。“我的补赎是什么？

 

“念五遍圣母经和三遍天主经，” 克雷格说。这些应该能帮助斯坦集中精力。给他足够的时间冷静，沉浸在教堂宁静的环境之中。希望这也能让他的灵魂得到平静。

 

当他走出告解室时，斯坦与他对上了视线，前者脸上泛起了淡淡的红晕。他在告解后总是很尴尬，尽管克雷格也不清楚原因——他既不会对他的告解作出评判，也不会把内容泄露出去。

 

“神父，” 斯坦说着，话音里满是恳求。 “我知道我之前问过你，但你真的联系不到可以帮忙解决我…我的问题的人吗？”

 

克雷格叹了一口气。“马什先生，你知道我不提倡这些方法。我相信你可以通过祷告和自省寻找与神的和谐。我不认为祂会重视捷径，或快速制胜法，我当然也不认为祂会支持牧师给教友宣扬交谈疗法。”

 

“但我一直都在想这些——”

 

“我相信是这样的，” 克雷格打断了他。“但让我们来看看实际情况。第一，你不是同性恋。女人能在肉体上和精神上对你产生吸引力，你只是对你的朋友产生了强烈的感情，情况虽然有些复杂，但并不会让你成为同性恋。第二，神塑造了我们现在的样子。祂喜欢考验我们，所以我认为我们的责任是不去实施那些冲动行为，而不是单纯地抗拒本性。这道理也同样适用于通奸。”

 

斯坦脸红了，看着地板，觉得很是惭愧。

 

“我猜你是对的，” 斯坦叹了口气。

 

克雷格点头回应道。“祈祷吧。试着找到属于自己的答案。”

 

话说到此，克雷格留下斯坦一个人思考，自己则转身大步走在过道上做其他的事务。斯坦又多呆了一会儿做补赎，最后只剩克雷格一个人留在教堂里。

 

他在扫地的时候停了下来，抬头看着空荡的教堂。他慢慢地放下扫帚，把它支在石墙上，自己在长椅间穿行。克雷格伸出手，指尖虔诚地轻抚着光滑的樱桃木长椅。

 

他沉浸在自己的世界中，闭上眼睛，开放了感官。他没能像在监狱时那样近距离接触到神，但他已经尽可能亲近了。熏香的味道，长椅的触感，柔和的烛光，神圣的寂静…甚至是记忆中圣餐的味道。

 

对克雷格来说，空无一人的教堂并不冷寂；对克雷格来说，空无一人的教堂是他有幸看到的最美的地方。

 

他爱这个地方。真的。这里救了他的命，在他一无所有的时候给予他力量。

 

但是有的时候…有的时候也很痛苦。痛得他几乎无法呼吸。克雷格·塔克的伤痛之深，使得他只能在塔克神父对他完美、平静的控制之下挣扎、喊叫。

 

有时牺牲是必要的，塔克神父低沉地说着，老套的说辞从他的唇齿间滑出。

 

克雷格·塔克只是痛苦地咒骂着，然后下沉，蜷成紧紧的一团，把自己越裹越紧，直到他从视野和意识中隐没。但塔克神父知道他会回来的。他从未真正离开过。他永远不会停止质疑他们对所作的牺牲是否能感到开心。

 

在旁人眼中，克雷格·塔克神父伫立在那里，安静而镇定，像他周围的教堂一样令人肃然起敬。

 

 他平静地走上诵经台，开始阅读圣经。直到夜色低沉，书页的文字被模糊得难以看清。

 

**

 

像承诺的那样，特维克在下周一出现了。他面带笑容，手里拿着被玻璃纸包住的可颂。

 

而克雷格短暂的愉悦，在注意到特维克颧骨上的一块淤青时便消散了。

 

“发生了什么事？” 克雷格说着，没打招呼就直接坐在了特维克身旁。他担心地皱紧眉毛，直直地看定了那块淤青。

 

”噢，” 特维克惊讶地说。他伸手碰了碰自己的脸颊，好像忘了有这块伤似的。

 

“噢，没什么，” 他说。

 

克雷格默默地观察着伤口，随后撇下嘴。“这才不是’没什么‘。如果你说你跌倒了——”

 

“好吧！” 特维克服软，举起了双手。“好吧，是某人，不是什么。但他说他当时喝上头了，完全是无心之举。”

 

克雷格感到一阵寒意袭上心头。他的心脏在痛苦中鼓动着。“他？” 他倒抽一口冷气。 “他是谁？”

 

“只是一个跟我住同一宿舍的男人！” 特维克惊叫道。 “天啊，哥们，冷静点。我又不是在卖春什么的。”

 

克雷格咽了口唾沫，皱着眉头看向了别处。

 

“我的天啊！” 特维克尖声道。“你以为我在卖春吗？” 克雷格拧着脸，满腹羞愧。但出乎他意料的，特维克笑了。“天啊，你居然觉得有人愿意出钱买我。我该感到荣幸吗？”

 

“闭嘴吧，” 克雷格抱怨道，尴尬得脸颊通红。

 

特维克又笑了。“好吧，对不起，” 他微笑着说。“我保证我没在卖/淫。我每天都在做烘焙，洗衣服，帮着收容所做东西。有时还会跟马克西神父帮我联系的一位无偿律师聊天。很平淡的生活。”

 

“行吧，” 克雷格气恼地说。“我觉得自己像个傻瓜，你赢了。”

 

“为什么啊？” 特维克咧嘴笑着。“听着还怪讨喜的。” 在克雷格尖锐的目光下，特维克举起双手作投降状，强忍着嘴角的笑意。“好了，不说了。他真的是我的同住人。他的状态很糟，当天也喝得烂醉。他的拳头到处乱飞，就挥到我脸上了，这都不是故意的。再说，我都快把它给忘了。”

 

“他有没有至少得到警告？” 克雷格问道，依然很不开心。

 

“没有，” 特维克耸了耸肩。“他会被赶出去的，这样只会让他更不好过。”

 

“如果你坚持的话，” 克雷格模棱两可地说。他再次看向了放在特维克大腿上的小纸袋。 “那是块可颂吗？”

 

特维克笑了。“其实是两块。我在想能不能用它来让你帮我个大忙？

 

“噢我懂了，” 克雷格翻了个白眼。“你不断地给我送点心，之后再利用我的责任感。”

 

“是的！奏效了吗？”

 

克雷格笑了出来。“当然了。不然你说为什么会有那么多胖牧师呢？”

 

“哈，太好了，” 特维克说。

 

“相信我，我很早就学会了不去相信那些拿着派饼的慈祥老奶奶，” 克雷格笑着说。

 

“总之，要我帮什么忙？” 

 

“噢！呃我想说能不能麻烦你把我捎去哈巴克？” 特维克问道，双手合十做出一个简单的祈祷手势。

 

克雷格眨眨眼。“我们之后不是也会去吗？你还想吃蛋糕什么的吗？"

 

特维克摇了摇头。“不！不是那种事。我只是不想假设我们会再去。”

 

“为什么会突然变计划呢？” 克雷格说着，拉下了脸。当他意识到特维克不太了解自己的时候，他的神情变得稍微有些放松，尽管他奇怪地感觉到自己已经跟特维克相识了很久。特维克还不知道克雷格有多喜欢固定安排；在新的安排出现前，克雷格从此每周一都会去哈巴克。

 

“我不知道，” 特维克耸了耸肩，向克雷格投去无奈的目光。“我不愿把自己的假设强加于人。” 尽管他这么说，但克雷格还是读出了对方的潜台词。‘我不会再相信别人，’ 这才是他真正想说的。

 

克雷格也没多说什么，掸了掸身上的教士服。“我很乐意去哈巴克，但你没有回答我的问题——倒不是说你需要回答就是了。” 他不想承认自己对此有了解的兴趣， 不过牧师这一职位让他变得有些好管闲事。

 

“噢！” 特维克在座位上猛地一晃，像是被静电电到一样。“我上周注意到他们在招聘。我在想，凭我过去的经验，也许可以去应聘？” 他说，好像这是个问题似的。克雷格不清楚为什么会觉得他貌似是在寻求自己的认可。克雷格给予的建议一般是精神层面上的，但从经济与安居的角度来看，去应聘似乎是个明智的选择。

 

“有道理。你知道怎么弄那种拉花之类的玩意吗？” 克雷格问。

 

特维克嘲讽地说：“那东西只有外行才弄呢！” 他说着，嘴角上扬。克雷格眨了眨眼，一瞬间被怔住了。这是他第一次看到特维克表现得如此自信。通常情况下，他似乎总在无意识地让自己隐身。看到对方此刻流露出的自信，不知怎么的让克雷格有些开心。克雷格不禁认为，这副自信的姿态非常适合他。

 

“我相信你，” 克雷格回应道。他把双手往膝盖上抹了抹，站起身。“我们直接去吧。我今晚还有一个婚礼彩排，就没必要换衣服了。”

 

特维克点点头，跟着克雷格走进了他的办公室去拿钱包和钥匙。

 

“办公室不错，” 特维克说着，环视着房间。

 

克雷格停下来四顾。与牧师住所一样，克雷格基本上没有对内部作大的调整。他只添置了一些东西：一个手机充电器，一只马克杯，一盆他大学朋友托肯送给他的仙人掌，一个智能语音管家，还有一盒供哭泣的教民使用的纸巾。

 

与牧师住所不同，这个办公室已经很老旧了。它保留了它的“时代特征” (克雷格是在一集‘白人房屋大翻修’学到的这个词)，并幸运地没有被70年代的棕黄和橙色的装饰风格所荼毒。

 

“比牧师住所要好，”克雷格说。

 

特维克笑了。“我知道这种时候说不同意才比较礼貌…” 他没说下去，转而露出一抹柔和的微笑。“但这里的感觉很好，你知道吗？很温暖。”

 

“这个房间装了一个很有意思的加热装置——”

 

“不是那个，” 特维克被他逗乐，打断了他。“天啊，作为一个牧师来说，你真的很死脑筋，” 他揶揄道，之后又正经了起来。 “我是说这里的气氛很温馨。感觉既安全，又舒服。就好像这里不会有坏事发生。”

 

克雷格又观察了一会儿房间。他对 ‘死脑筋’ 这一评论有些怄火，但他也承认，特维克并没说错。这个房间提供了教堂中殿所不能提供的亲切氛围。在这种亲切氛围中，克雷格似乎能体会到特维克所提到的爱与温暖。

 

“我明白你的意思，” 克雷格说，感到有点惭愧，因为这个人——一个非基督徒——的提醒才让他注意到这点。

 

特维克似乎没有注意到克雷格的惭愧感，而是被那些摞在一张精巧的小桌上封皮华丽的书本吸引了注意。他的手指敬重地抚过书脊，克雷格禁不住又微微一笑。

 

“你也在这里和人谈话吗?” 特维克问道。

 

“对，” 克雷格点点头，靠在他光滑的桌子上。“通常是关于圣礼——呃，就是洗礼，首次圣餐，婚礼之类的事。如你所料，婚礼和葬礼往往最费时间。”

 

“婚礼和葬礼吗？” 特维克陷入了思考。“我猜你见证了人们最充满希望的时刻，和人们最悲伤的时刻，是吧?”

 

“照你这么说应该也对，” 克雷格若有所思地回忆起自己的工作。的确如此，真的。从神采奕奕、彼此相爱的年轻情侣，到颓然、疲惫的哀悼者，克雷格得以体验到他人人生的高潮与低谷。

 

“不管怎样，来吧，” 克雷格说着，把自己从思绪中拽出。“我们帮你拿到这份工作。”

 

特维克羞红了脸，用一种克雷格意识到是他的紧张标志的手势摆弄着衬衫。“到时候再说吧。”

 

“噢，不会,” 克雷格说。“任何一个像你这样在咖啡厅里长大的人都应该直接上岗。特别是还有一个牧师作推荐人。”

 

这话让特维克再次振奋了起来。“好吧，我们走！”  
 

**

克雷格坚持一边吃蛋糕喝咖啡一边填求职表。他在柜台点了他通常的单子，和一块特维克在上周美美享用的咖啡蛋糕。

 

当他带着餐点回到座位时，特维克已经把表单浏览了一遍。他两个拳头支着脸，咬着嘴唇，一副全神贯注的样子。

 

克雷格一边喝着咖啡一边静静地看着他。当特维克皱起脸，将求职表推远时，克雷格有些担心了。

 

“别在意，” 他咕哝道，咬着大拇指的指甲盖。克雷格突然注意到，他快哭了。

 

克雷格非常困惑。他拿起表格，扫了一遍，没发现什么异常的地方，随后又读了一遍。

 

“要求看起来很简单，”他皱起眉。“出什么问题了？”

 

特维克耸耸肩，眼见着在把眼泪往回憋。“没什么，” 他低声说。

 

“胡说，” 克雷格说。 “你有资历，也有推荐人。能出什么问题？”

 

特维克摇了摇头。“问题就是我不能应聘！” 他看向了别处，脸上浮现出淡淡的失落与羞耻。“上面写着我需要一个永久住址和联系电话。即使我把收容所作为我的永久住址——而且它也不是——这像什么样子？没有哪个头脑清醒的人会雇流浪汉的。” 特维克在语尾把声音压得很小，像是耗尽了全力似的。

 

克雷格盯着他，首次理解了现实的情况。从特维克的表情来看，克雷格意识到自己不是唯一一个这么想的。

 

“好吧…也许他们不会。我是说，就算如此，他们也会知道你是个例外——”

 

“就算他们不认为我是醉汉，也不保证我能被录，不是吗？” 特维克叹口气，含着泪笑了笑。“我连联系电话都没有。”

 

“你没手机吗？” 克雷格问道，刚出口就意识到了这是个愚蠢的问题。

 

“那个在我…不是我自己的时候就被偷了，” 特维克小声道，摆弄着他的蛋糕。他从一开始就没动一口。而克雷格也不认为他之后会吃。

 

克雷格不清楚他为什么会说接下来的这番话。那种处境中的某种东西——拯救一个男人的灵魂，在他竭尽全力的姿态中目睹到人性的力与美，以及冒着失去一切的危险孤注一掷的品质——深深地震撼了他。克雷格费力救起了他，不愿让他再度迷失，不愿让他被世界所抛弃。那是他长久以来，第一次没有感到被神所引导。

 

“罗威大道2185号，丹佛，邮编号80230，” 克雷格说。

 

“哈？” 特维克一脸困惑地问。

 

“这是牧师住所的地址，” 克雷格说，一边从包装里抽出一支香烟，敲了两敲后把它叼在嘴间。

 

“什么？” 特维克几乎快尖叫出声。 “神父！我不能！如果他们发现我在谎报地址…我可不想因此让你陷入麻烦！”

 

克雷格皱了皱眉，不确定他所指的自己可能会陷入的 ‘大麻烦’ 究竟是什么。这种特有的天真让他有些可爱。

 

“为什么是谎言呢？” 克雷格说得很简单，话音因为嘴间的香烟稍微含混了几分。他懒洋洋地耸了耸肩，轻弹着烟。“罗威大道2185号，丹佛，邮编号80230。我有一张沙发你可以随便睡。把我的号码给他们当作联系电话倒是没必要，你又接不到。”

 

“神父，” 特维克倒抽一口气。“我不能接受！我——你已经为我做了太多！”

 

克雷格又耸了一下肩膀，站起身来。“我去抽根烟，” 他说。“我不会强迫你呆在我那儿，特维克。我不在乎你把我的地址谎报上去还是别的，但我给了你这个机会。你可以接受也可以拒绝，但我不希望看到那个奇迹般地脱离附身的家伙被一个醉汉毒打。经过恶魔那一遭，这样未免有些逊。”

 

特维克盯着他。克雷格不清楚他是被为自己差劲的玩笑而震惊，还是住宿的提议，或是两者都有。特维克随后爆出一声大笑。

 

克雷格也忍不住笑了起来，尽管某个想法正从脑中缓缓显露出棱角。

 

他尽量不去纠结于它，随后走到外面去点烟。他在室外拖了很长一段时间，思考着他下意识地邀请特维克进入自己生活的这一决定。

 

他感到自己与特维克之间有着深厚的情谊，这点不可否认。克雷格并没有收留流浪汉的习惯。这并不是说他会拒绝对他提出这种要求的人；天晓得，他可是清楚穷困潦倒是何种滋味。然而事实仍是如此：他居然在几乎不了解这个人的情况下就打算把自己的沙发给他睡。得了吧，他觉得他对自己的未来真是过度投资了。

 

一定是那次驱魔。看到一个人被彻底剥落，只剩灵魂，又看着它在黑暗中被生生地抽离出来…那次的经历一定在克雷格的身上塑造出了什么比以往更为强劲的东西。

 

克雷格在抽完剩下的香烟时，尽量不为自己所作的决定而烦恼。他对自己说，这种不寻常的鲁莽以及他所作的决定一定都是来自神的指引。尽管指尖对香烟的渴望告诉他，自己并没有被这番说辞说服。

 

当他返回室内时，他重重地坐在了特维克对面的座位上。

 

“怎样？” 他问道，一边拿起那杯不冷不热的咖啡。

 

特维克脸红了，摆弄着手中的笔。“呃…80230，对吗？”

 

克雷格点头。“你似乎已经做好了决定。”

 

特维克点头，之后垂下脑袋，看上去有些难为情。“能接受你的邀请，我真的非常感激。收容所的各位都很友善，但还是…” 他没说下去。

 

“很可怕？” 克雷格接话道。

 

特维克摇了摇头。“让人难以喘息，” 他说。“呃…我不知道你对我，呃，被拘留之前的生活有多了解。但我很长时间以来都被焦虑症所困扰。从那只怪物的掌心逃脱的经历给了我一个崭新的视角。让我意识到事情真的可能会比我想象的要更糟糕。但还是…不管我再怎么试着保持积极的心态，有时我只是想一个人待着想想事，可我周围的人都很吵，” 他停下，轻微地耸了一下肩膀。“让人难以喘息，我只想躲起来。”

 

“你可以窝在我家的沙发上，” 克雷格温和地说。“我的话不多，而且我也不常在家。应该能留给你足够的思考空间。”

 

特维克对他笑了笑。克雷格不适地注意到，对方似乎有些神思朦胧。正当克雷格要问他在看什么的时候，特维克挪开视线，摇了摇头。“抱歉，只是在你刚才说自己话不多的时候我才意识到，你对我很了解，但我对你却一点都不了解。”

 

克雷格挪了挪身子，有点不太高兴。“没什么好了解的。”

 

“你驱魔，吸烟，还说‘操’，” 特维克笑着说。“你就像漫画书里的那种彪悍牧师！”

 

”我真的不是，” 克雷格低声道。特维克提到的'吸烟‘ 以及他自己对谈话走向的不满倒是把烟瘾给挑上来了。

 

“你知道我的那些烂事，但我对你却一无所知，这不公平，” 特维克嘟起嘴——成年人可不该这么做。

 

“怎么，你突然担心我是个连环杀人狂？” 克雷格干巴巴地说。

 

“不是！” 特维克嚷道。几个人朝他们的方向看了过来，引得特维克缩起了身子。“啊！我当然不觉得你是连环杀人狂，但拜托了，告诉我一些事情，好吗？你是我唯一的朋友，我想更加了解你。只知道上面那三条，如果算上你的地址就算四条，是完全不够的。”

 

打友情牌这招有些卑鄙，克雷格也不完全相信这是特维克无意识间耍的心机。不过，克雷格想，可能他们两个人也确实算是朋友。特维克也不是教民，而且之前每周的咖啡聊天也不是为了精神指导。克雷格可能在驱魔后对他的责任感尚存，但他也不能说自己并不享受两人之间的交谈。

 

伴随着一声生硬的叹息，克雷格靠向了椅背。“好吧，” 他放软了态度。 “你可以问我一件事。不过我可能不会回答。”

 

“只能问一件吗？” 特维克抱怨道，好像他被缺斤少两了似的。

 

“只能一件，” 克雷格重复道。 “而且我可能不会回答。”

 

“好吧，” 特维克无奈地叹了口气。过了一会儿，他的眉头放松了下来，看上去若有所思，似乎真的在考虑该问的问题。差点把克雷格逗笑了。他觉得特维克对这件事这么认真，真是有些搞笑，尽管他确实很讨厌谈论自己。

 

“好吧，” 特维克终于开口。“你谈过女朋友吗？”

 

克雷格不满地哼哼。在特维克可问的所有问题中，他提出的问题偏偏是最糟糕、最令人不适的。克雷格本来希望特维克能问些更重要的问题，但并没有，他问的是克雷格最不喜欢的问题之一。

 

他给特维克甩了个眼色，让他明白自己对这个问题有多么反感。

 

特维克往后缩了缩，但克雷格注意到这个厚脸皮的家伙居然在憋笑。

 

克雷格从齿缝间挤出了一句 “没有，” 。他的指尖轻敲着大腿，抑制着想再抽一支烟的强烈冲动。但他清楚这么做只会像是逃跑。

 

“噢，哇，” 特维克似乎很震惊。 “从没有过？你从没跟人谈过恋爱？在做牧师以前也没有吗？”

 

“我可没这么说，” 克雷格小声说。他平稳地对上了特维克困惑的眼神。

 

“但你刚才说——”

 

“我从没谈过女朋友，” 克雷格打断了他。这回他把手伸向了香烟。

 

“我不明白，” 特维克说道，看着克雷格掏出了烟盒。他叹了口气，又露出了那种沮丧的神情。“你说我有一次提问机会，但你又没回答那个问题。”

 

“我说过我可能会选择不作回答，” 克雷格回答道，并拿香烟指着他。“我刚才也确实回答了。只是你问错了问题。” 克雷格站了起来，留下特维克去思考这句话。“我去抽支烟。等会儿在外头见。”

 

这更多的是一种战略性撤退，并非逃跑，但仍然让克雷格产生了强烈的厌恶感。他让特维克住进自己家里时，可没指望他会对自己的生活如此感兴趣。倒不是说他自己对整件事考虑得很深就是了。

 

虽然克雷格的过往并非机密，但除了那些知道的人之外，他并没有刻意与其他人分享，而且他现在也不喜欢这样做。他的一些比较八卦的教民自他被予圣秩后就开始探他的底，但这些人很容易被打发走。尽管他们对此明显很失望，但他们足够有礼，也就没有太强人所难。不过，其实只消上谷歌搜索一下他的名字就能挖掘出一些东西。

 

而特维克则是继托肯后，第一个姑且能算得上是他的朋友的人。他自然会想了解克雷格，毕竟他之后就要搬进来住。但克雷格不确定自己是否已经准备好把这些展露给对方。他甚至都不确定自己是否该给予特维克超越工作层面的关怀；否应该停止以这种友善的态度搅浑水。

 

特维克出门时，他还在抽烟。他站在克雷格身边，抬头看着他，似乎很内疚。

 

“我还有另一个问题，我保证这次的不八卦，” 特维克说。

 

克雷格咕哝着，想知道这回是橄榄枝，还是撒在他伤口上的盐。

 

"说，” 他粗声道。

 

“你总是那样弄你的香烟吗？”

 

这并不是克雷格预想中的问题。他皱着眉头，有点困惑，又有点恼怒——是对特维克还是对他自己，他不清楚。

 

“弄什么？”

 

“把它敲两下？” 特维克问道，对上了他的视线。

 

克雷格停了下来，看着指间被夹得稳稳的香烟。“哈，” 他慢慢说道，对此有些惊讶。“好问题。我想是的。” 他顿住，想了想。“习惯使然，我想。之前晚上出去玩的时候我就抽着玩。我总是抽卷烟，我会敲一敲，确保烟草分布均匀。应该就是从这里形成的习惯。”

 

他已经很久都没有回忆起这段过往了。夜游，偶尔尝些奇怪的药，在别人闯祸的时候放声大笑。都是常态。

 

这一次，特维克并没有打断他的思绪，而是静静地站在克雷格身边，看他懒懒地抽完了烟。当特维克的双脚开始不安地摩擦着地面时，克雷格终于同情他了。

 

“你的观察力真是敏锐得惊人，” 克雷格说着，把烟头扔进了附近的垃圾桶，开始朝车子走去。

 

特维克跟在他的身后。“你这样觉得吗？” 他顿住，坐上乘客席后扣起了安全带。在克雷格发动引擎后，特维克缓缓地说了下去。“我想，我总是处在焦躁边缘。我很担心与人交往，可我同时又很喜欢他们。所以我想，当我觉得自己不能和他人说话的时候，我就会观察对方。” 他停下来，对克雷格咧嘴一笑。这一瞬间让人有些分心。“也许就像你说的，也许这能让我成为更好的咖啡师——一个能真正帮助他人的咖啡师。”

 

“或许你应该在面试中提到这一点？” 克雷格说。

 

特维克笑了，目光落在自己的大腿上，手抚摸着申请表。“先别那么急，” 他微笑着。“但我会把所有能做的工作都应聘个遍。我不会麻烦你太久的，神父。”

 

克雷格飞快地瞥了他一眼。“你不是个麻烦，特维克。你只是运气不太好罢了。再说，你也不会在我家吃白食。我还指望你出力呢。”

 

特维克迅速点点头。“我会的！不管做什么！” 他坚定地说道。有么一瞬间，他看上去很可爱。

 

“行。这个等你搬过去了再说吧。或许你能帮着打扫卫生做做饭什么的，” 克雷格说。

 

"什么都可以！” 特维克尖声道。 “我很乐意！”

 

克雷格点了点头，随后两个人陷入了一阵舒适的沉默中。早前咖啡厅里尴尬的气氛已经缓和了下来，尽管克雷格毫不怀疑特维克兴许还在脑内纠结着这件事。

 

他把车停在收容所外面的一个地方时，特维克并没有马上下车。相反，他做了个深呼吸，把表放在膝盖上，微微揉皱。

 

“我对之前的事情很抱歉，” 他轻声说着，听起来像是一个在忏悔的男人。克雷格不需要他作多解释。他清楚他在对什么道歉。

 

“没事，” 克雷格说。“你不是第一个问这件事的人。”

 

特维克点点头。“我不该那么八卦的。我看得出来你很伤心。”

 

克雷格眨了眨眼，看向特维克。伤心？像他这样如此善于观察的人居然认为这会让他伤心，还真是有意思。他都没怎么去想这码事（这是谎言）。

 

“我习惯了，” 克雷格说。他试图让自己听上去不屑一顾，但出口的话音却是充满戒备的。

 

特维克摆弄着手中的表格，抚平了被揉皱的部分。“我可以问一下他的名字吗？”

 

克雷格看着他，看着从特维克身上散发出的惶恐之意。

 

不知怎么的，他那副退缩的模样以及那预期被拒的样子，触动着克雷格的心。

 

明知不应该，但他还是作出了回应。“托马斯。” 

 

从唇边吐出的话语比他所预期的要轻柔得多，像一句被珍藏的呢喃。他已经有一段时间没想托马斯了。至少试着不去想。试着不去想他在哪里，或是他在做什么；试着不去想他是否进了那个被他们开玩笑——但实际上他们真的很想上——的NASA项目。试着不希望他找到新欢，找到了一个比克雷格更好的人。

 

“提起这件事，我很抱歉，” 特维克微弱的声音把克雷格从方才的思考中拉了回来。他稍微挺直身子，看上去与其说是担心，不如说是悲伤。

 

克雷格耸了耸肩。这是他心中的负累。“没关系，一切都过去了。”

 

“但身为同性恋对你来说不会很麻烦吗？” 特维克犹豫地问道。

 

“非常麻烦，” 克雷格声音沙哑道。“但就算我是直的，也还是得保持独身。我现在也不做那些事了，而且我——就像任何一位牧师一样——会忽视和抵抗这些诱惑。每当我产生奇怪的、难以控制的念想时，我就会向神道歉。我认为祂能看出我有多么努力，祂也知道我们不可能从不犯错。毕竟，祂让我生来如此。”

 

特维克点了点头，但他看起来仍旧很悲伤。这让克雷格感到极其不适。让他怀疑特维克是否能嗅出这通鬼话里的猫腻; 是否能透过平静的表面，看到底下的骚动。

 

克雷格移开了视线，咳嗽了一声，试图让车里有某些声响。“如果这让你不能安心地睡在我的沙发上的话，其实你真的不用担心。”

 

“不会！” 特维克在座位上摇了摇。 “真的不会！我认识很多同志！我从没受过这方面的威胁。他们通常人都很好的。”

 

克雷格狐疑地看着他。“你在那个乡下小镇认识了很多同志？”

 

特维克耸耸肩，轻笑道：“同志对咖啡生意有帮助？” 

 

克雷格眨了眨眼。又眨了眨。然后，毫无预兆的，车里的紧张气氛被粉碎了。尽管感到非常、非常疲倦以及一种毫无遮掩的裸露感，但克雷格还是笑了。他笑到咳了出来，不得不砸向方向盘，之后对着露齿而笑的特维克比了个中指。

 

等他终于冷静下来时，克雷格叹了口气，又陷进了座位里。

 

“好吧，你怎么计划的？” 他说。

 

“我没有多少东西，但我要跟收容所报备说我找到了别的住所。我还要通知马克西神父，” 特维克回答道。

 

听到马克西神父的名字时，克雷格感到一丝恐惧在心底荡漾。这和他小时候的感觉很类似：那种他做了某事，却不知道父母会对此作何反应时的感觉。他总是在脸上挂出一副漫不经心的表情，但和任何一个孩子一样，他总是害怕让父母失望。

 

这个想法几乎使他发笑。他现在是一个成年人，居然还担心他的同事会质疑他莫须有的动机。

 

“好吧，我有个婚礼彩排，得回去了。它可能会稍微拖一会儿，所以我可能要到10点半才过来。”

 

“如果明天更方便的话，我可以再等等的。” 特维克提议道。

 

一想到特维克要在那个可能被打得鼻青脸肿的地方再待一晚，克雷格的嘴唇就紧抿成了一条细线。

 

“不，” 他说。“我今晚就来接你。”

 

尽管对方语气强硬，但特维克还是微笑了出来。 “那就今晚，” 他表示同意。

 

“那我在大厅等你？”

 

“行。如果我迟到了，不要以为我改变了主意。”

 

听到这话，特维克脸红了，打算说些什么——估计是想否定——之后有些气鼓鼓地走下了车。

 

“等会儿见，室友，” 特维克笑着说。

 

在克雷格有机会对他喊 “别那样叫我” 之前，他把门关上了。


	8. 第七章

不出所料，腼腆又害羞的新娘化身成了'娘斯拉’，而彩排也远远超出了预期时间。这不是克雷格第一次看到那童话般的教堂婚礼梦想的破灭，他打赌这也不会是最后一次。

很少有人考虑到结婚典礼在历史上是一项私人而亲密的仪式；充满了天主教的庄重气氛，但却是私密的。这其中当然不包括马车和放飞白鸽。

当克雷格断然拒绝新娘放鸽子(看起来更像公园里的普通灰鸽)进教堂的请求时，新娘差点崩溃。她似乎并不理解克雷格不想让鸟在梁上造窝，把长凳上弄得满是鸟粪的心情。她已经因为马车无法通往教堂大门的小石碑路而心烦意乱了。鸽子则是压垮骆驼背的那根稻草。

克雷格压根就不在乎。她和她的丈夫为了保障婚礼的顺利进行，数次拜访教堂（次数不多也不少）。他确信明天婚礼之后他就再也不会见到他们了，而且说实话，他也不会因此而失眠。

他最后设法让哭泣的新娘在十点四十分时走出门外。他领着他们出门，锁上门后便与他们分开，朝自己的车走去。

祈祷似乎让路上一连串绿灯。克服了重重困难(也许还有一点点超速——主啊，原谅他吧——），克雷格在12分钟内就赶到了收容所。他希望这是一个标志——表明他做的事是正确的。

 

他把车停到一旁，关掉引擎，踏入车外清冽的暮色中。这让他想起自己没有夹克和帽子。尽管他已经习惯了寒冷天气，但还是不住打哆嗦。他没有能塞进去暖和双手的荷包，所以只得紧紧地裹住双手，把钥匙攥在掌中。他走向了圣弗朗西斯中心的大门。

特维克在他走进来时便猛地一抬头，脸上满溢着希望。他看见克雷格就笑了。毫无疑问的，他之前在想着克雷格不会出现，或是自嘲之类的负面想法，但那一刻，他感到了释然。

“我应该有告诉过你，如果我迟到了，千万别瞎想，” 克雷格恼怒道，朝特维克的方向走去。

特维克俯下身，收拾起自己鼓鼓囊囊的背包，看起来像是个要去野营的登山客。这也许就是他仅有的行囊。想到这里，克雷格不免感到一阵悲伤。

“我知道，” 特维克说着，艰难地背上了背带。“但我实在是没办法。”

“我明白，” 克雷格说着，看见一位面善的女士向他们接近。

“你是塔克神父吗？” 她打量着他。她也许在想他是否真的是神父，还是只是单纯的穿着品味怪异。

“我是，” 克雷格回答道。

“你比我预想的要年轻多了，” 那位女士笑了。“仅作流程，你确定特威克先生之后住在你家里吗？”

“是的，” 克雷格说着点了点头。

女士看起来非常欣喜。她对特维克微笑着。

“你知道我们的地址，特威克先生。我很高兴你找到了一个能住在一起的朋友，” 她说。

“真的很谢谢你，” 特维克说。他的脸看着有些发红。

“好的，我们走，” 克雷格说着，把头转向了门的方向。特维克发出一声尖利的叫声。克雷格暗想这也许对方表示同意的方式，于是紧随其后。

他们走向了克雷格的车。因为是停车场仅有的四辆之一，所以他们很容易便找到了。他们坐进了车里。

“呃，婚礼彩排怎么样？” 特维克问道。他像个小孩子一样把背包扣在膝盖上。

克雷格朝他做了个鬼脸。

“哇，那么糟吗？” 特维克笑了。

“这么说吧，电视和电影加剧了人们对教堂婚礼的美化。现在好像都没人意识到，这里仅仅是一处祭拜天主的建筑，而不是能重建巴比伦空中花园或放养白孔雀，或在告解室外挂起系着绸带的白巧克力的地方，” 克雷格慢吞吞地说着，漠然地回忆起之前的种种。

“天啊，” 特维克说。“你拒绝了他们的请求，我猜他们不会太高兴吧？”

“那些尚且记得我才是他妈的仪式主持者的人只会有些不爽。但有些人则会勃然大怒，气得爆炸。” 他停下来，耸了耸肩。

“说真的，如今的婚礼就跟竞赛似的。”

“还真有点可悲，” 特维克说。

克雷格只是哼了一声。他从没说过自己讨厌别人结婚。主持婚礼对他来说是份不错的差事，不过婚礼从单纯的恋人的结合变质成现今浮华的仪式还是相当糟糕的。毕竟他是个浪漫主义者。虽然他从没向任何人承认过，但他喜欢爱。爱是他信仰的基础。爱是他相信神不会苛责人们的原因。爱是克雷格在那间牢房里，在那股不属于自己的力量指引他拯救特维克时所感受到的情感。

把车停在住所外时，他还在考虑这件事。在下车前，他停了下来，扭过头默默地凝视着特维克——他在给他一个改变主意的机会。但特维克似乎误读了他的表情。

“呃，你真的确定吗，神父？” 他问道，紧紧地揪住自己的背包。

克雷格点头。“嗯，我确定，” 虽然他自己也有些不确定。“来吧。”

他踏出车外，特维克紧跟其后，随后他按下钥匙锁上了车。食指甩着的钥匙叮当作响，克雷格把它推进锁中，打开了门。他一手推开门，顺势走了进去。

当他弯腰脱鞋时，他注意到特维克仍在前门的台阶上犹豫地徘徊着。

”如果你之后要住在这儿，就得学会在没人招呼的情况下自己进屋，” 克雷格略讽刺地拖长调子，把鞋放在了架子上。

特维克被他的话语尴尬得红了脸。他晃悠悠地跨过门槛，嘟哝道：“我知道！”

克雷格晃晃脑袋，松开了牧师领，打了个大大的呵欠，拖着疲惫的步子走向晾衣橱。

他很快就翻出了一张干净的毯子，把它抖开来。这毯子不算那么好，但凑合一晚还是可以的。他把它搭在手臂上，走向客厅，把它放在了沙发背上。

“等明天婚礼结束后我再把这里安排好，” 克雷格说。“希望现在能将就一下。”

“你在开玩笑吗？” 特维克说着就把包放了下来。“这比‘将就’要好多了。比之前要好上十倍。”

克雷格笑了。“话是这么说，但我也不知道这张沙发睡起来能有多舒服。” 他走开来，蹲在了壁炉前。“如果你在夜里觉得冷了，把这个拨向左边，就能烧热了。” 

克雷格站起来，示意左边的一个小走廊。

“浴室就在下层——”

“那里离豚鼠很近，对吧？” 特维克问道。

克雷格点了点头。“嗯。浴室就在那对面。我的房间有配套的小型卫浴。你可以随便拿厨房里的东西吃。”

特维克点点头，慢慢地坐在沙发上。他对如此朴素的家居环境却感到无比的敬畏。

“我要在4点起床，所以可能会把你弄醒。我会尽量安静点的，” 克雷格说。

“没关系，” 特维克微笑着。“反正我平时睡得也不太好。”

“就算如此，” 克雷格坚定地说。“ 我还是不想把你弄醒。我会把备用钥匙放在门边。拿好它。还有——” 他说着，走到餐具柜旁，随手拿起他的钱包把它打开，手指翻着里面的纸币，取出了四张。

“这儿有两百美元。我知道这不是一笔大钱，但可以用它来买些必需品。”

特维克瞪圆了眼睛，大张着嘴。“神父！我不能收！” 他尖声道。

克雷格没有就此收回，而是继续把钱凑到他的面前。“我是一个牧师。慈善是我们的工作。”

“是的，但有更需要这笔钱的人！这已经足够了！” 特维克争辩道，把对方的手轻轻地推开。

“面试的时候需要衣服，不是吗？还有鞋子？巴士费呢？” 克雷格说着，再次挥了挥手中的钞票。看着特维克低下的脑袋，克雷格就知道自己已经赢了这场争论。但他并没有沉浸在这股胜利的喜悦中；反之，他把语气放得柔和了些。“听着，如果你实在不好意思收的话，就把这当成是我借给你的，行吗？等你有钱了再还；如果你忘了还，就当是我送你的，怎么样？”

“我不会忘记的。” 特维克固执地说。他还是伸出了手，轻轻捏住了钱。“你确定吗？”

克雷格翻了个白眼。“最后说一遍，是的，我确定。我明天得早起，所以别再跟我争了。”

特维克默默地点头，拿走了克雷格手中的钱。“真的很感谢你，神父，” 他的低语中充满了对他的崇敬之情，让克雷格感到略微尴尬。

“这没什么大不了的，” 他耸耸肩。“明天给自己买些必需品吧。等婚礼结束之后我们再谈。”

特维克点头，依旧用那种充满敬畏的眼神盯着克雷格。

克雷格被他盯得有些受不了，转过身去。“如果你需要什么，你知道在哪里能找到我。”

他上楼梯走到半途，一个温柔的声音让他停下了脚步。

“晚安，神父。”

克雷格笑了。“晚安，特维克。” 他轻声说。  
**  
除去几处磕绊，婚礼进行得很顺利。‘娘斯拉‘在婚礼当天冷静了下来，终于意识到自己婚礼的意义在于爱情。

这绝对不算是他所主持过的最糟糕的婚礼。但在拍完了最后一张夸张的婚宴照片，所有人都离开教堂后，克雷格还是感到胸口的一块巨石落了地。

他从离开住所的那一刻就一直很焦躁。估计是身体对自己那块安静的小天地所发生的改变产生的延迟反应。

他还不清楚自己是否后悔让特维克与自己同住。他们从昨晚到现在都没讲过一句话。

克雷格依旧难以入睡。与他人共处一室令他辗转反侧。他也没起床抽烟——他把打火机落在了另一间房里。他实在是不愿因此惊醒特维克。

闹钟响起时，他已经睡了几个小时，不过身体反而感觉更糟。他蹑着脚，尽可能安静地穿过客厅，到卫生间去拿他那支被忘记的香体膏。他甚至连早晨的咖啡都懒得沏，抄起打火机就直接出门了。

此刻，数小时过后，他渴望小睡片刻。虽然婚礼结束了，但还是有很多工作要做。家像母亲温暖的怀抱一样召唤着他，而克雷格则欣然在脑内切换成自动挡，疲惫的双手懒散地锁上教堂的门，拖着僵硬的双腿回家。

当他发现钥匙不能像往常一样转开锁时，他感到有些惊慌——门没有被锁。半秒过后，逻辑思维如利刃一般刺破了习惯在脑中笼络的蛛网。他意识到特维克肯定在家。

这是一个奇怪的认知。他也不认为自己会就此习惯于如此认知。他思忖自己是否应该敲门。值得庆幸的是，他立刻打消了这个念头，笑自己太荒唐。他的脸上不露丝毫纠结的痕迹，推开了门。

“我回来了！”

“欢迎回家！” 特维克带着愉快的笑容冲出了厨房。“婚礼怎么样？”

当被问及‘今天过得如何’这种日常问候时，克雷格有些吃惊。他楞了一会儿才回答。“最后倒不是那么糟，” 他边说，边松开自己的牧师领，重重地瘫坐进了那张他最喜欢的扶手椅里。“你呢？你买东西了吗？”

特维克点头，向克雷格展示他身上的那件绿色针织衫。“买了！我发现了一家很棒的二手店，在里面买了好多衣服。我还给接下来的面试置备了几件衬衫！”

克雷格的眉毛抬起。“他们联系你了？”

特维克点头。“对，大概在半个小时之前，” 他咧嘴笑着，看上去非常开心。这让克雷格也笑了起来，看起来特维克精神不错。“安排在这周四，因为经理明天不在。”

“我之前叫你乐观点，” 克雷格点头。

“呃，倒不是说我很乐观，” 特维克摆了摆头。 “不管怎么讲，我买了两件衬衫，一条领带和两条休闲裤。就算这份工作不成，我也要去应聘其他我能做的工作。”

克雷格看起来很惊叹。“这些都是你在二手店买的吗？”

“啊，不是，” 特维克有些尴尬。“我在沃尔玛买了一条裤子和一双鞋。还有内裤，” 他补充道，颊边飘红。

“你可以在牧师面前谈内裤的，” 克雷格笑着说。 ”我们又不会生气。”

特维克轻轻地笑出了声。“那袜子呢？”

“袜子也行，” 克雷格说。 “你的钱还够花吗？”

特维克点头。他的脑袋上下点得飞快，有些滑稽。“够！如果你不介意我留一点作车费——” 他不说话了，翻着自己的口袋，从里面摸出了些皱巴巴的钞票。克雷格没接下，对他摆了摆手。

“伙计，我不是在管你要找零。我只是想确保你一切都好，仅此而已。”

特维克瞟了瞟手中的钱。他慢慢地缩回了伸出去的胳膊，把钱放在自己的膝头。“这真可笑，” 他的语气同神情一样柔和。“我从小就被惯着。我觉得这是我父母牵挂我的方式。老实说他们很糟糕，但我们家的经济条件还不错，我想要什么玩具都能买到手。直到大概两个月前，两百美元对我来说都不算什么。虽然我花钱不大手大脚，但两百美元对我来讲真的算是小数目。但现在…现在几百美元绝对是笔大钱。不敢相信我曾经是多么的幼稚。多少次路过流浪汉，或是拒绝那些慈善募捐者…我多自私啊。”

克雷格一直静静地坐着，听着对方讲话。但他禁不住打断了他。“这不算自私，特维克。幼稚也不是错。我们都有幼稚的时候。这与愚昧无知是有区别的。”

“可能吧，” 特维克说。虽然他似乎并没有被说服。“总之，我手头有足够的巴士费和其他费用——” 他打断了自己，睁大眼睛。“噢！我忘了！我给你买了份礼物！”

克雷格有些懵。他看着特维克跳着站起来，随后冲进厨房。“呃？礼物？你真的没必要——”

特维克再次出现时，脸上挂着兴奋的笑容。他自豪地把一瓶酒举到了他的面前。“噔噔！”

“什么？” 克雷格说着，向下瞟了一眼瓶身。是一瓶加州产酿的白索维农葡萄酒。

“我不知道你喜欢喝哪种。但不是所有人都喜欢红酒的厚重口感，所以我买了白的。这瓶也许不是最优质的，毕竟只要十美元。但我想跟你道谢，就想着买一瓶我们喝？倒不是说你要跟我分着喝…” 特维克叽叽喳喳地聊开了。他并没有注意到克雷格脸上的表情。终于，他意识到了。随即垮下了脸。“你讨厌这个吧。”

“不是，” 克雷格说，但他的声音刺耳又僵硬。他清清嗓子，重新组织语言。“不是，我不讨厌。我很感谢这份礼物，特维克，但你不用送的。”

”我当然要送，” 特维克坚持道。“等情况好了，我就给你买香槟！”

克雷格被他的这份体贴感动到了，对他微微一笑。“谢谢你，特维克，但我可能连香槟都不能收。”

“哈？” 特维克疑惑地皱起眉。“为什么？”

来了。克雷格最讨厌被提及的话题#3。

“我不喝酒，” 他说。

“什么？” 特维克说，一脸震惊。“牧师不能喝酒吗？我还以为只有穆斯林才这样！”

“我们主要仪式的其中之一就是饮用象征着基督宝血的红酒，”克雷格说着，对他微笑。 “并没有限制牧师喝酒的禁令。只是我个人不喝酒而已。” 

“你不喜欢喝酒吗？” 特维克问道。

克雷格犹豫了片刻。“这…不是这个问题，”

特维克思考了好一会儿才理解他的意思。一开始，他皱起眉头，憋着脸，似乎在试着解开一道谜题。一段时间后，他的表情由惊讶转换成了关切。

“我的天啊，”他说。“我先前没看见酒杯和酒柜，还觉得奇怪呢，但没想到——” 他停下来，向克雷格递了个充满愧疚的眼神。“真的很抱歉！我太傻了。”

“别这么说，” 克雷格坚持道。他伸出双手，一只手环住瓶颈。“并不是说我完全看不得酒。我只是不能跟你一起喝。”

特维克低头，看向克雷格的手。“呃，我能——我能——我能问——”

“我有多长时间没碰酒了？” 克雷格问道，省得让特维克更加尴尬。克雷格深吸了一口气。他讨厌谈论这个，他真的，真的很讨厌。讨厌别人审视的目光。讨厌别人说他这么年轻就有酒瘾。不过特维克要跟他住在一块儿，也许把这段分享出来，对他们俩都好。

“到这个月就两年了，” 他说。“之前我连续四年没喝酒，但有过反复。去年我也差点破戒了，不过祷告使我稳住了决心。”

特维克点头。“我认识一些有…这种问题的人。我知道，摆脱这东西并不容易，” 他顿住，温柔地看着克雷格。这让克里格有些讶异。他并没有预期对方会做此反应。

“我认为你很勇敢。”

克雷格轻轻地嗤了声。“勇敢？我每天抽二十根烟，现在脑袋里想的全是那瓶酒。我一点都不勇敢。”

特维克轻声叹了口气，摇晃着瓶子。“我要把它全部倒进水槽里！” 他提议。

“别。神不欣赏半途而废的人。如果连你在我面前喝酒都把持不住，我这个牧师岂不是做得更失败了。”

“这对来说你还是很不公平，” 特维克摇着头说。当他醒过味来时，他停住了。“等等——你觉得自己是个很烂的牧师？”

克雷格自嘲地笑了。“我不是那种好牧师，特维克。我是同志，还抽烟，还有酒瘾。再加上我也不是个温柔的人。完全不符合优秀牧师的标准。”

这番话由本人讲出来感觉很奇怪。确实，有些人了解他的情况，但特维克是唯一一个被他亲口告知的。

特维克沉下肩膀。“天啊，” 他柔声说。 “我不太了解牧师，所以我猜这也许有些糟糕？但你从恶魔的手中拯救了我的灵魂。大多数的牧师只是跟人聊天，让人感觉良好，而你采取了实际行动。我认为你是最棒的牧师。”

“我绝对不是那样的，” 克雷格微微地冷笑。“不过，谢谢。我们可以就这个话题讨论一整天。不论优劣，我都是个牧师。我的工作就是抵制诱惑并引导其他人去这么做。这点是不变的。”

特维克点头。“我还是认为你很勇敢，” 他的声音依旧轻柔。“买了这个，我真的很抱歉。我会把它倒光的。“

”别这样。你买它的初衷是好的。今天暂且把它收在一边，之后再把它捐出去，或者送给一个你想要感谢的人。”

“我想，我可以把它送给收容所的工作人员，” 特维克说。

“这主意不错，” 克雷格说。

特维克点头，重重地坐了下来，看上去有些沮丧。他用脚把背包拨到身边，把酒瓶塞了进去。克雷格若有所思地看着那个被撑得满当当的背包，过了一会儿，扫视着房间。

“你可以用那个抽屉，” 他说着站起身来。他走向了那个老旧的东西，猛地拉开一柜。灰尘扬了他满脸，引得他阵阵咳嗽。

“好吧，” 他喘着说，随后背过脸去。“你的第一份任务就是把这个老东西清干净，方便收纳你的衣服。” 

“神父！我不能占那个抽屉！这，啊，这太多了！” 特维克尖声道。

“这就是个抽屉。如果你能帮忙的话就把这玩意打扫干净吧。天知道这里头塞了些什么。在我住在这里的两年来我从没看过里面。”

“你从来不好奇里面放了什么吗？” 特维克惊讶地问。

“不。可能就是之前住在这里的神父落下的旧的信件之类乱七八糟的东西，” 克雷格说道。他并没有提起最后一个住在这里的人应该是马克西神父。裘德神父在这里稍微呆了一段时间，不过也只是临时性的。据他所知，裘德神父是一个过着单调而严苛的生活的刻板的老家伙。但他的这种单调中充满着自我节律，而不像克雷格，纯粹是因为懒。

“好吧…如果你确定的话…” 特维克略带羞涩地说。

“我确定，” 克雷格说。 “有时间再清吧。只是别把你的新衣服给弄坏了。”、  
特维克点了点头，看起来还是有些不知所措。他貌似想到了什么，直起了身子。

“噢，说起来，你能告诉我熨斗之类的东西放在哪里吗？” 他问。

“当然。但如果你想把我的衣服洗了，我也不拒绝，” 克雷格开玩笑道。

”噢我明白了，” 特维克对他笑笑。“你是想要个驻家保姆。”

“没错，” 克雷格说。 “我只想找个人帮我料理这堆乱七八糟的事务。”  
特维克笑了出来，声音轻快。克雷格倒是没怎么笑。这让他不禁想，上一次住所内充满如此愉悦的笑声是在何时。

“行吧，我没法假装自己不好奇。我之前很喜欢这类古旧的事务，” 特维克说。“接受挑战。清洁用品是在厨房吗？”

“对，” 克雷格点头。“我有个杂物间。其实是一个带顶棚的边房。洗衣干衣机和熨衣板之类的都在那里，你可以随便用。不过我很愿意帮你洗衣服。洗衣服让我放松。”

“洗衣服让你放松？” 特维克不可置信地说。

克雷格的脸颊微微泛红。“别评判我。还有比这个更可怕、更奇怪的爱好呢。”

特维克的表情放松了些许。“是啊，你倒是没说错。”

他们陷入了沉默。克雷格打了个呵欠，感到一阵莫名的情感层面的疲累。

脆弱感，他想。他不常这样随意地谈论自己。特维克似乎有着一股能让他放松警惕的奇妙力量。他希望这在日后不会引起什么麻烦。

“我能跟你说点心里话吗？” 特维克突然说道，打破了两人之间的沉默。

克雷格点头。“当然。我的嘴很严。职业使然。”

“我从昨天开始就等着你变卦。就算你真的变了想法我也不会怪你，毕竟让一个陌生人入住本身就不是件容易的事。但即使我把事情弄得一团糟，即使我是一个这么逊的人，还有那瓶酒，那些唐突的、过分越界的玩笑…你依旧对我非常温柔。这让我感到安全，对我来说非常重要，” 他挂着一幅不安的表情，打断了自己冗长的讲述，“我知道，你说这只是你分内的工作，但我不清楚该如何去感谢你为我做的这一切。抱歉我说了这么多，只是，我——好吧。” 

“我更希望你把想说的话说出来，” 短暂的停顿后，克雷格说。他并没有说自己了解焦虑症的情况——最好不要把想法憋在心底自我纠结。

看特维克似乎没有放松下来，克雷格采用了另一种切入方式。

“而且，什么叫”陌生人”啊？” 他勉强让自己的语气随意起来。特维克从膝上抬起眼，疑惑地蹙着眉。“之前你还说我是你的朋友来着。而且我也绝对不会跟陌生人说自己他妈的活得一塌糊涂。”

特维克垂下了头。他的鼻梁上泛着淡粉色的红晕，但还是翘起嘴角露出了微笑。“我都不知道你把我当作朋友。”

“这不是夸奖。除了你之外，我就只有一个朋友了，而且我也很少跟他联系，” 克雷格干巴巴地说。“你的角色定位很奇怪；你是我的第一个驱魔对象，也是我的点心提供人。你被提上了我本来就的不长的朋友候选名单。”

“这让我觉得更加幸运了，” 特维克的笑容愈发灿烂了。“或许这一切都是我的计划也说不定呢。”

“呵，那还真是个精妙的计划，” 克雷格说着，站了起来。 “话说回来，我得去睡一会儿了。累死了。”

特维克点头，拉起背包，开始在里面翻找。他随后停了下来，抬起头，以一种责难的眼神望向克雷格。“等等，你还一直都没吃东西呢！”

克雷格摆了摆手。“从我钱包里拿点钱叫个披萨或其他什么的。如果我起来的时候还有剩，我就吃几片。”

“你确定吗？” 特维克问。“你真的不应该叫人去翻你的钱包。”

“随便吧，我——” 克雷格停下了。他刹住了那句即将脱口而出的’我相信你‘。他想，自己得是足够相信特维克才会让他住进来。 但'自己相信对方'的这一认知还是让他感到手足无措。让他再度滋生出那种短暂的脆弱感。细究下去只会让自己更加不适。于是他清了清喉咙，说：“没什么大碍。我相信你没有在策划什么出色的诈骗。就算是，你也找错捞钱对象了。牧师的薪水也不高。” 玩笑比真心话更显安全。

特维克也许注意到了他那一刻的迟疑，但并没有说什么。他笑了笑，摇摇头。“算你幸运，我是个糟糕的骗子。”

“嗯，我注意到了，” 克雷格坏笑着说。他挺直身子，揉了揉疲劳的背。“总之，我要眯一会儿了。去点披萨吧。”

“好吧。晚安，神父，” 特维克向上望着，对他露出了一丝微笑。

克雷格在前往洗手间的途中停下了脚步。他伸出手，指节轻敲墙壁。

“你知道的，说到‘我的朋友’，他们喜欢叫我克雷格。好吧，起码50%都这么叫，” 他说。

特维克像猫鼬一样抬起了脑袋。他疑惑地皱起脸，眯起双眼盯着克雷格。克雷格又敲了敲墙，突然间感到一丝尴尬，脸上的表情都有些不自然了。正当他要转身离开时，特维克明白了他那句话的含义。后者明显地变了表情。

“你想让100%的朋友都这么叫你吗？” 特维克问道，似乎有些害羞。

“可能吧。我喜欢凑整，” 克雷格回应道。

“好吧，” 特维克微笑着说。“那么晚安…克雷格。”

尽管特维克把他的名字读得像外文单词，尽管他念起来有些不自然，克雷格的心里却还是一阵奇怪的悸动。

“晚安，特维克。”


	9. 第八章

尽管一开始尴尬得滑稽，但特维克很快就习惯了叫克雷格的名字。

不久后便形成了规律。在第一周里，两人就适应了舒适的日常互动。像他说的一样，特维克在住所内工作得非常卖力。他先把抽屉清理干净，之后又开始给家具掸灰除尘。从那以后，他开始照顾豚鼠和洗碗。到了一周半时，特维克开始为他们俩准备晚餐。克雷格既没时间也对烹饪一窍不通，所以他倒是很欢迎特维克做饭。

当然，也并非一帆风顺。与他人同居一室需要做出许多改变。克雷格从受培训以来就一直没与人共享住房了。在那之前，就是大学了。他几乎都忘了这是种怎样的体验：你需要做出种种妥协，你会对他人给自己添的麻烦高度敏感，你也会意识到自己给他人造成的不便。

最难克服的就是他们在处理问题上的差异。克雷格是个闷罐子，在自我消化的方面他是个老行家。他擅长把问题分类处理，运用缜密的逻辑把问题划分成小块，然后憋在心里自己默默地琢磨。

而特维克却是个健谈的人。把所思所想分享出来能让他感觉更好，他习惯把问题大声地讲出来。一开始，克雷格被对方的这一习惯冲击得晕头转向。特维克多次试图跟他搭话，或是分享自己的惦念，把克雷格的家里搅得不得安宁。此前，牧师住所里唯一的声响是电视机沉闷的声响，或是豚鼠好奇的咕噜声。而现在却满溢着嘈杂的噪音：特维克的说话声、特维克在打扫时哼的轻柔的歌声、特维克呼的一声打开烤箱门、特维克咔的一声把东西打翻在地、特维克跟兴奋的豚鼠嘀嘀咕咕的聊天声、特维克发现吸尘机被堵之后小声念叨的脏话、特维克问他一天过得如何。

头几天里，帮助他人的快感逐渐消退，克雷格怀疑自己是否犯了一个严重的错误。一周半时，他暗自想着什么时候能摆脱掉对方。到了第三周，他勉强承认，事情并没有那么糟糕，真的，情况可能会更糟。也许某些东西还稍微变好了。

第五周时，牧师住所又恢复成了他的安全天地。这里第一次有了家的感觉。

克雷格选择不去思考这种想法有多么危险。 

 

**

 

周日——一如既往的——克雷格有一大堆事务要处理。特维克有时会在早晨陪着他，帮他洗好好洗衣店漏洗的衣物。那个店员主动要帮着他们弄，虽然她的人不错，但视力不行。

这周日——特维克搬进来与他同居的第六周，特维克与他接触的第十二周，他可没有在刻意算日子——克雷格独自前往教堂，不过揣着特维克给他备好的一保温杯咖啡。他无所谓。特维克今天要上一整天的班，他为此感到很开心。克雷格一点都不羡慕他。一想到要长时间跟顾客打交道克雷格都快吐了。不过话说回来，特维克比他更善于与人交往。

真是讽刺。

教民前来做早祷时，他还在喝着保温杯里的咖啡。

看到斯坦·马什时，他心下一沉。这么早见到他有些不太寻常，不过他在前排长椅的空座上坐了下来。通常情况下，克雷格在他向自己告解之前都不会理会他的存在，但今天有些不同。今天，斯坦带了一个男人过来。他个子很壮，正小声地与斯坦讲话。斯坦似乎不太乐意，举起了一只手，看起来像是在抱怨什么。

克雷格在想他是不是就是凯尔。终于见到他了。

 

他不再想这件事，转而像往常一样开始了八点钟的布道。他心血来潮地在其中穿插了一段几周前他与特维克聊天时的趣闻。教民们似乎很喜欢这个小内容。一个佛教徒居然帮助他成为了更好的牧师，克雷格不禁觉得好笑。

斯坦慢悠悠地走了过来，皱起脸看着跟在身后的大个子男人。克雷格连忙翻起圣经，假装自己没有在听那两个人的对话。

“我认真的，伙计，一边去，” 斯坦说。 

另一个男人——是凯尔吗？那家伙？举起了双手。“我只是在这儿感受些耶稣氛围的。你他妈放松点。”

“伙计！别在教堂里骂人！” 斯坦呲道。“而且我说真的，在外面等着。这东西很隐私。” 

“好呗，” 那个胖男人说着，仍然在他身边晃悠。

“在长椅上等着！” 斯坦吼道，听起来像是个耐心被耗尽的妈妈。

胖男人皱着眉头，坐在了长椅上。克雷格试着不理会长椅在他体重的压迫之下发出的嘎吱声。

“神父？” 斯坦问道，把谈话对象转向了克雷格。

“是的，马什先生？” 克雷格让自己听起来像是刚刚从沉思中回神。

“你能接受我的告解吗？” 

克雷格本想叹口气，说句‘好吧’。但相反的，他点了点头，一副神父应有的模样。

“当然可以，我的孩子。” 

他们一同退进就近的一间告解室，在指定的区域内坐定。

“神父，请宽恕我的罪。距离上次的告解已经有七周了，” 斯坦说。“从那次之后，我就和那位男性朋友没有…呃，性接触，但我产生过念头。”

“产生念头与采取行动是不同的。你表现出了抵抗诱惑的能力，” 克雷格回应道。“杂念是来自神的试炼。祷告会集中你的思想，让你的思路更加明晰。”

“我一直都在做祷告，神父。很努力地祷告。这让我对太太更加忠诚了。但呃…我呃…有几次在想那个的时候，摸了自己。”

克雷格扬起眉毛。如今很少有人因为自慰而忏悔。如果真的有人就此忏悔，克雷格只会让他们隔着格栅说。不过，因此而产生同性恋念头，算是双重罪。所以克雷格也能理解对方告解的动机。

“自慰仍然算是在心里与人私通。性行为应该只存在于夫妻之间，马什先生。自慰是非常自我中心的行为，而神希望我们把爱与他人分享，” 他谨慎地措辞。圣经对这个问题的解释非常清楚，但克雷格学术的那一面则想让他对此的态度更加宽容。这也是克雷格庆幸现在没有多少人因此而忏悔的原因。

斯坦叹了口气。“我明白，神父。我会做祷告的。我的补赎是什么？”

“念三遍圣母经和一遍天主经，” 克雷格说。“你已经在神的面前承认了罪过，我相信祂宽恕你。我赦免你的罪。”

“谢谢你，神父，” 斯坦谦卑地说。

“愿主保佑你，” 克雷格回应道。

斯坦在离开告解室时停顿了一下。克雷格想先行离开，但告解室外似乎有一连串声响，木门也吱呀作响。克雷格意识到有其他人在另一头。

“卡特曼！” 斯坦吼道。 “滚！”

克雷格听到门被猛地关上了。斯坦又喊了一声——对于周日早晨的教堂来说音量太大了。克雷格拉下脸来。他揉了揉前额，觉得脑仁疼。

“你是想做告解，还是只是在旁边捣乱？” 他生硬地说。

“你说呢，神父，” 在格栅另一侧的男人神秘兮兮地说。 “埃瑞克·卡特曼。你可能听说过我。我在这儿是个大人物。 ”

可以肯定地说，克雷格在此之前从没听过他的大名，不过这回答了他之前的问题——为斯坦着想，他很高兴这位不是凯尔。

在克雷格开口前，埃瑞克·卡特曼先继续说了下去。“我是个记者。我的博客只为寻求真相，揭露谎言。我想知道你能不能告诉我，神父，斯坦·马什有没有跟凯尔·布罗夫洛夫斯基上床？”

是了，布罗夫洛夫斯基。凯尔·布罗夫洛夫斯基。听起来像是波兰裔。

“我无权透露他人告解的内容，” 克雷格的语调并没有透露出他游走的思绪。这不是他第一次被告解者以外的人问及告解内容，而这可能也不会是最后一次。

人们觉得这是告解者与克雷格分享的秘密。某种角度来说，确实是。但克雷格更乐于减轻秘密给人们带来的负担，对秘密本身却并不感兴趣。尽管如此，人们还是很焦躁，把他当作掌握诸如婚姻破裂、子女关系疏离之类问题的答案的守门人。

“是这样没错，不过拜托了，兄弟，” 埃瑞克·卡特曼穷追不舍。“这是为了真相。” 

克雷格冷漠地盯着格栅。他突然间有些可怜斯坦。他显然对自己的情感非常钝感。

“真相就是马什先生的告解只存在于我，他与神三者之间。我不会违背我的誓言，把他人的私事透露给某些不正经的博客，” 克雷格厉声道。“现在，你是想做告解，还是想继续浪费我的时间？”

克雷格叹了口气，暗自责备自己的失态。他不该把自己的烦闷发泄在别人身上。独自一人面对本来就够糟糕了，更别说身边还有个自私的混蛋骚扰你。

“我知道了，” 埃瑞克说。他的语气听起来很镇定。 “我欣赏你尽职的态度，神父。我看看之后能不能说服你。”

“你是说服不了我的。还有别的事吗？” 克雷格说。

“没了。不过真相总有见光的那一天，” 埃尔克阴恻恻地说。

说罢，他离开了告解室。克雷格又听到了斯坦的声音。虽然内容听得不太清楚，但就他的音调来看，斯坦并不开心。

这整件事让克雷格庆幸自己的朋友不多。埃瑞克·卡特曼这类麻烦的朋友只会让人头大。

 

** 

 

“你昨天回来晚了，” 克雷格在周一早餐时说道。

“噢！抱歉，克雷格！我之后跟巴特斯在一起喝咖啡，然后我们就这样聊了起来，” 特维克回答道。他低下头，拿餐刀去取黄油。

“我只是问问。你知道的，你又没有门禁限制，” 克雷格说着，伸手去拿咖啡。虽然特维克已经在这里住了六周，虽然他们俩相处起来很融洽，但特维克在很多方面还是表现得像客人一样的拘谨。他也许确实算自己的客人，克雷格想。不过跟他的相处很自然，所以很容易就忘记这一点。

“我知道啊，” 特维克说着，一边有节奏地用餐刀把黄油抹在吐司上。“我知道，但我不想占你的便宜。我再也不会晚归了。”

克雷格摆了摆手。“真的没什么。只是那个巴特斯居然有那么多有趣的事情可聊，让我很惊讶。”

特维克笑了。“你太坏了！” 他责备道。 “巴特斯人很好，跟他聊天很有意思的。”

“嗯，” 克雷格不置可否地回应。

特维克翻了个白眼，咬了一口吐司。克雷格眯起眼看着对方舔着嘴唇。特维克表现得过于随意了。

“什么？” 克雷格说。

“没什么！” 特维克回答得有些太快了。“没什么。我只是在想他跟我说的关于他爸爸的事。” 

“他怎么了？” 克雷格问。他已经知道对话的走向了。他感到心底一沉。

特维克耸了耸肩。“就是…他自杀了。因为他没法应对…呃，应对——”

克雷格把送到嘴边的一勺谷物片哐当一声摔回碗里。“史蒂芬·斯道奇在柜子里藏得太深，都到纳尼亚去了（注：电影纳尼亚传奇，主人公在衣橱里发现了通往魔法王国纳尼亚的通道）。而我已经出柜了。我了解我自己。”

“嗯，被压抑着，” 特维克嘀咕道。

“你什么意思？” 克雷格厉声道。

特维克和他对上了视线，眼中满是挑衅。那是一股克雷格无从辨识的热度，一丝挣脱了束缚的怒意。挑起克雷格的胸腔间炽热的怒火，与特维克的两相碰撞。

这场对峙只持续了几秒钟。特维克先行画下休止符，垂下眼凝视着自己的吐司。这只是战略性撤退，而不是投降。特维克的表情没有改变。愤怒之际，克雷格在想特维克是否会回击——若是没了对自己的这份责任感，特维克是否真的会抡拳回击？

克雷格疯狂地想把对方逼到那步田地。

但他没有这么做。相反，克雷格平稳地吸了口气。神职人员的尊严让他压住了怒火。他以严厉而克制的目光注视着特维克。

“如果自我约束是服务于天主的前提，我甘愿做出这样的牺牲。” 他勉强地把语气放平缓。“你不拿这码事开玩笑我就谢天谢地了。”

“什么？” 特维克猛地抬起了头。 “伙计，我没在开玩笑！我很担心你好吗！”

“担心？” 克雷格皱起眉。他仍然很愤怒。他讨厌谈及自己的这一面。

他讨厌看到人们满是厌恶的面孔。讨厌看到那些不了解他信仰的那些思想略开放的人脸上的怜悯。讨厌看到他的同事滥用神圣的职权。因为抵抗那些罪恶的念想是如此的困难。在寂寞的夜晚抗拒温暖的回忆是如此的困难。憎恶那曾经给你带来快乐的生活是如此的困难。所作的一切牺牲一定都是值得的。所有的一切。一定都是值得的。

克雷格回过了神。他突然意识到沉默笼罩了整个厨房。特维克有些关心地看着他，先前灼热的愤怒被某些柔软的东西所取代。

下颚处的一阵疼痛告诉克雷格自己又在咬紧牙关了。轻点的指尖告诉他自己此刻想抽一根香烟。

“我不太想聊这件事，特维克，” 他说。这番话听起来稍微有些刺耳，他有点控制不住自己的情绪了。

“我知道，克雷格，我真的知道。但我不认为这对你有帮助——”

“恕我直言，这不关你的事，” 克雷格回击道。特维克耷下双肩，脸上闪过一丝受伤的表情。看着他的这副模样，克雷格只觉得怒火与罪恶感在心中互角；罪恶感略占上风，克雷格的口气软了下来。 “我不会饮弹自尽的，特维克。我已经罪孽深重了，不需要再添一笔自杀的罪名。”

特维克点头。他似乎并没有开心多少，但起码他放松了一些。“那就好。我只是想告诉你，你可以随时找我谈心的。”

尽管对方莽撞地闯进了自己的私人空间，尽管对方划开了自己的旧伤，但克雷格还是禁不住感到了温暖。

"嗯，我知道。” 他说。奇怪的是，他也早就知道了。

“那就好，” 特维克说。他咬下一块吐司，一边咀嚼，一边看着克雷格。“我今天上早班，所以会先你一步回家。晚餐想吃点什么？”

尽管两人之前差点发生争执，克雷格还笑了。“挺会持家的啊，特维克，” 他揶揄道。

特维克的脸有些红。“别说了。我喜欢做饭。而且说实话，你天天吃垃圾食品居然还没发胖，我倒是很震惊。”

“呃，” 克雷格哼哼道。“真打击人。我有时候也是会做饭的。”

“用微波炉把一人份晚餐转熟是不算做饭的，克雷格。你不知道他们往里面加了什么乱七八糟的东西吗？” 特维克说。“你真的从来没有学过做饭？”

这回轮到克雷格脸红了。“我没时间去学。” 

“你的妈妈没教过你吗？” 特维克问。

这让克雷格犹豫了片刻。他们之前从没有谈论过他的妈妈。所幸，特维克读懂了他的沉默。他很有洞察力，这点上克雷格得夸奖他。

“那大学的时候呢？” 特维克换了个话题。

这个话题较为安全。虽然克雷格至今仍然没有跟特维克分享太多自己的往事，不过至少他对这段过往有着模糊的了解。

“都是托马斯做饭，” 克雷格如实说。“我们住在一间寝室，所以都是他料理这些事。虽然他的手艺不是特别好，但他起码知道怎么卧荷包蛋，” 回忆起这段往事，克雷格轻轻地笑了出来。

“如果你不介意我问的话，你们在一起多久了？” 特维克问道，看起来对此非常感兴趣。

“将近三年，” 克雷格说。 “第一，结局并不美好；第二，我不想谈起这码事。” 

“行吧，” 特维克点头。虽然克雷格把故事在此打住让他似乎有些失望。

“但三年…听上去很正式啊。这段感情没能好好结束，真的很遗憾。我都无法想象那是什么样子。我最长的恋情不过三个月。” 

这回轮到克雷格好奇了。“为什么呢？” 他问得很直接。

特维克耸肩，但他的微笑很真诚，似乎也没有因为克雷格的问题而感到烦躁。“不清楚。我从不主动追女孩。我有过喜欢的对象，但我没有约女孩的信心，所以之前的女朋友都是她们先约的我。” 他停下来，喝了口咖啡。“说到不长久的原因就很复杂了，但一般是因为我父母让人家感觉很难受，这点没法避免，毕竟我跟他们住在一起。或者仅仅是因为我的性格问题。” 

“能有什么问题？你看上去是那种优质的男友啊，你这么居家，”克雷格说。

“去你的，” 特维克和善地说。“我一点都不理想。你可不想带一个患有慢性焦躁症、总是疑神疑鬼的无志青年去见你家长。”

“我之前有看到你被恶魔附身过，在这个基础上提高标准还挺容易的，” 克雷格开玩笑道。 

“我不认为有专门为附身幸存者定制的婚恋网站，” 特维克无奈地笑了笑。“可能在我的生活重归正轨后就会去找人吧。不过在那之前，我很乐意先把你照顾好。” 

克雷格企图忽略自己的心跳。他像个羞涩的少年一样挪开视线，把注意力转移到自己的早餐上。

在他的内心深处，一个声音微弱地抗议着。

不过靠祷告就能把它抑制住。

 

** 

 

克雷格回家时，特维克还在外面工作。

如此认知让克雷格有些失落。他本想着能在疲惫的工作后回到家，享受特维克烘焙点心的馨香，或是他忙碌做家务时发出的声响。奇怪的是，他给这个小家带来的生活气息很是叫人愉悦。克雷格还从没意识到——也从不期待——自己如此喜欢这种感觉，直到他度过了像今天这样难熬的一天。

养老院是现今宗教信仰最后的壁垒——老一辈的人死死地攥着自己的信仰不撒手。

他每周都拜访三个不同的养老院。每一次的体验都不尽相同，从悲伤，到沮丧，再到有趣。一些老年人敞开双臂接受他的话语，而另外一些脾气暴躁的则坚持着自己那套看什么都不顺眼的态度。被子女视作经济上的负担，被塞进养老院，克雷格并不奇怪信仰能给他们带来如此的宽慰。

今天的拜访很艰难。好像‘同性恋’一词从早晨和特维克在餐桌上谈话开始就跟了他一整天。年轻的克雷格会觉得有趣，还会开玩笑说想要被这场不幸的豪雨浇个透湿。而年长的，更为愤懑的克雷格只感到了生活对自己的嘲弄。

他把今天早晨的谈话推到了一边。史蒂芬·斯道奇的事让他浑身不舒服。从他自杀以来就一直如此。在史蒂芬把枪管塞进嘴里，打碎自己的脑壳时，克雷格才正式上岗三周。当时他都没听说过这个男人，通过他那位在镇上做慈善工作的儿子，利奥波德——或是当地人称呼他的名字，巴特斯——克雷格才了解到事件的始末。

但这件事从那时起就一直困扰着他。克雷格，当时一个刚刚被任命的新人，一直在与自己的性取向做斗争——在那时——在他的心底有着一股神秘的恐惧，是将史蒂芬推下深渊的相同的恐惧。不知何故，他总觉得自己的任命将加速这一悲惨结局的进程。

他从没有完全摆脱掉那种感觉，虽然逻辑思维稍微抚平了内心的恐惧。可它依然栖息在他心中幽暗的角落，等待着乌科巴克之类的恶魔将它挖掘出来。

像往常一样，马什一家继续让他身心俱疲。今天的烦恼来自斯坦·马什的舅舅，金博。身为一名参加过越南战争的老兵，克雷格重视他所说的话。曾经为国家战斗最后却被打发到养老院，是非常令人唏嘘的。就克雷格所知，斯坦经常探望他，而金博的弟弟——那个当地有名的酒鬼——却懒得过来。

 

金博在克雷格搬到这个镇上之前就失去了自己的长期的恋人。日子好的时候，金博会跟克雷格讲述自己在军队的见闻，像讲故事一样生动地分享自己的经历和见解；日子糟糕的时候，他会聊起自己的爱人，奈德，言语中满是苦涩。年迈、孤独、被他人遗忘，金博的愤怒是理所当然的，但他的怒意经常会指向克雷格。也许是因为自己代表了一整个机构，克雷格如是想。也只有这样想，克雷格才能理解金博：从军队曾经的 “不问，不言”政策（注：只要军队中的同性恋者不主动表示他们的性倾向，长官就不会揭露、驱逐他们。）跳到“克雷格那帮人”是如何掩盖性丑闻却还依然有脸批判像他这样的人等等。

每一次，克雷格都强忍着为自己辩护的欲望，想说他自己对此是多么的感同身受。但他不能。这与他的职位定位不符。不过他清楚，金博也知道这点。金博当然知道克雷格有多弯，想听克雷格说漏嘴。

他目前还尚未成功。但克雷格总觉得自己是在逃跑，每一次离开时都是。

他对另一处的拜访则更为沉重——那些被自己的孩子视为负担的痛苦的老年人。他们中的大部分人只是坐等死亡的降临，为丰富的人生画下凄凉的句号。他尽己所能的给他们提供指引和安慰，但金博早前对自己愤怒的斥责还是紧咬着他不放。

数小时过后，克雷格回到了他那安静的家。通常给他带来宽慰的寂静此刻却显得如此压抑。这使克雷格愈发紧张，所以他摆弄着咖啡机，给豚鼠们切西兰花，让自己忙碌起来。

他把小食端进来时，吵闹的叫声和兴奋的弹跳声充满了安静的房间。但很快，它们专心咀嚼着食物，房间里又静了下来。克雷格盯着它们看了一会儿，心中充满了爱意。他之前有想过：也许神是只豚鼠。不过他从没跟其他人说过，他怕被逐出教会。但他在多年前读过秘鲁传说相关的书籍，他记得自己曾被书里的内容逗笑。

克雷格深深地叹了口气，站起身来，上楼走向了自己的卧室。进了房间后，他脱下教士服，换上了一条黑色的牛仔裤和一件T恤。为了舒适些，他戴起了那顶心爱的蓝色旧绒线帽。

现在身体放松了些。克雷格环视着房间，想找找能让自己放松心情的东西。他的视线落在了那只藤条洗衣篓上。他点了点头，走上前去双手将它抱起。他心满意足地下楼，走向他的小杂物间。

踏上最后一阶时，克雷格顿住了，看到了特维克那只往里面随意塞脏衣服的垃圾袋。有那么一刻，克雷格在考虑是否应该把特维克的衣服也一起洗了，不清楚自己这么做会不会太越界。不过想想，特维克给两人做饭，还帮着打扫卫生，克雷格耸了耸肩，走向了那只袋子。

他把袋子倒过来，让衣服散在地板上。这里面的衣服少得可怜，特维克明显在花钱上仍然小心翼翼。一想到这，克雷格就皱紧眉头，翻着那堆衣物，把深色的和浅色的分开。完事后，他一把抄起深色衣服，把它们抱在胸前，朝洗衣机走去。

途中，他的心头腾起一缕杂念：他注意到自己抱着特维克的衣服的同时，也不可避免地捕捉到了特维克脏衣服飘散出来的气味。这气味闻起来不坏；淡淡的汗味，饱含着浓厚的雄性气息，混着咖啡和洗衣产品清淡的味道。

过了好一会儿，他才发现自己不知什么时候停下了脚步，脑袋埋进臂弯中的衣服里。他意识到，留存在衣料间的气味正以一种极其原始的方式撩拨着他的兴趣，让他脸颊发烫。

他猛地抬起了头，像个青春期的小鬼似的满脸通红，对自己感到一阵恶心。他险些弄掉衣服，这反倒让他攥得更紧了些。他强迫自己走向洗衣机，把特维克的衣服一股脑地扔进去，仿佛它们是烫手山芋。接着又盖上了自己的衣服。他摔上洗衣机门，倒上洗衣粉后摁下了按钮。

洗衣机轰隆隆地运转起来。有好一会儿，克雷格撑着它，轻轻倚在旁边。他吸了一口气，强迫自己默念经文，企图驱散生发于心中最阴暗的角落的对自己的叛逆的奚落。

杂念是他最大的敌人。几乎每天都在考验他心灵的纯洁与对神的奉献。

教堂里一位迷人的男士，挑逗的收银员，日益增多的性广告，大学的回忆…这些都无时无刻不在挑战他的意志。他为自己敏锐的自觉与对诱惑迅速的抵抗而感到自豪。这也是为什么独自居住对他来说很安全：少了诱惑，也就少了想入非非的机会。

他之前跟特维克的相处一直都很正常。他承认对方魅力十足，但自己对他的责任感使得他对他只保留着纯洁的情感。与另一个男人同居一室的亲近感时常让他感到困扰，不过他是个成年人。他了解自己，了解自己不是什么狂暴，贪婪的野兽。

这就是他此刻对自己如此失望的原因。行为堕落到与动物的别无二致，闻着对方的体味并因此起了反应。这种举止是可憎而不堪的，抹灭了他至今为止的坚持与成就。

克雷格不清楚该做些什么，只得跪在地上。伴着身边嗡嗡作响的老旧的洗衣机，他紧扣十指，祈求引导。

他不确定自己得到了任何答复。

 

** 

 

特维克下班回家时，克雷格觉得自己稍微恢复到自己原本的状态了。

祷告和热水澡让他的情绪维稳了许多。虽然在特维克到家时他还是有些不安，但他的表情在看到特维克得意洋洋地顶着几个披萨盒进屋时舒缓了下来。

“我今天拿了点提成。所以我想着，操算了，咱们吃披萨吧！” 他咧嘴笑着，把披萨放在了咖啡桌上。

“无法反驳，” 克雷格说着，伸手在盒子里拿起一片玛格丽特披萨。

特维克随意地往沙发上一坐，抓起自己的那片，试图接住披萨拉出的黏软的奶酪丝。

不想被挑起话题，克雷格打开电视，立刻浏览起各类频道，想找点垃圾节目看。

突然间，特维克笑了起来。他的笑声把克雷格的注意从电视上转移了过来。

“我只是突然发现，我已经很久都没有像这样跟朋友混在一起，吃披萨之类的了。” 他解释道。

克雷格停下了送到嘴边的那片披萨。“不，” 他说。“我也是。可能从大学之后就没这样了？” 

 

.“那么久吗？” 特维克说。虽然他的语气间并没有批判的味道。“我很高兴能帮你重温时光。”

克雷格轻声哼了哼。“也不完全是以前那样。现在既没啤酒也嗑不了药。” 

“嗑药？” 特维克笑着揶揄道。“真硬核。” 

“闭嘴，” 克雷格说。

“总之，” 特维克说。“我们以前总在X-Box上弄光晕锦标赛。虽然我其实更喜欢PS游戏机。” 

克雷格静静地想了会儿。他把那片披萨放回了盒子里，随后站起了身。看着特维克茫然的眼神，他说：“在这等着，” 然后上了楼。 

他转向了自己房间角落里的壁橱，单膝跪地把柜门拉开。他钻了进去，伸手在里面扒拉着，直到摸出一个外形感觉差不离的破旧盒子。他卷曲手指把它勾了出来，吹掉了包装上的灰，然后用手把它抹干净。

他那台陈旧的PS3。很久以前他很爱这玩意。它陪伴他度过了那些通宵到四点的恍惚时光，在沙发上懒散地接吻，在FIFA里虐托肯和吉米的日子；它也见证了他最糟糕的日子。那时他喝得不省人事，麻木地盯着电视屏幕，想着自己为什么还不死。

他曾经很爱这破东西，但这些年来，它的使用频率愈发减少，直到最后被遗忘在角落里积灰。克雷格搬到这里的时候都懒得把它拆包。他了解到，独自一人玩游戏会让乐趣大打折扣。游戏只会让他感到更加寂寞。

“来吧，宝贝。是时候疼爱你了，” 他说。自己对一个无生命物质突然产生喜爱之情，还挺逗的。他把它抱在怀里，回到了楼下。

特维克从电视屏幕上移开视线并一脸兴奋盯着游戏机，克雷格觉得扒它出来绝对超值。

“幸运的是，我应该下了一些游戏，” 克雷格说着，把游戏机搬在电视机前放好。他摸出一根插在他的DVD上的HDMI插线然后把它插进了PS游戏机里。他把它插好，之后翻看源信道。启动画面的出现让他心潮澎湃。

他给特维克扔了一个手柄，然后自己也拿起一个。

“它们可能没电了，但让我们看看——”

 

“伙计！” 特维克打断了他。“你有刺客信条！我爱死这款游戏了，兄弟。” 

克雷格耸了耸肩，摁下X开始。听着特维克兴奋的声音，他忍不住笑了。突然间，他想到了什么，笑容黯淡了些。

“呃，抱歉，” 他说。“游戏之夜却没啤酒喝，很扫兴吧。”

特维克给他递了个柔和的、表示理解的眼神。之后，他突然笑了起来，有些调皮。“嘿，很遗憾你现在即使技术菜也不能赖啤酒了。不过你得接受这一事实：逊，是源于自身的。” 

“还真是意味深长，” 克雷格干巴巴地说。不过，他又再次笑了出来——特维克成功地把气氛缓和了下来。

接下来的几个小时里，他们闪电般地完成了刺客信条里的任务，在尘土飞扬的乡间和烦闷的守卫之间来回穿梭，他们在角色把老奶奶时绊倒开怀大笑，在他们被一群守卫群殴时骂出了声。他们一直玩到了凌晨。不知怎么的，尽管距离他的起床时间只有的短短几个小时，但克雷格并不在意。

老实说，这是他多年以来玩得最开心的一回。


	10. 第九章

（给直接在ao3上阅读本文的朋友：抱歉，克雷格春梦的原文好像被我删掉了orz 麻烦大家移步lof查看图片）

**

 

克雷格从睡梦中惊醒。他盯着天花板看了很长时间，这种陌生感让他皱起了眉头。他之后才意识到，这里并不是他的大学宿舍。这是种痛苦的认知，但与随之而来的负疚感相比，却是欢迎的。

 

 

当记起自己此刻身在何处时，他发现自己射在了裤子里。

 

 

大多数情况下是让人烦心的。这种事情在现在并不多见。他的少年时代早已过去，而多年的禁欲生活也迫使他的身体进入了休眠状态。春梦虽然是自然现象，但所幸发梦的机会少之又少，而且梦里非主动的状态也意味着他并没有犯什么大错。在平日的早晨，当他的梦偏离了正道，他会清洗自己的身体，洗衣服，并做祷告。他会强制性地抗拒那些在梦里滋生出的杂念。

 

 

但今天早上的情况跟以往的不同。他的梦并不是那些意欲干扰他全心归神的往昔。不。这次的更糟。糟透了。

 

 

他抬起手，粗暴地用手指拨弄着头发。他停下来，在发间握紧了拳，猛地往下拽，扯着头发。还不够。生理上的疼痛不足以掩盖住袭击他的那股怒意。厚重，滚烫，一股血与尘土的味道。

 

 

他坐起身，甩开手臂去够他放在床边的小垃圾桶。他扣住垃圾桶的边沿，反射性地把它拉向自己，刚好接住了从嘴里吐出的第一波呕吐物。他的猛地前倾，身体颤抖着，往垃圾桶里吐恶心的污物。

 

 

他吐出了最后一口胆汁，眼中含满泪水。他此刻只想放声嚎啕。他想抱怨人生的不公，想为神的那些刁钻的考验而流泪，为那些失去的机会而痛哭，为他永远无法再爱的人哀悼。

 

 

然而，最重要的是，他想为自己仍然是如此令人作呕的这一事实而哭泣。成为牧师并没有解决他烂到骨髓的问题。他还是像曾经一样自私又肮脏，梦见跟那个住在自己家里的男人上床。那个孤独又脆弱的男人，却依靠着一个在私下意淫他的无耻的牧师。

 

 

他觉得恶心。一如既往的恶心、肮脏与卑劣。一如既往的恨。

 

 

自我怜悯是相当自纵的。他起身把垃圾桶推到一边，随后在床边跪下。

 

 

伴着溅脏裤子的精液和嘴里残留的呕吐物的味道， 他紧扣双手，低下头。克雷格祈祷着。

 

 

 

**

 

 

当他终于从浴室里出来时，他迟到了。但他一点都不在乎。他知道这种不管不顾的态度不好，可这一想法非常恍惚。

 

 

当他走进客厅，看到坐在餐桌旁的特维克时，他回避对方的希望破灭了。

 

 

“嘿！你来晚了——” 特维克微笑着转过脑袋看向他。“哇，克雷格，你生病了吗？你的脸色看起来不太好！” 他朝克雷格的方向走去，站在他的面前，伸出手去检查他的体温。

 

 

克雷格不由得避开了对方的手。“我没事，” 他的声音很沙哑。

 

 

他绕过特维克，抓起了一片吐司。这片没被抹上黄油，正合适克雷格。他配不上奢侈、美好的事物。他需要做的只是让这堆无用的肉块活在这世上。

 

 

“才不是没事的样子，” 特维克轻声说。他再次坐了下来，眉头因为忧虑而皱紧。

 

 

克雷格移开了视线。他没有正眼看特维克的资格。他自私的头脑中所想的那些龌龊的事——把他当作泄欲工具——让他不配看他。老天，特维克已经被折腾得够呛了。从恶魔的手中获救，却成为了那位本应该照料他的人的猥琐思想的牺牲品。

 

 

又一股愤怒的热流涌溢而出，足以让他狠狠地咬下一块吐司。让特维克陷入他那卑劣的幻想是不公平的，但另一选择则是把他赶回大街上。比起欺瞒对方，仅仅因为自己意志软弱而将对方扫地出这一举动似乎更令人作呕。

 

 

信箱的响动吸引了他的注意力。他隐约发觉特维克也转过了脑袋。

 

 

“呃，我去拿，” 特维克说着，从座位上弹了起来。克雷格不怪他想离开, 看着他小跑到前门。

 

 

特维克抱着一小堆包裹回来时，克雷格还在强迫自己咽下干巴巴的吐司。

 

 

“是给你的，”特维克说着，把那堆东西放在了桌上。 “好像是一张贺卡？”

 

 

对方疑问的口吻让克雷格瞟了一眼。一只红色的信封从各种账单和优惠券中露出了一角。

 

 

如果克雷格此刻还有精力，他会笑出来。托肯还是老样子。他们现如今很少讲话，但他从来没忘记过这个日子。

 

 

他喝了一小口咖啡，因为喉咙间的灼痛而皱起了眉。然后他起身，准备出门。

 

 

“你要打开它吗？” 特维克茫然地问。

 

 

“不，” 克雷格回答道。

 

 

“噢，” 特维克嘟哝道。一阵犹豫过后，特维克站起来，走到了正在弯腰换鞋的克雷格身旁。 “克雷格…你的脸色真的很差。也许你应该呆在家里。”

 

 

特维克言语中的关切差点把他给噎着。他看向别处，觉得自己完全配不上对方这番关心。“我没事，” 他轻声撒着谎。“工作顺利。”

 

 

 不等对方回答，克雷格就跌跌撞撞地出了门，留下满腹的困惑与忧虑的特维克。

 

 

 

 

**

 

他的情绪一整天都没有得到好转。事实上，随着时间的推移，他只感觉更糟。

 

 

就算有人发现了他气色不佳，他们也没说出来，一如既往地对他友好相待。但不知怎么的，这样反而更糟糕：他们不了解他内心真实的感受。

 

 

他硬撑到两点四十五才撂挑子。两点钟当地慈善机构的那趟行程简直一团糟，还不如不去。他几乎没有跟人说话，而且一直都摆着那张“我不想呆在这里”的臭脸。

 

 

低劣牧师的又一个差劲表现。不过他一点都不在意。这种不在意的态度比羞愧还要糟糕。

 

 

克雷格离开了慈善机构，坐进了自己的车里。在座位上，他掏出手机，迅速拨给了下一个预约并取消了它。他既没有找借口也没有说谎。他今天做的烂事已经够多了，没必要再加上撒谎这一条。

 

 

完事后，克雷格把手机扔在了乘客席上，然后出发了。窗外的街道和车辆从两边向后倒退，他也不清楚自己将要驶向何方。仿佛他把大脑中所有与驾驶无关的思考部分全都关闭了。老实说，他对此毫无意见。

 

 

最后，他停下了车。现在已经三点半了。孩子们放学后四处游荡，一个个精力充沛，充满希望。他们吸引了克雷格的注意。他静静地看着他们。克雷格牧师的那一面希望他们茁壮成长，而阴暗的那一面则憎恶着年轻的孩子们迈向未来的步伐。

 

 

最终，一个孩子注意到了他的视线。她的脸拧作一团，随后跟朋友耳语了几句。这让克雷格清醒了过来，立刻转移了注意力。车窗上浮现出一位强健的父亲的姿影，并在脑海中指责他变态的行为。

 

 

他该怎么解释呢？ **对不起，先生。我是个变态，但比起年轻的小姑娘，我更喜欢无家可归、脆弱的男士。**

 

 

这一想法使克雷格无奈地叹气。他伸手去够自己的香烟，发现只剩4根，不禁骂出了声。他抽出一根，敲了两敲，把它放在唇间，用那只老旧的打火机点燃了它。

 

 

他打量着烟盒，烟逐渐充盈了整辆车，像是某个高中舞会上的廉价特效。他看着烟盒上印着的那些他曾经了如指掌的复杂化学物质的名称。但就像其他的事物一样，被闲置的知识只会在脑内枯萎、死去。他有些难过地意识到，自己几乎都忘了该如何运算简单的速率题。

 

 

在车内烟雾弥漫的黑暗中，克雷格幻想自己能消失在这片烟雾里。他不确定神会对他的被抹去而过度在意，从现实的缝隙中滑走，从虚空中彻底抹去。也许那之后他也能跟体内的原子一样无穷，目睹星辰的消亡，从它留下的灰烬中诞生出新的恒星。

 

 

或许他只是个喜欢妄想、自我满足的老家伙。他是个在边缘挣扎的牧师，哇，弄得好像这种人很少似的。

 

 

克雷格捻灭了香烟，又发动了车。这回他更加木然，心不在焉地把浓烟散出了窗外。他的存在就是污染，他自嘲地笑了笑。我就是毒瘤啊。

 

 

伴随着那种肮脏的小念头，他把车停在了酒吧外。就是教堂拐角处的那一家。他每天上班的时候会注意到，下班时也会注意到。

 

 

‘就一杯，没有大碍的，’ 一个阴险的声音在他心灵深处最黑暗的角落低语。它试图让声音充满诱惑，可听起来只是嘲讽。和几周前从特维克嘴里说出的话语一样污秽。 **就一杯。**

 

 

但从来都不只一杯。第一杯后就会有第二杯，第二杯过后面对的即是头部的钝痛，呕吐篮，以及再来一杯的欲望。

 

 

“你是一个酒鬼，” 克雷格用一种与自己此时感受同等粗粝的声音提醒自己。车内的寂静告诉他，他的车——就像人生一样——一点都不在乎自己。

 

 

他一部分黑暗的、像蜥蜴一般恶毒的人格并没有因此而反感。他们抓住了他，雀跃地啼叫着。‘是啊，’ 他们劝诱着。 **‘是啊，你就是啊，所以放弃吧。人生就是这么糟糕。没人爱你，克雷格。你一无所有。天主是绝对不爱你的。祂现在在哪里呢？为什么你从来没有感受过祂的存在呢？’**

 

 

我感受过，克雷格无力地想。我曾经感受过。

 

 

**‘而祂却把你引向了那个挑起你性欲的男人的身边。你想舔弄他，想吮吸他，想蹂躏他——’**

 

 

停下，克雷格想。他惊恐地发现自己能感觉到阴//茎正在蠢蠢欲动，下流的思想让他的下体硬得难以忍受。

 

 

他又抬起头，眼睛盯着门上的字母。他将字母一个个看入眼中，急切地想要刹住自己的思想。

 

 

神啊，帮帮他吧。他想喝酒，想到无法思考。 **需要** 它。需要把思绪从纷乱的大脑中清理出去。

 

 

他双手合十，一部分是为了祈祷，更主要是为了防止自己伸手去够门把手。克雷格低下头，双手放在胸前，把手紧紧地压在皮肤上，幻想着自己可以用双手将肋骨碾碎。

 

 

之后，在那短暂的一秒中，克雷格想起了特维克。想到他看到自己现在的这副模样会多么难过。难过，而不是批判或厌恶。特维克太善良了，他不会这么做的。一个纯洁的灵魂，一个如此值得被拯救的灵魂。尽管克雷格自身是这么的污秽。

 

 

尽管此刻无比脆弱，但克雷格在对特维克的念想中发掘出了一股奇妙的力量。

 

 

在他的心中绽放的那股力量，肮脏沙漠中易碎的美丽之物。克雷格想象自己用双手笼住它，借由祷告来滋养它。祷词旋律优美地从唇间流溢而出，他几乎没有停下来换气，尽管他的肺部饱受香烟长年的摧残。

 

 

 他在酒吧外的停车场待了两个小时，之后才鼓足勇气，驱车离去。

 

 

 

 

**

 

“克雷格！” 在克雷格踏入房门的那一刻，特维克大声唤他。“为什么你没告诉我——天啊，你没事吗？” 

 

 

克雷格此刻没心力谎称自己一切都好，于是他只是耸肩回应。

 

 

“我知道你今天早上就不太舒服。来，坐下，” 特维克温柔地说。他走到克雷格身边，挽过他的手臂，小心地把他带进了客厅。他没有对克雷格身上浓重的烟味发表任何评论。克雷格突然对此很敏感，虽然他自己闻不到。

 

 

对方的触碰像香烟一样烤灼着他。像是让他的肺部充满火焰，让他难以呼吸。他想要靠近。想要透过自己薄薄的肌肤去感受。

 

 

对特维克触感的回味在他看见坐在沙发上的马克西神父的那一刻便消散得一干二净了。

 

 

他被一个可笑的想法——马克西神父 **知道** 他的阴暗、肮脏的念头——所捕获，感到胃里一阵不适的翻涌。

 

 

马克西神父那父亲般关怀的目光让他的恐惧稍微减轻了些。

 

 

“天啊，克雷格，” 他说。“你的脸色不太好。过来坐下吧。”

 

 

“我给你倒杯咖啡，” 特维克说着，把克雷格引到了他的扶手椅前。

 

 

特维克走远后，克雷格紧张起来，准备好面对 ‘你从没告诉我特维克住在这里。我还是从特维克那里了解到的。’ 这样的责备。

 

 

但并没有。马克西神父只是用那种严厉而关切的眼光看他。

 

 

“你过得怎么样，孩子？” 

 

 

“呃，” 克雷格开口。这个男人对他太过了解。撒谎在他这里行不通。向来都行不通。 “今天…不太好。” 

 

 

马克西神父点了点头。“真遗憾。”

 

 

特维克的到来打住了他们间的对话。他温柔地递给克雷格一只马克杯。克雷格发现自己完全无法抑制住唇角表示感谢的微笑。

 

 

“克雷格，” 特维克坐了下来。他的声音稍微带着责怪的味道。“为什么你没说今天是你的生日？” 

 

 

“我没觉得这是个多重要的事，” 克雷格小声说着，把杯沿凑到嘴边，吹开水雾。

 

 

“你没觉得——” 特维克烦躁地哼哼着。“他一直都是这副德行吗，神父？” 

 

 

马克西神父轻声笑了笑。“从我认识他的时候就是了。”

 

 

“我三十二了，” 克雷格叹气道。“我又不需要小动物气球或是派对音乐。我只是没觉得这是件多大的事。”

 

 

“这对 **我** 来说是件大事，” 特维克坚持道。“这是 **你的生日** 啊。起码得有点 **小小的庆祝** 。” 

 

 

“我同意，” 马克西神父温和地说。

 

 

克雷格从手中的咖啡间抬起眼，一想到有人关心他，心就痛苦地扭曲着。关心。有人关心 **他** 。

 

 

他移开了视线，硬生生把胸口的沉闷感憋了下去。

 

 

“你不用…” 不用什么？他也不清楚自己想要说什么。他没有想下去。其他人也没有强迫他说完。

 

 

“我很高兴马克西神父过来探访，” 特维克停顿了一下，之后说。“如果我错过了你的生日，我会感觉很糟糕的。”

 

 

马克西神父把一封红色的信封放在了克雷格那张丑陋的咖啡桌上。克雷格看了看，嘴唇抵上杯沿。一阵犹豫后，他把杯子搁在了椅子的扶手上，伸手去拿那个信封。他轻叹了一口气，打开卡片，把卡片放在他手上。出于礼貌，他扫视了一下，然后把它平放在桌上。

 

 

“谢谢你，” 他说。他是真心的。这张贺卡看着不怎么样，但它是有人挂念着他的证明。有人足够上心。

 

 

特维克小声嘀咕了一下，倾过身，把贺卡立了起来。“这样，好些了，” 他说。之后他拿起了另一个信封。从上面的地址来看，克雷格猜这是早上的那张。“呃，” 特维克递了过去。“抱歉，我没准备。明年这个时候我一定会准备好。”

 

 

 **明年。** 这一设想令人兴奋又恐惧。

 

 

为了分散自己的这一念头，克雷格撕开了信封，另一张生日贺卡掉落出来。不顾先前的遭遇， 克雷格笑了。

 

 

“是你的朋友托肯给你的吗?” 马克西神父问。

 

 

“嗯。” 克雷格点头，把贺卡整齐地摆在其他贺卡的旁边。

 

 

“呃，” 特维克插嘴道。“如果不麻烦的话，你能跟我说说他的事吗？”

 

 

克雷格瞥了他一眼。对方脸上充满希望的神情让克雷格的胃部因为罪恶感而扭曲。很明显，他迫切地想要了解克雷格，而克雷格却坚持不给对方透露哪怕一点点讯息。

 

 

老实说，克雷格不确定特维克会喜欢自己的发现。

 

 

忽略了之前发生的一切，克雷格换了个姿势，物理意义上的开放了许多。“我们在高中时认识，当时也算是朋友。之后我们去了同一所大学…” 克雷格停了下来，思索起后面的话语。“他修法律，我修天文学。我们之后住在了同一栋宿舍楼里。看到熟人让我对他很快产生了好感。我很肯定他也有同样的感觉，因为从此我们越来越熟络。所以比起童年玩伴，我更愿意把他当作大学朋友。” 

 

 

“他似乎是个好人，他总是记得你的生日的话，人品一定不差，” 特维克温和地说。

 

 

克雷格点点头。“是啊。我们，但他有点像老母鸡，尽管他本人会矢口否认。他总是照顾着我——以前甚至还帮我做媒。”

 

 

“噢所以，他知道——” 特维克闭上了嘴，看向马克西神父。

 

 

“没事，他知道托马斯。所有人之前都知道。我从没隐瞒过我以前是——”  **现在也是，** 那些不顺从的念头叫嚣着 **——** “其实，还是托肯把我跟托马斯撮合在了一起，毕竟我高中时的情恋爱生活简直是灾难。”

 

 

特维克笑了。“真的吗？”

 

 

克雷格笑着回应道。“你完全想象不到。我出柜的时候让全校都知道了——我是说，是我自己作的孽。不过之后我处了很多人。补充一下，不是睡了很多，但我谈了很多个。跟那群可怜的混蛋刚聊10分钟就聊不下去了。”

 

 

克雷格不禁微笑着回忆起自己年轻时做过的蠢事，特别是在特维克也因此笑出声时。

 

 

他知道，他应该为自己曾经违背神的罪过而羞耻，他真的试着为此而羞愧。但老实说，他那个时候很开心。所以，无论他应该为那段过去感到如何羞愧，他都会满心欢喜地去回顾。

 

 

他在很久以前就把那个克雷格·塔克锁在了抽屉里，但他不确定他是否有完全消失。

 

 

克雷格从这股思绪中摆脱出来，开始享受今晚。对酒精的渴望消减了（虽然不会消失），不是早前那样饥渴到灭顶的痛苦，而变得更像是钝痛了。

 

 

谈话时，他的心情再度轻快了起来。他对自己的状态不满意（他什么时候满意过呢？）但是，硬要说的话，他得承认今年与他人一起庆生也许让自己有些开心。

 

 

那晚时间过得很快，也更愉悦。谈话也进行得很顺畅。特维克趁着克雷格的心情变好，问了他许多过去发生的趣事。这一次，克雷格没有拒绝他。很快，他也再度微笑了起来。当特维克去拿那块临时烤的生日蛋糕时，克雷格不禁笑了，看着对方手舞足蹈地走向厨房的模样，看着他的身影消失在门口。他伸长脖子，听见了餐具掉落在地的叮当撞击声和特维克轻轻的骂声。

 

这太有特维克的感觉了。那种生气，吵闹声，活力…从他的身上散发出来，渗透进克雷格的家里。

 

 

特维克总算把蛋糕端了出来——和他其他的烘培成品一样做工粗糙，但克雷格已经知道，它的味道会非常棒。特维克切下一块蛋糕，带着灿烂的微笑递给了克雷格。

 

 

“给寿星，” 他开玩笑地说。“如果我有时间的话还会给你买蜡烛。就是不知道蛋糕上有没有足够的地方插。”

 

 

“嘿，” 克雷格抑制不住笑意，对上了特维克的视线。他甚至能感到自己被他逗得眼边都起了笑纹。 “够了啊。” 

 

 

特维克只是笑着回应，之后给马克西神父和他自己各切了一块。

 

 

等他们都分到了一块蛋糕，克雷格才注意到马克西神父比平时沉默了一些。他对上了他的视线，对方却只是冲他轻轻地摇了摇头。

 

 

克雷格不禁皱眉。不过他把这一想法抛诸脑后，目光又落回到特维克身上。

 

 

马克西神父之后没有久留。他喝完茶，突然间站了起来，把沉浸在特维克故事中的克雷格吓了一跳。

 

 

“抱歉，孩子。我没打算惊动你，” 马克西神父道歉说。

 

 

克雷格耸了耸肩，对自己过于夸张的反应略感尴尬。“没事。你要走了吗？”

 

 

“是的，我明天要4点钟起床，” 马克西神父说着，开始收拾东西。

 

 

“你可以在这里留宿？” 克雷格提议道。 “我可以跟特维克挤在沙发上。”

 

 

“不用，” 马克西神父摇了摇头说。“真的没事。好好享受生日的时光，克雷格。”

 

 

克雷格从那张难看的扶手椅上站了起来。“我送你出门，” 克雷格说着朝门口走去。

 

 

马克西神父点点头，接过了克雷格手中的大衣穿上。然后，毫无预兆的，他转过身来把克雷格抱在了怀里。

 

 

克雷格在他的怀抱里僵直。这种感觉是陌生的，完全出乎他的意料。肌肉记忆过了好一会儿才驱使他回应了这个拥抱，而他的意识在那一刻还尚不能跟上节奏。

 

 

“只要你需要，我一直在这里，克雷格，” 马克西神父小声地说。在克雷格能问他这句话的意义之前，马克西神父轻轻地抱紧了他。 “孩子，生日快乐。”

 

 

“嗯，” 克雷格默默回答。“呃，谢谢，真的。” 他 **确实** 很感谢他。他不确定该如何靠独自祈祷来熬过这一夜。这并不是他牧师身份的最佳体现。但是站在这里，仅仅一个拥抱就能让他收获如此强烈的感应，克雷格必须承认自己终究只是个普通人。

 

 

“我过几天会给你打电话的，” 马克西神父说着，松开了手。

 

 

“行？” 克雷格有些茫然。

 

 

马克西神父什么也没说，跟特维克道别后便离开了。

 

 

克雷格转过身，回到扶手椅上，重重地叹了口气。

 

 

“在想什么呢？” 特维克说着，坐上了沙发。

 

“嗯…” 克雷格试图把发生的事件整理清楚。“今天比我预期中的要好，” 他如是承认，并意识到这也确实是事实。

 

 

“那就好，” 他说。有一刻，克雷格觉得他会进一步追问自己今天不太好的原因，不过他没有，而是夸张地叹了口气。 “你真是没用。”

 

 

“哈？” 克雷格惊讶地说。

 

 

“如果你不想直截了当地跟我讲今天是你的生日，你至少可以给我点提示啊。要不是马克西神父过来，我都不知道！” 特维克指责道。

 

 

“抱歉，” 克雷格说。虽然他没有理由感到愧疚，但还是微微低下了头。

 

 

“只是觉得这不算什么重要的日子罢了。”

 

 

特维克的表情变得有些恼怒，但随后，他吸了口气，又柔和了下来。

 

 

“克雷格…” 他开口，听起来很无力，甚至还有些伤心。 “就算对你来说不重要——应该是很重要的——但对 **我** 来说很重要。你是我的朋友，你为我做了这么多。我至少可以和你一起庆祝你的生日。” 

 

 

“你说得对，” 克雷格说。虽然他依旧没觉得这有什么大不了的。“我至少应该让你知道我的生日在哪一天。这种事算是人们会互相了解的普通玩意，是吧？”

 

 

特维克微笑着回应道。“对，就是这些普通玩意。至少你能在看我文件时知道我的生日。”

 

 

克雷格痛快地笑了。“说得不错。但我不觉得我们的关系是 **普通的** 。”

 

 

这话让特维克笑了起来。“无聊的人才喜欢 **普通** 呢。我宁愿有趣点。”

 

 

“嘿，我 **喜欢** 无聊的东西，” 克雷格反驳道。

 

 

“那我肯定把你的生活搅得不得安宁！” 特维克还是笑着。

 

 

克雷格停下来思考这番话。说得没错——特维克闯进了自己的生活，把它完全打乱了。他的存在激起了克雷格长久以来对性接触的渴望，还几乎让他破戒喝酒。但尽管如此……这也是克雷格多年来第一次期待回家。去看晚餐会吃什么。去听别人一天过得如何。去再次沐浴在生命的活力之中。

 

 

“是啊，不过我可能也需要这些改变，” 克雷格柔声承认说。

 

 

特维克给了他一些时间思考。他看上去对自己是那么的理解，克雷格不得不把目光移开。

 

 

“确实是，” 过了一会儿，他说。 “你要是继续吃之前的那些垃圾，估计不到五十五岁就心脏病突发了。”

 

 

克雷格不禁笑了出来。“是啊，一定是神把你送到了我的身边。”

 

 

“哈，像你的守护天使一样，” 特维克咧嘴笑了。

 

 

“别得意了混蛋，” 克雷格微笑着，伸手去拿脏盘子。 “你还没那么天使呢。”

 

 

“我还真的就这么天使，” 特维克走上前去收拾盘子。“事实上，我连后续的清理工作都准备帮你做好，再怎么说你也是寿星。”

 

 

克雷格突然觉得很疲倦。他一般不会感到如此心力交瘁，但度过了这样的一天，先前 **差点** 就前功尽弃——

 

 

他赶紧打断了这段思路，周身因为厌恶而轻微颤抖。倦意像薄纱一样笼罩着他，即使是颤抖的动作也显得很迟钝。

 

 

“你还好吗？” 特维克说。

 

 

克雷格回过了神，意识到自己刚才肯定神游到其他什么地方了，因为特维克已经把桌子整理干净了。

 

 

“克雷格？” 特维克皱着眉说。虽然他并没有不满。

 

 

“嗯，” 克雷格说。他不太确定这是否是个谎言。他可能还好吧。可能。

 

 

“好，” 特维克说。虽然他看起来对此很是质疑。 “一定要多加休息。你放松的时间太少了。”

 

 

“神职人员的工作是永无止境的，” 克雷格说。他尽力让自己的声音听起来平淡些，却被一声哈欠给破坏了。

 

 

“好吧，神总归会让你休息一会儿的，我觉得，” 特维克说。 

 

 

“如果让我睡觉是神的旨意，那么我已经接到了，” 克雷格说着站起身来。

 

 

“我也同意。”

 

 

他也许想再说些什么，但在特维克碰上自己身体的那一刻便彻底遗忘了。突然被人抱住的感觉让他惊讶地叫出了声。特维克的臂膀环上了他的胸膛。在他能停下来思考之前，克雷格的手臂也绕住他，回应了这个拥抱。

 

 

回过神时，他已经陷在了这个拥抱中。特维克略微娇小的身体压在他胸前的触感真是棒极了。特维克的温度仿佛穿透了他的肌肤，直抵心脏。有那么一瞬间，他感到自己屏住呼吸，直愣愣地睁着眼。

 

 

当他停下来思考时，他不确定这个拥抱持续了多长时间。在这么短的时间内被抱两次…让他内心某种早已被遗忘的东西得以苏醒。

 

 

克雷格怔怔地站在原地，安静地抱住特维克。一阵轻压将他从这种恍神状态中惊醒，他垂下手臂，唐突地从拥抱中脱身。但尽管两人分开了，他依然能感受到缭绕在胸腔间的余温。

 

 

“谢谢你，特维克，” 克雷格说。他的声音轻如耳语。

 

 

特维克回应他的微笑很温暖。“嘿，真的没什么。我只是希望能为你做点什么，起码试着这么做。”

 

 

“你给我烤了个蛋糕，特维克。这比我这些年收到的东西都要好了。”

 

 

这句话让特维克看起来稍微有些难过。随后，他咬着嘴唇。“克雷格，我能问你些事吗？”

 

 

克雷格很清楚对方想问什么。他缓缓地点头。“我也无法拒绝，对吧？” 他开玩笑道。

 

 

“为什么你没有从父母那里收到任何东西呢？你从没有谈起过他们。我理解你不想聊他们的心情，我知道和自私的父母相处是怎样一种体验——” 特维克打断了自己的思路。“并不是说我完全了解你的过往，或、或者想往你的伤口上撒盐，天啊，对不起！我为什么要说这些啊！”

 

 

“特维克，” 克雷格温柔地打住了对方。“没事。我知道你想说什么。” 他停下，咀着嘴唇，同时感到胃里不适的翻涌。“不是你说的那样，不是因为我的父母很糟糕而是——” 他突然闭上了嘴。他不确定自己能继续说下去，于是决定闭口不谈。

 

 

特维克用一种温柔的，表示理解的眼神看着他。“嘿，今天是你的生日。我们没必要聊你不想聊的话题。”

 

 

克雷格对此很是感激。被某种陌生的东西所驱使，他伸出一只手放在特维克的肩上，按照自己所希望的安抚的手势，轻轻地捏了他一下。

 

 

“现在还不是时候，好吗？我总有一天会说出来的…但现在不是时候。” 克雷格说。在他听来，自己的这番话更像是某种可悲的乞求。

 

 

特维克点了点头，他的表情依旧耐心而亲切。克雷格觉得这让他看起来很可爱，但他设法抓住了这股邪念，在它尚能在心口迂回之前，把它深埋进了暗处。

 

 

“去睡觉吧，” 特维克打破了沉重的氛围。“我来打扫。你或许可以考虑休息一天。你比之前看起来要好，但你还是得时不时的休息一下。”

 

 

克雷格点头，他对此无法反驳。他明天不会休假，但享受被人照顾的温暖真的很好，虽然这一想法自纵得吓人。

 

 

在他爬上床时，他本以为自己会整夜辗转难眠：他会惦记那杯没有喝到的酒，他会在脑内意淫特维克，他会追忆已故的亲人，并质问天主为什么事情会变成这样。

 

 

 不过，他刚沾上枕头就睡着了，满是生日蛋糕的味道和暖意。

 

 

 

**

 

当晚，克雷格又梦到特维克了。跟之前那晚的梦不同，这回的梦不是基于曾经的回忆，也没有让他像个青春期的小鬼似的梦遗。

 

 

这场梦也许有些 **缠绵，** 没能完全摆脱同性幻想的基调，但它并没有给他带来早先的那种恶心感。

 

 

当他躺在床上回味着模糊的细节时，克雷格思忖自己是否应该对此留心。

 

 

不可否认的是，特维克改变了他本应平凡的生活。如果他足够诚实地说，这迫使克雷格直面自己早前的寂寞生活。他不应该渴望他人的陪伴，但他意识到，自己其实是希望的。神不与他对话。他知道神就在某处，但他感觉与之的关系就像是异地恋。祂也许会时不时地给他献上玫瑰，但他们最后总是彼此错过。

 

 

又一项使他成为糟糕牧师的记录。

 

 

也许这纯粹是特维克的人格魅力。克雷格也许会——不情愿地——承认自己很寂寞，而特维克不可否认的也是个好人。他既不是悬壶济世的医生，也并非拯救心灵的专家，不过他是个很有意思的人。他说话时总是夸张地比手势，老是一惊一乍的，但他闯入了克雷格的生活并留下了自己的印记。不知何故，克雷格被其深深地吸引。

 

 

这本身倒也不算是坏事。克雷格曾被很多人所吸引：谈论如诗的宇宙的讲师，宣读某段优美布道文的马克西神父，甚至是抒情描绘冷杉树的鲍伯·鲁斯。

 

 

他试图告诉自己，特维克的情况和以上这些人的毫无二致。但一个小小的声音却唠叨着：克雷格他妈的可从没梦到过鲍伯·鲁斯或是马克西神父。

 

 

随便吧。他是个成年人，还是个牧师。他能处理好这些事。他处理过比这更糟糕的。（不过为什么会感觉越来越难呢？）

 

 

克雷格叹了口气，翻过身，查看手机，看Youtube上的动物视频来分散自己的注意力。直到早上五点钟才从床上爬起。

 

 

**

 

这一天过得像往常一样缓慢而安定，昨天白天如噩梦般揪心的经历也变成了一道愈合的伤疤。

 

 

这是克雷格一贯将事物有条不紊地在脑内进行规整、清理的能力的体现。他知道这只是另一种形式的自我责难，但至少他可以用祈祷来熬过这段时期。总比沉浸在他的种种恶习中要好。起码他一直都这样告诉自己。

 

 

下午三点左右，当克雷格坐在办公室里看着被写得满满的日志时，电话响了。铃声打断了他对晚餐的畅想，他烦躁地皱着眉去接电话。

 

 

“你好，这里是塔克神父。” 

 

 

“下午好，克雷格，” 马克西神父回答说。

 

 

克雷格坐直了，他有些不知所措。马克西神父喜欢时不时的给他来个检查，但因为他昨天才刚见过他，这通电话来得有些意外。

 

 

“下午好，神父。没想到你会这么快就联系我，” 克雷格说。他回忆起昨晚的事，想着马克西神父是否落下了什么东西。

 

 

“不是，我——” 马克西神父的声音带着犹豫。这让克雷格心下有些不安。

 

 

“神父？” 克雷格说。

 

 

“克雷格…你最近过得怎么样，孩子？” 马克西神父问道。他的声音里充满了同情与不加掩饰的关心。

 

 

克雷格扫了一眼关紧的办公室门，突然担心有什么人会破门而入。马克西神父语气间的忧虑让他想到，也许他并没有像预期中那样巧妙地掩饰住自己的即将崩溃。

 

 

“我呃…呃。我还好。” 克雷格有些言过其实了。

 

 

“你确定吗？” 马克西神父追问道。

 

 

“我是说，最近的情况倒是没那么好，不过也还行。我的生日过得挺不错的。”

 

 

马克西神父沉默了一会儿。“好，” 他若有所思地说。 “这很好。”

 

 

”呃…谢谢？” 克雷格无法剔除自己话音中疑惑的腔调。他的担忧继而被谨慎所取代。他不清楚为什么，但他的直觉告诉他要保持警惕。这在与马克西神父的相处中很少见。

 

 

“不用谢，克雷格。你跟特维克相处得如何？” 马克西神父迅速地转移了话题。

 

 

“还行？” 克雷格有些困惑地回答。“我觉得我们两个现在都习惯了跟彼此的交往。”

 

 

“嗯，我能想象得出来，” 马克西神父说。“你觉得他还会跟你再待多久？”

 

 

克雷格顿住了。他隐约间知道，特维克的情况是暂时的。但听到特维克的借宿被打上明确的时间概念，总感觉很别扭。仿佛这一切都有一个结束期限——当然会有一个结束点，只是克雷格从没认真地考虑过它。

 

 

“不知道，” 克雷格如实回答。“等他恢复过来再说。”

 

 

“我看这个标准很主观吧，不是吗？” 马克西神父说。“他找到了工作，也存了几周的积蓄。 **现在** 就能说他已经恢复过来了。”

 

 

“什么？那点钱根本不够。这份工作的工资不高，你知道吗？” 克雷格皱起眉。“他需要更多的支持。”

 

 

“你也许是对的，” 马克西神父说。“但一般来说，你认为他需要多长时间才能做好准备呢？你是个善于思考的人，克雷格。你擅长推算那种事。”

 

 

马克西神父没有错。克雷格虽然从大学辍学，但他的数学依然很好。通常情况下，他会借由数理思维去理解周遭的事物。但出于某种原因，这回他并没有这么做。

 

 

”我，呃，真的不知道，” 他如是承认。“得看他自己，他觉得自己站稳脚跟的时候吧？怎么突然问这些事情？”

 

 

“我只是觉得你需要私人空间，克雷格。” 马克西神父说。“我能想到，与其他人住在一起可能会很费神。”

 

 

“不会，” 克雷格打断他。他很惊讶地发现，他确实没觉得费神。“特维克…他很好。他帮着做饭打扫之类的。把家里打理得井井有条。” 也更温馨了，更令人享受了。

 

 

“我知道了，” 马克西神父说。克雷格可一点都不知道，但他胃里那种古怪的翻腾感使他警觉起来。

 

 

他不喜欢这场对话的走向。他的直觉告诉他， 马克西神父已经看穿了自己。看穿了自己那不堪而下流的真实面目。

 

 

这一认知让克雷格浑身冰凉。他感到脆弱。他像婴儿一般裸露在马克西神父的面前，并为此感到羞耻。

 

 

即使隔着电话，马克西神父的直觉也依旧敏锐。他像个专家一样读懂了克雷格的沉默，轻声叹气，用最柔和的声音问道：“克雷格，你想要忏悔什么吗？”

 

 

 **是的！** 克雷格在内心叫嚣着。 **我一直心有杂念，我害怕你会因此对我失望。**

 

 

“为什么？你觉得我需要这么做吗？” 他警戒地问。

 

 

“克雷格…我这么问的初衷是好的，但你觉得让特维克待在你的身边，真的好吗？”

 

 

克雷格气得怒发冲冠，尽管对方的这番话完全命中他的要害。他的内心燃起了一阵强烈而不羁，青春期少年一般的怒火。“真的吗？你真的要提这码事？” 

 

 

“克雷格，” 马克西神父叹了口气。

 

 

“不是，” 克雷格像一只受伤的狮子一样吼道。“你觉得我是个基佬，所以会搞他的下面？”

 

 

“我不是这个意思——”

 

 

“不是？那是什么？从我就职以来，我什么时候让那种事发生过？嗯？”

 

 

“ **克雷格，** ” 马克西神父拔高了声音。“你是我所认识的最坚定的人之一。我不怀疑你会以妥帖的态度对待他。但对你来说，这似乎是一份不公平的压力。”

 

 

“我又不是什么精虫上脑的同性恋，” 克雷格说。言语上的攻击让他感到安全。“他需要找个地方住下。我对他没有恶意。” 

 

 

“我知道，克雷格，” 马克西神父柔声道。 “不管你是如何看待自己的，你是个 **好人** 。你只是在以自己的方式温柔地体贴他人。这不是我担心的地方。” 

 

 

克雷格咽了口唾沫。马克西神父对他的评价让他稍微冷静了一些。“好吧，那是什么？” 他停了下来，几乎不敢开口。 “哪里出了问题？”

 

 

“因为…” 马克西神父停下，轻轻叹了口气。 “因为你不知道自己是在以怎样的眼光看着他。” 

 

 

克雷格皱着眉，紧紧地握着手机。“什么？”

 

 

“克雷格，我之前从没见过你用那样的眼神看过 **任何一个人** ，” 马克西神父的语气十分肯定。

 

 

“那个是——他是我的朋友。你之前也没见过我跟朋友是怎么相处的——” 这是谎言。全都是谎言。马克西神父看透了他。看透了他肮脏，卑劣的想法。

 

 

“克雷格，你看他的眼神像是看到阳光穿透阴云。你认真地听他说的每一句话，用那种我从没见过的温柔眼神看着他。 **你宠溺着他** 。”

 

 

要不是克雷格双手捧着手机，此刻它得被惊掉在地上。他可没有做好听这句话的准备。

 

 

“我…我没有，” 他无力地回应道。他没有，是吗？他做过肮脏、下流的梦，也有过粗俗、不洁的想法，但还不至于 **宠溺** 吧？

 

 

也许能再度被人关心的感觉真的太好，在他回家时能找到一个陪他一起消磨时间的人。但是…

 

 

“我没有，” 他重申道，但这回的语气却没有那么坚定了。

 

 

“你很长时间都没这么快乐了，克雷格。这不是件坏事，但我觉得这也许是因为特维克 **本人** ，而不是因为你对他的帮助。”

 

 

“不对，” 克雷格反驳道。怎么可能？昨天很糟糕。他差点就喝醉了。晚上的时候倒是没那么糟，但他也不至于他妈的狂喜吧。“我跟平时一样。” 

 

 

马克西神父沉默了一会儿。之后，他轻声叹了口气，语气像是一个与自己逆反的孩子谈话的父亲一样。“克雷格，我不会逼你做任何事。我相信你，我也知道你很坚强。我只想让你问自己一个问题： **你对他的爱与对天主的是同等的吗** ？”

 

 

克雷格没有作声。他紧攥着手机的手指泛白，力道大得屏幕都快被捏碎。

 

 

“如果需要的话，你知道我在哪儿，克雷格。我一直都在你的身边。”

 

 

他几乎都无法听见马克西神父的声音。答案应该是很显而易见的。他应该毫不犹豫地回答出来。他对神的爱胜过世间的一切事物。他将自己的爱与生命都献给了祂。

 

 

很明显。那就是他的答案。永远是他心中的神。特维克可爱的双手，或是他的眼睛，或是他皱起鼻子的可爱模样还不足以抹灭他多年以来对神的奉献。

 

 

是吗？

 

 

“我…我得走了，” 克雷格粗声道。“我还有…” 

 

 

“好的，孩子，” 马克西神父温柔地说。“我一直都在这里。就算只是找我谈谈心也可以。” 

 

 

克雷格什么也没说。他一直等到听见电话挂断的声音后才缓缓放下了手机。

 

 

他的胃里又在翻江倒海。肠胃间一阵阵的痉挛。

 

 

这整个对话让他感到难受。他本来盼着被人揪出自己那些自私、污秽的念头。盼着被人拿着自己的罪孽大做文章。盼着他最信任的导师因为自己无法控制潜意识而感到失望。但质疑他的 **情感** ？

 

 

也许，像马克西神父这样温柔的人把他心中的色欲错误地理解为了某种更为纯洁的情感。也许…但又不太可能。马克西神父总是精明得可怕。

 

 

克雷格双手撑脸，盯着胡桃木桌，试图在木材的纹理中寻求答案。一场春梦，和那些享受着某人为自己做饭打扫的胡思乱想不能说明什么，当然不能。他曾经梦到过跟托肯上床，但也只是因为对方长相帅气，身材健美。而意识到对方是自己的朋友这一事实也让多年前的克雷格感到恶心。

 

 

不过这次的感觉是不同的。他一直都试着回避这种感觉，但事实就是如此。寂寞感也好，多年无从解决的性焦虑也罢，克雷格绝对在渴求着什么。

 

 

特维克完全是他喜欢的类型：金发，有些古怪，该丰满的地方丰满，笑起来很好看。他阳刚得恰到好处，带着几分只能被克雷格称为 **可爱** 的气质。

 

 

“妈的，” 他叹了口气。“ **妈的** 。” 不仅仅是因为他正中了他的类型。单单只是待在特维克身边，他都会感到舒心。他喜欢他的声音，喜欢他的观点，喜欢他生气时的怒意。他喜欢他的那颗决心，喜欢他咯咯的笑声，喜欢他乱糟糟的厨艺。他喜欢他在同情其他人时眼中的那份温柔，喜欢他 **身上的味道** 。

 

 

你也可以喜欢朋友身上的这些特质，克雷格在心里无力地反驳道。这没说错。除了，他不仅是 **喜欢** 这些东西。他想占有它们。所有的。

 

 

“我想操他，” 克雷格咬牙切齿地说。“我很失落，而他是个可爱的家伙。这是不正确的，但如果我能抗拒这种欲念，就能得到宽恕。如果我再有这种念头就去找人告解，” 他这样跟自己说。他伸手去拿地址簿，开始浏览当地牧师的名字，以备下一次做那种梦时做告解。他有意地避开了马克西神父，圈起了罗德里格兹神父的名字。

 

 

在此期间，祷告能伴着他度过难关，他对此很确信。淫欲是一种罪，但浅薄至极，很容易就能被更重要的事物分散注意，例如他所作的承诺以及他帮助特维克重新振作的责任。他不会是第一个被性爱所诱惑的牧师，也不会是最后一个。最终，特维克会开始自己的新生活，克雷格的意志也会因为这段经历而变得更加坚韧。等生活重归曾经的轨道，他的那些不洁的思想也会随之远离。

 

 

他把双手紧握在膝头，试着不去想自己有多么不想让特维克离开。

 

 

这样的想法是软弱而自纵的。

 

 

‘你对他的爱与对天主的是同等的吗？’ 马克西神父的低语在他的耳际回荡。

 

 

当然不是。他只想和他上床，因为他就是一个可悲的、意志薄弱的人。因为特维克很迷人。因为克雷格很饥渴。因为他一直以来都是这样一个沉迷于男人老二的恶心的失败者。

 

 

因为，不知为何，接受这一切比承认另一个备选项要来得更安全。

 

——————

克雷格篇 完

 

 


	11. 第十章

特维克时常喜欢把早高峰时期顾客排的长队想象成一条巨蛇。排在最前面的那位只能被咖啡满足的客人是那张用以咬合的嘴，而不停地在门口徘徊的后方的客人则是抖动的尾巴，摇摆不定。

 

他在十二岁那年被从父母咖啡店的里屋赶到前台时就一直这么做了。

 

他仍然记得那种可怕的滋味。焦虑、多虑的十二岁的他独自面对那群苛刻的顾客。

 

那个时候，他的父母告诉他患有多动症。他们花钱让他每周做两次心理咨询，所以即使特维克当时对所谓的病情心存质疑，他的心理医生也会打消他的这些念头。

 

而他当然没有质疑他们。一个十二岁的孩子能做些什么呢？毕竟家长说的总是对的，心理医生是专家，老师无所不知。当他认识的每一个成年人都否定他时，他还有什么机会可言呢？谁能想到他一个十二岁的孩子会在不知不觉中染上冰//毒呢？

 

他希望自己被妄想症的症状吓到，但事实并非如此。它就像呼吸一样自然。这个世界是可怕而残酷的——他的爸爸这样告诉他——所以他除了害怕还能做些什么？当“恐惧”构成了你存在的一部分时，你会忘记这是种怎样的感受。你只是木然地接受加速的心跳和急促的呼吸。

 

特维克的心理医生教给了他幻想的技巧。他过于丰富的想象力使他欣然接受了这一提议。这帮他熬过了考试，愚蠢的校内斗殴，咖啡店前台工作的第一天，以及，十九年前的某个像今天这样的工作日。

 

如今，身心更加成熟也更加健康的特维克把童年时期的自己当作一段遥远的回忆。他已戒毒多年，而且（绝大部分的）心理创伤也得到了恢复。虽然有时回忆起来会隐隐作痛，大多数时候，他也只把这段过往当做构成自己的一块剖面，并且早就学会该如何应对了。

 

但偶尔，只是偶尔，那些老习惯会从幽暗的深处再度浮现。他脑中对于蛇的类比就是其中之一。他从没把它告诉过其他人，连克雷格都没有。当他将最后一段蛇尾斩断，目送最后一位顾客出门时，特维克忍不住笑了出来。

 

“你的服务还是很出色，” 涂着魅红色口红的嘴唇对他展现出无邪的微笑。

 

特维克脸红着低下了头，像往常一样被她的微笑撩得小鹿乱撞。

 

他是在面试时见到贝贝的。当时的他只顾着找工作了，都没留意这个尤物。

 

她的一颦一笑都令他脸红。有一次，趁克雷格出门时，他甚至还想着她曼妙的身材打手枪。好吧，起码他试着这么做。那时他才刚搬进克雷格家不久，老实说，在这种神圣的地方干这档事感觉还真是奇怪，像是对这里的亵渎似的。之后，他把地点转移到了公共厕所。厕所里恶心的环境给他提供的幻想空间及其狭小，打手枪也降级成了某种乏味的要务。

 

如果特维克更自信点，他会约贝贝出来。不过他也很清楚地意识到自己如今寄人篱下，还有犯罪记录。再者，他很肯定贝贝已经名花有主了。

 

“谢谢。我觉得这已经刻在骨子里了，” 

 

贝贝笑了。“不管怎么说，你绝对是这方面的行家。我很高兴雇了你。大多数新手都应付不来早晨的高峰段客流。你倒是游刃有余。”

 

特维克摇摇头，有些尴尬。每当有人夸赞他时他总会很害羞。他的第一想法总是对方其实是在指

代别人。“大概是做手熟了吧。”

 

“貌似是的，” 贝贝转身摆弄着咖啡机。“你要喝点什么？别说你要——”

 

“美式，不加糖，” 特维克说。

 

“——美式，不加糖，” 贝贝撅嘴说。“可恶，特维克。我想做点有意思的。”

 

“抱歉，” 特维克咯咯地笑了。“我只是喜欢咖啡的原味。我不喜欢那些添加的味道。”

 

“好吧，” 贝贝慢吞吞地说，开始动手沏咖啡。“话说咱们现在有喘口气的空档了，你昨晚怎么样？”

 

特维克正在拧毛巾的手抖了抖。“呃…你知道的。没什么。”

 

贝贝停下来，意味深长地看着他。“我才不信呢。拜托，说嘛。” 

 

特维克无言地擦着柜台。“真的没什么。”

 

“特维克，” 贝贝放下了手里的活儿，转身面对特维克。“我知道我是你的上司，但我希望你能跟我聊天。我又不会责备你。”

 

特维克停下了擦柜台的手，转身看着她。他知道她是真心的。他一早就承认自己是暂居在别人家，而她并没有因此拒绝他。她那时只在乎他的工作能力。几周过去后，她变得更关心他本人了（至少特维克是这样认为的）。

 

“我不知道，” 他如实说。 “我上周跟你讲过克雷格的生日对吧？” 贝贝点点头。

 

“他就…他从那天起就一直很奇怪。”

 

“哪里奇怪？” 贝贝追问道。

 

“就是…更沉默了。他总是很安静，但他这几天几乎都没跟我说话。我也很少看到他。我觉得他在躲着我，” 他对此很是肯定。他曾经也无数次地怀疑被人回避，但与人住在同一屋檐下情况则不同：要回避同居人并不是那么容易的。 所以他很肯定，克雷格在刻意躲自己。

 

“你知道原因吗？” 贝贝惊讶地问。她把做好的饮品递给了特维克。

 

“谢谢，” 特维克快速的吸了口气。 “说真的，我不清楚。他生日那天还一切都好。好吧…也不完全是这样，不过…至少在我看来还行。”

 

“那问题又出在哪儿了呢？”

 

特维克顿住了。尽管他和贝贝关系不错，尽管他被贝贝所吸引，但公然讨论克雷格的私事仿佛是对其的背叛。他欠克雷格太多了。他不确定自己是否应该把对他的担忧全盘托出。

 

因为老实说，特维克确实很担心。克雷格是个很厉害的人，但特维克除非是瞎了才看不出他有多孤独。每当他向特维克展露自己生活的一隅，特维克却找不到一个陪伴他的存在。他怀疑克雷格多年来都是一人独处。要不是马克西神父出现，估计没人会为他庆生。除了那个托肯，没有人给他寄生日卡，没有人给他寄礼物，什么都没有。

 

特维克身边并没有太多朋友，但起码他们还会假装在意他的生日。他也会在乎自己的生日。但克雷格甚至连这种最低程度的关心都没有做到。

 

这一念头让特维克揪心。克雷格三十岁的生日是如何度过的呢？他有跟什么人一起庆祝吗？或是埋头工作，草草结束了这一天？

 

最让他担心的是克雷格糟糕的状态。他最近都不太好，而且还不仅是身体上的问题。特维克挣扎多年，知道被心魔纠缠是怎样的表现，知道克雷格一定在纠结着什么，但特维克对原因毫无头绪。他的燃料似乎快消耗殆尽了。

 

“我只是…他对自己生日不以为意的态度让我不太喜欢，”

 

贝贝耸了一耸肩。“也许他对自己的年龄很敏感？”

 

“我不这么认为，” 特维克说。“他似乎觉得自己不值得庆生。” 他停下来叹了口气。 “我觉得他很孤独。我觉得他非常孤独，但我不知道该怎么帮他。”

 

“是啊…这倒是他的工作了，” 贝贝说着，皱了皱鼻子。“天主也真是幸运。任何一个姑娘都会想跟他约会的。他多美味啊。” 

 

在他们谈论克雷格时，特维克总会忽略不提克雷格的性向。他不想替他向当地居民出柜，也就没有纠正贝贝。他勉强笑了笑，说：“贝贝，我觉得这么说牧师不太好。”

 

“噢拜托，” 贝贝皱起眉。 “你和我都不是基督教徒。有机会的话我要狠狠地玷污这个男人。”

 

“贝贝！” 特维克尖声道，被对方的话惹得脸颊通红。 “这么说太不合适了！”

 

“他这么性感才叫不合适呢，” 贝贝叹气道。 “三十出头的好男人连手枪都不能打。真浪费。”

 

克雷格打手枪这一想法引得特维克的胃部一阵怪异的抽搐。他灌了一大口咖啡试图缓解不适。

 

“我觉得他可不这么想。是说他把自己奉献给了天主的话，” 特维克耸耸肩。

 

他们的聊天被一位顾客打断了。两个人连忙回到工作状态，为他备好白咖啡和一份肉桂面包。

 

那位顾客拿了餐点，小声道了谢，便坐到角落的座位上工作了。贝贝若有所思地哼了哼。

 

“想想的话，牧师被迫抑制住自己身为人的本性呢，” 考虑到有顾客在场，她压低了音量。

 

“怎么讲？” 特维克问着，再度拿起了自己的咖啡。

 

“你看啊。想跟人做//爱是人的天性。就算排除性//爱的因素，单纯的想跟其他人在一起也是人类的本能。人类是社交性动物，我们都想待在一起。独孤地度过一生，即使他相信身边有神的陪伴…这样的行为是违背本能的。”

 

“或许吧，” 特维克叹了口气。贝贝没有说错。即使在他最狼狈的时刻，即使在他觉得自己经筋骨分离，所有人都肮脏不堪的时刻，特维克依然想要靠近某人。

 

这使他更能理解克雷格内心的挣扎。特维克认为自己应该尊重克雷格强大的信念，但老实说，他只感到心疼。

 

“我没有评论他的立场，” 特维克说。“但我只想让他开心点。”

 

贝贝笑了。“嘿，家里有一个关心自己的人等着可是个好的起点，特维克。我相信有你陪在他身边让他更快乐了。”

 

特维克不由得笑了起来。不知为何，这样的想法也让他觉得很开心。

 

**

 

那一天也平安无事地度过了。他跟贝贝聊了点克雷格的事，之后又把话题转向了别处。

 

按贝贝的提议，特维克决定踏出打破沉默的第一步。好吧，其实原话是“跟他对峙”，不过特维克不太想跟自己的救命恩人相对峙。

 

还没行动前，他就已经开始担心会因此被克雷格扫地出门了。他很肯定这不会发生，因为克雷格是个很好的人。不过仍然不能排除这种可能性。

 

当发现牧师住所空无一人时，他并没有感到惊讶。但却并没有动摇他的决心。他不能就此罢休。虽然只过了5天，但特维克很想他。在一个不属于自己的住所里四处晃悠是非常寂寞的。他振作起来，走进厨房开始做饭。

 

40分钟后，特维克站在了克雷格办公室的门前。那个笨蛋都没想过要把教堂的门锁好，特维克不禁担心会给强奸犯或者杀人犯留下作案机会。不知怎么的，专注地想着克雷格遇害的可能，让敲门也变得毫无负担。

 

“请进？” 克雷格的声音从门后传来，似乎很是疑惑。

 

深吸了口气，特维克推开了门。“嘿，” 他说。

 

克雷格对他的来访似乎很惊讶，一瞬间脸色都有些变了。特维克觉得对方这幅表情出奇地可爱，忍着没笑。

 

“特维克，你来这里干什么？” 克雷格稳定了情绪后，问道。

 

这个问题倒也不奇怪，毕竟特维克不是基督教徒。不过还是让他有些恼火。“你觉得呢？” 特维克说着叹了口气，把拎着的包放在了桌上。“我是来给你送吃的，克雷格。你这几天都靠着剩饭和杯面勉强度日，我早就说过要看你吃得更健康。而且…我厌倦了一个人吃饭，” 他补充道，声音逐渐轻柔起来。

 

克雷格瞥了一眼包，脸上掠过一丝内疚的神情。“我，呃，我很抱歉。”

 

“克雷格，” 特维克说着，试着让自己的话语间充满耐心。“我不清楚你怎么了，我也不会要求你告诉我。但不管面临着怎样的挑战，你都没必要一个人扛。在之前你也没有抛下我独自面对恶魔，所以我想尽力回报你。不是因为我觉得欠你什么才这么做...噢天啊，抱歉。听着，我不知道该说些什么。我只是觉得你在惩罚自己，我希望你停下。”

 

克雷格生硬地压着嘴角，没做任何表示。有好一会儿，特维克害怕自己说得太多，说得太过，克雷格会在下一刻把自己吼出门。

 

不过，克雷格的表情忽然间柔和了下来。特维克都能看见对方痛苦又脆弱的伤口。他此刻只想抱住他。

 

“特维克——” 克雷格停下来清了清嗓子。 “特维克，谢谢你。抱歉我最近都很封闭。这对你不公平。”

 

特维克感到很温暖。克雷格仍然在乎自己。他很肯定，从来没有人对自己这么好过。

 

“别这么说，我是没关系，” 特维克坚持道。 “但这事与你有关。听着，我知道自己不理解神或者信仰之类的东西，我也不理解你做出的某些决定，但我尊重你。我只是不想看你因此伤害自己。如果你真的这么信天主，你得觉得祂是爱你的。更何况你还为人驱魔，帮助流浪汉和宁养院。你是个好人，克雷格。你不该把自己封闭起来。”

 

克雷格低着头看着手中正在处理的文件，转着笔。“我不觉得自己是个好人，” 他慢慢地说。“你都不知道我最近在想些什么。”

 

“那又怎样？” 特维克说。 “你只是一个普通人。你总不会想...跟小孩上床或是拿斧头砍人，对吧？”

 

“什么？当然不会！” 

 

“那你想的事情大概很正常，克雷格。如果真的，真的是很可怕的念头，估计只是一些负面想法。我以前也产生过类似的想法所以我肯定能帮你出主意，不过…我觉得你要对自己好一点。”

 

克雷格没有从手中的文件中抬起脸。他的肩膀向前拢了拢。“就是不知道事情会不会像你说得这么容易。”

 

“从来都不容易，克雷格，” 特维克轻声说，因为他明白，明白一切都不容易。“我知道你不在状态。但把自己封闭起来是没有任何帮助的。”

 

“我能做祷告，” 克雷格皱眉说。

 

“这很好，我很高兴祷告能帮助你。不过，你还有我，” 特维克坚持道。

 

克雷格抬起头，盯着他的眼睛。目光交汇之际，特维克产生了某种无法言喻的感受。克雷格的凝视强而有力，甚至有些可怕，让特维克不由得背脊一阵发麻。

 

突然间，他感到喉头干涩，有了一种想要打破沉默的欲望。他别开了视线。“你是我的朋友，克雷格。或许还是我最好的朋友。我想帮你。”

 

他回过头时，发现克雷格也在看向别处。有那么一刻，克雷格似乎要做出抗议。但随后他点了点头，对他展露出一个表示服软的微笑。“我别无选择，是吗。”

 

“是啊！” 特维克笑了起来，感到心情愉悦了很多。 “现在好好吃东西。如果我坐在你对面就没法避开我了，这样我能监督你吃饭。”

 

克雷格的嘴角略微上扬，伸手拿出了一个被锡纸精心包裹、尚有余温的食物。特维克都能听见对方肚子发出的咕噜声从房间的另一头传来。

 

“是Enchirito吗？”（注：浇上辣豆肉酱+切达奶酪的玉米卷饼）

 

“是的！” 特维克说着，伸向了自己的卷饼。 “想说让你吃点不健康的。”

 

克雷格嘴里塞满了Enchirito，说：“还以为你要纠正我的饮食习惯呢，” 

 

“第一步是让你吃饱。明天我再给你准备健康食物，” 特维克的嘴里也被塞得满满当当。他咽下食物，朝克雷格的方向看过去，突然间感到有些害羞。“是说，如果你明天想跟我一起吃饭的话…”

 

克雷格停下来，注视着他。他张嘴想说点什么，然后闭上。之后又重新开口。“嗯，” 他说。 “我想。”

 

特维克不禁感到一阵兴奋。“太好了，” 他说着，满心期待着明天。 令人惊讶的是：虽然才过了5天，但特维克意识到自己非常想念克雷格。

 

有些奇怪，但应该不是坏事，特维克想。再次依靠别人的感觉真是不错。

 

 

**

 

如他所说，第二天早晨克雷格并没有回避他，也没有在晚餐时间躲进办公室。

 

虽然克雷格还是很沉默，不过一切似乎恢复了正常。特维克知道对方多少有在努力：他又像以前一样问特维克一天过得如何。要是特维克问起来，他也会稍微聊聊自己的。

 

几天后，特维克对事态的恢复松了口气。他不清楚克雷格是否想把困扰自己的问题分享出来，不过特维克已经做好了全心支持克雷格的准备，就像克雷格对自己做的那样。

 

最后一个早高峰的客人走了以后，特维克微笑着，手里拿着咖啡。“你之前说的没错，贝贝，” 

 

贝贝疑惑地哼了哼，冲好了两人份的咖啡。“我一般都没错。不过我这回说对什么了？”

 

“说要我直面克雷格，” 特维克激动得有些缓不过气。 “他不再躲着我了！” 

 

“太棒了！” 贝贝对他灿烂地微笑。“直截了当总比让矛盾堆积要来得好。他有说发生了什么吗？”

 

“没说什么，只说了他有些不好的想法。”

 

贝贝咂了咂舌。“如果不是什么坏得可怕的念头，估计就没事。等等——他家里没枪吧？” 贝贝一边说着，一边夸张地捂住了自己丰满的胸部。

 

特维克强迫自己的目光不在那里停留。“没有！” 他撅起嘴。“克雷格才不是那样的人。他很温柔的。” 

 

自己在描述对方时出奇柔软的语调一时间让特维克错愕不已。仔细想想，克雷格的温柔无疑是他最欣赏的。克雷格的身高和扑克脸也许让他看上去难以接近（其实他的毒舌才是最让人敬而远之的）。就算如此，克雷格只是为人有些冷淡，但绝不是不顾及别人感受的刻薄的人。

 

“看看你，笑得这么蠢，” 贝贝笑他。“你绝对是他的头号粉丝，但你连天主教徒都不是。噢，多讽刺啊。”

 

特维克尴尬得红了脸，正要反驳，被开门声打断了。

 

他们迅速恢复到工作状态，换上了灿烂的职业微笑。

 

“欢迎光临哈巴克，先生？” 特维克问道。他被男人那头蓬松的红色卷发吸引了注意。

 

男人点点头，但眼睛依然低垂着。他看起来心事重重，让特维克有些担心。

 

“请给我一杯豆奶拿铁，” 男人说着，将一张十美元纸钞推向了前台。

 

“好的，” 特维克用一种自己都觉得振奋到刺耳的语调回应道。“还需要其他的东西吗？”

 

“不用了，谢谢，” 男人沉闷地回答。

 

他静静地站在一旁等着自己的点单。特维克每朝他看一眼，那人似乎就更忧郁一分。特维克做好后，男人闷闷不乐地接过了饮品和找零，轻声说了声谢谢，随后扭头走向了角落边的桌子。特维克此刻非常担心这个男人。他看上去像是被人落井下石了，特维克明白这是何种滋味。

 

特维克记起了克雷格很早以前的话。于是在心里暗做决定，手往围裙上抹了抹。

 

“呃，你介意我跟那个人说会儿话吗？他好像很郁闷的样子，” 特维克小声说。

 

贝贝惊讶地扬起了眉毛望向特维克，之后四下看了看。

 

“可以啊？不过有其他顾客的话一定要回来。”

 

特维克对她的理解报以感激的微笑，随后翻起了吧台的木栏，朝那个貌似很孤独的男人走了过去。

 

走近时，他的信心却越发动摇。尽管克雷格之前说过“咖啡师会是好的心理医师”，但他敏锐地察觉到自己要么会把事情搞砸，要么会被对方当成举止怪异的家伙。不过现在后悔也已经迟了，他拖着步子踱到了男人对面的空椅子前。

 

男人抬起头，困惑地眯起了眼。“有什么事吗？”

 

“呃，” 特维克说。 “没有，抱歉我——我是说，我只是过来问你要不要紧…”

 

男人眨了眨眼。之后愤怒地拧起了眉，脸颊涨得跟他的头发一样红。特维克暗骂自己把事情搞砸了。他一开始为什么会觉得自己有能力做到呢？

 

“不关你的事！” 男人吼道。 “你是哪位，跑来这里打探我的私事？”

 

“对不起！” 特维克轻声说。 “真的很抱歉，我没有恶意的。你只是看起来很伤心。我会留你独处的，” 他说着，举起双手作投降状。一阵恐惧的凉意蹿过他的全身。贝贝刚才肯定看到了。她肯定会考虑炒他的鱿鱼然后他会失业然后给克雷格添更多麻烦然后克雷格会越发讨厌他但克雷格这么好的人又不好意思赶他出门然后—— 

 

“嘿，” 男人说道，这回话语间少了几分攻击性。“嘿，我很抱歉。刚才我做得太过了。你刚才只是在关心我。今天很倒霉。该说今年都很倒霉。”

 

“真糟糕，”特维克说道，心脏还因为惊恐怦怦乱跳。“听你这么说，我很抱歉。每个人都需要休息一会儿。”

 

男人缓缓点头。“是啊，说得没错。尤其是从自己这里。” 他停下来叹了口气，反倒激起了特维克的兴趣。

 

男人把话接了下去。“我觉得人们最需要的是从自己这儿得到放松。我们总有机会成为自己的头号敌人。”

 

男人随后又把目光投向对面的座位。“坐下吧，你站在那里让我有点紧张。”

 

特维克点点头，匆忙地拉开了椅子。椅子与地板摩擦发出的刺耳声响让他难受，特别是还看到男人因此皱眉。坐定时，他的脸已经尴尬得通红了。

 

“抱歉，” 特维克再度道歉。男人抬起头来看他，特维克摆了摆手，想说点什么来解释。“我只是不喜欢看到人们独自应对这些事。”

 

“哈，” 男人轻笑出声。 “我现在差不多是孤身一人，所以你没讲错。”

 

“噢，” 特维克忧郁地看向桌面。“真糟糕。听你这么说我很难过。”

 

男人沉默了片刻，随后重重地叹了口气。“你有没有希望事情如果能变得简单就好了？”

 

特维克对此微微一笑。“我总希望如此。”

 

男人点了点头。“我觉得，如果世界没那么复杂的话，人们会更快乐些。你是，呃，你信教吗？”

 

特维克眨了眨眼，被对方唐突的发问弄得措手不及。“我呃，不算吧。不过，我觉得自己是在遵循佛教的教义？”

 

“这样啊，” 男人点头。“我也是。我是犹太人，不过我从来都没有信过。” 他停下来，推着马克杯的杯柄。“我知道信仰能带来心理上的宽慰，但有些人似乎只是以此惩罚自己。”

 

特维克皱起了眉。克雷格的身影在脑海中浮现。对特维克来说，克雷格的信仰就像牢笼一样将他囚禁，让他远离真实的自我。

 

这样想未免有失公允。他明白的。他明白信仰对他的价值远不止于此。他明白信仰是克雷格赖以生存的根基。

 

不过还是…虽然特维克尊重他的信仰，但他无法理解。克雷格是个很棒的人。这么好的人不该承受如此煎熬。

 

“我能理解你的意思，” 特维克柔声说。

 

“是么？” 男人打量着特维克。

 

特维克缓缓点头。“我的朋友——我的好朋友，他的信仰对他来说意义非凡，不过信仰和给他带来快乐的东西有点矛盾。”

 

男人也点头。”对，我的——我的朋友也差不多。他想要一样东西，但他同时又憎恶着想要那样东西的自己。”

 

“是的…” 特维克停下来咬着嘴唇。 “是的，我的朋友也是这样。”

 

“我真是不理解。如果宗教信仰宣扬爱啊之类乱七八糟的玩意，为什么不能爱你想爱的人呢？为什么人们无时无刻都要为此而自责？” 他激昂的语调一时间让特维克喘不上气。

 

过了一会儿，男人陷进了自己的座位里。“抱歉，” 他说。“我只是讨厌这样。我讨厌看他受折磨。我讨厌这种遮遮掩掩的态度。”

 

特维克同情地注视着他。他大概明白了背后的来龙去脉。他不会逼他讲出来。他只知道自己为他，和那位所谓的朋友感到难过。

 

这让他为克雷格感到更加难过。

 

“太难了，” 特维克不清楚自己还能说些什么。“也太糟糕了。可能因为我对这方面一窍不通才会这样想吧。我不想贬低信仰对他人的意义，但我觉得否定真实的自我只会让人更痛苦。”

 

男人点了点头。“没错。我知道这么说不太公道。我知道他的信仰陪他熬过了艰难的时光，但我认为他跟信仰之间的关系一点都不健康。他要不是因此抗拒自己的本性倒还好说，可它的存在只是在他的内心掀起了一场无休止的战争。肯定让人非常的…”

 

“精疲力竭，” 特维克轻声道。他突然间理解了克雷格对自己的回避。每时每刻都在与自己作斗争...实在是太累。

 

“对，” 男人表示认同。“你说得很对。到头来，总要做出取舍。我们不能再这样下去了。他得做出自己的选择，否则又会跌入谷底。”

 

对方话语中某种暗示性的要素令特维克在座椅上颤抖。突然间，他觉得自己的头上仿佛悬挂着一只滴答作响的时钟。同时也悬在克雷格的头上。

 

他能独身多久呢？后半辈子吗？他会在某个地方喝得酩酊大醉吗？或是跟一个可能伤害他的男人上床？或是更糟？

 

特维克暗骂自己。他凭什么做出这些设想呢？克雷格把自己的一切都安排得井井有条。他很坚毅，而特维克不过是把自己的软弱和对他人陪伴的渴望投射在了他的身上罢了。他爱着他的神和他的教堂。特维克不该胡乱揣测。

 

至少他是这样告诉自己的。但他依然感到刺骨的寒冷。

 

“对不起，跟你说了这些，” 男人打断了他的思考。“我很感谢你能坐在这里陪我。把乱七八糟的事情讲出来…感觉很不错。”

 

“没关系，” 特维克柔声说。“是说真的。谢谢你没有因为我打扰你喝咖啡而生气。”

 

“没有。我很感激。顺便一说，我叫凯尔，” 他伸出了手。

 

“特维克，” 特维克回应道。

 

“我看你的名牌就知道了，” 凯尔干巴巴地说。这让特维克红了脸。 “这真的是你的名字吗？”

 

“很遗憾，是的。” 

 

凯尔微笑起来。“哇。行吧，谢谢你抽时间跟我聊天，特维克。这里的服务质量这么好，我会再来也说不定。”

 

特维克忍不住对他回以微笑。他站起身，把椅子推到桌子下面，走回了柜台。贝贝一脸崇拜地看着他。

 

通常情况下，他会受宠若惊。或许还会小小的心动。尽管给予凯尔的帮助和贝贝投来的目光让他感到欣喜，他心底的那股寒意却并没有褪去。


	12. 第十一章

缓缓浮现出来的，是奇怪的念头，古怪的念头。

 

不好的念头。

 

特维克忽视这些念头已经有一段时间了。每个人都有不好的念头。饱受焦虑症的摧残，他对此类侵入性思维早有足够的了解。冰毒对他多年的荼毒也让他习惯与被害恐惧为伍。

 

他很好。一切都好。

 

‘一切都好，’ 他潜意识间的声音复合道。

 

特维克不记得自己潜意识的声音何时变得干涩而嘶哑，听起来一点都不像他的本音。听起来很不洁。

 

他不喜欢这声音。

 

思考在近来变得越发困难。表面上一切正常。一切都好。起床后上班，回家打发时间，然后睡觉。他微笑着和顾客们轻松愉快地聊天。他找回了自己原有的状态，一切都好。

 

一切都不好。

 

他试着思考。试图把不好的念头隔离开来。但它总像鳗鱼一样溜走，在他的脑海中留下一道令他作呕的黏滑而肮脏的痕迹。特维克记不清具体的内容，他只知道自己越来越脏。

 

他最近总会想起自己的父母。他们对他有诸多亏欠。有时特维克会想他们干脆死掉算了，把手头零星的资产交给他算是最起码的补偿。有时他的脑海中会浮现鲜明的画面：刀子一遍遍刺入爸爸的躯体，他在血泊中木然地笑着；他死死绞住妈妈纤细的脖颈，她会全身发青，眼珠血红，眼球里的血管像烟花般炸裂。

 

那东西在他的脑海中像肥猫似的舒展开身体。特维克发现自己在啜泣。

 

特维克不知道这样的感受持续了多久（他也不清楚自己还能撑多久）。一切都很可怕。所有事物都想伤害他。所有人都想抛下他。不在身边的朋友，对他付以空洞的、毫无感情的微笑的父母。没有人需要他。

 

‘我会保护你，’ 这声音安抚着他。‘你现在安全了。让我保护你。’

 

这个声音没那么可怕了。没有让他产生肮脏感。他不清楚自己身在何处，是一个环境恶劣的地方，充斥着尿液、粪便和硫磺的气味，满是苦厄。只有这个声音是安定的。

 

他感到自己的身体转向了镜子。不属于自己的双眼望向了镜中的倒影。

 

恶魔对他露出狞笑。

 

 

 

**

 

他从梦中尖叫着醒来。这回是无声的尖叫，一口气堵在喉间。过分张大的嘴让他下颚生疼。

 

强烈的痛楚刺激着特维克。他的胸腔断断续续地起伏，突然间能再度呼吸。他颤抖着双手抓上了脸，借以提醒自己是真实存在的。恶魔虽已远去，但他还是感觉很脏。仿佛在他内心最深处留下了一抹污渍，永远也无法洗净。

 

特维克颤抖着，手指穿过发间抓了抓。他浑身布满冷汗，想冲个澡。不过考虑到可能会吵醒克雷格，他放弃了这个念头。

 

咖啡似乎是当下的最佳选择。做了那样的梦，他也睡不着了。

 

在本能的驱使下，特维克晃悠悠地从沙发中站起，喘着粗气从客厅慢慢走向厨房。

 

走近时，他注意到了从门缝间透出的微光。犹豫片刻后，他小心翼翼地推开了门。

.

看到克雷格的那一瞬间他立刻释然，几乎忘记了先前的噩梦。

 

“嗨，” 克雷格捧着一杯咖啡，轻声说。 “抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”

 

“没有，” 特维克摇了摇头。 “我都不知道你在这里。”

 

克雷格点了点头，扫视着他。“你还好吗？”

 

“我——” 他本想说一切都好。但仔细想想：他相信克雷格，而且此刻，他需要安全感，需要踏实下来。所以他没有回避，而是拉开克雷格对面的椅子坐下。“不是很好。”

 

“做噩梦了？” 克雷格问。他的观察力还是一如既往的敏锐。

 

特维克点头，伸手摆弄着一根汤匙。“嗯…”

 

“想聊聊吗？” 克雷格说着，盯着特维克。在静谧的夜里，他的声音轻柔而低沉。带着亲密感。是恋人在床笫间温存时的语调。

 

“我梦见…梦见了恶魔，我好脏，我——它——” 他停下来，强迫自己深吸一口气。“我觉得自己再也不干净了。我很害怕，” 他如实说。他的声音轻若耳语。仿佛恶魔就蹲守在暗处，伺机反扑。

 

克雷格缓缓放下手中的马克杯。他拢住杯子，做出类似祈祷的手势。

 

“你害怕自己身上还留着某些污秽？”

 

“嗯，” 特维克说。 “你的描述比较准确，就是这样。我太软弱了。就是因为我太好得手又不会反抗，它才会盯上我。最糟糕的是，我觉得自己还是老样子。如果它再来，我又会被附身，又会伤人。”

 

克雷格盯着他看了相当长的时间。特维克不禁颤抖。克雷格总是用那种仿佛能洞彻一切的眼神看他。仿佛他能窥知他的最深处。乃至他的灵魂（如果那种东西存在的话）。

 

“说你是我所知道的最坚强的人之一，并不是敷衍，” 克雷格的声音依旧柔和，却带了一丝崇敬。

 

”你克服了这么多困难，特维克，但你不认可自己。”

 

特维克移开了眼睛。“我不觉得自己值得被认可。我只是…苟且度日。”

 

极其突然的，克雷格把手伸向桌子的对面，覆住了特维克的手。特维克被对方的举动吓了一跳。手的触感让他几乎震颤，一股暖意涌过全身。

 

“大家的都是在苟且度日，特维克。没有人的生活是完全规整的，他们只是把外表打理得光鲜罢了。”

 

特维克咽了口唾沫，视线落在了克雷格纤长的手指之上。为翻阅纸张之类的精巧活儿而生的优雅的十指。他之前从没注意过。尽管克雷格时常板着张脸，他的双手却似乎能承托起那份温柔。

 

而这双手也确实是对其性格的完美概括。

 

“我厌倦了时刻担惊受怕的生活，” 特维克轻声道。

 

“害怕是正常的。” 克雷格的声音还是很温柔。“不过，特维克，你对自己太严格了。对我来说，你就是榜样。”

 

“我吗？” 他不可置信地说。克雷格这种为他人而奋斗，不惜牺牲自己的幸福的人，又怎么可能会觉得自己是榜样呢？

 

“对，就是你。” 克雷格微笑着说。“你经历了很多糟糕的事，特维克，但你从没放弃。从我们把你救过来以后，任何事物都没法阻止你的努力。操，这种情况，你就算彻底堕落了也不会有人怪你。不过，你一直坚持着。我觉得你很棒。”

 

“嗯，托你的福。”

 

克雷格摇摇头。“别谢我。我不过是把机会抛给了你。向上攀的是你自己。”

 

“但我不觉得自己有变好…” 特维克轻声说。

 

“你从不认可自己的努力，特维克。我之前说过，你远比自己想象的要更有能力，我现在依然这样认为。所以我知道，附在你身上的恶魔永远的消失了。也许你还会感到心底存有污秽，毕竟那只怪物以我无法想象的手段玷污了常人不可及的区域。不过，相信我，它是不会回来的。因为你的灵魂太过耀眼。”

 

特维克记起来了。记起了满是排泄物气味的黑暗阴冷的牢房。记起了周身的剧痛，活下去有多么艰难。记起了自己在那时有多么的无助。以及他的话：你远比自己想象的要更有能力。第一次被人所信任。

 

各种情感涌溢而出，使特维克在一瞬间难以承受。他哽噎住了，继而紧紧地叠上了克雷格的手。他的手温暖，安全，令人踏实。

 

“你总是让我感到自己是有价值的，” 特维克的情绪有些激动。“你总能看到我身上的优点。”

 

“那是因为你有价值，特维克。” 克雷格平静而坚定地说。他轻轻握住了特维克的手。

 

“你比我认识的任何一个人都要更有价值。”

 

愕然之际，特维克对上了他的视线。尽管他的表情依旧寡淡，那双眼里却燃烧着热望。他的目光中有某种过于浓厚的激情。仿佛电光在两人间流窜。

 

在那双眼睛的注视下，特维克感到赤裸，肌肤被某种莫可言状的事物所刺痛。他感到呼吸急促，身体好像不属于自己。他匆忙挣开了自己的手，放在膝盖上。他的脸颊涨得通红，刚才发生的一切令他手足无措。

 

克雷格突然站起。魔咒解除了。

 

“要咖啡吗？” 他问道，开始摆弄起咖啡壶。

 

“呃，好的，” 特维克说。毕竟噩梦过后，他也睡不着了。

 

从这个角度，他看见克雷格轻轻地点头。克雷格无言地沏着咖啡，小厨房里充满了煮咖啡和杯具轻碰的叮当声。

 

等他端着满满的黑咖啡回到餐桌前，克雷格又是一副正经的姿态了。早前的柔软不复存在，似乎被锁了起来。特维克不确定两人之间是否发生了某些变化，不过直觉告诉他，自己遗漏了某种重要的东西。房间内的气氛依旧异常。似乎过分凝滞了。克雷格像往常一样端坐其中，感觉更是违和。而特维克此刻只想绞紧自己的手。

 

“我刚刚准备说，明天晚上我要去别处过夜——好吧，应该说是今天晚上——所以到时候屋子里只剩你一个人了，” 克雷格用他正常的语调说。

 

“噢，” 特维克因为他的语调放松了几分。“你要去做什么吗？”

 

“只是去教会宣读。不过地点在隔壁州，住旅馆之类的会方便很多。”

 

特维克点头。“好吧。你可一定要吃饱。”

 

通常，克雷格会笑出来，至少会稍稍扯动嘴角。但这回他的表情还是紧绷着。

 

“我不在的这段时间，你可以睡我的床。” 他说道。

 

“啊？” 特维克疑惑道。

 

“反正我也不在家，放着让你睡沙发未免也太蠢了。再说你也有好几周没在床上睡觉了，是吧？”

 

“我——” 特维克顿住了，把到嘴边的犹豫给咽了下去。克雷格家的旧沙发虽然很舒服，但睡在床上简直太美妙了。“你确定吗？我不想勉强你。”

 

“这算什么勉强？” 克雷格问。他停下来耸了耸肩。 “我会换新床单的。至于要不要睡就随你自己的心意吧。”

 

说罢，他喝完了咖啡，起身把空杯子放在了一边。

 

“我得准备去上班了。不如早点去。”

 

“好、好的。” 特维克说，看着克雷格从自己的身侧走过，进了房间。奇怪的气氛也随之消散，留下略感空荡的厨房。

 

此刻，特维克才意识到克雷格一早就在厨房。他想到，自己甚至都没有问对方熬夜的原因。一股罪恶感油然而生。

 

在他们的对话间，一定发生了什么。但特维克想不透，他倒是希望自己明白。他厌倦了自己总是被克雷格关心。他也想为克雷格做同样的事。特维克叹了口气，扑通一声摊在餐桌上，不知不觉间打起了瞌睡。尽管刚才跟克雷格的交谈有些奇怪，还喝了咖啡，但这回的睡眠却更加安定。

 

**

 

 

特维克在之后就没见到克雷格。

.

特维克醒来时他就不在了。所以他在特维克睡觉时就已经出门（特维克对此很惊讶）。

 

时间过得飞快。今早奇妙的经历也在无波无澜的工作中归于平淡。贝贝领口大敞的上衣也足以分散他的注意，暂时不去想昨晚的噩梦。

 

不过，有些事还是让他不安。他也说不清究竟是什么。他本打算回家后跟克雷格好好聊聊，但他想起来，克雷格一整天都不会在家。他本以为自己会因此放松，却心下一沉。

 

“剩下的工作交给我吧，” 贝贝的声音打断了他的思绪。

 

吓得他差点在收拾打烊时把扫帚掉到地上。

 

“你用不着这么惊讶，” 贝贝笑了。“我也是很善良的好吗。再说了，你还有个可爱的牧师要投喂呢。”

 

特维克垮下脸，听贝贝大侃克雷格的魅力所在，只得不住地摇头。这种时候他总是心底发烦，虽然他也不清楚原因。嫉妒似乎是最好的解释，起码是最合理的解释。看着他的心仪对象谈论另一个男人。不过总觉得哪里说不通。他的确喜欢贝贝，不过还没到爱的程度。而且克雷格是个同性恋牧师，所以他是这个世界上对他最无法构成威胁的对象。

 

再说了，特维克对自己从来就不满意。他关于恋爱的记忆只有无止境的焦虑和半吊子的温吞的情感。他甚至都怀疑自己是否有能力去爱。

 

“回神啦特维克，” 贝贝大声说。

 

特维克被她这一出吓得魂不附体，发出一声毫无男子气概的尖叫。完了，他跟贝贝之间绝对没戏了。

 

“呃，抱歉，什么？” 他说。

 

“你还好吗？你刚才魂都飞到外太空了，” 贝贝看起来有些担心。

 

“噢，呃，啊对对，” 特维克很久都没这么结巴了。“天啊，抱歉。我刚才肯定走神了。”

 

贝贝那两道好看的眉毛拧作一团。“你不要紧吗？”

 

不论这是属于朋友还是上司的关切，特维克都被她感动到了，被人打断思路的烦躁也荡然无存。

 

“我很好，” 他说真的。 “还有，呃，克雷格今晚不在家。”

 

“不在家？” 贝贝惊讶道。随后，她涂上口红的嘴唇弯起，邪笑起来。“他是不是要去什么，牧师展啊？他们行内有这种东西吗？他们会不会狂灌红酒，k圣歌什么的呀？”

 

尽管知道对方只是说着玩，特维克还是感到有些恼火。“没有。” 他皱起眉。“没有这种展会。他只是去工作。”

 

贝贝被他的语调惊到，眨了眨眼，脸上没了笑容。“冒犯到你真是不好意思啦，我只是开玩笑而已。”

 

“我知道，” 特维克叹了口气，为自己刚才恼人的态度感到抱歉。他不清楚自己的反应会如此激烈。也许是因为他知道克雷格没法休息。“抱歉。我只是希望他能稍微放纵一下”

 

“担心他？” 贝贝同情地问。

 

特维克停下了打扫。尽管前一晚他跟克雷格之间发生了很多奇怪的事，但他对克雷格的关心丝毫没有减少。

 

“嗯，应该是的。” 他慢吞吞地说。

 

“想聊聊吗？” 贝贝说。

 

特维克耸了耸肩。“还是我之前说的。他从来不给自己放假。我知道自己无法理解和神有这样的联系是种什么体验，不过有时候我觉得代价太高。我也明白牺牲是必要的，可我见过太多恶人因为自私过着富足的生活。而克雷格为他人付出了自己的所有，却从没有人给他回报。”

 

“我想，这就是牧师存在的意义吧，” 贝贝轻声说。

 

“也许吧，” 特维克说。他像孩子一样嘟起了脸颊。“教堂真没劲。好的牧师应该有那种...罪过日。”

 

“罪过日？” 贝贝笑了。

 

“对啊！比如找人约//炮，吃一大堆蛋糕，再喝个烂醉什么的。” 特维克坏笑道。

 

贝贝笑得更厉害了。“威严的塔克神父干这种坏事，我想象不到。”

 

特维克会心一笑。“我倒是可以。我知道他藏着的顽皮的一面。他看Youtube上的失败合集笑得可开心了。”

 

“你是真的很在意他吧？” 贝贝突然问道。

 

“嗯对啊？他救了我的命，还在我不济的时候收留了我，” 特维克疑惑地答道。

 

“我觉得其中有更深层的理由，” 贝贝微笑着说。“我觉得是因为你喜欢他本人，而不单纯是因为他是某个帮助了你的牧师。”

 

特维克眨眨眼，被这番话怔住了。两者难道不是一回事吗？

 

贝贝趁着这空档，轻轻地夺过了他手中的扫帚。“别想多了。我只是说这样很好。挺可爱的。现在是时候回家了，这地板够干净了。”

 

她一眨眼的功夫就把地板打扫停当了，随后转身向储物间走去。

 

特维克之后没有在店里留太久。他的脸颊发烫，不想被她看到。不过他不确定自己是因为被夸可爱而感到尴尬，还是因为被指出在意克雷格而尴尬。


	13. 第十二章

晨光悄然而至，睡意像暖乎乎的毛毯一般被轻柔地褪去。

原以为在克雷格的床上会因为各种奇怪的原因难以入睡，谁知却是天堂般的享受。床垫支撑着他劳累的躯体，松软的枕头托住脑袋。克雷格家的沙发虽然足够舒服，但连续几周抻不开四肢，在床上睡觉俨然成了一种奢侈。他像是一个国王，躺在由丝绸和鹅毛做成的床垫上。

特维克发出一声满足的叹息，伸了个懒腰，脸埋进枕头里蹭了蹭。洗衣粉的香味钻入鼻腔。这股清新的气味让他停顿了片刻。

 

克雷格肯定换了床套。这是当然的，毕竟他受过训练，而且还喜欢洗衣服。特维克觉得这个爱好很可爱。老实说，他一直认为 “可爱” 是女孩子的专属特质。不过，克雷格一米八几的身高和严肃的神情，却让他以一种有趣方式可爱了起来。

 

特维克闻了闻。又闻了闻。不明白这股清洁的气味为何会让他如此心烦。他通常喜欢新洗床单的味道，闻起来像曲奇和除菌喷雾一样充满了居家的气息。而且，绝对比克雷格家的旧沙发要好闻。不过——这是关键——感觉缺了某样东西。

 

他还未醒过来的脑子方才意识到这个细节。一个简单，却又极其重要的细节。他一时间皱紧了眉头。

这张床上完全没有克雷格的味道。

 

床铺诉说着主人的故事。通过睡眠，床铺让疲惫的身体得以休憩，是极其私密的地带。克雷格在这张床上做梦，可能还会做噩梦。日常祷告的地点当然也是这里。兴许还包容了他的一些不该有的杂念。这张床在克雷格无力支撑他人时支撑着他。

 

特维克本以为在这张床上，自己能与克雷格贴得更近些。本期待着能收获关于他的丁点讯息。但什么都没有。没有丝毫属于克雷格的气息。特维克显然没有闻他人体味这种诡异的习惯。但不可否认的，他对克雷格味道的被剥夺感到了沮丧。得了吧，他对此很是恼火，像是被夺去了什么珍贵的宝物似的。就仿佛，克雷格只是一缕魂魄，或是某个诞生于自己幻想中的虚构的朋友。

 

他气呼呼地撑起了手肘，此刻睡意全无。烦躁感作用于尚未清醒的大脑，让他产生了想要证明克雷格存在的冲动，于是猛地拉开了床头柜。

 

抽屉里除了一些纸巾，其他什么也没有。没有润滑剂，没有安全套，连一本黄色杂志都没有。特维克在期待些什么？虔诚的教徒可不会用下半身思考。

 

这种烦闷的状态一直持续到理智归位，特维克又把抽屉门猛地关上——他被自己的行为吓到了。克雷格是出于信任才把床腾出来，而他却辜负了这份信任。

 

他就这样躺在床上，心中却突然闪过一丝叛逆的念头，琢磨起了不该琢磨的事。

 

就算是克雷格也绝对需要释放。虽然不如十几岁小孩那般饥渴，但一周不来个几发的话他肯定得发疯，这点特维克很确定。

 

尽管知道不该这么做，但特维克还是再度伸向了把手，轻轻拉开了抽屉。里面依旧是几张纸巾。这回，他小心地探了进去，拨开纸巾，四下摸索了一番，直到手指触到了某个扁平、表面光滑的…照片？

 

特维克捏起照片，把它举过脸，眯着眼打量起来。

 

年轻的克雷格映入眼帘。还是一贯默然的脸，但特维克发誓自己看到了他身上闪耀的青春活力。他的脸颊红润，拿着一瓶啤酒，眼中含着笑意。特维克注意到，他看起来很可爱，透着未经世事磨砺的年轻人性格中特有的柔软。

 

他倚在另一个金发男孩的怀里。男孩下颚线分明，有一双温柔的棕色眼睛，带着少年感的帅气。他比克雷格稍矮，手臂环着他的脖子。从背后挂的彩虹旗和旁边某个穿乳胶短裤的人来看，他们俩大概是在同志酒吧。

 

特维克翻到照片背面。空荡荡的一片灰白，没有任何标注。

 

“我猜，你就是托马斯，” 特维克举起照片大声说。他不是情感专家，但他认为他们俩很般配。他们显然关心着彼此。

 

特维克想，也许他能循着社交网络找到托马斯，看他再度迷倒克雷格。不过他立刻打消了这个念头：只会平添心碎罢了。生活不是美好的童话，而克雷格也做出了自己的决定。过去这么多年了，托马斯也一定开始了新生活。

 

特维克还是继续盯着照片。克雷格穿一件黑色的T恤，戴一顶蓝色的绒线帽，并不起眼，跟现在一样低调。这些年里，他多少有长点肉；大学时代的他看起来很瘦，一副呆愣的样子。如果十年前在街上遇到他，特维克会回头看第二眼吗？也许不会。不过，因为了解如今克雷格的为人，特维克对照片上这位和男友一块泡吧的大学生充满了喜爱。

 

随着一声叹息，特维克把照片放在了胸前。他想了解两人早前的相处。照片里的他们似乎很快乐。舒适。他们享受彼此的陪伴，托马斯灿烂的笑容和克雷格稍弯的眼角就是最好的证明。特维克不清楚克雷格那时性格如何，但如果有现在一半温柔，他一定是个好男友。

 

闭上眼，特维克试着描摹他们曾经的生活：克雷格下课后带着外卖回宿舍，毕竟他毫无厨艺可言；克雷格会和托马斯打情骂俏；克雷格会打着赤膊和托马斯在PS上玩第一人称射击游戏；克雷格会煮糟糕的咖啡，让托马斯在紧张的学习后振作起来。

 

他们还会做些什么呢？克雷格在床上会是好情人吗？这一设想让特维克脸红，睁大了眼。

 

作为一名直男，特维克不清楚两个男人之间具体要怎么做。他了解基础。但至今没有女孩愿意肛交（他也从不强迫她们）。所以他只有理论知识。尽管听起来很难受，不过之前交往过的一个女孩探索过他的后面...其实新鲜劲过去后，感觉还挺不错。

克雷格给人口交过吗？这一问题贸然地浮现在脑中。克雷格跪下取悦男人的画面，特维克无法想象。不过，他也许曾经做过。口交算是性爱中的基础项，是吧？他喜欢给人口交吗？或是像他的每日祷告一样，只是例行的公事？

特维克很喜欢被口交，但得看他的交往对象。有的女孩光是含着就能高潮，有些则是兴致缺缺。跟乐于口交的女孩做爱绝对会更加享受。克雷格性格中感性的一面让特维克猜测他也许是喜欢口交的一类。更何况他似乎对托马斯用情至深。

克雷格跪在地上的身姿闯入了特维克的脑海。他的表情与两晚前的毫无二致，眼中燃烧着欲望，嘴里含着一根饱胀的阴茎。

特维克猛地坐直，没能细细品味他那湿润的嘴唇和那双深色的、透着肉欲的眼眸。他紧紧地捂着嘴，被自己的妄想吓坏了。更糟糕的是，裤子里的老二居然擅自兴奋了起来，但他没心思细究原因。他只感到自我厌恶。

厌恶继而转化成愤怒。克雷格为他做了这么多，克雷格明确地选择了自己的人生，特维克却将他物化。为什么？因为他是同性恋吗？特维克希望自己还没无耻到这种地步。

从他心底的阴晦之处传来了干涩的低语，唆使他在这张床上自慰，使特维克的胃部不适地翻涌着。邪恶，却饱含着诱惑。想在这里犯罪，在（曾经也许喜欢口交的）牧师的床上手淫。想让这里染上情欲的气息，遮盖住将克雷格的存在抹杀的该死的洗衣粉味。

 

特维克从床上弹了起来，将照片仓促地塞回抽屉。不顾身后被睡皱的床铺，便匆匆出了房间，朝浴室走去。每走一步，扭曲的欲望就冷却一分，逐渐被麻木的恐惧取代。

 

他是还没完全清洁，尽管克雷格向他再三保证？还是说，乌科巴克在他身上的污点尚存，类似无法完全切除的恶性肿瘤？抑或这一切都只是他自私的欲求？

 

特维克说不清哪个更可怕。  
   
**

 

特维克在迈进哈巴克大门的那一刻就清楚自己烦躁不已。这可不是个好的开始。贝贝不在身边也让情况变得更糟。

艾莉森几乎都没跟他打招呼，只是在他进门时把围裙甩了过去。

 

“得去警局接我家儿子。身上又被搜出大麻来，看我不揍死那个小崽子，” 她从特维克身边走过，低低地骂着。

 

特维克明白对方并非针对他，但他心情很烂，于是干脆对号入座。一想到自己今早在克雷格的床上勃//起，还要上六个小时没有贝贝陪同的班，特维克就烦得要命。他的乐观心态即将被耗尽，所以他得更努力地维持这该死的职业微笑。真是他妈美好的一天。

 

他把自己的负能量转化成擦地板的动力。地板在他的怨念之下被擦得程光瓦亮，远远超出了清洁标准。有顾客光临时他会微笑地接待，但其实他很想叫那群 ‘豆奶，啊不，椰奶，不不，还是豆奶，呃算了，椰奶比较好’ 瞎磨唧的客人早点滚蛋。不过他看重这份工作，而且这起码能让他集中注意力。

 

七杯咖啡以及三小时的休整总算让特维克的心情稍微放晴。他明白，他只是在跟自己怄气。但老实说，他有点害怕。

 

今天早上究竟是什么情况？也许是因为他有段时间没跟人睡了，也很少打手枪？但他都三十了，早就不是欲望强烈的小男生了。他怎么会低劣到意淫自己的朋友？自己的救命恩人？不管怎么讲都是对克雷格的伤害。从那段被克雷格所抗拒的回忆中取乐，是多么残忍啊。如果被他知道了…

 

他应该会难过的，特维克这样想着，缓缓放低了手中的抹布。也许还会生气。不过，总觉得克雷格只会难过。光是这一点就足够让他痛斥自己了。特维克不是性格恶劣的人。他经历过太多残酷的事，所以不愿把情绪发泄到他人身上。克雷格值得被珍视，被支持，他不用知道今天早上的事。

特维克的工作只是陪在他身边，让他吃饱，顺带驱散他的寂寞。能做到的话，至少可以回报克雷格百万分之一的恩情。

 

清嗓子的声音却把他从思考中拽回了现实。

 

一位体态臃肿的男人靠在柜台前，双臂懒散地交叉着。

 

“欢迎光临哈巴克，我能为您点单吗？” 特维克面带微笑地说。

 

“你能帮我的忙可不止这些，” 那人神秘兮兮地说。

 

“您说什么？” 特维克有些疑惑。

 

“我是埃瑞克·卡特曼，” 男人解释道。他把一张名片夹在两指间，像捏香烟一样地递了过去。 “你可能听说过我。我在本地是个大人物。”

 

特维克接过名片，眯着眼看着。上面写着：‘埃瑞克·卡特曼。专业侦查员。真相的探求者。’

 

“你是...呃，” 他停下来瞟了瞟名片。“私家侦探？”

 

“私家侦探？” 埃瑞克吼道。“你认真的吗？我他妈看起来像私家侦探？我有那么逊吗？” 没等特维克来得及回答，他又大声嚷嚷。 “我不是，兄弟。我开了个博客，专门曝光劲爆的真相。讲真的，你说我是私家侦探？”

 

“呃？” 特维克不太理解两者的区别，也不清楚对方的反应为何如此激烈。“抱歉？”

 

“弄不清也不怪你，毕竟你高中的gpa只有2.3。”

 

一股寒意在他的体内漫开。接着，羞辱感紧随而至。他本以为自己在于毒瘾和慢性焦虑症做抗争的同时，能取得如此普通的gpa算是不小的成就了。不过，更要紧的问题是：这家伙是怎么知道的？

 

“什——” 他立刻闭嘴，提醒自己还在工作。况且，刚才的声音也吓到了几位顾客。他只得咬着牙，强行压低了分贝。

 

“搞什么？你到底是谁?”

 

“埃瑞克·卡特曼，告诉过你了啊。” 埃瑞克不屑道。“你是特维克·特威克，老家在科罗拉多的南帕克。三十岁，大学辍学生，谈过三段恋爱，六个月前还在爸爸妈妈的咖啡店里打工。然后，你就突然到丹佛来了，跟克雷格·塔克神父住在一起。” 他说到兴头上还在空中比划起了手指。

 

特维克对他凝视了许久。一阵肮脏、阴冷的感觉在心底游走。隐约间，他记起了被恶魔附身的情景。是同样的极度令人生厌的被侵犯感。

 

过了半晌，特维克才开口：“你想干什么？” 本应是富有震慑力的话语，出口后却显得虚弱无力。

 

“别紧张嘛，老兄！” 埃瑞克笑了。显然，特维克苦恼的模样让他很是享受。一副掠食者的架势，着实让特维克反胃。“我对你没兴趣。你挺无聊的，兄弟。你老家那边传言说你发了疯病，不过我看你也不像是狂犬病患者。乡下小镇就是这德行。我感兴趣的，其实是你的那位塔克神父。”

 

“什么？” 特维克皱起眉，不由得警觉起来。“为什么？”

 

“原因有很多。他手头上有一些我想了解的情报，不过因为些蠢得要死的理由，他拒绝透露。”

 

“情报？” 特维克完全跟不上他的节奏。

 

“情报可是很珍贵的，槌槌。在谎言面前，真相是最有力的武器。这么说吧阿槌，我有个很讨厌的人。他是个恶人，极恶之人。整天耍些犹太人的把戏蛊弄人心。槌哥，我想把他击垮，为民除害。但目前有的只是猜测。我需要证据。”

 

特维克明白，此人绝非善类。从他虚张声势的手段和那些愚蠢的绰号不难看出...这个男人是个十足的恶霸。特维克放倒过若干类似的霸凌者，他了解他们的脾性。不过，他是个成年人，不能靠拳头解决问题。而且，直觉告诉他，这个人远比那群叫他“抖抖槌”的小流氓要危险得多。

 

特维克稳定了呼吸，挺直了身板，用相同的气势回敬对方。

 

“我不过是个咖啡师而已，为什么会觉得我能帮上忙？而且我还要上班。”

 

埃瑞克回头瞥了瞥。“反正现在又没客人，不碍事的。” 他轻蔑地说。“你当然能帮上忙。你看啊，各种人物关系都能穿成一条线。那个混球有个朋友，暂且管他叫马修。马修了解混球的很多弱点，但他是个很虔诚的基督教徒。基督教徒喜欢干嘛呢？喜欢跟神父倒苦水。那位神父就是克雷格·塔克。问题在于，克雷格·塔克神父立了个什么狗屁誓，说绝不泄露告解内容。不过，克雷格·塔克神父最近跟你开始同居…懂我意思吧？”

 

特维克瞪大了眼。现在他明白对方的意图了。“你怎么会认为我能套出他的话？我们从没聊过教徒告解的内容。”

 

“不用那么直接。告诉我一些能让他松口的事就好。事成之后，不会亏待你的。你现在没房子住，是吗？ 你总归想要点什么吧。毒品？还是钱？”

 

一股炽热的怒意冲刷着特维克。“你说什么？” 他没法控制音量。他也不顾会惹恼其他客人了。

 

“拜托，特维克，都跟你讲这么多了。打进教堂内部跟潜入五角大楼一样难，不然你以为他们是怎么压住娈童丑闻的？咱们互相帮助不好么。你跟他比较熟，再说，你们认识的时间又不长。我不会做出对他不利的事，只是想稍微劝服他。”

 

“出去，” 特维克低吼道。

 

“什么？” 埃瑞克惊讶不已。

 

“克雷格是个好人。别想动他的歪主意，” 特维克的怒火几乎不可抑制。“出去，恕本店无法服务。”

 

有一瞬间，埃瑞克满脸羞愤，好像蒙受了莫大的侮辱。但片刻过后，他露出了愉悦的神色。“算了。反正这里的咖啡也很垃圾，我一定会在博客上提到这点的。噢，叫神父节哀顺变，要是我被科罗拉多杀人狂屠了满门，我是绝不会求助于上帝的。他比我坚强多了。”

 

“什么？” 特维克的愤怒顷刻间被瓦解。他盯着埃尔克，对方的发言令他瞠目结舌，心仿佛沉到谷底。

 

“噢 ，你不知道吗？不过也不难挖，谷歌上一搜就有！” 埃瑞克说着，得意地摆了摆手。

 

他走后，店里的顾客们纷纷抱怨起那位大块头引起的骚动。似乎没人留意到几欲昏倒的特维克。


	14. 第十三章

特维克搜了谷歌。

 

他在翻过一篇篇相关报道的那一刻便希望自己从未搜索。

 

尽管如此，他还是利用午休的空档阅览科罗拉多州杀人狂和他手中七名受害者的悲惨故事。他一开始只是个盗贼，在一次失算的入室行窃中杀死了屋主夫妇后便开始了他血腥的杀戮。

 

夺走第三对受害者的性命后，他的技术显然趋向成熟。他盯上了一户三口之家：科罗拉多州博尔德的塔克一家。母亲：劳拉，44；父亲：托马斯，46；女儿：帕翠莎，16。他们全部都死于枪伤，两位家长在熟睡时被射杀，女儿在试图逃跑时背后连中三弹身亡。就读于亚利桑那大学的20岁的独子克雷格·塔克， 案发当天不在现场，幸免于难。

 

（某种意义上来说）唯一值得庆幸的是，帕翠莎落跑的模样激起了那个婊子养的心中施虐的兽性，至使他的下一个受害者遭遇了更残忍的虐杀。这并没有让特维克好受多少，不过至少塔克一家在死前没有经历过多的折磨。

 

折磨却落在了克雷格身上。20岁鲜活的青春随着家族一同消亡。特维克只能从克雷格透露的点滴信息中猜测故事的走向：克雷格的成绩也许在这之后一落千丈；也许是在那个时候对酒精过度依赖；也许他因此失去了托马斯，也可能亲手把他推远。后来，在天主那里寻找到信仰，也可能只是单纯投靠了一个能给予他生存意义的栖身之所。

 

而特维克也只能在午休时分，盯着廉价的手机屏上一条条灰暗的报道，忍着泪水。

 

他早前就明白，这个世界是不公平的。他深信的因果报应也总不会即刻应验。不论他怎么看，克雷格的境遇都糟糕透顶。但同时，特维克似乎能了解克雷格信仰之强烈的原因。强烈的信仰足以支持他度过最黑暗的日子。也许这就是驱使克雷格回馈他人的原因。也许克雷格只是不能忍受独自一人浑噩地空耗时光。他甚至可以为此放弃与他人的温存，而这点对特维克来说却难以理解。 

 

尽管他为他心痛，但特维克还是为认识克雷格而感到骄傲。他甚至比特维克所想的要更为坚强，这也让特维克对他更加钦佩。他想再见到克雷格，这种渴望比任何时候都更为迫切。这几天发生了许多让人摸不着头脑的怪事，但特维克知道自己非常想他；想关心克雷格，像克雷格对自己做的一样。

 

带着这份决心，特维克站起来，擦掉了眼角的泪痕。他草草看了眼镜子，模样应该不会吓到顾客。随后，他走出员工室，回到柜台，脸上挂着自己都没能察觉到的灿烂笑容。

 

他在整个轮班期间都带着这种微笑，像一个荣誉勋章。今天早晨他还为能懒散地躺在床上心存感激，但现在他却因为会晚到家而感到沮丧。克雷格应该已经到家了。特维克希望家里并非空无一人。他想要...他也不清楚自己想要什么。他只是不想让克雷格感到寂寞。这一想法相当天真，但这份意念却惊人的强，他竟然隐约觉得自己有能力做到。

 

时针以令人痛苦的速度缓慢爬行。每看一眼时钟，时间似乎都慢一分。六点时，他想着克雷格是否已经到家；七点时，他暗自懊悔自己没给克雷格留晚餐。等指针终于指向八点，特维克给剩下的顾客留了十分钟，之后开始打烊的清扫工作。还有两个——明显是两个闲得发慌的——嬉皮士在座位上坚守了十分钟，之后才气鼓鼓地收拾行李，扬言要换个更酷的地方。 可能是指就近的麦当劳，特维克猜。

 

出于某种奇迹（加之白天当班时的各种细致的清扫），特维克在八点半时就完成了工作。他的同事，一个叫弗尔科的家伙，像往常一样兴致缺缺地看着他。 他在这次轮班里完全帮不上忙，特维克也只能对他的低效率忍着不吭声。可等他结束了他的第十二次抽烟小憩回到店里时，却给了特维克一个惊喜。

 

“你看起来像是要去什么地方。把钥匙给我，我来关门。” 他用一贯的淡然语调说道。

 

“你确定吗？” 特维克心中万分感激，虽然只消十分钟就能收拾完毕。

 

“嗯。” 弗尔科无精打采地耸耸肩。“反正也很他妈早，做不了别的。所以你还不如去干那些盲从者的破事。”

 

“呃，” 特维克不知道是否该把他的话当做嘲讽。 “好吧，总之谢谢你，” 他点点头，脱下了自己的围裙，把它整齐地挂上了指定的钩子上。他从员工室里抓起自己的钥匙和手机，在弗尔科改变主意之前，赶紧冲出了店门。

 

他加快脚程，一开始的快走也不知在何时升级成了全速奔跑。想到自己此刻狼狈又滑稽的模样，特维克就忍不住歇斯底里地笑出了声，穿过街角，跑向夜色中。他一定看上去像是在逃难。要是被警察看到了，准会认为特维克在干什么非法勾当——通常情况下这会吓到他，但他现在只想放肆地大笑；又立刻嫌弃起自己：明明看了那些恐怖的报道，却像个疯子似的狂笑。这种混乱的状态反倒让他笑得更加起劲。

 

跑到车站时，他已经气喘吁吁，几乎快要呕吐。他弯下腰，重重地靠在车站棚上，喘着粗气。一旁等车的女士对投来的他关切的眼神迫使他稍微冷静了下来，尽管他的肺里像是充满了香烟的烟雾，火烧火燎。这使得他的嘴唇疯狂地抽搐，让那位女士更加心焦。但这回，特维克并不在乎他人的眼光。他只想赶紧回家。

 

似乎是天意，特维克的巴士只晚到了两分钟。他不清楚是福报终于眷顾自己，还是克雷格的天主在暗中护佑。 不管怎样，这意味着他能在九点前到家。出于某种原因，九点前回家好像很重要——像是晚一分钟就迟了，克雷格也会多寂寞一分钟。

 

他跨步上车，坐上了目光所及的第一个座位。邻座的乘客恼怒地看着他，而后一脸烦闷地把视线移向窗外。特维克没有理会他，低头查看手机上的时间，不耐烦地跺着地板，仿佛这样能让时间过得更快些。几分钟后，身旁的乘客狠狠瞪了他一眼，特维克这才停下了动作。“抱歉，” 他低声说着，强迫自己的腿静下来。但还是偷偷地动着脚趾，像是赢得了一个小小的胜利。

 

巴士晃悠悠地朝着家的方向颠簸。特维克凝视着窗外，默默出神。他感到紧张，但同时，莫名地兴奋。最后一次感到如此兴奋是在什么时候？他记不清了。也许小时候要见圣诞老人的时候。也许是莫妮珂邀他去家里做客，他意识到这将是自己第一次跟人上床的时候。也许是他天真地以为妈妈对自己抱有同等的爱意的时候。又或许是20年以来首次去教堂，去见那位拯救了自己的灵魂的英雄的时候。

 

这很奇怪。他不该感到兴奋的。他的脑子里全是克雷格一家被杀的血腥画面，他的经历让他心碎。太难理解了。特维克想象力过剩的大脑总会制造出诸如杀人狂、儿童绑架之类在犯罪剧中出现的桥段，让他难以入眠。但那些都是虚构的，这却是真实发生的惨案。可尽管如此，他想跑向克雷格，而不是逃离他。因为在今天的某一时刻，特维克已经决定要回报克雷格的恩情。他暂时还不清楚要怎么做，但这种久违的使命感让他不禁感到兴奋。在漫长的人生路上盲目地前行，“使命感”的出现总是令人振奋。

 

特维克被自己的思绪分散了注意，差点坐过了站。在车门即将关闭时，他急忙跑向车门，引得周遭的乘客一阵恼火的嘀咕。所幸，司机在最后一刻注意到了他，轻轻打开了门。特维克挥了挥手，道了声谢，随即跳下巴士。

 

从车站远远地看过去，教堂里一片漆黑，所以克雷格应该已经回到住所了。这一认知让特维克很开心。至少克雷格终于放松了下来。倒不是说他一定会放松，但如果他不在教堂，现在就很有可能在家里看Netflix，或者吃着一碗谷物脆片。特维克再次加快了步伐，一阵轻快的小跑。

 

九点差四分时到家像是一个胜利。他跨进门，在踢掉鞋时险些跌倒，大幅地挥着胳膊，急切想要抖落自己的大衣。当他从险些撞到墙上的地方抬起头来时，他注意到克雷格正盯着自己。他张着嘴，拿着吐司的手楞在嘴边，眼中带着轻微的警觉。

 

特维克没法控制自己。他踉跄向前，紧紧地抱住了克雷格。他听见了克雷格手中的吐司挤在自己胸口时的声音，可他一点都不在意掉落的面包屑。他把头靠在克雷格的肩膀上，搂住他的腰。克雷格的身体反倒因为他出其不意的举动而软了下来。

 

“我好想你，” 特维克不假思索地说出口。

 

克雷格此前还放松的身体在他的怀里猛地僵直。特维克知道自己让克雷格紧张了起来，但他没有松手，而是更用力地抱住了他，引得对方一阵低声的嘟囔。

 

“呃...你还好吗？” 克雷格愣了片刻，才疑惑地开口。

 

“嗯，” 特维克轻声说。“啊，不。发生了很多不好的事，但又一切都好。”

 

“这...很符合逻辑，” 克雷格依旧很疑惑。他抬起一只手，轻轻地拍了拍特维克的后背。 “如果你想的话，我们可以聊聊？”

 

特维克摇摇头，前额无意地蹭着克雷格的肩膀。“这事跟我无关。” 他说。“

 

跟你无关？” 克雷格说。特维克听到了烤吐司和自己衬衫挤压时发出的脆响。

 

“这次不是，” 特维克说。意识到或许应该给克雷格喘息的空间，特维克松开了手。克雷格换了个姿势，但没往后退，瞟了一眼自己手中的吐司，想了想，随手把它地放在了最近的面板上。特维克看着对方涨红的脸颊，不合时宜地感到了愉悦。

 

“好吧，那是我应该担心的事情吗？” 克雷格清了清嗓子，看着特维克拍掉衬衫上的面包屑。

 

“我想是的。” 特维克如实说。 “也可能是我小题大做，不过让你知道总归是好的。”

 

困惑的神情从克雷格的脸上消散。他站直了身，一副正经的样子。

 

“好吧，” 他说。 “我们去客厅坐下来谈。”

 

特维克点头，随后跟在克雷格身后，为克雷格对自己立刻的信任而感动。克雷格选了平时的座位，看着特维克坐上了离他最近的沙发座。特维克注意到，克雷格在强迫自己放松，但他的姿势依旧僵硬。他压抑着自己沉重的呼吸，眉头紧锁。特维克想，多年前当警察出现在他的大学寝室时，克雷格是怎样的模样。

 

听到克雷格清嗓子的声音时，他才发现自己一直在盯着对方。

 

“嗯？” 克雷格轻声提示他把话题继续下去。

 

特维克点头，咽了口唾沫。他向来不擅长谈论此类重要的事情。他感觉嘴里好像塞满了棉花。焦虑的思绪像烟火一样从脑海划过、炸开，化作不安的顾虑。就凭他也有能力跟人传达要事？

 

但他望向了克雷格，望向了对方僵硬的身姿。他记起了克雷格的话，像是隔了很久的一番话：没有人的生活是像外表一样光鲜规整的。

 

“好吧，我不清楚要从何说起，” 特维克说着，拧起了眉头。 “嗯，从今天的工作谈起可能比较好。今天，一个男人到我们店里打听有关你的事。”

 

这次轮到克雷格皱眉了。“我的事？我的什么事？”

 

“问你有没有跟我提过教众的告解内容，” 特维克说。“我说你从没提过。但他硬要追着问我。他，呃，他知道一些事情。”

 

“他知道一些事情？知道哪些事情？” 克雷格问。尽管他的声音和姿态没有明显的改变，不过特维克足够了解他，他能听出克雷格声音中隐约的忧虑。

 

“他——他收集了很多与我相关的情报，呃，很隐私的情报。我觉得他打算吓唬我，不过他貌似不知道恶魔的事，所以我倒是无所谓。我不认为他有能让贝贝炒我鱿鱼的情报，所以你千万别担心我。我只是想让你了解事件的来龙去脉。你不要内疚。”

 

克雷格眨了眨眼，随后瞟向了别处，一副被对方逮了个正着的样子。“好吧，” 他说。“不过，还好我没连累到你。”

 

“他是个流氓。我知道要怎么对付流氓。我已经不让他进店了。要是这混球再来问我，我就无视他。” 特维克激动地说。之后，他冷静下来，又严肃的说了下去：“他说他盯上你了。原话倒不是这样，但他说很难从教堂那边获取信息，所以试着通过其他途径解决。他好像对此很是执着，克雷格。虽然他是个混账，但他的业务能力貌似很娴熟。所以我必须提醒你。因为我们要一起想办法对付他。”

 

克雷格沉默了相当长一段时间。安静的客厅里，特维克扯弄着衬衫下摆，两指不安地捻着衣角。

 

“你知道他的名字吗?” 克雷格总算开口。

 

特维克的眼光又闪回到他的身上。他舔了舔因为紧张而发干的嘴唇。“呃，埃瑞克·卡特曼。他...挺胖的。口音很搞笑。”

 

“妈的，” 克雷格轻声骂道。他的这句话吸引了特维克的注意，他皱紧了眉。

 

“你认识他？” 特维克问。

 

“不是很熟。啊，感谢天主。” 克雷格说。特维克知道他是认真的。对克雷格来说，‘感谢天主’ 可不单单是一句口头表达。

 

“他几周前来过教堂，跑来问我教徒的告解内容。他问的是其中一位教徒，说自己是他的朋友。我觉得他说的是实话，因为他当时跟那位被询问的对象在一块儿。”

 

特维克皱起眉。“哇。真是什么样的朋友都有，”

 

克雷格点头。“嗯。不知道他是脑子不清醒还是只是个单纯的混球，不过他似乎想揭露什么真相。”

 

“这个人是政客之类的吗？” 特维克睁大了眼问道。他不禁仔细考起在当地有影响力，平时又会去克雷格的教堂做礼拜的人。但想不出类似的人物。

 

“我不清楚，特维克。” 克雷格说。“但这家伙给人一种小家子气的感觉，绝对不是正经的调查记者。他的调查目的貌似很私人，而不是为了公众的利益。”

 

“哼，这家伙听上去可真像个好人。” 特维克说。他感到自己越发地火大。他一直是阴谋论和的谣言破除的忠实粉丝。埃瑞克·卡特曼为一己私欲而扰乱他人生活的的行为让他愤怒。

 

“所以...” 克雷格打破了对话间的沉默。然后顿住，思考起接下来的话语。然后又开口。 “他知道我是同性恋吗？”

 

听到这话，让特维克感到内疚。在他因为埃瑞克·卡特曼自私的行径而愤然不已时，克雷格却在担心这个家伙将会如何打乱自己的生活。

 

“不，” 特维克肯定地说。

 

“真的吗？” 克雷格追问道。特维克知道对方在刻意稳住自己的声音。

 

“是的，” 特维克点点头。“我是不了解这个人，但他的讲话方式很粗鲁。如果他知道你是同性恋，他绝对会对此做文章，或是开些烂俗的玩笑。”

 

克雷格长舒了一口气。明显放松了许多。“好吧，你说的也对。”

 

“如果....” 特维克的声音逐渐变小，他不确定要怎么问这种事情。 “如果被他们知道你的性向，会有大碍吗？”

 

克雷格嗤笑一声。特维克往后缩了缩，发觉自己问了个蠢问题。特维克的退缩让克雷格的情绪稍微缓和了一点。“抱歉，刚才——刚才是我不好，” 他说。“照理说应该没问题。教会知道，我现在不做了，而且也会抗拒这些杂念。”

 

之后，克雷格就静了下来。特维克等他继续说下去，但他一言不发。紧随而至的沉默令人尴尬,特维克觉得，这份沉默会一直延续下去。克雷格双眼放空，思绪渐渐飘远，看起来像是游离在房间之外。

 

‘他离我越来越远。’ 特维克突然间这么想，试图在克雷格的脸上寻找蛛丝马迹。

 

“克雷格？” 他试探性地问道。尽管不愿打破沉默， 但还是认为有这样做的必要。

 

‘回到我身边，’ 他想补充一句，但没有。

 

克雷格的身体微颤了一下，明显从思考中被惊醒。他小声哼哼，纤长的手指不耐地敲着破旧的扶手椅。

 

“但有什么用呢，” 克雷格带着一丝挫败的语调说。特维克过了一会儿才发现，克雷格再度迷失在了自己的思考中。 “总有一些人讨厌我。他们会认为我失去了当牧师的资格。会曲解我看男教徒的眼光。对他们来说，一点谣言足矣。”

 

特维克不知道该作何回应。心底的沉重感滋生出苦涩。他不确定自己此刻的感受算是愤怒还是怜悯。也许介于两者之间。人生总是很不公平。克雷格这样的人值得拥有幸福。他理应享受最好的生活。他不该被埃瑞克·卡特曼这种人打搅。

 

“他会发现吗?” 特维克问道。他看着克雷格在扶手上握紧了拳，然后又松开。

 

“要是他真有自己吹得那么厉害的话，” 克雷格耸耸肩。“虽然我很久都没跟人交往了，不过我在高中和大学是完全出柜状态。如果他认真去搜，应该会搜到很多关于我的信息。”

 

还没来得及思考，特维克就开口回应道：“我——”。 意识到时，他赶紧把剩下的话语扼杀在喉间。但太迟了，克雷格狐疑地眯起了眼睛。

 

“什么？” 克雷格的语气带上了要求的意味。过了一会儿，他的表情缓和了些许。“他知道些什么？”

 

“我不确定...” 特维克回答道。他的声音比之前还要微弱，皮肤上沁出一层冷汗。惶恐如电流一般蹿过他的身体，叫他直犯恶心。心脏狂跳，舌头变得笨重不已，这种感觉令人作呕得熟悉。

 

“特维克，” 克雷格的声音尖锐，不同于以往。 “告诉我。”

 

“我——” 特维克又试了试，但他笨拙的舌头总也不听使唤。‘别犯傻了！’ 他斥责自己，但没有用。他的思绪像一只受惊的鸟 ，在笼子里横冲直闯。它在鸟笼里扑棱着翅膀，扇出一阵阵令他浑身发凉的风。

 

世界在那一刻静止了。但似乎也不完全如此，因为克雷格已经不在他的扶手椅里，而是蹲在了特维克的面前。

他捧住了特维克的脸，他的手又干又冷。

特维克不记得他在什么时候来到了自己的旁侧。又或许他一直都在。

 

'我在matrix里！’特维克想尖叫。这个愚蠢至极的想法几乎让他发笑。可他没法呼吸，只能憋出古怪的喘气声。

 

“呼吸，” 克雷格用低沉又平静的语调，一遍又一遍地说。 “呼吸。没事的，特维克。”

 

特维克觉得他这番话很搞笑，直到他意识到自己根本没在呼吸。他在倒抽气，感到胸口发紧，好像随时都会呕吐。

 

而在飘忽的思绪和即将窒息而死的恐惧之下的，是他对自己的失望。他让克雷格失望了。克雷格此刻需要他，他只需要保持冷静，只需要鼓足勇气，告诉这个给予自己救赎的人：一个不怀好意的流氓掌握了他过世的亲人的信息。但他甚至连这种简单的事都无法做到。他终究只会令人失望。

 

“特维克，” 克雷格温柔地说。 “来，把注意力放在我的声音上，好吗？跟我一起，吸气，呼气。”

 

特维克在他的手中点了点头。他的话如同救生索，让特维克牢牢抓紧。在晕眩中，特维克注视着克雷格起伏的胸膛。吸入的第一口氧气灼烧着他的肺部，憋了就不得不呼出。再来是第二口，比第一次要更容易些。然后，接下来的呼吸开始变得简单起来，直到呼吸本能再度复位。

 

“总算恢复过来了，” 克雷格说着，对他展露出一个使人安心的微笑。

 

“发生了什么？” 特维克上气不接下气地说。他仿佛一生都沉没水底，这一刻终于浮出了水面。

 

“你刚才好像惊恐发作了，” 克雷格用同样温柔、平静的语调说。他慢慢地把手从特维克的脸上移开，但他没有站起。

 

“老天啊，” 特维克低声说，抓了抓头发。他已经很久都没有发作过了，但在刚才却复发。罪恶感使他的胃部翻江倒海，只能硬生生地把反胃感压了下去。“真是抱歉。” 他说道，话音里满是顺服，几近怯懦。

 

“抱歉？” 克雷格皱眉道。 “为什么抱歉？惊恐发作又不是你能控制的。倒是我，不该逼你——”

 

“你没有逼我，” 特维克打断道。 “我不清楚自己发作的原因，但你真的什么都没做错。我只是...” 他停下，做了个深呼吸。那股焦躁的情绪依旧存在，但这回他的决心更为坚定。 

 

“他确实知道你的一些事。不是你的性向，而是——” 他不清楚该怎么说，只能咬着嘴唇。

 

而这些已经足够了。克雷格的神色变得黯然。尽管如此，他还是端详着特维克的双眼，轻声问道：“而是什么？特维克？”

 

“你的家人，” 特维克小声说。

 

克雷格的神情没有变化，但他嘴角耷了下来，嘴唇轻微地颤抖。他缓缓点头，站起身，随即重重地坐在特维克身边的沙发上。

 

沉默再度降临。克雷格似乎无话可说，而特维克也实在想不出要说什么。他都不知道该往哪儿看。他想安慰他，但不知道怎么做才能不显尴尬。半晌，克雷格总算开口，但他的话完全出乎特维克的预想。

 

“没把这件事告诉你，我很抱歉。” 他的声音轻若耳语。这种混合着悔意与罪恶感的声音，叫特维克的脸皱作一团。

 

“不要！” 他脱口而出。 “不要，不要，不要道歉！” 特维克想也不想就捏紧了克雷格的双手。“你根本就不需要道歉。这种痛苦的事，你完全不用告诉我。”

 

克雷格无言地看着放在膝上，两人交叠在一起的手。很长一段时间里，他都没有任何反应，甚至连呼吸也微不可察。但随后，他把自己的手翻了过来，掌心贴上特维克的手，用力地十指紧扣。

 

这不是特维克第一次欣赏克雷格的手。他的手很大，富有阳刚气息，完全不同于特维克那双指节突出、干瘦的手。克雷格略深的肤色也跟特维克的苍白形成了鲜明的对比。他的指甲被修得短而利落，不像特维克那因为常年的无意识啃咬而变得的不堪的指甲和粗糙发红的甲缘。

 

特维克又望向了两人相系的手。克雷格有序的表面下隐藏着不为人知的过往，而这样的他，却向特维克这种失败者寻求依靠。这一次，特维克有了信心。

 

“我会保护你的，” 特维克突然说。他的话把克雷格从自己的思绪中拽了出来。

 

他抬起头，“什么？”

 

特维克尴尬地红了脸。心中，一个邪恶的声音嘲讽他，笑他掂不清自己的斤两，明明连自己都照顾不好，怎么有脸说要保护另一个人？

 

但他看向了克雷格。他不确定这是否是自己一厢情愿的想法，或是自己急切的被需要感在作祟，但特维克在对方的神情中捕捉到了一丝希望的存在。他不确定。但这是长久以来，克雷格肩上的重担第一次看上去减轻了一些。

 

“我会保护你的，” 特维克重复了一遍。他仍然能感到自己脸颊的热度，但不如之前烧得厉害。“我知道你能保护好自己，但我想帮你一起对付这个混蛋。”

 

克雷格僵硬地点头。“好吧，” 他勉强同意了。“但千万别冒险，行吗？他是没法让我泄露告解秘密的。我们到时候再一起想办法。”

 

“是的，” 特维克微笑着说。 “我们一起。”

 

克雷格再次点头。他长叹了一声，看起来像一只泄了气的气球，但特维克认为自己在他身上看到了些微释然。他没有抽开手，而是任由特维克拢住他的手。特维克不清楚其中的原因，但这似乎蕴含着某种意义。似乎意味着横在他们之间的一堵障壁的倒塌。

 

这回的沉默令人舒适。他们呼吸着同样的空气，存在于同样的空间里。他们像是一个整体。一个真正的团队。他被这个各方面都比自己优秀的男人需要着，就仿佛特维克的存在是有意义的，他并非毫无价值。

 

“特维克，” 克雷格开口道。过了一会儿，他又停下，显然在思索着要如何组织自己的话语。特维克拇指来回抚摸着克雷格的手背，以示鼓励。这一举动让克雷格略感惊讶。他低下头，看着两人的手。有一刻，特维克觉得对方会抽开手。但随后，他又放松了下来。比特维克今晚所见的任何时刻都要放松。

 

“特维克，” 他再度开口。仿佛这是某种陌生的语言。“你介意我稍微聊聊他们吗？”

 

特维克不问便知“他们”是指谁。他只是点了点头，继而对他露出一抹温柔的微笑。

 

“当然不介意。我很愿意听他们的故事。”

 

他确实很想了解他们。想了解克雷格的童年。想了解他的家庭生活。他的妈妈是做什么的？他的妹妹想成为一个怎样的人？他的爸爸是个亲切的人吗？

 

起初，克雷格对此有些犹豫，全然不见他往常的果断。渐渐地，他将心防逐个卸下，记起了那些被遗忘的人和事。或许在途中还记起了自己。那个曾经的自己。

 

之后，谈话也变得越发容易。特维克的直觉告诉他，提问是可以的，于是发展成了一场全面而开放的交谈。

 

最后，他们聊到了深夜。这期间，特维克一次都没有松开过克雷格的手。


	15. 第十四章

一周过去了，埃瑞克·卡特曼尚且没有出现。不过，特维克知道不能松懈。每当有人进店，他总是保持着警惕。他的脸上挂着一贯的职业微笑，但门铃响起时，他总会警觉起来。

 

“你还好吗？” 贝贝在早高峰过后的空档问道。

 

她的声音把特维克从胡思乱想中拉回了现实。“啊，是的，” 他微笑道。“我只是还在警惕那个家伙的出现。”

 

贝贝点点头，撅起嘴思考了片刻，然后转过头看向别处，清理起了咖啡滤嘴。

 

当特维克向她汇报埃瑞克·卡特曼的情况时，她只是点点头，表示理解。她的反应让特维克很是震惊。他本以为贝贝要么会指责不按规定行事，要么会对他表示全心的支持。而他收获的只是她对事件漠不关心的态度。

 

换在平时，这会让特维克沮丧透顶。但这一周，他有一个特殊的任务，那就是保护克雷格。而克雷格的安全比贝贝对自己的评价要更为重要。所以他决定不多过问，在工作场合对她保持友好的态度。几天后，他才意识到自己不是对方的烦恼原因。贝贝在烦其他什么事情。

 

之后他改变了策略，给她在午休时间留了几杯她最爱的咖啡，并且主动提出要替贝贝站岗，让她能多休息一会儿。这样他也能密切关注进店的顾客，一石二鸟。效果很好，贝贝的情绪似乎逐渐好转。

 

“我没有问这件事的详细情况，” 贝贝靠在特维克身边的柜台上说。这是一周以来，贝贝第一次看起来恢复了到了她平时的状态，尽管还是有些忧郁。“对不起，” 她补充说。

 

“别道歉，” 特维克简单地笑了笑。“谢谢你没有因为我让他禁止进店就炒我鱿鱼。”

 

“特维克，你有权禁止任何骚扰你的人进店。我不希望我的职员面对这类事情，” 她坚定的说着，眉头皱起。

 

特维克注视着她。看着她美丽的心形脸，丰满的嘴唇和的热烈双眼，他知道对方是真心在关心自己。

 

“我猜你应该被骚扰了很多次，是吗？” 他的声音满是悲伤，禁不住对自己的性别感到羞耻。

 

贝贝被逗笑了。但笑容中掺杂着一丝无奈。“真厉害，你猜对了。我之前的经理都让我闭嘴，当个花瓶就行。现在我做到了经理的位置，总算能说‘去你妈的’了。”

 

“我知道你的感受，”特维克叹了口气，又迅速补充道： “当然，不是你受到的那种骚扰！不过，我知道被人要求闭嘴是什么感受。”

 

“特维克，” 贝贝温和地说，话语间充满了理解。 “这还是算骚扰。”

 

“应该吧，” 特维克微笑。“我的父母也默许了这种骚扰。客人骂我是‘疯子’的时候，他们一般会无动于衷。甚至说他们很认同客人的这番评论，然后让我把嘴巴管牢。”

 

“特维克，这也太过分了吧！” 贝贝捂住了嘴。

 

“是啊，”特维克依旧微笑着。 “确实很过分。我也是花了很长时间才有了说‘去他妈的’的勇气。”

 

贝贝笑了。特维克意识到这是他在本周第一次听见她笑出声。

 

“去他妈的！”

 

一位年长的顾客不满地看了他们一眼，贝贝只得埋下头，吃吃地笑。

 

特维克也不由地跟她一起笑。看着那个女士淡漠的表情，他们笑得更厉害了，近乎歇斯底里。一些顾客瞪着他们，不过大部分顾客都忽略了他们的笑声，听着手头的广播。

 

花了将近一分钟，他们才稳定下来。尽管他们的身体还在轻轻抖动，眼角还有笑出来的泪。

 

“谢啦，特维克，” 贝贝微笑说。“我正需要这个。”

 

“很高兴我能帮上忙，” 特维克说。他想问问她背后的原因，但不愿冒险。

 

贝贝又贼兮兮地笑起来，一只手捂住嘴，强迫自己稳定下来。这不是特维克第一次膜拜贝贝的化妆技术：她的手松开后，口红却还是完美地稳在嘴唇上。

 

“话说回来，那个男的究竟怎么回事？我们要揍他一顿吗？” 贝贝说着，摩拳擦掌。如果她想让自己看起来很威武，那么她失败了。这小个动作只让特维克心里小鹿乱撞，心中对她的迷恋又再度腾起。

 

他过了一会儿才冷静下来，抑制住了上扬的嘴角。“他到这里就他妈的威胁我，要我套克雷格的话，” 特维克顿了顿，之后说：“那个混蛋。”

 

贝贝的眉毛高高扬起。“什么？他为什么这么做？”

 

“他想要克雷格教徒的忏悔内容。” 特维克耸耸肩。“我也不清楚，但他说要给我钱或者毒品，让我给他透露信息。”

 

贝贝生气地撅起嘴。“他是认真的吗？”

 

“应该是，” 特维克点点头，狠狠地拧起眉头。“克雷格立了个什么誓。再说，我也不会问他教徒的告解内容。就算我问了，我也不会背叛克雷格的信任。我才不管那个卡特曼会对我怎么样。”

 

贝贝沉默地看了他一会儿。刚才的爆发之后，在她审视的目光下，特维克顿时感到很羞涩。在特维克变得不适之前，她突然笑了。他也疑惑地对她报以微笑。

 

“知道吗，从第一天上班以来，你变了很多，” 贝贝温柔地说。“这是好事吗？” 特维克开玩笑说。他压制住了不安地拿手挠头的冲动。

 

贝贝轻声笑了。店门铃声响起，一位顾客走进时，她抬起了头。他们迅速回到工作状态，脸上挂着职业微笑，匆忙地准备豆奶拿铁和肉桂卷。不过，这是个分散注意力的好方法。双手忙碌起来，就不会抽搐，不会扯衣角。

 

特维克又很自然地适应到工作的韵律中。“是的。” 贝贝迟来的那回应，把他惊得魂不附体。

 

“哈?” 特维克木然地说。他的声音比预想中的还要尖。

 

“对，是件好事。” 贝贝在他身旁笑着说。“你比之前更自信了。很适合你。”

 

特维克差点又“哈？”了出来。但他在出口前的最后一秒努力憋出了一句 “呃——啊？”

 

虽然也没好到哪儿去，但至少让贝贝笑得很开心。

 

“我是说，你的自信很性感。” 她抛了个媚眼。

 

那句“性感”差点让特维克惊叫出声。这时想要装酷已经太迟。他都能感觉到红晕从脖子根一路烧到整个脸颊“我呃，呃，谢谢？” 听上去像个白痴，他暗骂自己。

 

贝贝又笑起来。是没有勉强的，自然的笑声。“你脸红的样子也很可爱。”

 

特维克低下了头。他知道自己应该感到羞耻，但“可爱” 还是让他忍不住嘴角上扬。被大部分女孩说可爱的确让人尴尬，但从贝贝口中讲出来却像是一句夸赞。

 

“特维克，要是你觉得这是性骚扰请尽管举报。不过，你是不是喜欢我啊？” 贝贝问道，露出一个美丽的笑容。

 

特维克嘴唇发干。他想回应——或者装作若无其事——但却无话可说，只好把头埋得更低。但贝贝也没说话。于是，他默默地点了点头，感到了一丝羞耻。

 

“如果是这样，你为什么不约我出来呢？” 贝贝问。听到这个问题，以及她温和、略带戏谑的语气，特维克猛地抬起了头。他睁大眼睛看着贝贝，心中燃起了一丝希望。

 

“但——但你有男朋友了，”特维克说。 这是他备选理由中的其中一项：你是我的上司、我完全配不上你、我被恶魔附过身、我吸过毒而且现在还在寄宿在别人家里，这些也是他的首选。

 

但贝贝仍旧保持着微笑。一个漂亮的，可爱的微笑。“上周分手了。”

 

“噢，” 特维克默默说到，突然间了解到贝贝过去几天心情不好的原因。

 

“所以，我是单身咯？” 贝贝依旧微笑着。

 

“噢，” 特维克说。贝贝翻了个白眼，但之后还是温柔地看着特维克。

 

“所以，我很愿意与一位可爱的、有勇气面对混蛋顾客的自信的男士共进晚餐。”

 

特维克的心脏几乎要跳出胸膛，心中充满了快乐又质疑的矛盾情绪。“是指我吗？！” 他扯了一嗓子。

 

“对，就是你，” 贝贝笑着说。“不过，别勉强自己答应。如果你不愿意的话我也无所谓。”

 

她又冲他笑了笑，转身朝员工室走去。

 

特维克楞了一会儿，之后大脑开始超负荷运转。“等等！” 他大声喊道，完全不顾在场顾客对自己不满的目光。

 

贝贝停下来，转过身，对他扬起了眉梢。

 

特维克看着她，被她丰盈的卷发垂在脸侧的模样给迷住了。

 

“我能那个？！” 他像个青春期的男孩一样急切。他停下来。吸了口气。 “我能约你吃晚餐吗，贝贝？” 他又问了一遍，感到自己的舌头又重又涩，好像不属于自己。

 

贝贝露齿一笑。“要不，明天晚上？我会给你发短信告诉我家地址的。七点见面怎么样？”

 

“好的！” 特维克露出一个灿烂的笑容。“我七点的时候来接你！”

 

“别忘了要自信点，” 贝贝笑着转过身。“很适合你。”

 

他设法让自己镇定下来，看着贝贝走进了员工室。但当门轻轻关上时，特维克忍不住咧嘴笑开，冲空中挥了一记拳，大喊一声：“太好了！”

 

贝贝在小憩结束后回到了前台。她意味深长地看了特维克一眼，但老实说，他没法让自己为此感到害羞。因为这是他第一次终于，终于感觉到，生活在朝好的方向前进。

 

 

 

***

回家的路上，特维克仿佛漫步云端。今天余下的时光简直美妙，贝贝对他频频抛来与往常不同的微笑。的确，把她约出来让他非常紧张。也许他会搞砸。也许贝贝会拒绝他。也许世界会因此毁灭。不过，知道像贝贝·斯蒂文斯这样的女孩整整一天都在看着自己——而且眼里只有自己——就足以让他觉得自己是个百万富豪。哪怕只有今天这一天。

 

他打开了住所的门，带着愉悦的笑容踏进家里。“克雷格！你绝对想不到——” 那声欢快的吆喝声被房间里一个奇怪的身影打断了。

 

一个身着黑教袍，神情尖刻的男人看向了特维克。他态度冰冷地打量了一会儿特维克，继而转向克雷格，细眯起眼，目光像剃刀一样锐利。

 

“这位就是麻烦的源头？” 他的声音如同碎玻璃般尖锐。

 

克雷格不自觉地叹了口气，向特维克投去充满歉意的目光。他面露疲态，特维克立刻感到不妙。

 

 

“不是。马克西神父了解这个情况。特维克是我的帮扶对象。”

 

“是吗，” 男人狐疑道。

 

“我没有解释的义务。我以天主之名起誓，我没有做出失格之事。而且，他是直的，” 克雷格说。他的声音很疲惫，但特维克能感受出其中的一丝怒意。

 

“希望能保持下去，塔克神父，” 男人傲慢地说。他站起身，从特维克身边扫过，一言不发地走出门，让特维克对他更是厌恶。

 

特维克还处在震惊状态，动也不敢动。而克雷格此刻也似乎有些不知所措。过了一会儿，他才缓过神，举起手，冲那个人的背影比了个中指以示敬意。

 

“混账东西，” 他低声骂道。

 

他的声音让特维克挣脱了僵硬的状态。他的呼吸粗重，在咬紧的牙齿间嘶嘶作响。

 

“刚才他妈的发生了什么？” 特维克尖声说。

 

“呃，” 克雷格咕哝着，皱着脸，像是吃到了什么恶心的东西似的。 “是曼德尔神父。主教的走狗罢了。”

 

“我的老天！我都不敢相信他是神父！他也太他妈吓人了吧！” 特维克说着，蹭了蹭自己起了鸡皮疙瘩的胳膊。 “他来这里干嘛？” 他想了想，问道。

 

克雷格揉了揉脸，摊进椅子里。“我向教会汇报了卡特曼事件，” 克雷格粗略地解释道。

 

“噢，” 特维克说着，坐上了沙发。 他有意避开了留存着曼德尔神父余温的座位，不过，那个人居然有着人类的体温，特维克对此有些惊讶。

 

“你觉得他们能帮上忙吗？”

 

“呵，” 克雷格说着，讥讽地笑了笑。 “与其说我觉得他们会帮忙，不如说是我有向上层汇报的义务。” 他停下来耸了耸肩。“不过，要是事情闹大了，他们肯定会出手干预。估计会把我调去做文案工作，让我不再惹事。”

 

“什么？” 特维克惊讶地说。“但这些都不是你的错。”

 

“这确实是我的错，特维克。同性恋行为是罪过，” 克雷格叹气道。特维克觉得，对方能若无其事地说出这种话是非常糟糕的一件事。“这对教会来说并不重要。到头来，我不过是个无足轻重的小卒而已。”

 

“小卒？克雷格你可远不止这样！” 特维克目瞪口呆地说。 “你是最棒的牧师。大家都喜欢你。你救了我的灵魂，而且是，字面意义上的灵魂。”

 

克雷格盯着他看了相当长的时间。他严肃的神情被某种温柔的东西所取代。这总会让他看上去年轻一些：眉间的皱纹没那么深，嘴唇也不会抿得那么薄。特维克感到心底荡漾起一阵喜爱之情，周身涌过一股暖流。

 

“谢谢你，特维克，” 克雷格终于开口。尽管语气略有讽刺，但他还是面带微笑。“我不保证每个人都喜欢我。不过，听你这么夸，感觉也不坏。” 他稍微挪了一下身子，伸手拿起了杯子，在脑中酝酿了一会要说的内容，之后把杯子放下。

 

“也不是说我对他们毫无价值。但教会是一个机构，而我们只是其中的职员。教会的完整性必须始终排在首位。如果我需要的话，上层也会给予帮助。但教会的利益总是更为重要。”

 

“这也太...” 特维克放低了声音。他想表现得愤怒些，但他唯一能想到的词语只是“难过”。

 

“这就是教会的体制，我也是体制内的一员。是我向主教上报的。” 克雷格耸耸肩。“不过，我倒是没有料到他们会派曼德尔神父来盘查我。”

 

“各类娈童事件就是这么被掩盖住的吗？” 特维克的语气一瞬间变冲。

 

“很遗憾，但事实就是如此。教会利益高于一切。” 克雷格说。

 

特维克愤怒地咬着牙。在他看来，很多人的生活正是被这落伍又冗杂的机制弄得乱七八糟。他差点把这一想法当着克雷格的面大声讲了出来。他想质问克雷格，为什么会为这种表面上传授基本人伦道德，背地却干尽污秽不堪之事的虚伪的机构卖命。

 

但他又望向了克雷格。看到了隐藏在他倦容之下的一撮正义的火苗。他知道，只因为自己不能理解这份强烈的信仰，不能理解他所做的牺牲，从而去质疑克雷格是不公平的。

 

所以，特维克敛起了自己的爪牙。因为此刻，克雷格需要的不是这个。是时候让特维克尽自己的绵薄之力为他做出回报了。

 

“你...感觉如何？” 特维克问。

 

“嗯？” 克雷格从他飘远的思绪中回过了神。 “还行吧。”

 

特维克直直地盯着他。他深吸一口气，决定坚持看下去。

 

“真的只是‘还行’吗？”

 

克雷格惊讶地抬起头，与特维克对视。特维克忍住想要颤抖的冲动，紧紧地注视着他。

 

克雷格露出一个无奈的微笑，移开了视线。“好吧。你可真缠人。你怎么比一个牧师还要事多。” 他轻轻坏笑着说。“不过也好。我确实需要多做忏悔。天知道我有多需要忏悔，” 他喃喃道。

 

“嗯嗯，你可以把我当一个忏悔对象。或一个朋友，或随便什么。”

 

“行吧，” 克雷格同意了。 他伸手去够杯子，手指轻轻地碰着杯壁。身为一个总是焦躁不安的人，特维克立刻就知道这个小动作意味着什么。

 

“过去几周很烂。烂透了。”

 

特维克什么都没说，只是点了点头。由于没有回应，克雷格抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇，似乎意识到特维克在默默地鼓励他说下去。

 

“啊，呃，你这也太烦人了，” 克雷格说，尽管他的语气中不带怒意。“好吧。这个卡特曼比我预想的还要操蛋。是说不能放着让我一个人清静吗？本来同志这条路就够辛苦了，但我认了。我不想担心我的教众因为我是基佬而对我群而攻之。”

 

“基佬”一词让特维克一阵激寒。从克雷格口中说出来固然刺耳，但他意识到，如果从其他嘲弄克雷格的人嘴里说出来只会更糟。

 

“还有我家人的那档事。其实能跟你讲出来我很高兴，但他妈的那个臭混蛋居然想拿这件我人生中最痛苦的事情来要挟我。我都想求天主把他罚下地狱了，不过，这跟我的牧师身份不太相符。”

 

“这也是问题之一。我知道自己不是个好牧师，但我很少对一件事这么投入。我对自己的工作很上心。我喜欢我的工作，我也很庆幸自己能做这份工作。可现在我只想喝他个痛快。”

 

苦水倒完了，克雷格叹了口气。他看起来松懈下来。特维克想知道这份包袱究竟在他胸前压了多久。

 

“你有没有想要破戒喝酒？” 特维克轻声问道。

 

克雷格用眼角的余光打量他，啧了啧舌。

 

“差点。这周两次，差那么一点就破戒了。我停在街边的酒吧边，但没进去。”

 

特维克点点头。“克雷格，你太坚强了。你应该感到自豪。”

 

“对，我超级自豪的，” 克雷格毫无感情地说。话语在讽刺的口吻下显得有些含糊。 “还特意在教堂里备了不含酒精的红酒，因为我想放肆狂饮基督的宝血。”

 

特维克花了多年剖析自己，知道对方并非针对自己，于是忽略了他尖酸的语调，继续说了下去。“你应该感到自豪，” 他倾身向前，伸手盖住了克雷格拢着咖啡杯的手。 “在穿过阴暗的小巷时，我偶尔会想那里是不是藏着冰毒贩子。” 他补充说。

 

“啊？” 克雷格问道。他早前的自我厌恶变成了讶异。

 

“嗯。我从来都不是自愿吸毒的，不过心情不好的时候，我会想干脆吸个天昏地暗。我想体验那种轻飘飘的感觉，想什么也不考虑，因为生活已经够糟糕的了。我很怀念那种感觉。也不是每天都想，但我真的想，特别想。”

 

“妈的，” 克雷格轻轻说。 “我都不知道。”

 

“你又怎么会知道呢？” 特维克微笑道。 “像我刚才说的，从不是我自愿的。不过我的脑子就是这么混蛋。”

 

克雷格笑了。只是一声沙哑的笑声，但太多的情感夹杂其中。“可不是么，” 他揶揄道。

 

特维克也跟着他小声笑了出来。“被附身让情况变得更好了也说不定。我觉得那次甚至缓解了我的焦虑。我是说，虽然生活还没有完全走上正轨，但有过那次被恶魔企图拖入地狱的经历，一两个糟糕的顾客就算不上什么了。”

 

克雷格微笑起来。“照你这么说，圣经意义上的恶魔可比人的心魔要更容易制服，” 他停下来，摇了摇头，轻轻地笑了出来。这比紧锁的眉头要来的好多了。“希望那只藏在地狱的肮脏角落的怪物知道，那次的经历让你更加坚强。”

 

“那倒是不清楚了，” 特维克突然觉得很不舒服。他不想让气氛压抑起来，但他想实话实说。“我还是觉得自己不会完全干净了。一想到这，我就睡不着觉。所以，很难说那次的经历让我的生活变好了。之前，我一直很害怕。虽说现在我还是怕，但我应对这份恐惧的方式不同了。我能在白天里挺过去，但晚上就很难熬，因为我再也无法在夜里找到平静了。那次经历让我重新审视了自己，可我再也回不去以前的生活了。虽然跟那些人断绝关系对我来说可能是好事，但我还是很想念他们。”

 

“特维克...” 克雷格轻声说，他脸上的笑容也荡然无存。“抱歉。我太迟钝了。”

 

“没有的事。再说，我也没跟你聊过啊。我怕提起它会把它惊动，” 克雷格轻轻张嘴，似乎想责怪他把烦恼掖着不说，又或者想安慰几句。但特维克紧紧地握住了克雷格的手，打断了对方即将脱口的话语。

 

“不过，每当我因为被恶魔附身的那件事感到害怕时，我总会想起自己是因此才与你产生了交集。而且说实话，我觉得遇到你，是发生在我身上最幸运的事，克雷格。” 特维克笑着说完。他很高兴自己至少对此非常确信。

 

出乎特维克意料的，克雷格对这番表白没有表现出不满，也没有开他的玩笑，而是脸颊飘红。他眨眨眼，又眨了眨，喉结上下滚动。突然间，他的整张脸都红透了。

 

特维克刚准备揶揄他是个善感的人，克雷格却猛地抽回了手。特维克小声惊叫出来，感到克雷格咖啡杯的余温还回荡在自己的手心。下一秒，大半杯的咖啡都泼在了克雷格的大腿上，他不由得骂了出来。突如其来的骚动打破了特维克告白后两人间古怪的氛围。克雷格站起身，无奈地摊开手。

 

“啊，操，” 他粗声说。他背过脸，不让特维克看到自己的表情。“我得去换衣服了。”虽然对克雷格过激的反应有些不解，但特维克还是小声笑了出来。

 

“换身新的？” 他站起身，扫视着椅子和地毯，看有没有被咖啡溅脏。所幸没有。

 

“是，” 克雷格嘟囔着，烦躁地蹭了蹭裤子。 “啊，你能帮我倒杯茶吗？我今天喝太多咖啡了。”

 

“好的，” 特维克微笑着说。他留克雷格一人在客厅，转身朝厨房走去。还没到门口，他就听见了克雷格从他身边冲过，急匆匆跑上楼梯的声音。

 

特维克驾轻就熟地准备着饮品，期间反思起了今天的种种经历。和贝贝的邀约确实是今日一大成就，但跟克雷格的交谈似乎也很重要。感觉这样的交谈非常有益。不过，仔细分析起来，他不免觉得克雷格的反应有些奇怪。倒不是坏事，只是有些奇怪。也许还有点尴尬。

 

他耸耸肩，走到炉子边查看，认为水已经烧好了。他把饮品倒入杯中搅匀，随后一只手各拿一个杯子，回到了客厅。

 

几分钟后，克雷格也下楼了，换上了休闲的牛仔裤和旧T恤。他在座位上坐下，伸手去够自己的那杯，看上去像往常一样。

 

“在换衣服的时候，我想到你好像要跟我说点什么，” 克雷格说着，吹凉自己的茶。

 

“嗯？” 特维克不解道。

 

“你进屋的时候看起来好像很兴奋，” 克雷格补充说。

 

特维克皱眉，思索起克雷格提及的事情。慢慢地，记特维克起了自己和贝贝的邀约。他想把这份欣喜分享给克雷格，看着他为自己高兴。

 

但突然间...突然间，他莫名对此产生了质疑。突然间，他觉得自己很卑鄙。仿佛自己的约会是撒在克雷格伤口上的盐巴。彼时，他会想跟自己最好的朋友分享喜悦。但此刻，他意识到这对克雷格来说是何等残忍。特维克享受着轻松的异性恋生活时，克雷格却饱尝独身的困苦。一直以来，都作为他心爱的教会眼中的罪人生存着。

 

“我...” 特维克不确定地开口。他不想说谎，而且克雷格肯定会为自己高兴。但不知何故，总感觉这样幸灾乐祸是个错误的决定。

 

“特维克？” 克雷格一脸困惑。

 

“我，呃，” 他低下头，那种奇怪的感觉并没有减弱。“我明天跟贝贝有个约会。”

 

“哦，” 克雷格说。 他惊讶地眨了眨眼。之后，眼皮缓缓耷下来。

 

“哦，这样啊。” 他听上去一点都不高兴。像是哪里出错了。

 

特维克惊讶地抬起了头，之后疑惑地皱眉。克雷格的语调空洞而虚伪。远不及特维克期待所期待的那样温和而骄傲。克雷格在座位上不安地扭捏着，继而看向别处。

 

“很不错。真的，嗯，很好。你喜欢她吧？所以很好啊。 为你高兴。”

 

他在说谎。特维克凭直觉知道。他感到受伤，虽然他清楚自己没有受伤的立场，但还是受伤。他本以为克雷格会为自己高兴。为什么他不为自己高兴？

 

"是啊，呃。是她约的我，” 像是要为自己的行为做出辩解，特维克补充道。他勉强压下自己受伤的自尊，尽量让声音平静。但紧绷的声音让他意识到，某些东西也许掩饰不住。

 

克雷格点头。他的声音仿佛不在房间内。回响在远方。“挺好的。她是个好姑娘。你们会很开心的。”

 

‘为什么不为我高兴？’ 特维克在脑中责问道，愤怒的思绪在脑中翻滚，让他倍感焦躁。他很久都没有过这种令人头皮发麻的焦躁感了。随之而至的是炽热而毫无来由的怒意。 ‘为什么要对我说谎？’这一质问则更显焦灼。

 

‘我明明那么信任你...’ 一个声音小声哀求道。

 

“抱歉，特维克，” 克雷格突然说，声音如闪电一般刺穿了两人间尴尬的气氛。“我头疼得厉害，要去躺一会儿了。不过，恭喜你。”

 

“好的，” 特维克说着，声音发紧。

 

克雷格站起，无言地与他擦身经过。特维克没有看他离开的背影，而是盯着眼前空白的电视屏幕。怒意与罪恶感在他的体内搏斗。他知道自己搞砸了，知道早该听从自己下意识的指引，但克雷格的反应太伤人了。与他经历了那么多，那么多，他本以为克雷格会为自己高兴。但他显然没有。这感觉像是被人甩了一记耳光。

 

他随后也站了起来，满溢着不安的、令人生厌的感受。冷寂的客厅里回荡着阴沉的余波，逼迫他审视自己的内心。

 

特维克不知该作何感想，只得去厨房忙着沏咖啡。这与他此刻真正想要东西差距甚远，但他别无选择。


	16. 第十五章

第二天，特维克没有见到克雷格。当手机铃在下午一点十分响起时，他知道发信人只可能是两个人的其中一个。

 

这燃起了他的希望。他在冰冷的走道间站住，伸出手从口袋里掏出手机。

 

**【嘿。昨天态度不好。抱歉。】**

 

不顾此前受到的伤害的以及心头的各种困惑，特维克感到了温暖。他面带微笑，手指在屏幕上快速敲击，显然忘记了对克雷格的不满。

 

**【没关系 :^) 】**

 

特维克松了口气。他移到一旁，慢慢向放着冷冻披萨的冰柜门靠近。

 

**【 不，我很抱歉。不该那样对你。我真的很为你高兴。你应得的。】**

 

他把这条信息反复读了几遍。克雷格认错是理所当然的，但特维克心里还是有些堵。他的脾气来得快，去的也快，不是斤斤计较的类型。他只是弄不懂克雷格早前怪异的反应。看克雷格承认错误的感觉固然爽快，但这并没有解释克雷格行为古怪的原因。

 

他为什么不高兴？难道只是因为他觉得自己很孤独吗？

 

特维克在之后的购物时间内都在神游。他不清楚自己的思绪究竟飞了多远，直到收营员从他的购物篮里拿出了一盒安全套。

 

“买两盒，第二盒半价，” 她懒洋洋地说，毫无热情。

 

特维克猛地回过神，看见了她手中的纸盒，腾的一下烧红了脸颊。

 

“这不是我的！” 他辩解道，羞窘异常。

 

“哼，” 女人明显不信。“您要不要买？”

 

特维克瞪大了眼。他刚才被克雷格和对方怪异的反应分了心，手肯定就不受控制地随便乱拿东西。

 

意识到自己居然对这次约会抱有侥幸心理，让他尴尬不已。他觉得自己像个混蛋。对贝贝这样的女孩未免太放肆了。她是个坚强又美丽的女人，不可能在第一次约会时就做这种事。

 

但同时，她又自由而随性，要是产生了取悦自己的身体的欲望，一定会有所行动。 **但话说回来** ，如果被她知道自己想蹬鼻子上脸跟她上床一定会勃然大怒，毕竟她能答应约会，自己就该感恩得五体投地了。 **但话又说话来** ，到时候要真的擦枪走火，如果自己能像个负责的成年人一样掏出安全套，她也许会对自己好感大增。 **但再想想** ，她好像也没有表现出跟自己上床的想法。

 

“先生！您到底买是不买？” 柜台前的女人厉声喝道，显然对他空洞的注视恼火不已。

 

“啊！” 特维克尖声道。 “买，我买。”

 

‘ **有备无患** ，’ 他想着，觉得自己像个绝顶的变态。他抄起安全套，把它塞在了纸袋的最底层，最后盖了些蔬菜以便更好的藏住它。但在回家的途中，他总担心有人会有透视眼。

 

他付了钱，试着不去想那盒安全套增加的额外费用，然后匆匆离店。他在过道上蹭着鞋底，觉得自己不像个三十岁的成年人，倒像个十三岁的孩子。他又焦虑了起来。自己又瘦，肤色还很苍白。他担心自己配不上贝贝这么漂亮的女孩，担心自己让最好的朋友失望。

 

他在尴尬的作用下几乎跛行回家，随后匆忙地锁上了身后的门。

 

“克雷格？”尽管知道克雷格现在在工作，他还是试探地唤了一句。没有回应。他不知道自己对此是该感到释然还是失望。昨晚那场不算争执的争执后，他居然还会因为见不到克雷格而失望。这真奇怪。大概是习惯使然，他想。

 

他快步走向自己破烂的旧背包。担心克雷格会突然进门看见自己拿着安全套，特维克赶紧撕开塑料包装，拿出两个塞进钱包。然后啪的一声关上盒子，把它塞进了背包深处，又叠上几只袜子，以防万一。

 

自己这幅鬼鬼祟祟的小男生的模样一定非常可笑，但他不可避免地感到了内疚。他知道自己不该这么想。性爱是人之常情。安全性行为更是明智的考虑。但一想到克雷格知道自己在想这档事，就忍不住一阵恶寒。承认自己要去约会本来就够尴尬了。早知道就干脆什么也不说了。

 

但那样不就是隐瞒吗。虽然两人现在的处境有些奇怪，但特维克知道，如果不告诉克雷格只会让自己感觉更糟糕。

 

特维克暂时把乱七八糟的想法放到一边，拿出了那件为这次约会特意买的新衬衫。只是一件Target超市的便宜货，但颜色很不错——深蓝色的——跟他那条最好的黑色牛仔裤应该很搭。

 

他把毛巾搭上手臂，从抽屉里拿出牛仔裤和一条干净的内裤，朝浴室走去。现在只有他一个人在家，也就没锁浴室的门。克雷格在家时，他总觉得自己要赶紧洗完——尽管他确定克雷格并不会介意——也学着克雷格，仓促地冲澡。他把衣服整齐地挂在毛巾架上，美滋滋地打算享受之后的沐浴。

 

脱光后，特维克停在镜子前观察着自己。他曲起手臂，拱着二头肌。哈巴克繁重的工作让他的身材紧实了起来，他对此很是满意。他一直都不壮——他倒是希望自己能拥有这种体型——但他有力气。被附身后，他费了好些时间才让自己重新长起肌肉。

 

他停下来，注视着镜子里的倒影，像是注视着某个陌生人。依旧鲜明的记忆让他不禁颤抖。这段回忆过于清晰，不像是几个月前遭遇，而像是几分钟前。当时的他枯槁而憔悴，嶙峋的瘦骨撑着粗糙的皮肤，周身污秽不堪。

 

一桩桩旧事仿佛发生在几分钟前。但镜中映出的男人却是另一幅模样了。他的头发需要洗一洗，不过看上去很柔软。他的脸又饱满了起来。眼神也再度有了光彩，眼窝不再凹陷，周遭也没了淤青。他的嘴唇不再开裂。他尝试微笑，虽然有些勉强，但至少很自然，不再是脸上的一道难看的豁口。

 

他对自己的相貌向来都不满意。小的时候，他经常因为略胖的身材被周围的孩子戏弄。但起码其他人觉得他很可爱。虽然他当时的确有些胖，不过，金发配上圆脸蛋让人们对他怜爱不已。一些女孩子也愿意跟他一起吃午餐。

 

随着年龄的增长，他父母的毒瘾愈发严重，特维克也下意识地喝了更多被投毒的咖啡。他的可爱消失得毫无影踪。一同消失的，还有他的睡眠和食欲。到了青春期，他的体重也开始飞速下降。起初，他对此还很惊讶，也很高兴自己减掉了腹部的赘肉。但减重的速度似乎快得过分了：他的脸瘦削了下来，下巴变尖，头发无力地耷在脸侧，曾经紧实的胳膊也细瘦得骇人。他不再可爱了。男孩们把他比作沟里的老鼠，笑他活像个 ‘吸毒的’，而讽刺的是，事实也正是如此。女孩子们也对他嗤之以鼻，说他像个变态。

 

全部都很伤人。所有的一切。发现父母的所作所为后被迫进入机构戒毒，加之同伴们的嘲弄，可谓是雪上加霜。已经过去多年，即使身心都健康了许多，但特维克仿佛还能听见他们的讥笑。他对自己的外貌仍旧不满意：突出的骨节，不出彩的身高，脸上的细纹，因为紧张的啃咬而伤痕累累的嘴唇。

 

他叹了口气，从镜子前转过身，姑且选择相信贝贝的判断，并暗自希望贝贝对他也抱有同等的热情。

 

他打开淋浴，试了试水温。今天很暖和，但特维克还是决定冲个热水澡。热水拍在他的身上时，他享受地叹了一声。

 

他站在花洒下，任由热水冲刷着自己的身体。被沁湿的刘海贴在前额，企图刺激他的眼睛。他迅速地扫开耷在眼前的刘海，抹上洗发露，轻轻搓着头皮，看着泡沫打着转流进下水道。

 

身上的泡沫被冲净后，特维克张开双腿，握住了自己的性器，试图将它唤醒。连续几天没有自慰，不消多时，那根便在撩拨下半勃起来。

 

这是他约会前的必修课。这能让他提前放松下来。而且，如果到时候发展到那一步，他也不至于像个处男一样早泄。他已经很久没有做过了，现在估计接个吻都能激动到射。

 

进入状态后，他的手指向下腹滑去，轻柔地抚弄着私处，四肢也逐渐变得绵软。从昨晚和克雷格的那场莫名其妙的矛盾开始，他就一直很紧张。但此刻，火热的快感如电流般将他贯穿，割开一道道从几周前就束缚着他的焦躁感。这种感受，是公厕里的自慰远无法企及的。

 

他的呼吸越来越急促。随后，伸出手按在墙上，张开了五指，借以稳住身体。他闭上眼，任快感攀涨。拢住阴茎的手有条不紊地揉搓着，将包皮剥过发红的顶端，指腹碰触着内部。

 

随着时间的推移，特维克的情绪也越加高涨，变得大胆起来。他扭着手，上下撸动着已经完全硬挺的柱身，只差几下就能冲顶。但就在此刻，他放缓了动作，强迫自己耐心地感受。他已经有一段时日没享受过这样的自慰了。这在某种程度上重新挑起了他的性欲。这种缓慢的触碰感觉很不错。这种触碰不仅仅是为了减压，也不仅仅是为了生理的释放。而是精神层面的升华。就像现在这样，被直冲脊骨的甜蜜的痛苦紧紧地绞住心脏。肉体的快感低俗又卑劣，却将他与某种伟大的事物紧密相连。

 

而这段连结突然断线。他达到了高潮，颤抖着射了精。精液滴在淋浴间的地板上，融进水中，随着浮沫一起流入下水道。发紧的胸口也伴随着从唇边泻出的一声叹息而逐渐放松。他通常在手淫之后会产生罪恶感，但这回，却是不同于以往的平静。

 

他又叹了口气，声音近乎呻吟。随后，他洗净了双手。

 

放纵过后，他又冲洗了其他部位，特别是自己的腋窝和私处。之后，他关掉沐浴，走到垫子上，拿起了毛巾。

 

他擦干了身上的水渍，想起了小时候妈妈轻柔的手法。他回到镜子前，把湿漉漉的头发拨到脑后，伸手去够刮胡刀和剃须沫。

 

他试着留过一两次胡子，但胡子只会让他看起来像个连环杀人犯，绝对不适合他。这点比较可惜，因为胡子很酷。

 

克雷格应该很适合蓄须。他的黑发又软又密。不过，克雷格怎么打扮都合适。

 

这一想法让特维克在刮胡子的时候微笑了起来。他不得不停下手，生怕刮到脸。

 

“该死，” 他骂道。尽管没有任何刺痛感，他还是仔细地检查了一番。幸亏没像个傻瓜似的刮伤自己。然后，他用毛巾擦干脸，涂了点润肤乳。

 

他端详着镜中的自己，感到满意后，便伸手去拿吹风机。打理他的头发是项技术活，但特维克尚且没能掌握。他的卷发就算在状态好的时候也是乱蓬蓬的。剪短的话，只会让他看上去像文艺复兴艺术品中胖胖的金发天使。留长后，如果不留意打理，就会让他看起来像个疯子科学家。

 

不过，今天他决定好好花时间打理一番，拙劣地模仿着发廊造型师的手法吹干自己的头发。烘干的头发颜色饱满，富有光泽。他随后关掉吹风机，把它放在一边，凑到镜子前细细打量。他的头发似乎依旧服帖，这令他很高兴。

 

似乎把能做的都做了，特维克穿上了衣服，仔细扣好了衬衫。穿好后，他抚了抚胸口，花了十分钟思考是否要把衣摆扎进裤子里。他最后决定不扎，这件衬衫很合身，看着应该不会很邋遢。

 

他最后检查了一下整体效果，觉得已经足够满意了。他点点头，转身离开了镜子，关好了灯。他掏出手机查看时间，意料中地发现自己提前了。坐公交车大概一个小时就能到贝贝的住所，所以他差不多半个小时后就得出发。

 

轻声关上了门，他走向客厅。当看到翘着腿躺在沙发上的克雷格时，他差点被吓到大叫。

 

“我的天啊，克雷格！” 特维克尖叫出声，一只手捂住了心口。 “你吓死我了！”

 

克雷格晃了晃脚，小声嘀咕着。“今天提前下班。进屋的时候我叫你了，但你没听见，” 他慢吞吞地说。 “忙着准备约会是吧。”

 

特维克气鼓鼓走到他身旁，玩笑般地拍了拍克雷格的脚。“混蛋。我得好好打扮一下，” 在他看来，这是事实。但他用幽默的口吻说了出来。

 

“用不着那么用心，” 克雷格说着，又晃着脚，双手交叠着放在脑后，盯着天花板。

 

他语气中的冷淡让特维克笑了出来。他把对方翘起的脚搬了下来，自己坐上了沙发。

 

“喂！” 克雷格猛地坐起。“别这样——”

 

他突然不说话了。特维克疑惑地看着他，不清楚对方怎么突然失了语。

 

克雷格的目光完全落在了他身上。他的眼神灼人，引得特维克浑身一阵颤栗。在那样的凝视下，他感到赤裸。克雷格伸出舌头，舔过下唇，尔后轻咬着唇边。他的反应，让特维克想到了一个面对几周以来第一顿美餐的饿汉。

 

那一瞬间，克雷格毫无戒备，让特维克看到了那个藏在牧师身份之下的男人。他表露出的情感全然不加掩饰，像是被遮盖在痂壳下的粉色的嫩肉。

 

“你，呃，你看起来很不错，” 克雷格轻声说。他的嘴唇快速的翻飞，说出的话都有些跟不上节奏。

 

特维克低头打量着自己。他知道，自己在因为某些愚蠢的原因脸颊发烫。就好像，克雷格会用这样的眼光注视着他这种人。就好像，站在贝贝身边，人们都会用克雷格现在的眼光看他。

 

“噢，谢谢，克雷格。我努力了！” 他自嘲地笑了出来。

 

克雷格点点头。他热烈的注视又持续了一会儿，但在特维克即将承受不住时，他适时地把目光转到了身旁的沙发上。

 

“她才是幸运儿。不是你。” 克雷格说。

 

特维克睁大了眼。“什——你怎么这么说？”

 

“随便猜猜，”克雷格回头看着他，对他微微一笑。 “你看不到自己在别人眼中的样子。”

 

“噢...” 特维克轻轻说。尽管多年的老习惯让他忍不住自我否定，但他的心还是因为对方的话语愉快地怦怦直跳。然而，罪恶感却接踵而至，让他觉得自己配不上称赞。“对不起，我没给你做东西吃。”

 

克雷格摆了摆手。“没事。我能点外卖。”

 

特维克叹了口气，捋开一绺瘙着脸颊的金发。克雷格紧紧地盯着他的动作，仿佛是在敬仰某种神迹。这让特维克很不自在。

 

“ **克雷格是个同性恋， 而且你还精心捯饬了一番。至少，他对你起了反应。** ” 他脑中的声音慢悠悠地说。“ **他可能现在就想干你，就像他干那个托马斯一样。** ”

 

特维克吓得差点从座位上摔下来。克雷格也被他突然的动作吓了一跳，赶紧回过了神。

 

“你还好吗？” 克雷格问。

 

“啊，是的！” 特维克回答道，声音比平时高了一调。他毫无缘由地感到了慌张。只是胡想，对，一定只是胡想。他从没考虑过克雷格有喜欢自己的可能。但这一  
想法——不论是事实，或是自己的幻想——还是对他予以重击。与在高中时，坐在看台上被校队飞来的橄榄球砸中胸部的冲击感别无二致。

 

他试着不理会这种想法。把它当做是恐同或是自我意识过剩。但他注意到了克雷格脸上泛起的红晕。那抹红让他的双眼更为幽深。不如说幽深得过分，瞳孔在蓝眼睛的衬托下显得更大了。

 

对方的模样让特维克心下一阵诡异的悸动。于是他站起身，掸了掸衣服，好给自己找点事做。他的心脏在胸腔内躁动着，被紧揪着，仿佛他刚刚结束了一场高强度训练。他能感受到克雷格的视线。这道视线，让他的汗毛竖起，与对方深夜谈话的情景又重现在他的眼前。

 

感到一股莫名的勇气，他突然转过了头。

 

在那一瞬间，他对上了克雷格炽热的目光。

 

克雷格立刻移开了视线。

 

“要我开车带你一程吗？” 克雷格提议道。他的声音像是来自远方。

 

“不用的，” 特维克摇摇头说。 “真的。我都把行程计划好了。”甚至细致到了分秒。他很感谢克雷格的好意，也很清楚坐克雷格的车会更快更方便，但总觉得哪里不妥。

 

克雷格点头。他挪了挪身子，把脚搁在了咖啡桌上，两条长腿把桌子推远。

 

“那之后再见，”

 

“嗯，好的，” 特维克回复道。他走向门口，蹲下身穿上了自己最好的鞋子。在离开之前，特维克回头看了最后一眼，但克雷格只是愣愣地盯着电视机。

 

不知道还能说些什么，特维克咬着嘴唇，走出了前门。

 

 

 

**  
   
他提前到了贝贝的住所。在敲前门时，他才意识到自己忘记照计划买花了，难怪会比预期时间要早到。

 

他对自己的健忘感到火大。他一整天都在计划这次约会。或者说，他在哈巴克工作的这几个月里都一直期盼着这次约会。不过，他刚才也差点因为走神而坐过了站。那些理不清的思绪纠结成一团，他自己也说不出个所以然。

 

暂且把烦恼扫去一边，他看着门口的标识牌，很容易就找到了B.Stevens，然后摁下了门铃。

 

刺耳的铃声响了几秒。随后，从对讲机里传来了贝贝的声音。

 

“您好？”

 

“嘿，是我，特维克，” 他说。 “抱歉，稍微来早了点。”

 

“嗨！” 贝贝愉快地应道。 “没事，不过我，呃，就，呃——”

 

特维克对自己笑了笑。“没关系，我在外面等就好。反正也不冷。”

 

“天啊！真的很抱歉！” 贝贝听上去很尴尬。“我真是差劲。在等两分钟就好了。”

 

“嗯嗯，” 特维克走到一边等候。

 

确切地说，她花了将近六分钟，而不是两分钟。但她如约而至，咔哒一声关上了前门。

 

特维克从倚着的栏杆地方直起身子，笑着朝她看去。

 

他本来担心对方会敷衍对待这次约会，但在看到她的时候，这个念头便被打消了。她的卷发造型相当精致，貌似费了不少时间。她的妆容也堪称完美。她化着特维克从很多教程里看到的 ‘烟熏妆’，涂着平时的红色口红，让她看上去像只狐狸，充满魅力。

 

她的穿着也足以让任何一个直男口干舌燥。简约低调，但十分合身：上身一件红色的无袖背心，下身一条即膝的黑色直筒裙，配一双低跟凉鞋。特维克不清楚是她选这双鞋是因为讨厌穿高跟，还是顾及到特维克的身高。不过，只要她穿着舒服，他就无所谓。

 

贝贝每处都无可挑剔，正如特维克所希望的那样。他先开始担心对方会把这场约会当儿戏。所幸，她把他当一个真正的追求者一样认真对待，就像她真的有考虑跟他发展下去，而不是把他当成一个可怜虫给予施舍。

 

但不知为何，早前的兴奋感却已经消散了。知道这是个正经的约会，本该让他激动到跳起来，但他只是感到荣幸。他不打算细想，想着大概只是压力所致。

 

“你看起来真不错！” 贝贝咧嘴笑了，抱住了他。之后松开了手，打量着他。 “能看到你不系围裙的样子真好！”

 

“是啊，你也是，” 特维克微笑道。自己这么平静反而让他有些惊讶。他本以为自己会很紧张。

 

贝贝似乎没注意到，她笑着挽上了他的胳膊。

 

“那行，我们走吧。”

 

肢体的接触让特维克感到温暖。这感觉很不错。“你想步行去出租车站吗？”

 

“当然啦，” 贝贝微笑说。 “今晚很舒服，我们散步过去吧。”

 

他们随后出发。在沉默中，特维克回想着离开前克雷格看自己的眼光，和贝贝的有多不相同。他的胃部也也因此不适起来。

 

“你还好吗？” 贝贝问着，轻轻碰了碰他的手臂。

 

贝贝的动作让特维克回过了神。

 

“嗯嗯，” 特维克说。“只是在想晚餐吃什么。”

 

贝贝似乎没有察觉出他的谎言。她点头笑道：“我也是！我快饿死了！”

 

特维克对她微笑，靠近出租车站时招了招手。一辆出租车在他们身边停了下来，他们坐上了车，前往拉里莫街。

 

“真会挑地方！“ 靠近目的地时，贝贝补充道。她笑着拍了怕他的膝盖。“我好爱RiNo。你常来这里吗？”

 

“不，” 特维克承认道，瞟向窗外，看着外面的景色随着行驶而变换。“我的老家是一个叫南帕克的垃圾小镇，但那里的孩子逮着机会就往丹佛跑。在他们口中，RiNo貌似是世界上最酷的地方。”

 

“我从小就在这里长大，RiNo是我这种女孩子的聚集会所，” 贝贝笑了。

 

“我猜也是，” 特维克说。他也能想象出那个发型狂野，黑着眼眶，涂着标志性红色口红，穿着破洞牛仔裤的年轻的贝贝。“学校里那些很酷的孩子总会谈论他们周六晚上的活动，像是偷偷跑出去做些乱七八糟的事。我一直，一直都很想跟他们一起去，但我融不进他们的圈子，而且我爸妈也总把我当小孩看。”

 

“他们对你过度保护？” 贝贝柔声问。

 

“差不多吧，” 特维克说。 **操纵** 应该是一个更加精准的用词。他们一直都把他当没长大的孩子一样对待，而且不知从何时开始，他也相信了他们的那些鬼话。

 

“好吧，我觉得你很酷，” 贝贝不带讽刺地说。“所以，这里也很适合你。”

 

特维克笑着，晃了晃脑袋。“谢谢。我之后也设法来了这里，可每次都是在白天来。” **而且总是一个人** 。但他没说。

 

“看来我们这回得在这里待到太阳下山咯，”贝贝微笑道。她的笑容中有某种令人兴奋的元素。特维克看到了，可不知为何，他感受不到。他该感到惊讶。他在和一个美丽又充满活力的女人在童年时期最酷的地方约会。而且这还是现实，并非自己的臆想。但又感觉跟自己的预期有出入。

 

他现在没时间剖析自己。车停了下来，贝贝从座位上站起身，离开时向司机塞了一把钱。

 

“我准备付的！” 特维克很尴尬，刚才的走神居然会让自己犯下这种约会大忌。

 

“我可是现代女性，” 贝贝翻了个白眼。 “不过如果让你很为难的话，要不你付晚餐，然后我来买喝的。”

 

“好吧，” 特维克从车里走出来，说道。他怀疑她是在体贴自己的经济状况。虽然这有些丢人，但他没法假装自己没有不暗自感激。

 

他们在街上散步时，贝贝又再一次挽上了他的胳膊。特维克四下观望，目光在各类壁画和艺术彩灯间流连。

 

他最终在二十多岁的时候巡游了圣地。那种令人无法呼吸的激动和一种“总算来了”的成就感充实着他。他觉得自己终于赶上了学校里的那群酷小孩。四周充斥的那种颠覆既有制度的精神，朋克摇滚的叛逆和自由的气息仿佛能与特维克产生共鸣。这是一片广阔的新世界，与南帕克截然不同。

 

那之后，特维克又来过几次，但让他印象最为深刻的还是第一次。他脚下的这块土地仿佛有自己的生命，现在已经蓬发成了一个高端时髦的娱乐场所。但在这背后，他仍然能感受到朋克和自由精神的律动。

 

克雷格在RiNo街上作乐的图景跃然脑中。但浮现的克雷格并不是现在的克雷格，而是藏在老照片里，满溢着青春活力的那位。特维克能想象出牵着托马斯，或是别的男孩的手的克雷格。他想知道，克雷格那时有没有笑话这里的装饰画，有没有怂恿他的恋人纹身？有没有像其他傻小子一样偷酒喝，或是在小巷里跟男友接吻？他那时是不是更自由？更快乐？

 

特维克的心紧紧揪起。不知为何，他认为自己现在不该在这里。不该找回所谓生活的节奏。

 

他觉得自己很愚蠢。擅自认为走在选择的道路上的克雷格并不快乐。擅自认为对天主的崇仰并不能消弥他的寂寞。擅自否定克雷格从信仰中汲取的力量。

 

但在心底深处，他能从克雷格身上看出来，能从克雷格无声的话语中感受到——一切都是他的掩饰。他所选择的正确的道路也许并不正确，但他没有考虑其他可能的勇气。

 

“特维克？” 贝贝的声音打断了特维克的思绪。看到她的脸时，他能看出对方很担心。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

特维克点点头，勉强笑了笑。“抱歉，贝贝。刚才想到了以前的事，” 其实也不完全算说谎。

 

贝贝的表情柔和下来，换上了一个表示理解的眼神。“想聊聊吗？”

 

“不用，” 特维克坚定的说。 “我想专注于你。当然，不是那种变态的专注，我只是——”

 

他的紧张让贝贝笑出了声。她的笑声令特维克打起了精神。让他感觉更像平时的自己。

 

“意式餐厅好吗？” 贝贝说着，轻轻碰了碰他的手臂。

 

特维克停下脚步，抬头瞥了一眼头顶Romano's的粉色霓虹灯店招。他的肚子似乎也很认同这个提议，一想到手制披萨就咕噜作响。

 

“嗯，” 特维克同意，挽着贝贝走进了餐厅。

 

他们被一个穿着蓝色牛仔裤和白色T恤衫的面善的服务员领到了一个空桌。店内装修精致，是一个非常适合贝贝这种女孩的约会地点。

 

他们在座位上坐定。贝贝点了一杯葡萄酒，而特维克点了一杯莫雷蒂啤酒。 点单后，两人便陷入了一阵舒适的沉默中。特维撑着脸，环视着店面。和一个漂亮的女孩共进晚餐。远离了恶魔，远离了无家可归的窘境，远离了噩梦。简直太美妙。

 

“最近过得如何，特维克？” 她的声音比平时更柔和，与店内播放的轻缓的古典摇滚交融在一起。

 

特维克看着她，笑得很真诚。“越来越好了，” 他说。这是实话。“虽然情况还不能算完全变好，比如现在还要省着花钱，靠着救济金过活之类的，不过我比很多人都幸运了。而且，这让我意识到曾经的好日子是多么唾手可得。等我重新站稳脚跟，我会更加珍惜之后的生活。因为一切都太容易失去了。”

 

贝贝点点头。她的目光集中在他身上，让特维克想起了克雷格。

 

从小到大，特维克总觉得自己是一个容易被他人忽略的，可被替代的标签。他是父母随叫随到的员工。他是自己女友的男朋友。他是同镇孩子瞧得上眼的有趣的玩伴。但很少有人能在他身上看到 **特维克** 。就好像他很重要。就好像他也拥有被注视的价值。

 

有那么一刻，他几乎快要哭出来，想到世界上有这么多好人，心中充满了感激之情。

 

他清了清嗓子，盯着菜单，假装仔细研究，虽然他早就想好了自己要点些什么。

 

“不过，也让我认清了真正的朋友。这点很重要。”

 

在菜单背后，贝贝轻声笑了出来。“就是说啊。” 隔着菜单，特维克想象着贝贝此刻的表情。这时，酒水送到，打断了他们的对话。

 

服务员在他们身边停留片刻后，取走了他们的点单，然后消失在厨房。她走后，特维克也不是很想把对话继续下去了。他想知道克雷格点了什么外卖。或许他应该请克雷格来这里吃饭，以表示他微不足道的感谢。从他订单的频率来看，他一定喜欢吃披萨。

 

“我要不要打包带回家啊，” 他大声说。看到贝贝吃惊的表情，他意识到不该道出自己的想法。

 

“给神父带吗？” 贝贝问。

 

特维克尴尬得脸红了。“嗯，” 他说。“他不常外出吃饭。应该说从来都不。”

 

贝贝低头看着菜单。她的手指划过印刷页，似乎有些悲伤。“那他平时有喜欢做的事情吗？”

 

特维克耸耸肩。“我们会玩PlayStation，有时候也会看点电影，” 他说。“但他没有真正意义上的休假，或是午餐约会。”

 

“拥有这么强大的信仰，我想象不到。” 贝贝有些忧郁地说。准确点，应该是惋惜地说。 “能这样毫无置疑地仰赖天主，即使看到周围的人随心所欲地过生活，也不动摇，真的很棒。”

 

特维克什么也没说。他想表示认同。想忽视掉自己自私的念想。但他分明从克雷格的神情间，从对方没有说出口的话语中感受到了他背后的无奈。克雷格的信仰是伟大的。这份信仰，甚至能移山倒海，驱逐恶魔。但特维克不免觉得，哪里存在缺憾。

 

贝贝似乎感受到了两人间沉重的气氛，于是把聊天内容引向了约会中的种种失态经历。特维克在这方面大有发言权（大部分时候他是丢脸的那个），但尽管主题很轻松，他还是心猿意马，很难让自己完全融入对话。

 

他踏入了光明，却把克雷格遗忘在暗处。这一设想在脑中徘徊着，令他无法释怀。他从口袋里掏出手机，一方面想要为这份情感开脱，一方面又期待收到叫自己回家的短信。但没有短信。

 

他们的餐点不久就上了。盘子还没放下，特维克就被香味诱得垂涎。他花了点时间，仔细欣赏着饼皮上被披萨炉烤得焦黄的凸起。他们俩都多撒了点帕玛尔干酪和一些橄榄油，在开动前互相碰杯。

 

吃东西可以让他暂时放松下来。厚重的奶酪在他的舌尖化开，足以分散注意力。

 

他们断断续续地聊着天。两人都专注于眼前的食物，没有停下来的功夫。贝贝毫无顾忌，嘴里塞满了食物也不忘讲话。特维克觉得这很不淑女，但同时又很酷。他们停下来，互换餐点：特维克给贝贝分了一片披萨，贝贝也让他尝了一口自己的海鲜扁面（不过他避开了贻贝。科罗拉多离海太远，他放不下心。老习惯，改不过来。）

 

吃得差不多时，贝贝起了话头，又开始了新一轮的交谈。

 

“话说，特维克，” 她说着，擦了擦口红依旧完好的嘴唇。 “你以后打算搬去哪里？”

 

这个问题把特维克问倒了。他不住地摸起了唇沿。

 

“搬？” 他很疑惑。

 

贝贝微微皱眉，随后小声笑了出来。“嗯对啊？是说等你攒够钱了的话。你准备待在丹佛吗？”

 

特维克没考虑过这件事。他预想的未来是继续待在住所里。克雷格不止一次向他保证说，住所的大门将一直为他敞开。而特维克也知道对方这番话是真诚的。所以，被赶出住所似乎不太可能。

 

他停下思考起这个问题。因为他总有搬出去的那天，是吧？要是他想继续跟人约会的话。毕竟，会发生各种事情。到时候他会成立家庭，稳定下来。有个孩子。他可没法在住所里实现这些事。

 

但这之后，克雷格会怎样呢？谁会跟他每天打招呼，问他的感受呢？谁又会监督他好好吃饭，给他煮美味的咖啡让他振作精神呢？克雷格不是会主动寻求陪伴的人。他也许会回到曾经的状态，独自一人待在住所，跟自己的豚鼠讲话。

 

“我觉得大概会找个靠近牧师住所的地方吧，” 特维克终于回答。“如果那条街上有房子出租，我就考虑考虑。”

 

他说的是实话。就算如此，这个计划也仿佛在遥不可及的未来。

 

“特维克，” 贝贝轻声说。 “我知道他帮了你大忙，但你又不是他的监护人。到最后你还是得开始自己的生活。”

 

“啊，我知道，” 特维克干笑道。贝贝的话让他感到不舒服。他把服务员叫来，又点了一杯啤酒。贝贝也加了一杯酒，但她盯着特维克的视线并没有动摇。

 

“不管怎么说，” 特维克把话题进行了下去，并默默感谢刚才短暂的打断。 “反正等我攒够钱还有一段时间。”

 

“我知道，” 贝贝点头。“没事，随便聊聊呗。作为一个不愿跟别人同住的人，要我说，买到一块自己独居的地方还真挺难的。”

 

“是啊，” 特维克笑了，感到一种莫名的解脱。 “我是说，如果——到时候，” 特维克及时改口。 “我准备搬出去的话，不是还有你这个专业人士可供咨询吗。”

 

“必须的啊，” 贝贝点头。“我自己就搬过三次。”

 

特维克又升起一阵熟悉的对她的崇拜之情。“贝贝，你真厉害。”

 

“再说了，神父肯定也会帮你的，” 贝贝微笑道。

 

“嗯...” 他的语气一点都不肯定。他记起了昨晚对克雷格提到自己与贝贝的约会后，两人尴尬的对话。不知怎么的，他觉得他们两个人都不着急搬家这码事。他又拿出手机，匆匆扫了眼。他顿住，想了想，接着给克雷格快速发了条信息，提醒他好好吃饭。

 

“嘿，” 贝贝突然说。她看起来一脸的了然，这幅表情让特维克有些读不懂。 “要不，我们结账，出去走走？你说你想看这里的夜景。”

 

“好啊，好主意，” 他叫来服务员买了单，在贝贝准备付酒水钱时阻止了她。这对他的钱包绝对是一次洗劫。但他感到自豪。这让他觉得自己终于又具备了自食其力的能力。虽然这很蠢。但起码他们的立场平等了。

 

离开餐厅时，贝贝再次挽住了特维克的手臂。

 

他们沿着街道缓步前行。尽管内心万分纠结，但特维克还是感受着四周的灯光和氛围。

 

“不知道克雷格会不会喜欢这里呢，” 他自言自语道。

 

“神父吗？” 贝贝问道，把特维克的注意吸引了过来。

 

“啊？噢，” 特维克意识到自己又说出了自己的心声。 “是的。他喜欢披萨，我也知道他对音乐的嗜好。我赌他肯定喜欢这里的音乐。” 如果对面站着的是克雷格，他们肯定点不了酒，但没关系。特维克就算不喝酒也能很开心。看着克雷格放松下来，一定很棒。

 

“他给我的印象不像是喜欢出来嗨的人耶。” 贝贝轻哼道。

 

“他都三十一了，” 特维克突然间情绪激动。“而且他的经历比较复杂。虽然他表现得像个老爷爷，但其实他不是，我私下见识过。他只需要——” 贝贝瞪圆了眼，这让他微微红了脸，把之后的话咽进了肚子。他把目光移开，不清楚贝贝的话哪里惹到了自己。

 

“对不起啊，特维克，” 贝贝轻声说。 “还是你比较了解他。”

 

“不是，我——” 特维克停了下来。也许他的确比较了解克雷格。他相当确定，没有人真正了解克雷格。但特维克可能是靠他最近的那个人。 “我就算了吧。” 特维克小声说。

 

贝贝点头，轻轻掐了一把他的手臂。“别这么说。能让他笑起来的，只有你啦。”

 

特维克回头看了看她。想到这里，他也忍不住傻笑起来。“你真的这么想吗？”

 

“是啊，” 贝贝说。

 

他们的对话被特维克口袋里手机的震动打断了。

 

知道只可能是他，特维克不假思索地掏出了手机。

 

**【刚刚点了个披萨。电视也没什么好看的。Zzzz。】**

 

对方的信息让他笑了出来。透过余光，他看见贝贝对他投来一个疑惑的眼神。

 

**【希望你留了点胃口。我给你带了些披萨。】**

 

还没来得及把手机放回口袋，手机又响了。

 

**【总有胃口吃披萨。】**

 

**【:^P】**

 

这段小小的短信对话让他开心了许多。虽然他远在几英里之外，但克雷格至少吃饱了。虽然他现在闲得无聊，但至少没饿肚子。

 

贝贝清嗓子的声音把他拉回了当下。

 

“刚才是神父吗？” 她点点头，示意他放回口袋的手机。

 

“是啊，” 特维克微笑着说。“他也吃了披萨。我就知道。”

 

贝贝点点头。“想去酒吧喝一杯吗？”

 

“好啊，” 特维克说。他感觉比之前放松了很多，喝一杯或许不错。

 

他们俩钻进了一家摆着装饰单车和花盆，看着有些古怪的小酒吧。酒单上列满了各类稀奇古怪的鸡尾酒，但特维克还是要了杯普通的啤酒。唯一勾起他兴趣的的是意式浓缩马蒂尼，不过要是点了，他准会喝到断片。

 

贝贝也从简，点了一杯莫吉托，随后坐到了一个相对安静的角落。但也只是相对安静，酒吧嘈杂的环境里，他们还是得大声喊才能听到彼此，特维克还得不停拨开时不时挡在眼前的绿植叶子。

 

他本想说点什么，但看到一位身材高大的黑发男子后便闭上了嘴。想到对方可能是克雷格，他的心就怦怦乱跳。但随后那家伙转过身来，明显不是克雷格，叫特维克一阵失望。

 

贝贝朝着他的方向看去。“是认识的人吗！” 她喊道。

 

特维克摇摇头，把注意力移到手中的啤酒上。“不是！” 他喊回去。“刚刚我还以为是克雷格，虽然他不可能会来这里。”

 

贝贝又扭过头，扫视着人群，想仔细看看刚才那个人。过了一会儿，她又转回来，喝了一口鸡尾酒。“夜晚的RiNo怎么样？”

 

“很棒！” 特维克喊道。“真希望我以前能多来玩玩，不过现在来我也很开心，” 他又环顾了一番四周。这里和他预期的一样。他只是，希望自己能年轻点，再有钱点。 “我在想克雷格在当牧师前有没有来过这里。你可能还碰到过他呢！”

 

“可能哦，” 贝贝点头。 “喝醉之后还勾搭过他也说不定呢，” 她笑了笑。

 

“不可能，” 特维克嗤鼻一笑。

 

贝贝微微皱起眉，不再笑了。“呃，哇。好吧。”

 

“不是！”意识到自己的话招了误会，特维克忙说。 “不不不，我是说，他是——” 他打断了自己，因为，妈的。他可没有替克雷格出柜的权利。特别是他还清楚这之后可能招致的种种问题。

 

“他是？” 贝贝喊回去，明显想要个解释。

 

“他是，呃。我是说，他是牧师所以他不能，那个，” 特维克讪讪地说。

 

“但不是你说他在当牧师前的生活吗？” 贝贝皱着眉，似乎还是有些恼火。

 

“因为他是——我是说，” 特维克磕磕巴巴地说。他不想伤害贝贝的感情，但保护克雷格的隐私更为重要。 “我不能说，” 他如实承认，肩膀耷拉着。 “但我没有别的意思。”

 

贝贝打量了他很长一段时间，随即缓缓地点头。他能从对方的眼中看出理解，但没有进一步延伸这段谈话。

 

之后，他们又聊了一会儿，气氛又缓和了下来。至少他刚才充满歧义的话没有伤到贝贝。

 

喝完鸡尾酒后，她偏了偏头。“要走吗？”

 

特维克点头，急切地希望离开这个吵闹的环境。虽然这里的音乐不错，但他已经不想对自己的约会对象大喊大叫了。

 

他们走入了夜色中。天色已经全黑，气温也下降了不少。贝贝再次环住他的手臂，紧紧地贴在他身上取暖。

 

“你想再去哪里走走吗？” 特维克问道，转过头面对她。

 

“不用了，我觉得是时候回家了。” 尽管她的语调柔和，但还是能从中察觉出一丝谎言的味道。

 

他很肯定。

 

特维克知道，自己今晚是不会跟她发生什么了。知道不会再有第二次约会了。按理说，他现在应该会心痛欲绝。

 

但他却...没感觉。今晚很愉快。他们玩得很开心。但特维克觉得，也确实该结束了。

 

于是，特维克点点头，开始向出租车站走去。当他们走近时，他又回头看了看贝贝。

 

“我有哪里做错了吗？” 他的声音里没有丝毫失望，他只是好奇。这让他惊讶。他几周前，甚至几个月前，就满心期待着跟贝贝的约会。就这样结束了，可他却一点都没感到后悔。

 

“没有，特维克，” 贝贝微笑道。这是个充满耐心的，友好的微笑。但跟昨天她约他时的微笑却不同。 “跟你在一起的时光很愉快，你也很绅士。但你人不在这儿。”

 

“我人不在这儿？” 特维克皱起眉，低头琢磨着。今晚的记忆很清晰，并不模糊。他很肯定，自己没有感到无聊，也没有走神。他玩得很开心。一切都很美好。

 

贝贝摇摇头，松开了相交的手臂。她靠近他，鞋跟踏在地面，发出了咔啦咔啦的声音。她伸出一只手，轻轻抚上了他的心口。他的心跳随之加速，感到既好奇，又紧张。

 

“你在这儿，但又不在这儿。至少没跟我在一起。你整晚都在别处。你的身体在这里，但我觉得你的心还在家里。”

 

“你是什么意思？” 特维克越来越不解了。“家”这个词，让他立刻联想到了牧师住所富有生气，温暖的氛围。联想到了那张克雷格最喜欢的破旧又丑陋的扶手椅。

 

“每次我跟你聊天时，你总是把话题引到神父上。每隔五分钟，你就要看看手机。你都无法构想出离开他的未来，” 贝贝拍了拍他的胸口。“这是什么意思？我不清楚，你得自己弄明白。”

 

“但我——” 特维克开口道。他的心脏像只受伤的动物，在他的胸口烦躁地鼓动着。“你不明白，他——” 是的。他救了特维克的命。特维克欠了他的恩情。仅此而已。克雷格是他的英雄，他是——

 

“我知道他帮了你，特维克。我知道他是个好人，这点毋庸置疑。但我认为，你最好先把某些东西想明白，再跟人约会，” 贝贝说。她微笑着抬起了脸，亲了亲他的脸颊。

 

特维克没有任何反应，木然地杵在原地。

 

他突然失笑。笑声干涩又勉强。“你怎么说得像是爱情一样。”

 

贝贝耸了耸肩。“也许吧？也可能单纯只是强烈的友情。不管怎么样，我觉得你的心现在已经被塔克神父填满了。在定义这份情感以前，你是没法安定下来跟其他人谈恋爱的。”

 

“我不是——” 他不是什么？同性恋？不想离开克雷格，想余生都跟他一起度过，就是同性恋吗？并非出于责任感，而只是纯粹想这么做，就是同性恋吗？

 

 **是爱** 。他突然间清晰地意识到。他爱克雷格。不过，友爱也很正常吧？只是友爱吗？

 

他摇了摇头。“贝贝，我不确定——” 其实他很确定。她说对了。特维克喜欢她，但这种感情完全不及对克雷格的深刻。

 

“我喜欢女人，” 他憋出一句。因为这是当前唯一一个合理的解释，所以他只能紧紧抓牢。

 

“我知道啊，” 贝贝点头。她微笑着。是一如既往的充满着耐心的完美的微笑。“别以为我没注意到你偷看我的胸部。但我指的不是这个。这有很多种可能。也许你只是需要时间适应。”

 

特维克点点头。他想不出任何回应。

 

贝贝上前一步，拦下一辆出租车。特维克默默地看着它停在了她身边。

 

“你能自己回家吗？” 贝贝问。

 

特维克耸耸肩。“嗯，我知道该怎么回去，谢谢你。”

 

贝贝打开车门，坐进了车里。

 

“不管怎么说，特维克，今晚我过得很开心。你是个好对象。” 她微笑着说。“不论你心中的那份感情是什么，我希望你能找到答案。不过，这是为你好， **希望你没有爱上他** 。因为爱上牧师只会加速心碎。”

 

特维克什么也没说。他挥手向贝贝道别，但思绪却飘向了远方。


End file.
